Alphabet Weekends
by eliloulou
Summary: Bella et Edward sont amis depuis l'enfance. Ils cohabitent mais leur vie amoureuse respective est ennuyeuse. Ils décident donc de la pimenter en utilisant l'alphabet. Tous humains- VF Traduction de The Glory-Days
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour,_

_J'ai trouvé cette fic par hasard et elle me plaisait donc je vais essayer de vous la faire partager en la traduisant._

_Je remercie beaucoup « The-Glory-Days », l'auteur de m'avoir donné son autorisation pour a traduction._

_**Note de l'auteur**__ : Tous les personnages appartiennent Stephenie MEYER. L'idée de départ m'est venue en lisant « Alphabet Weekends » d'Elisabeth NOBLE. La seule similitude entre mn histoire et la sienne, c'est l'idée de passe 26 WE en utilisant l'alphabet comme trame de fond. Mais la ressemblance s'arrête là._

_**Résumé :**__ Bella et Edward s'ennuient dans leur vie sexuelle. Ils décident de la pimentée en utilisant les lettres e l'alphabet._

_ATENTION : LEMON pour le langage et les scènes._

_*************************************_

« Nous n'aurions jamais dû le faire ! Je savais que ça foutrait tout en l'air, » dit-Bella e fixant Edward qui était de l'autre côté du lit, un air absent.

Ils avaient instauré des règles. Elle les avait suivies et vraiment respectées rigoureusement, mais que diable, les règles étaient faites pour être brisées.

« Que veux-tu que je dise, Bella ? Je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu veux que je dise, s'il te plait …S'il te plait, n'agit pas comme si j'étais le mauvais. Tu es responsable comme moi. Tu étais d'accord au début. Je ne suis pas le seul fautif, ici. »

Bella gémit en passant sa main dans ses chevaux et marmonna. « Je savais, je savais que ça arriverait. »

« Il reste seulement une lettre, Bella. Finissons juste ce que nous avons commencé. Après, nous verrons ce qui arrivera, » chuchota Edward, en cognant son épaule sur la sienne, pour essayer de la calmer. Mais ça ne marcha pas. Bella était incroyablement tendue.

Il a tiré le chapeau du tiroir, le secoua deux fois et l'a tendu à Bella. Ils savaient tous les deux quelle lettre il restait. C'était le hasard du jeu auquel ils jouaient depuis 4 mois.

« C'est mon tour, » susurra-il, en respirant profondément en tirant le papier qui se trouvait dans le chapeau.

Il le lut et le mis en poche. Il quitta Bella pour préparer le samedi suivant, la laissant avec ses pensées.

_NA : Elle vous souhaite ne bonne lecture._

_NT : Voici le prologue de ces « Week-ends ». Cette fic contient 28 chapitres et elle est déjà terminée._

_Je vous souhaite aussi bonne lecture. Et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi._


	2. Chapter 1: les règles du jeu

_Avant toute chose, je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lu le prologue et m'ont ajoutée en favori ou alerte._

_**NA :**__ Avant de poursuivre, je dois vous avertir que la relation Edward/Bella est différentes et très lemon tant par leurs actions que le langage. J'espère que vous apprécierez._

_**NT :**__ Je tiens à remercier The-Glory-Days pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire sa fiction._

_**Disclamer**__ : Les personnages appartiennent évidemment à Stephenie Meyer._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapitre 1 : Le jeu et toutes les règles.**

« Hey, mec, j'ai besoin de me trouver une femme comme Liz Lemon (*), » gémit Edward entre deux poignées de pop corn, regardant Tina Fey sur l'écran plat comme si elle était le remède à une maladie grave. « Un peu timbrée, intelligente et terriblement chaude. Je l'a prendrai si fort, si dur et elle garderait ses lunettes. »

« Ouais, elle est chaude. Elle ressemble à une « dame de la rue », une accro des draps, » fit remarquer Bella, en essayant furtivement de voler une gorgée de la bière d'Edward. Ce n'était pas sa première tentative de la nuit, ni même sa première gorgé volée.

« Méchante fille ! Arrête de boire ma bière, Swan. Tu as dit que tu n'en voulais plus, pas touche, » râla-t-il, en tirant sa canette loin d'elle et la gardant en main.

« Quoi que, Cullen, » se moqua Bella, en roulant des yeux. Elle a tendu le bras, fait la moue en passant sa lèvre inférieure sur l'autre. Elle posait un regard assuré sur Edward. Elle ressemblait tellement à une petite fille entêtée. Oui, elle était immature, mais son visage était mortel. Edward ne savait jamais y résister.

« Recule, Bells. Ne fais pas ce visage ! N'importe quoi, mais pas ce visage ! Je ne peux pas lui résister, » grimaça-t-il, en essayant de l'éviter. Il ferma même les yeux mais elle gémit. « Oh, Edwwwwarrd ! » et c'était gagné. Edward a tendu sa bière à Bella, toute à sa joie. Elle sourit d'un air suffisant, en portant un toast vers lui qui voulait dire « merci » et « je gagne toujours ». Elle but une longue gorgée de boisson mousseuse, gémissant de satisfaction, surtout face à Edwrard.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis encore laissé prendre après 20 ans. »Il secoua la tête d'incrédulité. Il devrait être à l'abri de cela et encore une fois, la moue de Bella avait fait céder Edward. Il trouvait que c'était injuste.

« Ouais, tu es un idiot, » le réprimanda Bella, en riant fort, ce qui vexa encore plus Edward.

« Vraiment ? » La voix d'Edward était devenue narquoise. Il fixa le visage de Bella, un sourire sournois et leva un sourcil. Bella savait ce que cela signifiait et sauta du canapé immédiatement.

« Edward, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, » supplia Bella, en sortant du living sans quitter Edward des yeux qui avançait vers elle. Il ressemblait à un lion avec sa crinière folle.

« Je ne sais pas, Swan. Je crois que tu dois payer pour ce que tu as dit, » grogna-t-il en bondissant rapidement. Il sauta avec grâce pour la piéger au sol.

« Prépare-toi à subir ma colère, Bella, » beugla-t-il, en fermant les points. Il hésita, lui laissant un moment de répits. L'anticipation était la meilleure arme pour une telle attaque et Edward le savait. Il avança ses doigts sur sa chemise en émettant un rire et la chatouilla, implacablement. Il s'amusait à regarder Bella, rire et supplier d'arrêter tandis que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'Edward la chatouillait sans relâche. Rien n'avait changé entre-eux depuis l'enfance. Ils étaient toujours les meilleurs amis vivant l'un pour l'autre.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés à 4 ans en faisant les courses avec leur mère respective au supermarché. La mère de Bella, Renée, était incroyablement étourdie. A ce jour, Bella ignorait toujours comment sa mère avait réussi à se débrouiller dans la vie. Ce jour-là, Renée était tellement occupée à empêcher Bella de prendre une boite de biscuits qu'elle avait foncé avec son chariot dans la mère d'Edward, Esmé. Renée lui rappelait sans arrêt qu'Edward était l'enfant parfait. Il était resté tranquille, à regarder sa mère écouter les explications de Renée alors que Bella criait hystériquement.

Mais ce n'est pas la raison de leur amitié. Edward avait réussi à calmer les pleurs de Bella en lui donnant des bombons à la fraise. Bella l'avait accepté timidement, en reniflant et le remerciant de sa voix la plus douce et la plus adorable. Renée lui avait expliqué que les jolies filles ne devaient pas crier.

A partir de ce jour-là, une force irrésistible les lia ensemble. Ils faisaient tout ensemble. Même en vieillissant, ils n'ont pas laissé des amis de sexes opposés affecter leur amitié. Même après qu'un camarade de classe, Tyler Crowley, ait traité Edward de gay parce que Bella n'était que son amie et pas plus. Tyler avait toujours une cicatrice au dessus de l'œil gauche, séquelle du coup qu'Edward lui donna avec un livre.

Ils avaient partagé beaucoup de choses ensemble, incluant leur premier baiser à l'âge de 11 ans pendant un jeu et perdant leur virginité parce qu'Edward trouvait « qu'il était temps de baiser une fille » et que Bella voulait en finir avec ça. Toutes les choses qui détruisent une amitié entre meilleurs amis, n'avaient pas perturbé Edward et Bella. Ils avaient poursuivi leur relation amicale. Ils étaient la sorte d'amis qui finissaient les phrases de l'autre, étaient en harmonie et savaient ce que l'autre pensait.

Il était donc naturel qu'ils vivent ensemble après le collège. Ils connaissaient les habitudes de l'autre même les mauvaises comme Bella qui finissait toujours le lait ou Edward qui laissait trainer ses vêtements partout au sol. Et, aucun sujet n'était tabou, même pas le sexe.

« Edward, arrête. Arrête-toi ! Je commence à avoir mal à l'estomac. Arrête-toi ! » Râla Bella, essayant désespérément d'écarter les doigts d'Edward. Il s'arrêta, se releva et aida Bella à faire de même. Ils se sont rassis sur le canapé, continuant à regarder la télévision et buvant de la bière.

« Depuis quand sommes nous perdants, des solitaires, » demanda Bella en prenant un biscuit à la crème.

« Parle pour toi, Bella ! » Se moqua Edward.

« Si je ne me trompe pas, je ne suis pas la seule à être à la maison un samedi soir en pyjama au lieu de s'éclater et prendre du plaisir, » se disputa Bella en lançant de la crème à Edward, qui tomba sur sa cuisse avant de la manger.

« Bon Dieu, je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois où c'est arrivé, » continua Bella, ayant toute l'attention d'Edward.

« Je sais, » dit-il. « Moi, je me souviens de la dernière fois, mais je ne sais plus quand c'était. Tanya a été épouvantable. Elle était coincée, ne voulait rien essayer et refusait que ma queue s'approche de sa bouche. Savais-tu qu'elle m'avait mordu ? Elle a mordu mon sexe. C'était la pire des choses, » évoqua-t-il, le visage crispé se souvenant de la douleur ressentie.

« Je me souviens, » dit Bella en riant. Tu es sorti en courant de ta chambre et en criant comme une fille. » Bella se leva et imita Edward en courant autour du living les mains sur son sexe.

« PUTAIN DE MERDE. MAIS QU'EST-CE-QUI LUI A PRIS ? MERDE. ELLE M'A MORDU. DU FROID. J'AI BESOIN DE GLACE. PUTAIN. B ELLA ? AIDE-MOI ! » Continua Bella en représentant Edward cette nuit-là, hurlant avec une voix semblable à Edward. Ensuite, elle s'écroula sur le canapé, morte de rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Bella. Tu n'as pas de pénis, donc tu ne peux pas savoir. De plus, ta vie sexuelle n'est pas mieux que la mienne. Combien de fois, t'ai-je entendu feindre avec Jacob ? » Riposta Edward, en imitant à son tour Bella.

« Oh, Jacob ! Oh, oui, je viens …, » gémit-t-il, d'une voix morte et monotone. Bella gémit en couvrant son visage de ses mains, embarrassée à son tour.

« Pouah, il était atroce. La seule chose de bien était ses doigts qui étaient longs et épais et …étaient magiques, » raconta Bella, en gloussant. « Doigts magiques ! On dirait une mauvaise pub pour un jouet sexuel. »

« J'ai besoin de baiser, » dit subitement Edward, en soufflant.

« Moi aussi, » répondit rapidement Bella. Elle fut surprise de sa réponse mais elle était d'accord et Edward l'avait prise au dépourvu.

« Pardon ? Tu as besoin de sexe aussi ! »

« Je le sais ! C'est ce que je voulais dire, » réprimanda-t-elle, en lançant un coussin sur lui qui le manqur. Il la ramassé sans devoir se lever. Bella le maudit, lui et ses longs bras. Il visa Bella avec le coussin.

« Tu veux vraiment commencer ce petit jeu ? » La défia-t-il, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Elle secoua la tête et Edward lâcha le coussin derrière le canapé.

« J'ai besoin d'excitation, de quelque chose d'intéressant dans ma vie, » murmura Bella, se tournant vers l'écran plat qu'Edward avait exigé d'avoir. Bella fixa ses yeux sue la télévision mais elle jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil vers Edward qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Tu fais des mathématiques dans ta tête, Cullen, » demanda sarcastiquement Bella, en gloussant d'une vieille plaisanterie. Elle lui disait souvent cela.

« Très drôle, Bella. Tu ne muriras jamais. Je pensais aux solutions pour rendre nos vies plus excitantes. » Il se tourna vers elle en la regardant sérieusement, ce qui la rendait toujours nerveuse. Quand il la fixait, ça n'augurait rien de bon.

« Bella, tu n'es pas opposée au sexe ? » questionna-t-il sérieusement, en éteignant l'écran plat afin d'avoir son entière attention. Bella soupira.

« Evidemment, je ne suis pas contre. Quelle question stupide ! » Répliqua-t-elle, en roulant des yeux, posant son regard au loin. Edward respira profondément et parla à nouveau. Sa voix vacilla légèrement.

« Permet-moi de reformuler. Ca va te paraître ridicule, mais serais-tu opposée au sexe avec moi. » Edward déglutit en attendant la réponse de Bella et le rire qui l'accompagnerait mais elle s'est juste assise, le visage pâle. Edward le prit comme un mauvais signe et se retourna vers la télévision.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Bella d'une voix humble et voilée. Elle était troublée.

« Je propose un truc entre amis avec juste les avantages. Chaque fois que nous le voulons, nous en parlons à l'autre et avons un rapport. Mais ça ne signifiera rien. Juste deux personnes qui cherchent une libération, » répondit Edward, en haussant les épaules avec indifférence pendant que Bella pensait à sa suggestion.

« Et si au lieu de cela, parce que tu es un bouc, je te suivais …, » commença-t-elle, interrompue par le rire d'Edward.

« Tu n'es pas mieux ! »

« La ferme, Don Juan. Et si nous rendions cela encore plus intéressant ? » Provoqua-t-elle Edward.

« Que suggères-tu, Swan ? Allons-nous devenir des pervers ? Se renseigna-t-il, en levant les sourcils.

« Je propose 26 week-ends de sexe, »informa-t-elle Edward, le rendant joyeux. Ses yeux se sont élargis et un sourire apparu sur son visage.

« Pourquoi 26 ? » Demanda-t-il à haute voix.

« Ah, mon chère meilleur ami le bouc, il y a 26 lettres de l'alphabet. Chaque week-end sera consacré à une lettre. Celui qui choisira la lettre, décidera de l'activité de la fin de semaine. »

« Oui, j'aime bien l'idée mais au lieu de commencer par le début de l'alphabet, pourquoi ne pas copier les lettres sur des papiers et de tirer au sort. Nous ne saurons pas ce qui nous attend jusqu'au samedi. Nous aurions la surprise. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que chaque dimanche, l'un d'entre-nous tirera une lettre. Il aura toute la semaine pour décider ce qu'il veut faire. Le samedi, nous passerons à l'acte en fonction de la lettre, soit une position, un lieu etc.

Puis le dimanche, nous récupérerons et recommencerons le processus depuis le début, » expliqua-t-il, vivement, en faisant un sourire à Bella.

« Ok, Cullen. Marché conclus. On commence demain et nous jouerons au jeu de l'alphabet. »

« Le jeu de l'alphabet ? C'est moche, Bells, » rouspéta Edward.

« Oh, et que suggère Monsieur je sais tout ? » Rétorqua-t-elle, en prenant une position de combat.

« Du calme, karaté kid. Comment « Bella et Edward » peuvent-ils ne pas devenir accro à ces WE. Donc ne parlons pas de jeu. »

« Comment alors …non ! Comment les appellerons-nous. Juste, nos WE de l'alphabet ? »

« J'aime. Ca marche. Mais comme je m'ennuie, puis-je choisir la première lettre, maintenant ? » Edward sautait sur son siège, il était impatient de commencer le jeu.

« Pourquoi serait-ce toi ? J'ai trouvé l'idée, » débattit Bella, en soufflant comme une petite fille.

« Arrête de faire l'enfant, Bella. Le tirage au sort est mon idée, » se disputa-t-il.

« Veux tu qu'on fasse ses week-ends, Edward ? »

« Ok, tu choisis d'abord, mais alors je ferai la dernière lettre ! »

« Parfait. »

« Tu copies les lettres et je trouve quelque chose pour les mettre dedans, » proposa-t-il, en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

« Hey, pourquoi moi, le travail manuel ? »

« La ferme et commence à écrire ! » Beugla-t-il, la tête à l'intérieur de son armoire.

Quinze minutes plus tard, 26 morceaux de papiers identiques se trouvaient au fond d'une casquette de ski d'Edward.

« Tu es prête, » demanda Edward, se mordant la lèvre. Il était nerveux, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la panique de Bella.

« Pas vraiment mais finissons-en ! »

La main de Bella plongea dans le chapeau, ses doigts mélangeant les papiers avant d'en retirer un. Elle l'ouvrit rapidement, loin des regards indiscrets d'Edward.

« Voilà qui est fait. Que fait-on maintenant ? » Demanda Bella, en mettant le papier dans la poche de son survêtement.

« Je ne sais pas. Pas d'autres règles ? »

Bella se creusa les méninges pour décider s'il y avait une autre règle à appliquer. Oui, la même règle que lorsqu'ils avaient perdu leur virginité ensemble. C'était l'idée d'Edward et Bella avait été d'accord.

« On ne s'embrasse pas ! »

« C'est très bien pour moi ! » acquiesça-t-il, en hochant la tête avant de la reposer sur le canapé. Bella le rejoignit et ils ont recommencé à regarder la télévision et boire de la bière.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_(*) Personnage du film qu'ils visionnent interprétée par Tina Fey_

_Voilà, les règles sont posées. Nous allons commencer ces WE._

_Prochain chapitre bientôt avec la première lettre._


	3. Chapter 2: V comme vampire

_NA : Dorénavant, tout en gardant un narrateur extérieur, la description des évènements sera faite en fonction de celui qui a choisi la lettre. De __plus, il existe une playliste sur mon profil._

_NT : Voici la première lettre tant attendue. L'auteur précise que pour le choix des lettres, elle a utilisé un système de dé et que pour celle-ci, elle a recommencé trois fois et à tous les coups, c'était la même lettre qui sortait. Une lettre de circonstance pour nos héros._

_Je tiens à vous remercier toutes (et tous peut-être) pour vos messages et votre soutien._

_Bonne lecture._

_Disclamer : Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer et c'est une œuvre de fiction._

****************************************

**Chapitre 2 : V comme Vampire**

Bella visionna son premier film d'horreur à l'âge de 11 ans, emmené au cinéma par Edward. C'était encore un des plans fous qu'il inventait.

Tout le monde était persuadé qu'il était un petit garçon tranquille et sage. A plus d'une occasion, ses parents avaient réprimandé Bella, suite aux plans d'Edward. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne lui avait pas causé quelques problèmes suite à des idées qu'elle échafaudait. Néanmoins, elle devait bien admettre que les idées d'Edward étaient plus complexes, bien plus tortueuses que les siennes et si elle voulait être honnête avec elle-même, elles étaient toujours géniales …autrefois, du moins.

C'était un après-midi froid de novembre 1994 à Port Angeles qu'Edward l'avait dupé avec succès , en lui disant qu'ils allaient voir le Roi Lion. Le film était toujours à l'affiche après 5 mois au petit cinéma de la ville. Ils avaient acheté les tickets pour le classique de Disney, en laissant croire à Bella que c'était le film qu'il avait choisi. Quand il la traîna jusqu'à la salle 4 devant l'inscription « Entretien avec un vampire » qui commençait 15 minutes plus tard. Bella protesta en tapant des pieds, en se plaignant et murmurant qu'ils allaient se faire prendre, que les gardes de la sécurité allaient les jeter dehors, qu'il fallait 12 ans mais sans succès.

La chance était avec eux ce jour-là où était-ce juste Edward qui était chanceux. Aucun agent de la sécurité n'avaient été près de la porte 4 quand ils se sont glissés à l'intérieur de la salle sombre, rapidement et discrètement. A la surprise d'Edward car il avait misé sur la probabilité que Bella se trébuche et tombe se faisant remarquer, ce qui les auraient fait prendre.

Il l'avait entrainé par la main vers deux places qu'il avait repérées à l'arrière. Il avait même été jusqu'à penser à emporter des collations et des boissons, connaissant parfaitement les goûts de Bella.

Elle n'avait pas fait attention aux publicités avant le film, trop inquiète des agents de sécurité présents dans la salle. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, elle se détendit juste au début du film. Dire que Bella fut absorbée par le film, serait un euphémisme. Pas une fois, elle ne quitta l'écran des yeux. Elle regardait, comme hypnotisée, Louis de Pointe Lac, joué par Brad Pitt, terriblement beau et très courtisé avant et après sa transformation. Et quand Kristen Dunst arriva pour l'embrasser, elle tomba presque du siège. _Pourquoi ne pouvait-ce pas être moi_ ?, pensa-t-elle.

Ce jour-là, déclencha son obsession pour les vampires, les sangsues, les sangs froids ou quelques soit le nom qu'on leurs donnait. Ainsi, quand Bella tira du chapeau le papier avec la lettre V inscrite dessus, pour elle, le choix était clair. Elle a essayé de penser à d'autres choses, _elle a vraiment essayé_, mais ce fut inutile.

Bella passa son dimanche à réfléchir à différentes choses en rapport avec la lettre V. Elle a pensé à différentes positions comme l'huitre viennoise et la position de la victoire. Elle a pensé à jouer un rôle victoria-nesque ou de jouer volley-ball nu, mais avec le froid de mars, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. A chaque fois, le mot vampire remontait à la surface et elle savait qu'Edward trouverait tout de suite vendredi soir quand il connaitrait la lettre. Il aurait une réaction instantanée, comme ce fut le cas pour elle.

Quand elle présenterait la lettre, il lèverait les yeux au ciel comme il le faisait souvent ensuite il lui sourirait de son putain de sourire en coin et gémirait d'agacement, juste pour la charrier.

Edward connaissait l'obsession de Bella pour les vampires, c'était de sa faute après tout. Après le film, elle l'avait trainée dans une librairie pour acheter le livre. Il ignorait que le film était tiré d'un bouquin. Tout ce qu'il savait sur ce film, était ce qu'il avait entendu des professeurs qui eux ne parlaient que des scènes de nudités. Qui aurait pu savoir que cela déclencherait une obsession pareille chez Bella et c'était vraiment ça. Mais pour être franc, c'était mieux que son béguin pour Joey Mc Intyre, de New Kids on the Block.

Ca commença par Anne Rice et Entretien avec un vampire, puis ça dégénéra en lisant tout et n'importe quoi en rapport avec les sangsues : de Dracula de Bram Stoker à Buffy contre les vampires. Depuis cette époque, Bella s'est mise en quête de réunir tous les renseignements possibles sur eux. Pour Noël, cette année-là, Edward utilisa l'argent envoyé par ses grands-parents pour lui offrir la première édition limitée de Dracula. Elle souriait quand elle l'ouvrit et lut l'inscription de son meilleur ami de 11 ans.

_A ma meilleure amie, la plus cool du monde, Swan._

_Je voudrai te demander une faveur._

_Ne cesse jamais d'être ma meilleure amie._

_Tu es la plus cool enfant que je connaisse._

_Un océan d'amour et des millions de baisers, ha, ha (Tu vois que j'ai lu le livre)._

_Ton meilleur ami_

_Edward A. Cullen (La ferme)_

Donc, Bella savait dès le moment où elle tira la lettre V du chapeau qu'Edward aussi saurait immédiatement son rôle et que l'élément de surprise serait perdu pour cette première lettre, mais elle était excitée et ça, ça la tracassait. Tout ce jeu n'avait pas de sens et elle savait qu'elle devait l'arrêter avant qu'il ne commence.

Quand elle alla se coucher ce samedi soir, elle était nerveuse et excitée. Nerveuse à la perspective d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec Edward presque 10 ans après la première Fois. Cette fois-là, elle voulait juste en finir avec sa virginité et cela n'avait pas été très bien ; Edward était venu très vite en plus. Elle en avait discuté avec certaines filles de sa classe qui lui avaient dit que les garçons venaient toujours très vite la première fois.

Dimanche matin, elle était assise sur son lit en pensant encore au jeu et bizarrement, elle n'y voyait rien de mal. Elle passa deux heures à se disputer avec elle-même parce qu'elle était censée trouver des arguments contre ce jeu. Elle aurait dû écouter la voix de la raison mais elle devait admettre qu'elle était d'accord avec le plan d'Edward malgré les problèmes que cela poseraient surement. C'est pour cette raison que le mercredi, elle passa la journée à y penser.

Bella travaillait dans une maison d'édition au centre de Seattle qui publiait des best-sellers repris dans la liste du New York Time. Elle aimait son travail. Les livres avaient toujours été sa passion et elle pouvait dire qu'elle participait au succès de ces best-sellers car son travail consistait à les lire et choisir ceux à éditer.

Lundi et mardi étaient passés très vite. Elle avait à peine vu Edward ces jours-là ; il avait un travail important.

Elle ne pensa pas au jeu mais quand mercredi arriva, elle ne savait _vraiment_ pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle se mit à paniquer au milieu de son bureau. Elle remuait tellement que sa secrétaire lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Chose étonnante car elle vivait dans son propre monde. Des tas de questions trottaient dans la tête de Bella.

_Et si Edward ne voulait pas s'habiller en vampire ?_

_Et si elle n'était pas au niveau des filles qu'il fréquentait ?_

_Edward voulait-il toujours faire ce jeu ?_

_Pourquoi avais-je accepter ?_

_Fichu Edward, Stupide Idiot._

Le jeudi soir, Bella voulut annuler le jeu, mais enfer, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre pour chercher le chapeau et pendant 40 minutes, elle hésita avant de tout taper au feu mais elle s'arrêta. La perspective d'être prise et baiser après des mois d'abstinence involontaire lui plaisait bien, lui plaisait vraiment bien, lui plaisait diaboliquement bien. Vendredi soir, elle se rendit dans un magasin de costume de carnaval et acheta tout ce qui était nécessaire pour Edward et elle. Elle prit un costume victorien pour elle afin de correspondre au thème le plus possible et tous les accessoires de vampires pour Edward. Elle était restée raisonnable jusqu'au moment de choisir les crocs pour Edward. Elle ne voulait pas de ceux en plastique qui ne permettrait pas à Edward de parler. Elle a donc porté son choix sur des crocs en émail synthétique que l'on colle sur les dents et s'enlève avec de l'eau chaude. Dès qu'elle les a trouvés, elle les acheta sans se soucier du prix.

Sur le chemin du retour, Bella a presque grillé un feu rouge car elle ne pouvait pas chasser de son esprit la réaction potentielle d'Edward. Cinq jours après avoir établi le jeu et ses règles, elle n'était pas encline à l'arrêter et elle trouvait cela consternant. « Pourquoi ne pas essayer d'arrêter ? » Ce genre de jeu finissait toujours mal. Pourquoi acceptait-elle d'y jouer ?

Rien n'avait d'importance tandis qu'elle marchait vers l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Edward au centre de Seattle. Celui-ci l'accueillit en l'attendant dans la cuisine. Il avait commandé un repas chinois dans un restaurant du quartier.

« Hé, Bells. Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Viens ! Assied-toi ! Mange ! Qu'as-tu dans tes sacs ? Quelle lettre as-tu tiré ? » Questionna-t-il en enlevant le manteau de Bella et le déposant au porte-manteau.

« Du calme, Edward ! Relax. Je te dirai tout. C'était une bonne journée. J'ai fini la lecture d'une transcription dont je t'ai parlé la semaine dernière. Elle étai géniale. Ce que contient ces sacs, a un rapport avec notre soirée de demain, » répondit-elle, en prenant un morceau de rouleau de printemps. Elle jouait avec Edward et il le savait. Elle allait le faire attendre sa réponse à la dernière question. Elle aimait le tourmenter.

« Bells ! Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! » Se plaignit-il comme un petit garçon en prenant lui aussi une bouchée de nourriture.

« Je sais ! » Gloussa-t-elle, avec un petit sourire satisfait. Edward souffla et continua à manger. Il a bien essayé de jeter un coup d'œil dans le sac noir au pied de Bella mais elle lui lança un coup de pied dans le tibia.

« Aie, doucement, Isabella ! Je veux juste savoir ce qui est prévu pour notre « mambo horizontal, » répondit-il pour l'agacer.

« Ok, d'abord. Ne m'appelle pas Isabella. Je déteste ça. Pourquoi ne pas en tenir compte ? Et pourquoi mambo horizontal ?

Edward a gloussé. Il savait combien Bella haïssait quelqu'un qui l'appelait Isabella. Il l'avait fait express ; c'était sa façon de l'obliger à parler de ses projets.

« Comment préfèrerais-tu que je dise ? Le rentre dedans ? La danse d'os ? Le coup d'idiotie ? Hum ? Edward dit cela sérieusement et Bella faillit s'écrouler de sa chaise morte de rire.

« Ho, mec ! Et toi, comment l'as-tu déjà appelé ? »

« Hum …, laisse-moi réfléchir : Partie de jambes en l'air, en faire le méchant, courir la belette … Il se creusait la tête pour trouver.

« Assez, » l'arrêta Bella, en hochant la tête incrédule. « Es-tu conscient que tu as 25 ans ? »

« Arrêt de tergiverser, Swan. Dis-moi. Sinon, je vais devenir fou. J'ai voulu savoir toute la semaine. Quelle lettre ? » Se mettant presqu'à genoux devant Bella.

« V ! » Répondit-elle, face à Edward qui arborait un sourire satisfait. _Merde_, pensa-t-elle. Il savait que ce serait sa réponse.

« Ai-je tord de penser qu'il y a une paire de crocs dans ce sac ? » Questionna-t-il, les sourcils levés, les yeux largement ouverts. Bella serra les lèvres, essayant de réprimer un sourire et regarda au loin. Edward gémit.

« Donc, tu veux faire un jeu de rôle ? Je peux être un vampire très convainquant, Bella. »

« Bon. Et pour l'amour de Dieu, pas d'accent stupide ! »

« Aucune promesse ! »

Bella arriva de sa chambre, habillée de la robe victorienne acheté la veille, corset inclus.

La salle de séjour était illuminée par des dizaines de bougies à la vanille. Cela donnait non seulement une odeur enivrante mais aussi une ambiance particulière.

« Bella, » appela Edward de la cuisine. Il avait parlé d'une voix grinçante, tellement plus riche que sa voix habituelle. Elle se dirigea vers lui lentement, presque effrayée. Elle savait que c'était juste Edward mais en ce moment il était un vampire sanguinaire assoiffé de mon sang.

« Tu es radieuse, ma beauté. Assied-toi et dine avec moi. » Il inclina la tête tandis qu'elle approchait et s'asseyait face à lui. Sur la table, se trouvait un véritable festin constitué d'une dinde rôtie, de pommes de terre, de légumes et de deux verres de vin rouge. C'était parfait.

« Mange, mon amour, » murmura-t-il d'une voix sexy. Bella ne l'avait jamais entendu parler ainsi mais elle adorait.

« Tu as besoin d'énergie, » ajouta-t-il, suggestivement en buvant lentement une gorgée de vin.

« Tu ne manges pas ? » Demanda-t-elle, en prenant un morceau de pommes de terre. C'était délicieux.

« J'aurai mon repas plus tard. Ne t'inquiète pas, » rétorqua-t-il, un sourire satisfait, la fixant dans les yeux.

Edward était incroyable. Bella n'avait pas honte de reconnaitre que son meilleur ami était un homme agréable à regarder. Il avait la mâchoire bien dessinée, des cheveux en bataille et un sourire éblouissant mais pour le moment, il incarnait le sexe et ses fantasmes les plus sauvages. Il semblait sortir directement d'un de ses romans érotiques de vampires qu'elle cachait dans son armoire, loin des regards d'Edward.

Il portait un costume qu'elle avait acheté. La chemise blanche collait à son large torse musclé, les trois premiers boutons détachés laissant apparaitre son torse lisse et musclé. Le pantalon noir lui allait à merveille et les crocs ! _Oh, mon Dieu, les crocs_, pensa-t-elle. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre pour sentir ceux-ci sur son corps.

« Comment est le repas, mon amour ? Est-il à ton goût ? »

« C'est délicieux, » répondit-elle, sérieusement, en prenant encore un morceau.

« Je suis heureux de l'entendre, » répliqua-t-il, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Il était incroyablement sensuel. Bella sentit une chaleur apparaitre dans son corps. Il était en feu alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas encore touché.

« Il continua à la regarder fixement. Elle était hypnotisée par ce regard, à un point qu'elle ne vit pas Edward sauter sur la table et s'accroupir devant elle et tendant la main.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue ? » Demanda Edward comme s'il soufrait en caressant sa joue avec douceur.

« Tu m'as invité, » répondit-elle, sur la défensive. Edward descendit de la table et se plaça derrière la chaise de Bella.

« Pourquoi ? » Chuchota-t-il, à son oreille, en retirant ses cheveux de son cou.

« Tu m'as invité, » répéta-t-elle, dans un murmure. Edward grogna de rage et donna un coup de pied dans la chaise. Il rattrapa Bella avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre et la maintenue, son dos contre son torse, lui donnant une vue sur le haut de ses seins. Bella fut surprise car elle ignorait qu'Edward avait une telle force.

« Mmm, très beau, » susurra-t-il pour lui. « Tu sens délicieusement bon, mon amour. Si délectable. Puis-je goûter ? » Il léchait langoureusement son cou puis mordilla le lobe de son oreille. Un croc érafla légèrement sa peau et elle grimaça. Il ronronna et les vibrations se répercutèrent partout dans le corps de Bella donnant des sensations jamais ressenties auparavant. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air quand elle sentit la langue d'Edward sur son cou.

« Tu goutes …délicieusement bon, » la taquina-t-il, en mordillant son cou. Les crocs titillèrent sa peau. Bella n'en avait pas assez.

« Je ne peux plus attendre pour te gouter partout, » grogna Edward, laissant ses crocs dériver vers sa clavicule. Elle gémit de douleur mêlée de plaisir. Il allait si lentement qu'il en était stupéfiant. Ses gestes étaient stupéfiants. Son corps s'embrasa complètement alors que jusqu'à présent, il n'avait juste que léché et mordu son cou.

« Ma belle humaine. C'est ce que tu veux de moi ? Un monstre ? Pourquoi venir chaque nuit pour me tourmenter ? » Bella sourit, contente d'être dos à Edward et qu'il ne puisse pas la voir. Elle aimait sa façon d'agir. Il la rendait brulante. Elle sentait l'humidité envahir son entre-jambe, la chaleur s'immiscer dans son bas ventre et ses cuisses fléchir. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre.

« Toi, je te veux, » murmura-t-il, sérieusement, avec une respiration saccadée. Edward gémit d'appréciation, poussant ses hanches sur les fesses de Bella. Elle sentait combien Edward avait envie d'elle en ce moment.

« Folle fille. Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas me vouloir. » Il a mordu un peu plus fort sa clavicule, ses doigts jouant et dénouant les cordons à l'arrière de la robe qu'elle portait.

« Je sais, » acquiesça-t-elle, docilement, sa respiration encore plus erratique.

Edward déplaça sa bouche de l'autre côté de son cou alors qu'il réussit à détacher tous les lacets du corset. Il laissa glisser la robe vers le bas afin de révéler le haut de sa poitrine à la peau laiteuse. Il haleta en les voyants éclairés par la lueur des bougies leurs donnant un aspect mystérieux. Bella ressentit des frissons la parcourir. Elle souriait toujours satisfaite qu'Edward ne puisse la voir.

« Exquise, » murmura-t-il dans on cou en faisant glisser sa robe jusqu'à sa taille. Bella gémit sentant Edward masser ses seins, tandis que sa bouche ne quittait jamais son cou.

« Si doux, si souple, » susurra-t-il, tripotant sa poitrine, les hanches roulant contre elle. La friction était magique. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se frotter contre elle.

Il arrêta ses baisers sur le cou et l'écarta de lui. Bella ressentit subitement un manque. Elle adorait ce qu'il lui faisait même si son cou ressemblait à une peau de léopard avec les rosaces laissées par les crocs d'Edward. Elle aimait vraiment baiser de cette façon.

« Nous devons arrêter, mon amour. Je pourrais te faire mal, » avoua douloureusement Edward en reprenant une profonde inspiration.

« Non, » cria Bella, faisant sauter ses seins en s'approchant de lui. « Je m'en fou. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Edward gémit, la prenant violemment dans ses bras et l'emmenant dans la chambre. Edward avait décoré la pièce avec autant d'attention que la salle de séjour. Il la déposa à travers du lit.

« Pourquoi dois-tu me tenter ainsi ? As-tu une idée de ce que tu me fais ? » Demanda-t-il, saisissant sa main et la plaçant entre ses cuisses. Il était dur, comme du roc et Bella le prit fermement, aimant le grognement bestial qu'il émit. Elle le frotta de haut en bas, au travers de son pantalon. Il y avait presque 10 ans depuis leur première fois. _Dieu merci_, pensa-t-elle.

« Arrête, » gémit et grogna à demi Edward, tirant les deux bras de Bella au dessus de sa tête, la chevauchant au niveau de la taille. Il était assis assez proche pour sentir sa chaleur émanant l'un de l'autre mais assez loin pour qu'elle ne subisse pas son poids.

« Ne fais pas ça, » la réprimanda-t-il, la fixant, les yeux brillants. Bella se sentait hypnotisée. Il y avait quelque chose de dangereux dans la façon qu'il avait de la regarder. Son regard était celui d'un dominateur. Il la contemplait comme si elle était sa proie et qu'il s'apprêtait à l'attaquer.

« Mais Edward …, » commença-t-elle. Mais il la coupa en enlevant complètement sa robe et constata qu'elle était nue sous sa celle-ci depuis le début de la soirée.

« Dois-tu me tenter ainsi. » Il amena son visage au niveau de l'estomac de Bella. Il donna un long coup de langue, gracieux autour de son nombril, provoquant un frisson au corps de celle-ci. Edward embrassa le haut de l'estomac, juste au dessus de ses seins puis déposa un baiser sous chaque sein avant de prendre son mamelon gauche en bouche.

Bella l'appela par son prénom dans l'extase, arquant son dos pour être plus proche de sa bouche. Il suçait, léchait et mordait doucement son téton. Une main massait sa hanche et de sa main libre, il saisit d'une prise ferme son autre mamelon, le titillant pour qu'il ressemble à la perle que sa langue taquinait.

« Tu as un gout délicieux, mis je me demande comment tu goutes …ici, » dit-il sournoisement en manœuvrant sa main vers son sexe. La chaleur était merveilleuse sur ses mains froides et il pouvait sentir à quel point elle était mouillée. Bella poussa ses hanches dans la main d'Edward, mendiant plus de mouvements. Il ricana tandis qu'elle se tortillait contre sa main qui reposait sur son centre.

« S'il te plait, touche-moi, » supplia-t-elle, d'une voix rauque, son corps se tordant désespérément. Edward glissa un doigt entre les plis humides et tous deux gémirent. Elle était si mouillée que cela lui faisait mal. Elle poussa ses hanches sur le doigt d'Edward et il gloussa. Il stoppa tous mouvements.

« Je peux ? » La taquina-t-il de la meilleure des manières en frottant son doigt tout le long de sa fente. Elle gémit en prenant une profonde inspiration. Il arrêta son doigt au dessus de son bouton de nerf qu'elle voulait qu'il touche au plus vite. Il leva ses yeux d'entre ses jambes et au lieu de la toucher, il lécha rapidement, entrainant des frissons au corps de Bella.

« Oh, mon Dieu, » laissa-t-elle sortir, saisissant les draps de lit autour d'elle comme Edward se régalait d'elle. Il mordit son clitoris avec ses crocs et provoqua un spasme encore plus violent. Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait et juste au moment où elle pensait ne pas pouvoir supporter plus, il glissa deux doigts en elle, la faisant arquer son dos encore plus.

Sa langue agissait lentement et méticuleusement, caressant chaque centimètre d'elle, tandis que ses doigts poussaient plus profondément et se crochetaient de façon experte pour arriver où ils voulaient. Et au moment où ses doigts se sont incurvés, le corps de Bella s'est décollé du lit.

« Edward, » cria-telle, haletante en poussant ses hanches contre le visage d'Edward et agrippant fermement ses cheveux. Elle sentit les étincelles de plaisir envahir son corps et subitement, son orgasme explosa. Elle criait encore alors que son corps tremblait le lit. Edward n'arrêta pas ses caresses et récolta son nectar jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Finalement, il s'écarta d'elle et enleva sa chemise, lui exposant son torse. Il baissa les yeux. Elle était impressionnante. Son corps était couvert de sueur, rougit mais absolument magnifique. Il ne pouvait plus attendre pour l'avoir. Bella laissa ses mains courir sur la poitrine de son ami, savourant la douceur de ses pectoraux. Elle passa un ongle sur l'un des mamelons, ce qui fit gémir Edward qui s'empressa de saisir sa main.

« Mon amour, c'est pour toi, pas pour moi aujourd'hui, » dit-il, en déboutonnant son pantalon. Il le glissa lentement vers le bas révélant que lui aussi avait choisi de ne pas mettre de sous-vêtements. Il siffla quand l'air froid frappa son érection enfin libre. En d'autres circonstances, Edward aurait fait une remarque sarcastique ou spirituelle mais aujourd'hui, il resta calme alors que Bella l'observait. Elle avait vu sa part d'hommes nus mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait être comparé à Edward. Son corps était sublime.

Bella fit une tentative pour saisir sa queue mais Edward attrapa sa main.

« Mon amour, qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? C'est juste pour toi. »

Edward saisit un préservatif qu'il avait préparé sur la table de nuit avant de commencer cette mascarade, l'enfila rapidement avant de se placer sur Bella. Il baisa les yeux vers elle et à ce moment, ils ne jouaient plus. Une question muette était sur leur visage : le faisons-nous vraiment.

Bella hocha la tête et Edward glissa en elle, gémissant tous les deux à ses sensations. Elle était si serrée et il était tellement plus grand que n'importe quel homme avec qui elle avait couché. Edward commença à se mouvoir lentement et tous deux se déplaçaient en rythme. Quand Edward poussait en bas vers Bella, celle-ci soulevait ses hanches vers lui.

« Bella, » grogna-t-il, en accélérant ses mouvements. Elle cria simplement son nom en échange, tirant sur ses cheveux puis glissant ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Edward, » hurla-t-elle, sentant la perte de son contrôle monter en flèche alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus fort en elle. C'était comme si il lisait en elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire plus vite ou plus lentement, plus fort ou plus doucement. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait et il lui donnait.

« Je suis proche, » haleta-t-il, comme le plaisir montait dans son corps. Les mouvements d'Edward devenaient frénétiques et il saisit les hanches de Bella afin de s'enfoncer plus fort, plus durement en elle à chaque poussée. Ils ont tous les deux laissé sortir un gémissement, comme le plaisir les bombardait. La tête de lit claqua contre le mur mais ils n'y prirent pas attention.

« EDWARD ! » cria-t-elle quand son orgasme explosa en elle. Il la suivit rapidement, disant son nom d'une voix haletante, ressentant le sexe de Bella se serrer sur le sien. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Bella, reprenant lentement son souffle.

'C'était incroyable, » déclara-t-il, rompant le silence. Mais Bella ne prêta pas attention. Elle avait reçu de lui ce qu'elle avait besoin.

« Merci, » répondit-elle, provoquant le rire d'Edward.

« Mais de rien, » gloussa-t-il.

« Tais-toi ! Je disais merci de t'être prêté au jeu de rôle. Et oui, …toute la soirée était incroyable. »

Edward ricana et s'écarta sur Bella afin de retirer le préservatif qu'il fit disparaitre dans la poubelle à côté de son lit.

« Bien, je peux choisir ma lettre maintenant ? »

« On n'est pas dimanche. »

« Il est deux heures du matin. »

« Arrête de faire le bébé. Tu peux attendre demain matin, »râla Bella. Edward faisait la moue. Il était adorable ainsi.

« Bells, s'il te plait. J'ai vraiment envie de savoir. »

« Ferme la et dors. »

Bella glissa sous la couette, toujours nue et Edward se retourna de son côté.

« Bonne nuit, Edward. »

« Bonne nuit, ma petite humaine, » chuchota-t-il, mordillant le lobe de son oreille avec ses crocs, incapable de contenir son rire.

« Enlève ces choses avant de les avaler et de t'étouffer. »

« Bonne nuit, Bella. »

« Ouais, ouais, » répondit-elle, s'endormant déjà.

************************************

Et voilà, vous a-t-il plus?

J'espère en toçut cas car moi, j'ai aimé le traduire pour vous le faire partager.

La suite, le WE prochain.


	4. Chapter 3: Une de moins, plus que 25

_Coucou,_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous vont être déçues car ce n'est pas une lettre mais l'auteur aime faire découvrir Edward et Bella afin que nous connaissions bien leur relation. Montrer qu'ils sont très très proches._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même._

_Je remerci toutes les personnes qui ont lu ma traduction et toutes celles qui ont laissé une review mais à qui je ne sais pas répondre car pas inscrite._

_NA : Ce n'est pas un chapitre avec une lettre mais après un ou deux chapitres, je publierai un comme celui-ci. Ils auront tous le même titre sauf les nombres qui changeront. Durant ces chapitres, nous apprendront un peu de la vie de nos « amis »._

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 3 : Un en moins, encore 25**

Il ne s'était passé qu'une heure depuis que Bella s'était endormie quand soudain, elle se réveilla en sursaut, réveillant Edward par la même occasion.

« Bella, qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il frénétiquement en se frottant les yeux, essayant de s'adapter à l'obscurité. Il s'était endormi vingt minutes après Bella car son esprit était en ébullition.

« Les bougies ! Nous n'avons pas soufflé les bougies. La maison est probablement en feu ! » Cria-t-elle, en sautant du lit et se cognant sur la table de nuit.

« Ouille, » gémit-elle, retombant sur le lit et massant son genou. Edward rit en se redressant.

« Sotte ! » Reprocha-t-il. « J'ai soufflé les bougies juste après que tu te sois endormie. Penses-tu honnêtement que je risquerais un incendie avec nous dans l'appartement ? Je serais parti depuis longtemps, » rit Edward, regardant Bella stupéfaite.

« Merci, Edward. Je me sens vraiment aimé et en sécurité. » Edward se tourna vers elle qui frottait toujours son genou, tentant désespérément de faire disparaitre la douleur.

« Je serai toujours là pour que tu le sois, Swan. Tu devrais le savoir. » Il était tellement grave et sérieux qu'il en était effrayant. Bella sourit à son meilleur ami.

« Je sais, Cullen. Je pense que James s'en rappelle encore, » ricana Bella. Edward acquiesça.

C'était la première fois qu'il frappait quelqu'un ; frappait _vraiment_ quelqu'un. Lui et son frère ainé, Emmett, se battaient bien mais c'était des reconstitutions de bagarres de Hulk Hogan qu'ils voyaient le lundi soir à la télévision.

Edward et Bella avaient 14 ans et James était le premier petit ami de Bella. C'était un connard pour tout le monde sauf pour Bella apparemment. Après quelques semaines ensembles, James essaya de pousser Bella à avancer dans leur relation. Pas l'obliger mais passer à l'étape suivante. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Elle était étudiante en première et ne voulait pas ni ternir sa réputation, ni tomber enceinte.

Ils assistaient ensembles à une fête chez les Cullen pour halloween, lorsque James prit les choses en mains et poussa Bella vers l'une des chambres. Edward les suivit, se cachant parmi la foule et passant inaperçu pour eux-deux. Bella était naïve et c'était peu dire. Elle suivit James, confiante, pensant qu'il voulait simplement l'embrasser tranquillement à l'abri des autres. Edward le regardait tenir la main de Bella, riant gaiement tandis qu'il la poussait vers la première chambre qu'il trouvait.

Bella émit un cri de détresse qui mit Edward en rage. Il fit éruption dans la pièce pour trouver James sur elle essayant de la forcer. Instinctivement, il l'empoigna, l'éjecta loin de Bella et le roua de coups au sol. Edward était une personne calme ; rien ne le dérangeait ou ne l'irritait vraiment. Mis ce jour-là, il voulait tuer James. Chaque parcelle de son corps le voulait. Après ce jour, il n'entendit plus parler ni ne vit plus jamais James mais s'il le rencontrait quelque part, il pourrait avoir envie de finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

Edward est revenu à la réalité par le cri de douleur de Bella.

« Tu vas bien ? As-tu besoin d'un bandage ? De glace ? »

« Non, je vais bien. J'ai juste cogné mon genou. Mais ce n'est pas nouveau. »

« On pourrait penser qu'avec l'âge, ta coordination se serait améliorée, mais non. Elle empire en vieillissant, » la taquina Edward en riant aux éclats alors que Bella le frappait. Il l'attrapa par les poignets pour l'arrêter et laissa ses doigts glisser le long de la cicatrice rouge vif qui ornait son avant-bras.

« Je suis désolée, Bella. Je le serai toujours, » murmura-t-il, en caressant doucement la marque. Bella se redressa et écarta une mèche de cheveux devant les yeux d'Edward.

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de t'excuser pour cela. Nous étions jeunes et stupides. Nous sommes censé faire des expériences ainsi. Ca fait partie de notre croissance, » le consola-t-elle.

Ils avaient 18 ans, lorsqu'elle s'était blessée. Depuis, Edward lui présentait des excuses à profusion. C'était de sa faute en un sens.

Les deux amis avaient quitté l'école plus tôt ce jour-là. Ils avaient attendu d'avoir terminé leur test car il ne restait que 3 semaines avant l'obtention de leur diplôme. Ils s'étaient rendus jusqu'à la réserve Quileute, à la falaise où les enfants Quileute avaient l'habitude de sauter. Pour eux, c'était une façon de tester leur virilité. Plus ils sautaient haut, mieux c'était.

Bella avait vu ces enfants sauter un grand nombre de fois mais jamais elle n'avait eu l'idée de le faire. Pourtant, ce jour-là, elle s'apprêtait à la faire.

C'est Edward qui lui proposa et il sauta le premier. Bella le regardait d'en haut comme il touchait l'eau. Il sortit la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il cria à Bella de se jeter à l'eau, insistant. Bella se plaignit que l'eau devait être froide, que leurs vêtements seraient mouillés et auraient des explications à donner chez eux mais finalement, elle prit son courage à deux mains et sauta.

Edward la regardait horrifié alors qu'elle tombait. Plus elle s'approchait de l'eau, plus il avait peur. Bella n'avait pas sauté assez loin du bord et était trop près des rochers. Il sut qu'elle allait se cogner la tête.

Il y eu un bruit qu'il n'oublierait jamais, le son de Bella cognant les roches et le gémissement qu'il poussa en nageant vers elle, criant son nom. Il n'oublierait jamais cette journée. Tous les sons et les images sont gravés dans sa mémoire. Ses pleurs, ses sanglots sont inscrits pour toujours. Son sang coulait sur son bras comme il la portait. Ses yeux se fermant alors qu'il la déposait sur le siège arrière de sa voiture. Toutes ces choses hantaient Edward et revenaient à l'esprit quand il voyait la cicatrice.

Quand il arriva à l'hôpital, portant Bella inconsciente dans ses bras, il avait cherché son père, Carlisle, pour l'amener aux urgences. Il informa Edward que Bella avait de la chance, qu'elle n'avait que le bras cassé. Bella avait eu le réflexe d'anticiper le choc en protégeant sa tête de ses bras.

Edward se souvenait de sa respiration calme, des bips des moniteurs tandis qu'elle était couchée sur le lit à l'hôpital ; sa voix groggy quand elle s'était réveillée. Il se rappelait de la conversation qu'il eut avec ses parents mais aussi avec le proviseur car tout était de sa faute. Il s'en souviendra toujours.

« Ouh, Edward, ne soit pas maussade. C'est le rôle des filles pour avoir des câlins après le sexe … » Rit-elle, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère mais la moitié de sa phrase se perdit dans un bâillement.

« Très drôle, Belle au bois dormant. Retourne à tes ronflements ! » Plaisanta-t-il, la poussant légèrement pour la recoucher.

« Je ne ronfle pas, » protesta Bella, ramenant les draps sur son corps nu.

« Prend pas tous les draps, Bella. C'est mon lit, » râla-t-il en tirant le tissu vers lui. Bella lâcha prise en basculant vers lui et tapant son menton sur la poitrine d'Edward.

« Putain, Edward, » cria-t-elle, le frappant à plusieurs reprises. Il évitait facilement ses mains et la poussa sur le côté.

« Je ne ronfle pas, » répéta-t-elle.

«Et tu parles de ton vieux camion. »

« Grrr, mec. Mon camion ! Mon bébé ! Je m'ennuie de cette chose, » évoqua Bella en baillant à nouveau.

« Ce tas de merde. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il a duré aussi longtemps, » répondit Edward en baillant aussi. Le bâillement est contagieux.

« Hé, cette voiture était un classique ! »

« C'est pas parce que cette voiture est ancienne, que c'est un classique. Une Thunderbird. Une Mustang. Ceux-là sont des classiques ; ton camion … pas vraiment. »

« Quoi que, Edward. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, Bells. Fais de beaux rêves. »

Edward fut le premier à se réveiller mais c'était habituel. Même pendant la semaine, il était toujours le premier debout. Son corps n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de repos. C'était frustrant car il avait parfois assez avec 3 heures de sommeil.

La nuit dernière l'avait fatigué. Il avait eu difficile à rester concentré sur le rôle de vampire. Il avait voulu arracher les crocs de sa bouche dès qu'il les avait collés mais voir le visage de Bella s'illuminer, le fit changer d'avis.

Toute la semaine, depuis qu'elle avait choisi sa lettre, Edward y avait réfléchi dans sa chambre, au calme. C'était stupide. L'un d'eux pourrait être blessé mais Edward ne voulait pas y mettre fin. Il était excité à l'idée de ce jeu …de cette découverte avec Bella.

Il n'avait pas honte d'avouer que sa meilleure amie était belle. Elle était même magnifique. Elle avait les cheveux les plus doux qu'il avait eu la chance de caresser avec ses doigts et les yeux bruns foncés à se perdre dedans. Elle possédait un corps bien fait et de longues jambes parfaites. Renée la taquinait toujours à ce sujet en disant qu'elle était toute en jambe. Elle était intelligente et drôle. Mais surtout, elle était une partie importante de sa vie. Elle avait été là à tous les coups durs. Elle était toujours là pour lui.

Edward alla préparer le déjeuner en essayant de ne plus penser à la situation mais ça le démangeait de retourner dans la chambre et de choisir sa lettre. Il voulait essayer des tas de choses avec Bella mais c'était difficile quand le choix de la lettre était laissé au hasard. Il s'arrêta sur le chemin car il n'y avait pas moyen de prendre une lettre sans réveiller Bella.

Bella entra dans la cuisine vingt minutes plus tard alors qu'Edward retournait la dernière crêpe.

« C'est des copeaux de chocolat ? » Demanda-t-elle, chancelante.

« Oui, tes préférés, » répondit-il, en apportant le plat près d'elle. Il remplit 2 verres de jus d'orange pour chacun d'eux.

« Tu ne dors jamais, Edward ? » Questionna-t-elle, entre deux bouchées de crêpe.

« Ta mère ne t-a-t-elle jamais apprit à ne pas parler la bouche pleine ? » Bella avala la bouchée et lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

« Tu es une dame maintenant, Swan. »

« Seigneur, tu es un âne, Edward. J'avais apporté le chapeau pour que tu puisses choisir une lettre pour que tu ne pleurniches pas toute la journée, mais je crois que je vais te faire attendre, maintenant. »

« Non, Bella. Je suis désolé. Viens ! Laisse-moi choisir ! S'il te plait ! » supplia-t-Edward en se mettant à genou. Il remarqua la casquette sous la cuisse de Bella. Il vit qu'elle portait la chemise blanche qui constituait son déguisement. Elle lui arrivait au dessus des genoux. Il sourit un peu car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver une femme sexy quand elle portait des vêtements d'homme.

« Tu es très sexy, Swan, » dit-il, en lui caressant la jambe.

« Je sais ce que tu fais, Cullen. Ca ne marchera pas, » répliqua-t-elle, essayant de garder sa voix ferme mais c'était difficile. Sa main remonta plus haut et elle frissonna quand ses doigts caressèrent l'arrière de son genou. Elle sursauta légèrement et Edward en profita pour prendre le chapeau.

« Ha, Ha, je gagne, Bells ! Il agitait le chapeau au dessus de sa tête. Bella sauta de sa chaise et fit des bonds pour reprendre la casquette. Edward regardait amusé car sa chemise ne cachait rien.

« Viens ici, Edward ! Rend-moi le chapeau. Je te laisse choisir la lettre, » négocia Bella, souriant malicieusement. Elle savait qu'elle allait gagner. Edward céda et le lui rendit.

« Comment as-tu trouvé le chapeau ? » Demanda Edward en puisant dedans. Il pensait l'avoir bien caché. Il sentait les papiers mais Bella les avaient tous pliés de la même manière.

« J'ai mes sources. » Edward leva un sourcil interrogateur en tirant une lettre. Il le déplia, en plaçant une main derrière pour que Bella ne puisse la lire. Il étudia le griffonnage soigneusement.

_Que vais-je faire avec ça ?_ S'interrogea-t-il.

« Bonne lettre ? » s'enquit Bella en essayant de jeter un coup d'œil à la feuille. Edward s'en aperçu, replia le papier et le mit dans sa poche.

« Une de moins, plus que 25 à faire, Swanny. »

« Arrêt ça, Cullen ! »

_Alors votre avis._

_Promis, le prochain, c'est une lettre très froide!!!!!!_


	5. Chapter 4: I comme Ice cream

_Bonjour,_

_Désolée pour le retard amis le WE fut chargé._

_Voici enfin cette deuxième lettre. Bonne lecture._

_Eli_

_............................................................................................................_

_« Expliquer la responsabilité aux publicitaires, c'est comme essayer de convaincre un enfant de 8 ans, que les rapports sexuels sont plus amusants qu'un cornet de glace au chocolat. »_

Howard Luck Gossage (1917-1969)

**Chapitre 4 : I comme Ice cream **_(J'ai préféré garder la lettre anglaise car Edward donne deux significations à la lettre __**I**__)_

Edward Cullen aime la glace. Non, ce n'est pas suffisant. Edward Cullen _aime _la glace, a toujours aimé et aimera toujours la glace. Mais quel enfant n'aime pas la glace ? Vous essayez d'en avoir chaque fois que votre mère mentionne l'heure du gouter. Vous voulez prendre un bol chaque fois que vous le pouvez.

C'est quelque chose que Bella et Edward ont fait souvent en étant enfants. Chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient, ils se faufilaient dans la cuisine pour prendre le pot de glace et le ramener dans la chambre d'Edward. Comme des cochons, ils ajoutaient à leurs glaces toutes sortes de nappages : chocolat, bombons, et même des frites (Curieusement, tous les deux aimaient beaucoup avec des frites). En dépit du fait qu'ils se faisaient prendre et grondé par leur mère car ils gâchaient leur diner et qu'ils se réveillaient la nuit avec des crampes d'estomac, ils continuèrent de le faire. Même maintenant en étant adultes, il arrivait à Edward de prendre le pot de glace dans le congélateur et de rejoindre Bella dans son lit pour la manger ensemble et vice-versa.

Le chocolat était de loin son parfum préféré. Suivi de près par la fraise, mais la richesse de la glace au chocolat n'avait rien de comparable au monde. Il existait tout un spectre de variantes dans le chocolat. Edward adorait le chocolat noir suisse. Il avait un goût riche et dense. Il eu un aperçu des délices de la glace à une fête d'anniversaire.

C'était le onzième anniversaire d'Eric Yorkie et toute la classe avait été invitée. Ils étaient réunis dans la cuisine où le buffet des collations avait été installé. Bella et Edward avaient repéré les glaces. Il se rappelait le sourire qui se répandit sur le visage de Bella alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers celles-ci.

C'est à cette occasion que Bella et Edward avaient échangé leur premier baiser lors d'un jeu. Bien qu'il ne se rappelait pas ce que Bella portait ce jour-là, ni s'il avait sucé sa langue ou pas ; il se souvenait du gout de chocolat noir suisse de la bouche de Bella. Depuis, il avait eu un nombre important de baisers, aucun n'avait jamais gouté aussi bon que son premier baiser avec Bella.

**= X =**

Edward avait été déconcerté par la lettre **I** qu'il avait tirée. Il avait fait chou blanc quand il avait lu la lettre sur le papier. Il avait aussi menti à Bella le lundi après-midi quand elle lui avait demandé s'il avait une idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire samedi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Bells. C'est dans la manche ! » Lui avait-il dit avec assurance même si intérieurement, il se creusait la cervelle pour trouver une idée, n'importe quelle fichue idée.

Bella sourit en se dirigeant vers la porte pour se rendre à son travail. Il resta assis à la table de la cuisine et essaya de penser à quelque chose.

Il était face à un blanc, ce qui était étrange pour un homme qui travaillait dans la publicité et dont le boulot était de trouver des idées rapidement.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à son boulot, Edward essaya de trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais rien ne venait, pas la plus petite étincelle d'idée. Il faillit bruler un feu rouge parce que son esprit était ailleurs.

Toute la journée de lundi, il chercha. Il voulut même surfer sur internet au travail, mais son pare-feu ne lui permit pas l'accès. _Putain de pare-feu de merde ! _Dit Edward en tapant sur l'écran de son ordinateur, remportant un regard étrange de sa secrétaire qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau.

Mardi ne fut pas mieux, ni mercredi. Il est frustrant de rester face à un blanc tandis qu'on présente lors d'une réunion la nouvelle campagne publicitaire pour des céréales sucrés pour enfant.

Il fallut attendre jeudi soir, quand il est allé à l'épicerie avec Bella pour que l'idée lui vienne. Merci Bella. Ils faisaient la file à la caisse pour payer leurs achats quand Bella le poussa.

« Edward, nous avons oublié la crème glacée au chocolat ! » cria-t-elle, demandant à la caissière d'attendre un instant avant de clôturer son compte.

**I **pour glaces.

Il sourit à la caissière.

« Pourquoi souris-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle en plaçant les courses dans le coffre de la voiture d'Edward.

« Pour rien. Je suis juste excité pour le week-end. Je me demandais si tu avais trouvé ce que j'avais prévu. »

« Probablement pas. Tu es plus créatif que moi. »

« C'est vrai, tellement, tellement vrai. J'aime la façon dont tu reconnais que je suis plus intelligent, Bella, » la taquinai-je en montant côté conducteur.

« Oh, quel comédien, » répondis sarcastiquement Bella.

« Je t'aime, Bella, » plaisanta-t-il, en démarrant.

« Ouais, je te hais ! »

« Et maintenant, qui est le comédien ? » Bella leva les yeux en souriant. Edward se tourna vers elle puis jeta un coup d'œil vers l'arrière du véhicule. Il aurait du mal à attendre samedi.

Vendredi matin, Bella avait préparé des œufs brouillés au bacon et déposa une assiette devant Edward avant de partir travailler. Il apprécia le geste.

Il n'eut pas trop de travail heureusement car il passa la plupart de son temps à programmer son samedi. Il pensait aux différentes manières d'utiliser la glace, imaginant même les réactions de Bella.

Quand il arriva à l'appartement, Bella préparait le diner et l'odeur des steaks arriva jusqu'à Edward.

« Ca sent bon, » dit-il, en inspirant profondément.

« Hey, Comment s'est passé ta journée ? » Demanda-elle.

« Longue, et toi ? » Il s'assit à la table, desserra sa cravate et se détendit contre le coussin.

« Pareil. »

Edward se leva de sa chaise et aida Bella à terminer le repas.

« Les steaks sentent délicieusement bon. »

« Merci. J'ai utilisé les épices que ta maman m'a conseillées. »

« Oh, alors je suis pressé de gouter. »

« Bon, quelle lettre as-tu tiré ? » Demanda Bella et essayant de rester concentrée sur les pommes de terre qu'elle coupait. Edward rigola.

« Ha, comme la situation a changé ! » Bella aspira de l'air, la mâchoire serré tandis qu'elle dévisageait Edward.

« Veux-tu bien juste me dire la lettre ? »

« Oui, si tu admets que tu es aussi impatiente que moi la semaine dernière. »

« OUI, dis-moi cette fichue lettre. »

« **I** »

« I ? Tu as eu la lettre I ? Je suis heureuse de ne pas être tombée dessus. »

« Merci ! » Répondit Edward alors que Bella ricanait. « Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est d'être dans ma chambre demain à 18h, nue et portant ceci. Il ouvrit sa serviette et sortit un bandeau noir qu'il remit à Bella. Elle regardait, les yeux grands ouverts, l'étoffe.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de comment ce bandeau peut se rapporter à la lettre I. »

« C'est à moi de le savoir. Maintenant, encore combien de temps avant le diner ? Je meure de faim. » Bella déglutit bruyamment. Elle était nerveuse pour demain.

« Encore un quart d'heure. »

**= X =**

Edward avait disparu toute la journée de samedi à son bureau pour essayer de rattraper le travail délaissé le vendredi. Mais son esprit était complètement concentré sur ce qui l'attendait à la maison ce soir. Il quitta son travail à 17h afin d'être pile à 18h chez eux.

Quand il franchit le pas de la porte, il cria le nom de Bella pour savoir où elle se trouvait et il entendit exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre.

« Je suis dans ta chambre, » cria-t-elle. Edward sourit à lui-même en se dirigeant vers la cuisine prendre se qu'il avait besoin : un litre de glace au chocolat, une tasse d'eau glacée et une cuillère. Il se rendit ensuite dans sa chambre, ouvrant lentement la porte pour voir le spectacle offert à lui.

« Mmm, là, le spectacle est magnifique, » gémit Edward, avançant dans la chambre et admirant Bella nue comme il lui avait demandé, sur le dos avec le bandeau noir sur les yeux. Il dût lutter contre l'instinct naturel de lui sauter dessus et d'aller simplement droit au but. Il marcha lentement vers le lit, déposant la glace et le reste sur la table de nuit. Quand elle l'entendit approcher, Bella bougea la tête vers l'endroit où elle percevait sa respiration.

« Pourquoi ai-je les yeux bandés, Edward ? » questionna-t-elle, hésitante. Elle était nerveuse. Edward sourit rêveusement. Il savait que Bella n'avait pas peur de ce qu'il avait prévu mais seulement de ne rien contrôler. Bella était du genre à toujours vouloir tout savoir, tout gérer.

« Parce que cela renforcera tes autres sens surtout deux que je veux que tu sentes_ vraiment,_ » chuchota-t-il, à son oreille, la faisant frissonner.

« Alors, tu vas me dire ce qui m'attend aujourd'hui ? ajouta-elle, impatiente en tapant la main sur le couvre-lit. Edward rit en enlevant son pantalon et sa chemise, ne gardant que son boxer. Il voulait garder la situation en main, même si cela signifiait avoir une barrière entre-eux.

« Chut, détends-toi et crois-moi. » Ce fut tout ce qu'il lui dit. Bella tourna la tête rapidement sur le côté en entendant qu'il ouvrait quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Dit-elle, la voix brisée.

« Je t'ai dis de te taire, » la gronda-il tranquillement, en titillant le lobe de son oreille.

« Tu as quelque chose pour mon oreille, Cullen ? »

« Peux-tu me laisser faire, Swan. Je me suis comporté comme un parfait petit vampire la semaine dernière. Peux-tu me donner la même courtoisie ! » Bella grogna et ferma la bouche. Edward la remercia par un baiser sur la joue. Elle rougit et Edward laissa glisser un doigt sur sa joue. Peu importe depuis combien de temps ils se connaissaient, peu importe sa manière parfois brut d'agir, Bella n'avait jamais cessé de rougit et Edward aimait ça.

Edward embrassa de haut en bas le cou de Bella, suçant et mordant doucement en avançant. Il eut plus difficile de mordre et sucer quand il l'entendit gémir.

Ses lèvres voyageaient le long de ses clavicules, se dents raclant les os saillant à la grande joie de Bella. Elle se tortillait sous lui en gémissant, la respiration hésitante. _Seigneur, je suis bon_, pensa Edward. Il ne l'avait encore rien fait de spectaculaire pour l'instant.

Edward arrêta ses actions, se recula et observa sa meilleure amie. Son corps était incroyable. Elle avait des seins parfaits, pas trop petits ; pas trop grands et parfaitement ronds. Sa taille était fine qui s'intégrait parfaitement dans ses mains et la peau étonnamment douce et souple. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur elle et il pouvait voir la sueur commencer à perler ainsi que les innombrables cicatrices qu'elle s'était faite plus jeune. Edward ricana légèrement pour lui-même à la pensée de ces chutes comme celle sur son mollet qu'elle avait eu en montant sur une moto à 7 ans. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser dessus puis attrape la boite de glace sur la table.

« As-tu une idée de ce qui t'attend ? » demanda-t-il, en plongeant la cuillère dans le carton et amenant la glace au dessus de sa clavicule. Elle secoua la tête pour dire non et Edward sourit de satisfaction.

« Eh, ben, je triche un peu ici car je veux dire deux choses par la lettre d'aujourd'hui. Elle signifie ISOLEMENT car tu es isolée par ton incapacité à voir et elle signifie aussi … » La voix d'Edward prit un ton enjoué en laissant tomber la glace dans le creux formé par le cou et la clavicule de Bella. Elle frissonna immédiatement, haletante quand la substance froide glissa à l'arrière de son cou dans son dos.

« Crème glacée ! » Dit-il à voix haute dans sa nuque alors qu'il commençait à lécher le dessert. Il gémit, suça fortement pour atteindre la peau de Bella après la glace.

Elle gémit empoignant les cheveux d'Edward tandis qu'il suçait toujours son cou. Il se dégagea, saisit plus de glace et en déposa sur le ventre de Bella, lui causant un halètement tandis que le froid rencontrait sa peau chaude. Elle vouta le dos en gémissant de satisfaction alors qu'Edward dégustait la glace chocolat.

Edward s'esclaffa tandis qu'elle tremblait. Ses lèvres se déplaçaient vers le bas du corps de Bella. Il lécha la cuillère pour la nettoyer en aspirant bruyamment près de l'oreille de Bella. Encore une fois, sa respiration eut des ratés. Edward pouvait imaginer son regard rendu aveugle par le bandeau.

Il traina la cuillère le long de son corps chaud, la faisant glisser sur sa poitrine avant de tremper celle-ci dans le verre d'eau glacé. Il souriait à lui-même avant de passer la cuillère sur les mamelons de Bella, déclenchant des frissons. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu réellement expérimenter la sensation de froid, Edward prit l'un de ses seins en bouche, accentuant le contraste chaud et froid. La respiration de Bella s'accéléra considérablement. Elle glissa alors ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Edward, s'agrippant à eux. Edward jouait avec le téton durci avant de répéter le même traitement à l'autre.

« Edward, » haleta-t-elle.

« Chut, Bella. Ressens juste. »

Bella calma son corps mais sa respiration restait irrégulière. Edward trempa la cuillère dans la glace qui fondait et l'approcha de la bouche de Bella. Quelques gouttes tombèrent sur la lèvre inférieure et sa langue lécha rapidement la glace. Edward plongea la cuillère dans la bouche de Bella qui la nettoya complètement provoquant un gémissement d'Edward au son de la bouche de Bella suçant le métal. Lentement, il la retira de sa bouche.

« C'est bon ? » Demanda-t-il, laissant courir son doigt sur le bord du bandeau. Elle pencha la tête contre sa main essayant de le lui faire enlever.

« Répond-moi, Bella. »

« Oui, » répondit-elle, essoufflée. Edward sentit l'odeur du chocolat dans son souffle et sourit, s'éloignant lentement d'elle.

« Que ressens-tu maintenant ? » Questionna-t-il, debout, loin d'elle au pied du lit.

« Tu es trop loin, » rétorqua-t-elle. « Reviens. »

Edward souriait car c'était très amusant de regarder le visage de Bella réagir et essayer de comprendre où il se trouvait.

« Ne bouge pas, Bella. Ne bouge pas, » commanda-t-il, se déplaçant vers elle, mais restant hors du lit. Il se tenait à ses côtés. Une fois encore, il plongea la cuillère dans la glace fondante et laissa tomber des gouttes de la clavicule vers sa poitrine où il déposa de la glace autour de ses mamelons. Bella frémissait à chaque goutte, ses sens étant en alerte.

Il enjamba les hanches de Bella, sans appuyer de tout son poids sur elle, mais c'était difficile surtout au moment au sa verge entra en contact avec le sexe chaud de Bella. Elle le brulait à travers ses vêtements. Il ne pouvait plus attendre pour avoir sa peau contre la sienne.

Il lécha le corps de Bella de haut en bas, ses pouces titillant ses tétons tandis que ses mains pétrissaient ses seins.

« Tu as un goût étonnant, Isabella, » gémit-il dans le cou de Bella. Elle gémit effrontément aussi.

Les mains d'Edward caressaient les côtes de Bella pendant qu'il continuait à sucer son cou laissant des traces aussi sombres que la dernière fois. Il laissa trainer ses doigts autour du nombril en descendant sa bouche jusqu'aux seins de Bella. Elle était dans un autre monde. Bella ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante qu'en ce moment. Toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses étaient en alerte, sursautant à chaque nouveau toucher d'Edward.

« Que veux-tu, Bella ? » Demanda Edward, séduisant, son souffle chaud au dessus d'elle à l'endroit qu'elle voulait. Elle respirait difficilement quand Edward écarta ses lèvres intimes et frotta son petit bouton de nerf. Bella poussa un cri de soulagement, elle n'attendait que ça depuis qu'Edward avait commencé à la tourmenter en lui bandant les yeux.

« Est-ce ça que tu veux, ma chérie ? » Plaisanta-t-il, son index massant doucement son clitoris en soufflant de l'air chaud dessus. Elle secoua violemment la tête essayant désespérément de se pousser plus fort contre son doigt.

« Oui, » répondit-elle, hors d'haleine. « Oui, mon Dieu, oui. S'il te plait, Edward, J'ai besoin de toi. »

Edward écoutait se mots en poursuivant ses mouvements lents. Elle tremblait et de petits cris de désespoir sortaient de ses lèvres qu'elle essayait de contrôler.

Edward donna un coup de langue sur toute la longueur remontant jusqu'à son menton. Elle goûtait délicieusement bon.

« C'est mon genre préféré de crème glacée, » plaisanta-t-il, léchant lentement le corps de Bella. La respiration de Bella était saccadée et elle essayait de maintenir ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Edward pour le garder au niveau de ses hanches alors qu'il la dévorait.

Edward gémit contre son sexe envoyant des vibrations en Bella provoquant son plaisir. Il déposa ses dents sur son clitoris et mordilla doucement. Bella gémit sans aucune retenue.

« Edward, » cria-t-elle, la voix rauque. « J'ai besoin de toi, » plaida-t-elle, ses hanches se soulevant plus rapidement contre lui. Edward pouvait sentir l'orgasme de Bella arriver et lentement ; il glissa deux doigts en elle, savourant la façon serrée et douce autour de ceux-ci. Les gémissements de Bella s'intensifièrent sous le frottement des doigts d'Edward en elle tandis que son plaisir augmentait. Elle saisit fortement les cheveux d'Edward quand elle atteint son apogée, le corps secoué violemment sous lui. Il étouffait en elle mais il aimait ça.

Quand elle relâcha finalement ses cheveux, il retira ses doigts et les suça bruyamment afin qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

« Mmm, on devrait faire une glace aromatisée à la Bella, ainsi je pourrais en avoir tous les jours. » Bella déglutit difficilement, essayant d'humidifier sa bouche sèche. Edward s'en aperçut, la redressa, lui fit boire un peu d'eau puis lécha toutes les gouttes qui glissaient le long de ses lèvres.

Bella saisit le bras D'Edward et à l'aveuglette chercha à sentir sa poitrine alors qu'il était assis à côté d'elle. Edward comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire et la stoppa.

« Recouche-toi, Bella, » lui intima-t-il, la poussant vers le lit et en profitant pour retirer son boxer. Il saisit un préservatif et le déroula sur son sexe, en étouffant un gémissement. Il devait admettre que c'était la première fois qu'il était si dur au point d'en être presque douloureux.

« Que choisis-tu, Bella ? Yeux bandés ou pas ? » Demanda-t-il tenant le bord du bandeau.

« Avec ! » répondis Bella avec assurance. Si elle l'avait ôté, elle aurait vu l'expression de satisfaction sur le visage d'Edward comme il s'est glissé contre elle, se moulant parfaitement contre son corps. Tous deux gémirent à l'unisson. Précautionneusement, Edward amena la jambe gauche de Bella autour de sa taille et plaça la droite sur son épaule.

Edward poussa lentement, savourant la chaleur et l'anticipation ressentie durant toute la semaine.

« Bella, » geint-il à moitié de plaisir et de douleur comme Bella répondait à son appel.

Il poussait calmement, ses coups délibérément lents afin d'obtenir de Bella qu'elle crie son nom. Comme elle le supplia d'aller « plus dur », Edward saisit la jambe posée sur son épaule et l'utilisa comme levier. Il plongea dans ses profondeurs aussi dur et fort qu'il pouvait mais sans lui faire mal. Il glissa lentement vers le haut raclant ses parois tandis qu'elle se serrait habilement autour de lui. Edward gémit en se retirant presque complètement avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau profondément, soulevant les hanches de Bella.

« Edward, » hurla-t-elle, griffant ses avant bras laissant des marques rouge en demi-lune.

Il réagit en accélérant son rythme, ses lèvres cajolant l'arrière de son genou alors qu'il faisait des va et vient, alternant des poussées lentes puis fortes et durs. Ces changements de mouvements rendaient folle Bella, sa tête de dodelinant de droite à gauche alors qu'elle expérimentait un plaisir qu'elle n'imaginait même pas.

« Edward, » sanglota-t-elle, tandis que son orgasme explosait en elle. Edward n'arrêta pas ses coups pendant que le sexe de Bella se resserrait autour de lui. Bella trembla violement et Edward la serra du mieux qu'il put contre lui. Tenant toujours sa jambe au dessus de lui, il accéléra ses mouvements de manière effrénée quand il sentit les picotements de son apogée monter en lui. Il grinça des dents en explosant en elle, Bella se poussant fortement contre lui. Ils restèrent collés attendant que leur orgasme diminuait.

Quand ils retrouvèrent leur souffle, Edward se retira, un gémissement sortant de leur bouche à la sensation de la perte de connexion entre-eux, ôta le préservatif qu'il jeta dans la poubelle. Il observait la poitrine de Bella se soulever irrégulièrement comme la sienne.

« Puis-je enlever le bandeau ? » Demanda Bella .

« Ouais, tu as le feu vert. » Edward le retira lui-même, l'observant tandis qu'elle clignait des yeux pour s'adapter à la lumière. Elle frotta ses yeux, retirant lentement ses mains.

« Ca a été intense, » commenta-t-elle en tournant la tête vers Edward. Elle lui dégagea son front des mèches de cheveux collées dessus.

« Ouais, c'était renforcé par le fait de supprimer un sens. Imagine si j'avais bloqué ton ouïe ? »

Bella laissa sortir un bâillement et ses yeux se fermèrent.

« Fatiguée ? » La taquina Edward, soulevant ses sourcils.

« Oui, Oui. Arrête. Tu m'as épuisée. Tu es un Dieu du sexe, toi ! »

« Denial n'est pas seulement une rivière d'Egypte, Bells ? »

« Edward Cullen, tes retours d'esprit sont si incroyablement intelligent ! »

« Je sais que tu trouves mon cerveau sexy, Bella. Ne mens pas. »

« Ugh, ferme-la et éteins la lumière. Bonne nuit, Eddy. »

« Ugh, ne m'appelle pas ainsi. »

« Tu m'as appelé Isabella ! »

« Dans le feu de la passion. Isabella est un nom tellement sexy à dire. »

« Bonne nuit, Edward, » dit Bella, se tournant dans le lit, s'enroulant dans les couvertures et se collant à Edward.

« Bonne nuit, Bella. Fais de beaux rêves. »

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Voilà la deuxième lettre.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Va-t-on voir les rayons des supermarchés se vider de leurs glaces !!!!!

A bientôt pour le chapitre 5.

Biz


	6. Chapter 5: Deux de moins, plus que 24

_Coucou,_

_Je tiens à vous remercier de suivre cette histoire. Je rappelle que je ne suis que la traductrice et que l'auteur est THE GLORY DAY qui a reçu des prix pour cette histoire._

_Avez vous fait votre réserve de glace?_

_Voici une petite tranche de vie comme l'appelle l'auteur._

_DISCLAMER: Les personnages appartiennent évidemment à SM._

_Bonne lecture._

_Eli_

_..................................................._

**Chapitre 5 : Deux de moins, plus que 24.**

Edward regardait Bella dormir, sa respiration faisant monter et descendre le drap. Elle était sereine. C'était une chose curieuse à voir. Habituellement, Bella était agitée. Il était agréable de la voir si paisible. Bien que pour être honnête, Edward trouvait extrêmement fascinant de regarder le sommeil frénétique de Bella. De la voir lutter dans son sommeil contre son lit, donner des coups de poing, se tordre sur elle-même ou encore murmurer en dormant.

Un peu plus tard, il voulut sortir du lit mais le corps de Bella était agrippé au sien le faisant retomber en arrière et rebondir plusieurs fois. Il se tourna vers Bella pour voir si elle était réveillée mais elle était toujours endormie.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, Edward s'extirpa du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en récupérant son boxer sur le chemin. Edward se soulagea, gémissant au sentiment de vide ; il avait trop bu de soda le jour précédant au travail. Il brossa ensuite ses dents avec la brosse à dents de Bella sachant qu'une fois réveillée, elle ne se priverait pas pour le disputer. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, ni la dernière. Edward utilisait fréquemment la brosse à dents de Bella même si la sienne était juste à côté mais elle avait un modèle électrique cher qui vous faisait vous sentir comme si on avait récuré votre bouche, une fois le geste accompli. Edward pouvait s'en offrir une, surement même plus que Bella mais il aimait sa réaction.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain et rentra dans sa chambre, il trouva Bella commençant à se réveiller.

« Bonjour, Sunshine, » la salua-t-il vivement, en se couchant sur le ventre au travers du lit. Bella grogna un semblant de salutation. Edward rit de la réponse, recevant un autre grognement.

« Pourquoi es-tu toujours si plein de vie le matin ? » dit-elle en se frottant les yeux pour s'adapter à la lumière du soleil entrant par la fenêtre.

« Eh bien, » commença-t-il à expliquer, « c'est généralement ainsi pour toutes les personnes ayant eu du plaisir réagissent et aujourd'hui, j'en ai eu pas mal. » Il ferma les yeux tandis que Bella se renfrognait. « Tu sais, » ajouta Edward, « tu devrais l'être aussi. Je crois que tu en as eu ta part cette nuit. » Bella roula des yeux.

« Mouais, ce n'était pas si bien que ça, » réprimanda-t-elle, luttant pour garder son sérieux. Edward poussa un soupir spectaculaire et posa sa main sur son cœur.

« Comment oses-tu, jeune fille. Tu as adoré. »

« Ok, ok. Mais je te rappelle que la prochaine lettre est pour moi ! »

« Je sais. Je me demande comment tu vas pourvoir égaler la nuit dernière, qui était un pur génie, » Fanfaronna Edward.

« Comme la mienne l'était aussi. » Edward réfléchit, impassiblement.

« La mienne était mieux. »

« Ah wouais ! » se disputa Bella, essayant de se redresser en poussant un hurlement de douleur quand le drap se décolla de sa peau. Edward était surpris tandis que Bella se frottait le torse. Il se leva du lit. Le drap avait collé sur la peau de Bella à cause de la glace. (NT : pour toutes celles qui veulent tester, pensez à prévoir un gant de toilette pour vous nettoyer avant de dormir).

« Oh, mon dieu, » se plaignit-elle, en se massant le cou. « Ca fait un mal de chien ! Je vais te tuer, Edward Cullen, » cria Bella sautant hors du lit et courant après lui. Il essayait d'esquiver les meubles en fuyant cette frêle mais féroce bout de femme.

« Je suis désolée, Bella, » s'excusa-t-il. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'as pas pris une douche après, » grogna-t-il en évitant de se cogner la hanche sur le bord du comptoir de la cuisine.

« Tu es celui qui a mangé de la glace sur mes seins ! »

« Ca ne te gênait pas hier, » plaisanta-t-il continuant de courir autour de la table.

Bella et Edward se faisaient face chacun d'un côté du divan. Bella encore totalement nue.

« Je suis désolée, Bells. » Edward grimaça en voyant la zone rouge autour de son cou, mais au lieu de se taire, il se remit à parler, empirant les choses. « Tu devrais voir ton cou. Tu ressembles à un guépard ! »

Bella gronda et sauta sur le canapé afin d'attaquer Edward. Ne s'attendant pas à cette attaque, Edward tomba à la renverse sur le plancher de bois.

« Aie, mon dos, » siffla-t-il, maintenu au sol par le poids du corps nu de Bella. « Tu sais, ce n'est pas ton jour aujourd'hui. Je sais que tu veux mon corps mais il faudra attendre. »

Bella gifla son bras. « Très drôle, Cullen. Ha, Ha. Je meure de rire. Tu vas payer pour cette trace dans mon cou, pour la douleur. J'ai compris la semaine dernière, tu sais avec le vampire, que tu avais un fétichisme de mon cou mais il faut que ça cesse. Les gens vont commencer à poser des questions au travail si je me présente au bureau avec un col roulé à nouveau, surtout ton, frère. C'est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin d'avoir, ton frère me poursuivant pour voir mon cou. »

Edward stoppa ses mouvements. « Il a fait ça ? Quel enfoiré. »

« Non, mais il le fera, alors plus de suçons. »

« D'accord, » convint-il, ajoutant quelque chose dans un souffle.

« Qu'as-tu dit, Edward ? » Demanda Bella, le poing menaçant au dessus de son sexe.

« J'ai dit, ok, plus de suçons …Au endroit où les gens peuvent le voir. » Froissée, Bella le frappa légèrement au visage et un bruit résonna dans la pièce.

« Fichtre, Bella, » gémit-il, en se frottant la joue. »Tu as la main lourde. »

« Ouais, tu apprendras peut-être la leçon ainsi. Plus de morsure pendant le sexe ni rien de collant, rien que des choses délicates, » déclara-t-elle

« Désolée de t'informer, Bells, qu'on choisit ce que l'on veut et peu importe s'il y a des aliments. Implique-toi ! » Bella roula des yeux en s'éloignant quand elle entendit Edward rire.

« Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ? » Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un grain de beauté sur la fesse, » répondit-il avec un petit rire. Bella lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna.

« Je vais prendre un douche, quand j'ai fini, je veux le petit déjeuner sur la table. »

« Bien, mon capitaine, » salua Edward.

Edward commençait à préparer à manger quand il entendit Bella crier.

« EDWARD ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas utiliser ma brosse à dents ? C'est pas compliqué ! »

Edward l'ignora en riant et continuant la préparation des œufs brouillés avec des toasts à la française. Quinze minutes plus tard, Bella le rejoignit à la cuisine.

« Mmm, » murmura Bella. « Des toasts français ! Je les aime avec un peu de cannelle. Tu me gâtes, Edward.»

« J'ai pensé que tu aurais faim après la nuit dernière. »

« On jurerait que tu es le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu ! » Répliqua-elle, avalant une bouchée de pain grillée.

« Je sais que je suis le meilleur, Swan. »

« Ah, oui, comment ? » L'interrogea-t-elle, laissant sa fourchette sur son assiette et joignant ses mains devant elle, attendant sa réponse. Edward souriait, se pencha en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Dans toutes les fois où je t'ai entendue, franchement trop à mon gout, tu n'as crié comme ces deux fois. Pas une seule fois, tu n'as sangloté en te remettant d'un orgasme. »

« Bella leva un sourcil. « Toucher, Cullen. Tu as gagné. »

« Viens-tu vraiment de reconnaitre que j'étais le meilleur ? » Demanda Edward, surpris pat l'admission.

« N'est-ce pas ce que je viens de dire ? »

« Non, » contra-t-il. « Je veux l'entendre ! Dis-le ! » Bella secoua la tête avec mépris.

« Dis-le ou plus de Week-ends, » menaça Edward. Bella se moqua simplement.

« Ca ne me dérange pas du tout, Edward. Je peux vivre sans eux, » affirma-t-elle, sachant très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas. C'était de loin le meilleur sexe qu'elle n'ait jamais eu mais elle ne voulait tout simplement pas l'admettre à Edward. Son ego n'entrerait plus dans la pièce si elle le faisait.

« Menteuse ! Ton œil a grimacé. Chaque fois que tu mens, ton œil gauche a un tic oculaire, » répondit-il, en tirant son assiette loin d'elle.

« Hey ! Rends la moi, » gémit Bella.

« Pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas dit !t Bella fit la moue, froissée.

« C'est bon. Edward Cullen m'a fait vivre le meilleur sexe de ma vie. Content ? Rends-moi mon déjeuner, » rétorqua-t-elle monotone en tendant la main vers Edward. Mais il secoua la tête.

« Non, pas avant que tu l'aies dit réellement et pas de cette manière fausse que tu viens de faire. » Bella soupira puis afficha un sourire charmeur sur son visage, se pencha vers lui et fixa son regard au sien.

« Bébé, tu sais que tu es bon. Personne ne peut me faire jouir comme tu le fais. Personne ne peut me faire hurler comme tu sais le faire. Personne ne peut me faire crisper les orteils comme toi tu le fais. Tu es le meilleur, chef. » Elle se laissa retomber dans le fond de sa chaise. Edward semblait surpris puis lui rendit son assiette.

« C'est mieux comme ça, » répondit-il, se raclant la gorge. Elle l'avait laissé stupéfait.

« T'ai-je ébloui, Edward, » taquina-t-elle Edward en recommençant à manger.

« Oui, » admit-il honnêtement. « Tu es très sexy ! » Bella hocha la tête et rit en terminant son assiette avant de débarrasser et de tout ranger au lave vaisselle.

« As-tu pris une douche ? » Lui dit-elle. Edward secoua la tête.

« Va prendre une douche puis nous irons faire quelques courses. »

« Ok, donne-moi 15 minutes. »

« Attends, Edward. Va chercher le chapeau, je veux prendre ma lettre. »

« Anxieuse ? » Demanda Edward en plaisantant, soulevant les sourcils. Edward avait des Sourcils parfaitement sculptés. Ils étaient épais et masculins, mais très soignés.

« Ca suffit, va chercher le chapeau. »

« Avoue ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ce matin ? C'est tes hormones qui sont en ébullitions comme à tes 16 ans ? »

« Bells, c'est dur. Au moins je ne suis pas grincheux au réveil, vieille fille. » Bella riait. « Donne-moi une seconde, je vais chercher le chapeau. » Bella hocha la tête. Elle était anxieuse, très anxieuse même. Elle voulait faire descendre Edward de son piédestal mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait faire mais elle essaierait.

« Voilà ! » Edward sortait de la chambre brandissant le chapeau.

« Secoue-le, Eddie ! Tu peux jouer avec toi-même. »

« Très drôle, Isabella ! » Tous deux ricanèrent.

« Prête, » demanda Edward en gardant le chapeau hors de portée de Bella. Elle se renfrogna et leva des yeux. Pour être franc, elle n'était pas prête, mais tant pis, elle devait le faire.

Bella glissa la main dans le bonnet de ski en laine et en tira le premier papier qu'elle toucha. Elle l'ouvra rapidement et un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en lisant la lettre. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose avec cette lettre mais puisque Edward avait décidé de tordre les règles, elle ferait de même.

« Bonne lettre ? » Questionna-t-il comme Bella l'avait fait le dimanche précédent, allant même jusqu'à jeter un coup d'œil à la feuille. Il avait vu le sourire et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux.

« Grande lettre ! » Répondit Bella, au air suffisant et Edward hocha la tête.

« Va prendre une douche, puant ! » Rigola Bella en poussant Edward loin d'elle tandis que celui-ci s'éloignait en riant également.

« Hey, » cria à nouveau Bella.

« Quoi ? »

« Deux en moins, plus que 24 à faire, Eddie. »

« Prépare la bien, Isabelle ! »

………………………………..

_Ce chapitre va peut-être décevoir un peu car ce n'est pas une lettre mais l'auteur le veut ainsi. Que vous appreniez à connaitre Edward et Bella._

_Promis, le prochain, c'est une lettre. Bella veut faire plaisir à Edward._

_Laisser moi un petit message pour me donner votre avis._


	7. Chapter 6: R comme réciprocite

_Un tout tout grand merci pour vos nombreuses reviews. _

_Je remercie The_Glory_Days pour m'avoir autotisé à traduire sa fiction._

_Je sais que je suis en retard mais les jours passent plus vite que je le voudrais et comme j'avais du retard aussi pour ma fic "Et si c'était vrai", j'ai d'abord écrit mon chapitre avant de traduire celui-ci. Mais je vais essayer de ne plus prendre du retard._

_Voici donc le troisième lettre tant attendue._

_Bien entendu, les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à SM._

_Bonne lecture._

_.........................................................................._

Si nous sommes bons pour les personnes alors nous sommes payés en retour de la même manière mais si nous sommes mauvais pour eux, nous seront payés évidemment de la même manière en retour.

Atharva Veda

**Chapitre 6 : R comme réciprocité (ou remerciement que je trouve plus approprié)**

Bella n'avait pas grandit dans le luxe. Ses parents vivaient avec le strict minimum. Son père, Charlie Swan, était chef de la police de la petite ville de Forks où Edward et elle avaient grandit. Bien qu'il fût chef de police, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il gagnait beaucoup d'argent et sa mère était femme au foyer. Même après leur divorce, elle resta femme au foyer en déménageant en Arizona où elle se remaria avec un joueur de baseball et voyagea avec lui à travers le pays.

Edward, pour sa part, était d'un milieu aisé. On pouvait dire qu'il était né avec une cuillère en argent en bouche. Son père, Carlisle Cullen, était un chirurgien réputé et quand ils emménagèrent à Forks, Edward avait 3 ans. Il prit un travail à l'hôpital local qui vit une augmentation importante du nombre de femmes aux urgences sans blessure apparente mais qui voulaient parler au docteur. Esmé Cullen, était décoratrice d'intérieure et on parlait d'elle comme d'une référence dans le domaine. Elle avait énormément de talent.

Néanmoins, malgré leur éducation différente, Edward et le reste des Cullen n'avaient jamais traité Bella différemment. Elle faisait partie de la famille.

Edward avait de la chance de toujours obtenir les choses les plus récentes, qu'il s'agisse de jeux vidéo, musique, vêtements. Tout le monde savait que si c'était cher et que tout le monde le voulait, Edward l'aurait en premier. Bella, en revanche, avait tendance à remettre tout pour plus tard et parfois, se contentait de sous-marque. Edward n'avait jamais rien dit. Plusieurs fois, il avait acheté des choses pour Bella en empruntant des sous à sa mère.

Lorsque sa mère lui demandait pourquoi, il avait toujours une raison. Il y avait toujours une bonne raison que ce soit pour son anniversaire, pour Noël ou pour être le meilleur ami du monde. Edward voulait toujours lui offrir quelque chose même s'il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui rendre en retour. Mais il ne sen souciait pas. C'est ce qu'il disait à Bella quand ils étaient jeunes.

_« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me donnes quelque chose, Bella. J'ai juste envie de rendre ma meilleure amie heureuse. »_

Bella s'est toujours sentie mal face à cette différence et surtout en vieillissant. Pour l'obtention de son diplôme, Edward lui offrit un collier, un collier en platine véritable avec son nom incrusté par de petits diamants. Alors que elle, tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui offrir était un album relié en cuir avec des tonnes de photos retraçant leur amitié, des bombons aux fraises et le talon du billet de cinéma d'E_ntretien avec un vampire_ et à l'intérieur l'inscription :

_A l'ami le plus cool du monde, Edward._

_Je veux que tu me fasses une faveur. Ne cesse jamais d'être mon meilleur ami. Tu es le plus_

_cool enfant que je connaisse._

_Ne m'oublie pas si tu deviens un grand homme sur le campus._

_Un océan d'amour et des millions de baisers._

_Ta meilleure amie._

_Isabella Marie Swan_

Edward avait un visage radieux et même si elle se sentait encore mal face à l'argent dépensé pour son cadeau ; elle avait été heureuse quand Edward lui avait dit que c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il avait reçu et qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais.

Mais aujourd'hui avec leur jeu de l'alphabet du sexe, il avait réussi à toujours tout lui donner. A chaque fois, il se contentait de concentrer toute son attention sur elle, en disant que c'était tout pour elle et ne s'inquiétant pas de lui.

Bella l'avait remarqué.

Dimanche soir, après qu'Edward et elle soient rentrés des courses, elle avait passé son temps à compulser le dictionnaire à la lettre **R** , essayant de formuler des idées pour leurs activités de samedi prochain. Elle savait déjà qu'elle allait ajouter quelques activités différentes avec la lettre puisque Edward l'avait fait lors de son Week-end. Ce qu'Edward pouvait faire, elle pouvait le faire aussi en mieux. C'était juste une question de trouver ce qu'elle allait faire.

En lisant le dictionnaire, un mot se détachait des autres : en RETOUR

_RECIPROQUE : Verbe indiquant que l'action est réalisée simultanément par deux sujets, chacun étant à la fois acteur et objet de l'action ; donner et recevoir mutuellement, alterner. _

Elle le prenait dans le sens de remercier Edward pour les deux derniers WE, de lui rendre la pareil de façon qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais. Elle le devait. Il avait honnêtement été le meilleur sexe qu'elle ait eu, elle ne pouvait le nier. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti rien de tel, jamais connu d'orgasme si intense qu'il avait débuté au bout de ses orteils.

Comment s'y prendre pour être _alternatif_ était la question à un million de dollars.

**= X =**

La journée de lundi se passait bien jusqu'à l'arrivée dans son bureau d'Emmett.

Emmett, le frère ainé de deux ans d'Edward, travaillait dans le même bâtiment que Bella. L'immeuble abritait de nombreuses sociétés différentes dont un très célèbre bureau d'expert financier.

Emmett travaillait un étage au dessus d'elle. Il était psychologue et s'occupait d'athlètes célèbres. Plusieurs fois, Bella se trouva dans l'ascenseur avec quelques célèbres joueurs de baseball.

Ils avaient l'habitude de discuter ensembles, se connaissant depuis de nombreuses années. Emmett avait de nombreuses coupures dans son horaire. La seule personne présente dans son bureau était une femme du nom de Jane, sa chienne de secrétaire et c'est pour cette raison qu'il descendait pour discuter avec Bella.

La conversation avait débuté comme toujours depuis qu'ils étaient petits.

« Belly ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? » Elle roula des yeux, comme à son habitude chaque fois qu'Emmett utilisait ce surnom ridicule.

« Je vais bien, Em. S'il te plait, ne m'appelle pas ainsi. »

« Mais tu l'aimes, Belly. Ne mens pas. Tu aimes mes visites, aussi. » Répondit-il avec un air suffisant comme Edward en prenant place sur le fauteuil face au bureau de Bella.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène aujourd'hui, Emmett ? Aucun joueur de basket-ball n'a peur de son épouse ? »

Emmett riait fort et son rire emplit tout la pièce.

« Tu es bien une femme, Isabella Swan ! »

« Ouf ! » Gémit Bella, en claquant ses mains sur le bureau. « Qu'avez-vous ton frère et toi à m'appeler Isabella ? Ai-je donné l'impression que je préférais ce nom ? »

« Nous aimons simplement te voir te fâcher. C'est fun ! » Répondit-il avec joie, en levant un sourcil. « Encore un col roulé, Mademoiselle Swan, » demanda-t-il, en se levant de sa chaise et s'approchant d'elle.

« Recule, Emmett Cullen. Je vais te botter le cul si fort que Rosalie ne sera plus en mesure d'avoir un mini-Emmett. »

« As-tu quelque chose à cacher ? » Questionna-t-il, approchant son visage d'elle, ignorant totalement sa menace. Il était nettement plus grand qu'elle et il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle lui échappe.

« Un suçon, peut-être ? » Plaisanta-t-il, écartant le col de son pull.

« Suçons, » cria-t-il, en voyant les multiples marques violacées jonchant son cou.

« Bella Swan, qui t'a marqué ainsi ? »

« C'est pas tes affaires ! »

« Est-ce qu'Edward sait pour ce mec ? » Demanda-t-il, en se rasseyant sur son siège.

« Oui, il sait… très bien, » répondit-elle en essayant pudiquement de ne pas donner plus l'explication que son frère était le responsable de ces marques. Et Dieu, comme elle avait aimé.

« Vraiment ? Edward n'a pas dit que tu avais une relation. »

« Vous parlez avec Edward de mes rendez-vous ? »

« Eh bien, non, mais chaque fois je parle de toi, il me dit ce qu'il se passe avec toi. En plus, je suis marié avec ton ancienne colocataire de collège, alors bien sur, je sais des choses comme combien de fois tu as couché avec Jacob Black ! »

« Sors d'ici, Emmett, » commanda-t-elle, en pointant la porte. Emmett se moqua d'elle en murmurant quelque chose à propos de la vie sexuelle de Bella.

Lorsque Bella raconta l'histoire à Edward le soir au diner, celui-ci ria hystériquement, s'étouffant presque avec un morceau de poulet. Il secoua la tête, en murmurant pour lui-même « classique ».

Le reste de la semaine ne fut pas aussi mouvementé que le lundi. Dès jeudi, Bella élabora un plan de ce qu'elle ferait et avait difficile d'attendre. Elle était excitée parce que rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de voir Edward heureux. Et il _serait_ heureux, oh _tellement_ heureux.

Le vendredi, ce fut la même rengaine que les deux semaines précédentes. Edward préparait le diner et mendiait pour connaitre la lettre. Il essayait d'avoir des indices durant la conversation.

« Est-ce que la lettre apparait dans le mot, Floccinaucinihilipilification ? »

« Est-ce un vrai mot ? » Demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

« Ouais, c'est la signification de quelque chose d'inutile. C'est Carlisle qui me l'a expliqué en sixième. »

« Je ne sais même pas l'épeler, donc je ne sais pas si la lettre est dedans. »

Elle mit fin à ses souffrances au dessert, principalement parce qu'il gardait la main sur le morceau de gâteau aux fraises.

« Si je te dis la lettre, me donneras-tu un morceau de gâteau ? »

« Bien sur, Bella. C'est ainsi que la négociation fonctionne. ! » Plaisanta-t-il, passant l'assiette avec le gâteau devant son visage.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu t'en prennes à mon alimentation ? » Bella boudait tandis Edward se moquait d'elle.

« Parce que ça fonctionne toujours ! » ajouta-t-il, en donnant un coup de langue sur la fraise au dessus de la pâtisserie.

« Hey, mon gâteau ! Tu profanes mon dessert ! » Cria-t-elle, en sautant de sa chaise et marchant vers Edward.

« La lettre ! Dis-moi la lettre et je serai très heureux de te _nourrir_ dece gâteau. »

« Je suis capable de me nourrir seule. Merci beaucoup. Maintenant, donne-moi ce gâteau ! » Cria-t-elle, en le chassant autour de la table.

« Hum, il semble très bon ce gâteau, » répondit Edward, en esquivant Bella.

« Edward Cullen, donne-moi ce gâteau et je te dirai la lettre, » dit-elle s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

« NON ! Ce n'est pas ainsi que cela fonctionne, Mademoiselle Swan. Si je te donne ce gâteau, tu vas l'engloutir et tu ne me diras pas la lettre choisie. Il n'y aura qu'un heureux. Tandis que si tu me dis la lettre et _puis_ que je te donne le gâteau et nous serons tous les deux heureux. « Argumenta-t-il, en s'asseyant sur la chaise, gardant le dessert le plus loin possible de Bella.

« Ca va, la lettre est **R **! » Cracha-t-elle, avec un air de défaite. Edward rit mais lui donna son gâteau.

« Tricheur, » murmura-t-elle en mangeant un gros morceau.

« Je préfère le terme génie ! »

**= X =**

Bella passa le samedi à essayer de finir la lecture d'une histoire qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Elle était fade et ennuyeuse. Elle n'avait absolument aucune substance, les personnages étaient incroyablement ternes et l'intrigue était aussi banale que cela était possible.

Et pour couronner le tout, elle pouvait entendre Edward faire les cents pas devant la porte de sa chambre toute la journée. Quand elle se rendit aux toilettes, elle le vit qu'il fixait la fenêtre. Il avait pris une douche et avait enfilé un pyjama en sortant de la salle de bain. Il avait l'air peiné et quand elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, il lui envoya un regard furieux. Elle rit simplement et retourna dans sa chambre en entendant Edward murmurer quelque chose.

A cinq heures, Bella décida de mettre fin à la torture d'Edward et l'appela dans sa chambre. C'était comme s'il était assis devant la porte car quand elle l'appela, il fut dans la chambre en moins d'une nanoseconde.

« Enfin, » soupira-t-il, bruyamment.

« Pas si vite, » dit-elle, comme Edward baladait son regard de haut en bas sur le corps de Bella. Elle portait une courte robe bleue et, bien sur, son imagination voyageait sous cette robe. Bella rit face à l'expression hébété qui avait.

« Que faisons-nous ? » Demanda-t-il, attendant les instructions de Bella.

« Tu vas voir. Maintenant déshabille-toi, » ordonna-t-elle. Mais Edward était stoïque et ne bougeait pas. Bella le regarda avec colère.

« J'ai dit, déshabille-toi, Edward, » le gronda-t-elle avec force mais là encore, il resta immobile.

« Quel rapport avec la lettre R, Bella, » répondit-il avec suffisance rendant Bella encore plus furieuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Ok. _Retire_ tous tes vêtements de ton corps ! » Edward concéda et se déshabilla. Bella souriait alors que le dernier vêtement tombait au sol.

Edward était déjà dur comme un roc.

« Excité, Monsieur Cullen, » le taquina-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. « Reste debout, » ordonna-t-elle, se rapprochant toujours. « Ne bouge pas. »

Quand elle fut assez proche de lui pour le toucher, elle laissa ses doigts danser le long de ses avant-bras musclés et il frissonna provoquant la chair de poule.

Bella tourna autour d'Edward, glissant ses mains sur son corps qui était digne d'une œuvre d'art. Chaque parcelle était tonique et sculptée à la perfection. Sa main se posa sur le bas de son dos et commença à le masser. Edward laissa sortir un gémissement rauque.

« Bella » émit-il.

« Chut, Edward. Garde le silence. Allonge-toi, face contre le lit, » ordonna-t-elle. Edward s'exécuta immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec la lettre **R** ? » Demanda-t-il, confus.

« Tu es bête de ne pas trouver, Edward, » chuchota Bella au creux de son oreille en chevauchant Edward et retirant sa robe dans le mouvement. Il gémit de nouveau en sentant le corps nu de Bella au dessus du sien.

« R pour la _**réciprocité**_ et quelques autres choses ! »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas, » geint-il dans un des oreillers de Bella alors qu'elle commençait à le masser.

« Eh bien, vois-tu, Edward, tu as été si bon pour moi depuis si longtemps et ces deux derniers Week-ends, tu t'es uniquement consacré à moi et à mon plaisir. Je pense que cette fois, ce sera tout pour toi, » répondit Bella, en passant ses mains fermement sur ses épaules.

« Mmmù, Bella, c'est si bon. »

« Tu es tellement tendu, Edward. Le travail est-il la cause de tout ce stress ? » Dit-elle, en saisissant un peu d'huile sur la table de nuit et en frottant le milieu du dos d'Edward, agissant sur les nœuds musculaires.

« Oh, putain, » gémit-il comme les doigts agissaient habilement, diminuant la tension. « Tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est bon. »

« Vraiment bon ? » Susurra-t-elle à son oreille et mordillant le lobe comme il le faisait toujours pour elle.

« Merde, Bella ! » Lâcha-t-il en frottant ses hanches sur le lit. Bella ricana légèrement et positionna son corps sur les cuisses d'Edward en massant le bas du dos. A sa grande joie, Edward cambra son dos et laissa sortir un miaulement de plaisir.

« Es-tu sûr d'avoir bien choisi ta carrière ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Chut, Edward, » répliqua-t-elle calmement en câlinant ses fesses qu'elle prit en main puis massant ses cuisses.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » se positionnant debout à côté de lui.

« Très bien. »

« Demi-tour, » indiqua-t-elle. Edward s'exécuta prestement. Il était toujours dur.

« Et maintenant ? » Edward avait un air détendu, écarquillant les yeux.

« Prend la position de l'aigle, » exigea-t-elle. (N/T Bras et jambes écartés) Ce qu'il fit. Ses mains et pieds arrivaient aux angles du lit. C'était parfait pour ce qu'elle avait prévu.

« R veut également dire _**retenu**_ par des cordes. »

Les yeux d'Edward s'élargir à ces mots et il avait le souffle coupé en sentant une corde autour de sa main droite qu'elle noua à la tête du lit.

« Tu es sérieuse ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

« Tu poses des questions stupides, Edward. Maintenant, silence et ne bouge pas. »

Elle attacha les autres membres au lit et se mis debout entre ses jambes. Il la regardait, la respiration haletante. C'était tellement différent de son caractère mais au diable si elle n'était pas sexy comme l'enfer.

« Elle se laissa tomber à genou dans l'espace entre ses cuisses.

« Ta verge est absolument magnifique, » commenta-t-elle, en le regardant de près. Edward luttait pour s'incliner et regarder mais ses liens l'en empêchaient. Bella prit une profonde inspiration et souffla lentement l'air chaud pour taquiner la zone sensible. Il gémit pathétiquement et trembla.

« Puis-je te goûter, Edward ? »

« Oh, mon Dieu, » gémit-il comme Bella le caressait de sa main lisse par des mouvements montants et descendants. Son pouce s'arrêtant sur la fente de son gland engorgé.

« S'il te plait ! » plaida-t-il, en tirant sur ses liens.

« Est-ce un oui, Mr Cullen ? Me permets-tu de goûter ? »

« Oui, putain, oui. S'il te plait, Bella ! » Supplia-t-il, tirant toujours sur ses contraintes. Bella adorait tout ça. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Edward avoir une voix si perdue, si hors de contrôle comme maintenant.

Bella empoigna la base de son sexe et le lécha sur toute sa longueur, lentement. Quand elle atteignit le sommet, elle passa sa langue sur sa fente, et goûta goulument, aspirant la goutte de pré sperme qui avait suinté.

« Mmmmmm, » grogna-t-elle. « Délicieux. »

Edward poussa sa tête en arrière sur l'oreiller et laissa sortir une lamentation que Bella aima entendre.

« Bella, permet-moi de regarder. S'il te plait. Laisse-moi te voir ! » Plaida-t-il. Bella le lâcha et répondit gracieusement à sa requête en plaçant deux coussins derrière sa tête lui permettant d'être suffisamment redresser pour observer ses gestes.

« Merci, » dit-il tandis que Bella ricana.

Elle repris sa place entre ses cuisses et le repris doucement dans la main. Elle le regardait au travers de ses cils et le vit impatient.

« S'il te plait, » gémit-il, en poussant ses hanches. Bella minauda, se détourna et se lécha les lèvres, les rendant luisante et humide. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sans jamais le quitter des yeux, elle le prit en bouche, le suçant avidement. Edward gémissait de plus en plus en tractant fortement sur les cordes.

« Putain, putain ! Bella, c'est si chaud, si humide, ô Dieu, j'en veux plus. »

Bella le prit plus profondément en bouche, enroulant sa langue autour de son gland puis le retira et à chaque fois, Bella le prenait plus en elle. Ses mouvements de va et vient avec sa bouche, provoquait des gémissements de plus ne plus bruyant de la part d'Edward. A chaque mouvement de Bella remontant sa bouche, elle laissait ses dents effleurer sa queue, resserrant la prise de sa main.

Bella ne quitta jamais Edward des yeux et regardait le visage crispé par le plaisir. Elle le voyait lutter conter ses liens. Elle le regardait lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts et elle le vit perdre sa capacité à respirer correctement. C'était un spectacle magnifique.

Elle dirigea l'une de ses mains vers ses bourses pour les caresser comme l'autre continuait ses va et vient. La tête d'Edward s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les oreilles tandis qu'elle le frottait et le suçait toujours. C'en était trop pour lui. Très bon. Trop foutrement bon.

« Bella, Putain, arrête ! » Haleta-t-il lourdement. « Je ne peux plus tenir. Je veux être en toi, oh putain, permet-moi d'être en toi quand je viens. » Supplia-t-il alors que Bella ne cessait de le sucer. Les sons de succion étaient la plus douce symphonie aux oreilles d'Edward.

Bella stoppa ses mouvements et le sortit de sa bouche dans un bruit « plop ».

Elle se déplaça et se positionna sur ses hanches, frottant son sexe contre celui d'Edward. Tous deux gémirent à cette sensation.

« Tu es tellement humide, » murmura Edward en poussant ses hanches contre Bella. Il continuait à tirer sur les cordes mais cela commençait à provoquer des brulures à ses poignets.

« Tu sais quoi, Edward. Tu sais ce qui t'attend ? » Il secoua la tête et elle se pencha pour lui chuchoter.

« Je vais te chevaucher, si fort et tu ne seras pas capable de me toucher. »

Edward grogna et se cambra de nouveau contre les oreillers. Ses mains étaient crispées tant l'envie de serrer Bella et de la prendre était grande. Bella ricana contre son cou comme elle lui donnait des baisers sur son épaule, la clavicule avant de prendre un morceau de peau de son cou dans sa bouche. Edward émit un son rauque pendant que Bella suçait et le mordillait.

Elle s'est reculée en admirant la marque des ténèbres qui commençait à apparaitre.

« Amuse-toi bien lundi pour expliquer cette marque à tes collègues, » la taquina-t-elle , en s'emparant du préservatif sur la table de nuit et faisant une démonstration de sa dextérité en ouvrant l'emballage avec ses dents. Saisissant le latex dans sa main, elle glissa vers le bas et se positionna sur les cuisses d'Edward. Elle prit le préservatif et le fit rouler sur le sexe tendu d'Edward déclenchant un sifflement de sa part.

Bella souria en plaçant son entrée devant la verge d'Edward et se frottant dessus. Son humidité suintait de sa chatte et elle caressa son clitoris avec l'extrémité du sexe d'Edward.

« Bella, » supplia encore Edward, poussant ses hanches pour augmenter les sensations provoquées par la proximité du sexe de Bella et essayant d'y entrer.

« C'est moi qui contrôle ça, » déclara-t-elle, en le prenant fermement en main et s'empalant sur lui profondément, reposant sur ses cuisses. Elle hurla quand il la remplit entièrement. Il était couché sous elle, la bouche ouverte, une expression de pur plaisir sur le visage.

Ils haletèrent tous les deux tandis que Bella entamait un mouvement de haut en bas. Elle établit un rythme rapide et dur, et elle-même avait difficile tant elle était serrée autour d'Edward.

« Edward, » appela-t-elle dans un souffle court.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'ils arrivent à l'explosion de leur plaisir ultime. Bella vint la première, criant le nom d'Edward, ressentant une décharge électrique et convulsant sans aucun moyen d'arrêter. Edward la suivit moins de 10 secondes plus tard dans un orgasme violent.

« Bella ! » gémit-il, en déversant sa semence profondément en elle.

Bella s'effondra sur le torse d'Edward, la respiration saccadée en essayant de reprendre un rythme respiratoire normal.

« Putain, Bella. Tu as gagné. Tu as été la meilleure, » avoua-t-il, dans un souffle.

« Je te l'avais dit, » fanfaronna-t-elle, tandis que son rythme cardiaque se stabilisait.

« Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourrais-tu me délier ? Les cordes me blessent. »

Bella se redressa immédiatement et coupa les cordes, massant les marques rouges au niveau de es poignets et de ses chevilles.

« Je suis désolée, Edward, » dit Bella, présentant ses excuses, en frottant toujours ses poignets.

« Ne t'excuse pas. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. » Il embrassa le haut de sa tête, la prenant contre lui afin de pouvoir enfin la toucher.

« C'était une vrai torture. Tu avais le droit ? » Demanda-t-il. Bella le regardait confuse.

« C'était mon jour, j'avais tous les droit. » Bella renifla et se mit à rire de façon hystérique.

« Désolée, » dit Bella.

« Pas de problème. Où as-tu appris à sucer une queue ainsi ? »

« Tais-toi, Edward et va au lit ! »

« Oui, Madame. Mais cela ne commence pas par la lettre R, » la taquina-t-il.

« Idiot ! Dors Edward ! »

« Pareil, Bella. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

........................................................................................................................................................................................

Alors, les remerciements de Bella vous ont-ils plu? Moi, oui.

Prochain chapitre, un moment de vie comme d'hab.

On m'a demandé de dire à l'avance la lettre suivante, qu'en pensez-vous?

A bientôt. Eli


	8. Chapter 7 Trois de moins, plus que 23

_Merci pour toutes reviews qui m'encourage lors de ma traduction._

_Comme les avis pour connaitre la lettre sont mitigés, je propose qu'après chaque chapitre d'une lettre en moins (tranche de vie) comme aujourd'hui, vous me disiez si vous voulez savoir la lettre du chapitre suivant ou non. Je la donnerai en réponse aux revieweuses qui le désirent. _

_Bon maintenant allons retrouver Edward et Bella._

_Les personnages appartiennent à SM et l'histoire à Glory Days._

_Bonne lecture._

........................................................................................................

**Chapitre 7 : Trois de moins, plus que vingt trois.**

Bella était sortie du lit le lendemain matin vers 7h. Elle avait ramassé la chemise d'Edward qu'elle avait enfilée sur des sous-vêtements propres. Elle n'avait pas très bien dormi cette nuit-là, mais ce n'était pas étrange ces derniers temps. Depuis quelques temps, elle rêvait beaucoup. Cette nuit, elle n'avait eu que trois heures de sommeil. Elle s'était tournée et retournée dans son lit le reste du temps. Son esprit était rempli de tas de choses et elle ne pourrait même pas dire ce qui l'embêtait.

Si, elle pourrait le dire.

C'était ce rêve, ce putain de rêve. Il avait débuté il y a plus ou moins un mois. Elle se voyait danser dans une robe bleue roi, ce qui était étrange car Bella ne savait pas danser, mais elle savait dans son rêve. Elle glissait sur un sol de bois de cerisier, ses pieds touchants à peine le plancher soutenue par un mystérieux inconnu avec qui elle valsait.

L'homme était tiré à quatre épingles, habillé d'un smoking mais il n'avait pas de visage. Elle ignorait qui il était. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle avait le même genre de rêve. Elle voyait qu'il avait une forte mâchoire mais de nombreux hommes avaient de fortes mâchoires.

L'homme ne parlait jamais, il ne respirait même pas. Il la tenait très fort et il la faisait danser. Le rêve se terminait toujours de la même manière. L'homme sans visage se penchait et l'embrassait. Un baiser si intense que Bella se réveillait, le sentant toujours.

Cela n'avait aucun sens pour elle. Elle ne possédait même pas de robe bleue, ni même de robe du tout et elle ne comprenait pas comment il était possible d'embrasser un homme sans visage. Mais dans son rêve, elle pouvait sentir les mains chaudes sur son visage, les lèvres de velours bouger avec les siennes et sa langue lisse découvrir sa bouche.

Ce baiser, elle pouvait le sentir jusque dans ses orteils. C'était un baiser parfait. Il n'y avait pas moyen de mieux le décrire.

Parfait.

Qui était cet homme mystère ? Pourquoi continuait-elle à rêver de lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas de visage ?

Ce rêve l'avait tracassé pendant des semaines et il continuait à surgir avec ferveur alors qu'elle essayait de penser à autre chose. Dès qu'elle se mettait au lit, il apparaissait et maintenant, elle en rêvait au travail.

Même en ce moment, assise sur le canapé en mangeant ses céréales, le rêve se déroulait devant ses yeux comme un film.

Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par Edward qui arriva d'un pas lourd.

« Bonjour, » déclara-t-il, en se frottant les yeux. Bella était impressionné de sa facilité de se déplacer dans l'appartement lors que sa vue était brouillée. Elle, elle se serait cogné le genou sur un meuble.

« Hey, » répondit Bella, en prenant une autre bouchée de sa préparation sucrée.

« Que manges-tu ? » Demanda Edward, prenant place à côté de Bella.

« Céréales. »

« C'est presque 100 % de sucre, Bells. Pourquoi manges-tu ça ?

« Je ne peux pas résister à la caricature du saut de lapin à la télévision. C'est de ta faute. C'est ta campagne publicitaire. Donc, je mange du sucre à cause de toi. »

« Sotte, » murmura-t-il, attrapant la télécommande sur la table et commença à parcourir les canaux. Il était tôt ce dimanche matin et il n'y avait rien à la télévision.

« Choisis un programme, » gémit Bella, en terminant son petit déjeuner.

« Grincheuse aujourd'hui. »

« Désolée. Je n'ai pas bien dormi la nuit dernière. »

Immédiatement, le corps d'Edward se tendit. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »Demanda-t-il, inquiet. Il détestait que Bella ne dorme pas. Ca lui rappelait le temps après l'incident avec James. Pendant des semaines, Bella l'appelait en pleurs vers quatre heures du matin. Elle lui décrivait ses cauchemars et il essayait de la consoler en lui disant que ce n'était pas réel. Après une semaine d'appels, Edward alla la voir dans sa chambre. Ce qui n'était pas un exploit facile, même pour un gars musclé comme Edward car il fallait escalader un arbre à l'écorce effritée puis sauté tel spiderman sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Bella s'était souvent moqué de lui sur sa technique. Pour Bella, Edward aurait escaladé l'Himalaya, si c'était nécessaire. Il lui tenait la main pendant qu'elle dormait et au matin, il la quittait. Ca n'avait pas d'importance son manque de sommeil. Il ne vivait que pour son bonheur.

« Rien de grave, Edward, » le rassura-t-elle.

« Ok. Bien. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'es jamais levé avant moi, » plaisanta-t-il, cognant son épaule nue contre la sienne. Elle portait sa chemise. Il s'était demandé pourquoi il ne la trouvait pas sur le plancher.

« Je continue à faire des rêves bizarres… » Commença à dire Bella mais Edward la coupa.

« Tu m'avais dit que tu n'en faisais plus ! »

« C'est pas ça. C'est juste bizarre. Mais c'est un bon rêve. Je ne comprends pas. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il signifie mais je continue à en faire. Ca m'énerve. Je suis même tentée, tellement tentée de demander à ton charlatan de frère de l'analyser. »

Edward rit de bon cœur. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit sage. De un, il ne traite que des athlètes et de deux, il serait capable de te faire du chantage pendant des années. »

« C'est pourquoi, j'y ai seulement songé et non exécuté. »

« Bien. »

« Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda Bella avec regret.

« Je vais bien. Très bien même, » répondit-il, agitant ses cils. « Une jeune fille sexy a passé la soirée avec moi, hier soir. Un pur régal. On peut même dire que c'était …orgasmique ! »

« De rien, » plaisanta-t-elle, son humeur retrouvée.

« Ouais, ouais, merci ! Attend un peu. Je serai le meilleur. Oh, je serai le meilleur, » déclara-t-il.

« Comment ? Tu sais, tu as déjà reconnu que j'étais la gagnante ! » Dit-elle d'un air suffisant, inclinant la tête et se léchant les lèvres en toute confiance.

« Nous allons voir ça. Nous allons devoir analyser cela. »

« Il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu fasses mieux que moi. Jamais. »

« Est-ce un défi, Mademoiselle Swan ? » Est-ce une compétition, officielle, ma lady ? » Edward et Bella se sourirent réciproquement, s'efforçant de ne pas rire.

Le défi formel, Bella chantait dans sa tête, en essayant de ne pas rire.

Le défi formel ou LDF, comme Edward le qualifiait en première année de l'école secondaire, était ce que Emmett et lui avait évoqué lors d'un match de basket-ball dans leur jardin. Bella les regardait jouer souvent, encourageant Edward. Mais ce jour-là, elle constata qu'ils jouaient plus dur que jamais. Ils se cognaient l'un l'autre, contrôlant l'autre et ne comptant pas les fautes. Quand Edward a gagné, il rugit, rugit littéralement de bonheur alors qu'Emmett ricanait. C'est à ce moment qu'ils expliquèrent les règles du défi formel.

Emmett avait défié son frère à un jeu de cerceaux la nuit précédente, affirmant qu'il ne pourrait pas y arriver oubliant qu'Edward était plus agile que lui.

La semaine suivante, après le jeu, Emmett dût faire tout ce qu'Edward lui demandait, y compris se couper les cheveux ce qui ne plut pas à sa copine de l'époque. Une fois que Bella remporta un défi, Edward dût se promener avec une crête iroquoise bleue pendant un moi. Ses parents n'étaient pas contents.

Bella rit de la scène qui se rejouait dans sa tête avant de se prononcer.

« Oui, c'est un défi formel. »

Les yeux d'Edward se sont illuminés alors qu'il sprintait jusqu'à sa chambre pour récupérer le chapeau, l'agitant comme un fou en revenant dans le salon.

Bella ria de lui quand il s'assit sur le canapé, sautillant comme un gamin.

« Toujours aussi pressé ! »

« Tout homme serait impatient s'il avait la chance que j'ai. Maintenant, tiens le chapeau que je tire ma lettre et fasse ma demande. »

Bella prit le chapeau, le secoua et le tendit à Edward. Lentement, il plongea sa main dans le bonnet de ski et prit son temps pour attraper un papier. Il le déplia et se retourna pour le lire. Dans la fenêtre, Bella vit son reflet et le sourire sournois qui apparaissait sur son visage tandis qu'il pliait le papier et pivotait pour lui faire face.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Bella, notant le sourire sournois sur son visage et la lumière dans ses yeux.

« Oh, Bella. Tu n'aurais pas dû relever le défi formel. »

Les yeux de Bella exprimaient la peur tandis que tous les scénarios possibles défilaient dans sa tête.

« Quelle est ta revendication, Edward ? »

« Je vais te faire jouir, Bella comme tu n'as jamais joui auparavant. Tu vas frémir, trembler et tu ne t'arrêteras pas. Tu le ressentiras partout, des orteils au bout des doigts et à la racine des cheveux. Et si …non, lorsque je gagnerai … tu renonceras à ta lettre la semaine suivante, » dit-il, sa voix rauque et basse.

Bella avait le souffle coupé, un éventail d'émotions passait en elle. L'une était définitivement l'excitation. L'autre était le scepticisme et la dernière était la peur parce que quatre vingt dix pourcent du temps, Edward avait remporté le défi.

« Ok, Edward. Mais si tu perds, c'est toi qui perds ta lettre. »

« Marché conclus ! » Répliqua Edward, en toute confiance.

« Marché conclus, » répondit Bella en lui secouant la tête. Edward accepta en bon sportif, un sourire arrogant sur le visage.

« Je vais prendre une douche ! » Annonça Bella, debout, le peur bien visible dans sa façon de marcher. Edward riait doucement.

« Fais bien tes exercices de _Kegel(*) _cette semaine ! » ajouta-t-il, souriant largement. Bella leva les sourcils, souriant avec lui.

« As-tu lu mon cosmo ? » Demanda-t-elle, taquine.

« Non ! » Répondit-il trop vite.

« Bien sur, Edward. C'est normal de chercher des conseils dans mon magasine. C'est bien. Je ne le dirai à personne. »

« Très drôle, Bella. Je savais ce qu'étaient les exercices de Kegel, bien avant que je le lise dans ton magasine. Je te rappelle que mon père est médecin ! »

« Il est généraliste, pas gynécologue ! »

« C'est pareil ! »

« Grrr ! »Dit-elle en commençant à marcher.

« Hey, » appela Edward.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda Bella, impatiente.

« Trois de moins, plus que vingt trois, ma lady. »

« Prépare-la bien, Mon bon monsieur. »

…………………………………………………………

(*)Un **exercice de Kegel**, ainsi nommé d'après le Dr Arnold Kegel, est un exercice destiné à renforcer le muscle pubococcygien.

Qu'en pensez-vous?

Qui veut la prochaine lettre?

J'ai écris un OS à l'occasion du concours d'Allocop. Si vous avez le temps, allez jeter un coup d'oeil. (Je n'oublierai jamais)

A bientôt, Eli


	9. Chapter 8: O comme orgasme

_Je ne vous ai pas oubliés mais avec le concours d'Allocop, j'ai été un peu débordé._

_Alors, voici enfin cette nouvelle lettre._

_Bonne lecture._

_................................................................................................._

_« La mémoire, c'est comme l'orgasme, c'est mieux si vous n'avez pas fait semblant. »_

_Seymour Cray (1925-1996)_

**Chapitre 8 : O comme Orgasme.**

La première fois qu'Edward atteignit son apogée, se passa quand il avait 12 ans. Ca avait été maladroit, rapide mais surement le sentiment le plus exaltant qu'il avait éprouvé. Il était chez lui un samedi soir, dans sa chambre à regarder un film avec une femme nue qui défilait sur l'écran et tout à coup, il sentit une chaleur dans tout son corps.

Edward se souvenait s'être assis sur son lit, examinant son pyjama et se demandant se qu'il se passait. Il avait vivement descendu son pantalon et la sensation de l'élastique le frôlant l'avait fait gémir involontairement.

C'est alors qu'il se rappela se que son frère lui avait dit à ce sujet.

Il a rapidement écarté son pantalon et son boxer. Il se leva pour s'assurer que sa porte était verrouillée et quand il fut sûr de lui, il tourna le volume sonore de son téléviseur et s'allongea sur son lit. Il empoigna son membre engorgé, haletant et emmagasina les nouvelles sensations que provoquait sa main chaude. Encore plus lentement, il déplaça sa main de bas en haut, resserrant son emprise en arrivant au sommet. Il calma ses mouvements en voyant une perle de liquide colorée suinter. Il continua par de simples glissements et frotta la tête de son sexe avec son pouce, déclenchant des sensations incroyables et il se mit à haleter bruyamment.

Il caressa une fois de plus la base puis remonta, laissant son pouce sur sa fente et gémissant tellement c'était bon. Il se caressa encore un peu, poussant de petits soupirs. Il se stoppa, quand Emmett lui vint en tête. Rapidement, il se leva et se dirigea vers la commode pour prendre un tissu et une lotion.

Il versa un peu de lotion dans sa main et reprit ses mouvements en notant comme sa main était lisse avec la lotion et comme il sentait mieux ses vas et vient. Il a accéléré et une minute plus tard, il sentit sa jeune semence se déverser sur sa main. En redescendant du septième ciel, il se demanda si les filles faisaient de même.

A 16 ans, il perdit sa virginité avec Bella. A 17 ans, Il eu finalement des relations sexuelles avec sa petite amie du moment, Jessica Stanley, une fille de son école. Elle était jolie mais pas vraiment belle à ses yeux.

C'était la première fois qu'il entendit et sentit jouir une fille. Ca s'était passé à l'arrière de sa voiture. Elle avait été si chaude, si humide et prête pour lui et quand il glissa ses doigts en elle, il sut ce dont tout le monde parlait. Ce n'est pas que la fois avec Bella n'était pas bonne mais c'était une chose expérimentale. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment faire, mais maintenant grâce à la lecture et son frère ainé, Edward s'avait et rien n'était mieux que d'amener une fille à son paroxysme. Il avait observé comme le corps de Jessica avait été secoué, son cœur se serrant autour de ses doigts, comme elle venait, criant son nom. C'était un spectacle incroyable. A partir de ce jour, Edward rechercha toujours cette expression sur le visage d'une femme, un regard de pur extase quand elle jouissait.

Admirer Bella à son point culminant était extraordinaire. Lors de leur première fois, il était venu trop rapidement ne laissant pas à Bella le temps d'atteindre son paroxysme. Mais ces dernières fois avaient été vraiment extraordinaires. Ses yeux révulsés, sa bouche entrouverte, la tête penchée vers l'arrière exposant son cou, sa poitrine poussée vers l'avant et son corps tremblant comme une feuille étaient de loin ce qu'il avait vu de plus sexy de toute sa vie.

Alors quand il avait sorti la lettre O du chapeau, il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que son esprit pense au mot ORGASME. Il s'agissait d'une pensée instantanée. Il ne voulait pas seulement la faire jouir, non. Il voulait qu'elle sente son corps en feu, comme si elle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même, qu'elle ressente quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais ressenti auparavant ni rien de comparable.

Il avait tout appris sur l'orgasme féminin au cours de sexualité à l'université. Si le point G était stimulé correctement et directement, une femme devait jouir mais pas seulement jouir. Elle devait presque éjaculer comme un homme et son corps devait être pris de convulsions.

Il se souvenait que le professeur leur avait expliqué qu'une femme pouvait trembler jusqu'à une minute sans arrêt, sans la toucher quand un orgasme déchirait son corps.

C'est ce que voulait faire Edward samedi. Il voulait voir le corps de Bella convulser. Il voulait l'entendre crier, hurler vraiment, ébranler toutes les fibres de son corps.

Et Bella en acceptant le défi formel avait répondu à ses prières. Edward était gourmant car il voulait le plus de lettres possibles. Il aimait le plaisir. Il aimait le plaisir qu'une femme pouvait lui prodiguer mais il y a un autre type de plaisir qu'il aimait. Celui d'observer une femme perdre le contrôle de tous ses sens à cause de lui.

Après que le défi fut lancé, Edward disparut le reste de la journée sous le regard étonné de Bella. Il fit quelques achats dont une bouteille d'huile de pépins de raisin au marché. Ce serait utile pour ses plans de samedi.

Quand il rentra plus tard ce soir-là, Bella avait préparé le repas. C'était juste du poulet et des légumes mais comme il n'avait pas mangé de la journée, Edward dévora pratiquement tout. Bella fit quelques commentaires sur sa façon de mastiquer les aliments.

Le lundi, Edward porta un col roulé pour aller travailler pour cacher la morsure de Bella au niveau de son cou qui avait déjà viré au rose clair. Personne ne lui fit de commentaires car il passa la journée à travailler dans son bureau et ne vit que peu ses collègues.

La seule personne qui lui parla, fut sa cousine Alice. Oui, c'est un peu du favoritisme que d'engager sa cousine comme assistante mais il n'y a aucune personne de plus qualifiée ou de mieux organisée qu'Alice. Mais je vais bientôt la perdre et il faudra que je lui trouve une remplaçante après qu'elle ait épousé son Jasper Hale chéri en septembre.

Mardi et mercredi ont passé comme les autres mardi et mercredi. Ce qui signifie qu'ils ont été comme une éternité. Et ce n'est pas la réunion de trois heures ce mercredi qui a changé quelque chose.

Jeudi s'avéra une journée de plaisir pour Edward, non pas au travail mais à la maison. Quand il rentra du travail, Bella faisait du yoga dans le salon. Il la regarda fasciné comme elle se penchait complètement, jambes allongées, la tête touchant le sol et ses mains accrochées à ses chevilles.

« Comment ça s'appelle, » demanda-t-il, la surprenant mais ne brisant pas son élan.

« Prasaritapadottasana » répondit-elle avec de grandes respirations.

« Prasarita-quoi ? »

« Ca signifie simplement intense étirement de propagation des jambes. »

Elle se leva au bout de 30 secondes et fit un pont arrière. C'est quelque chose qu'il l'avait vu faire plusieurs fois mais c'était différent cette fois. Peut-être qu'il était pervers mais il regarda les muscles de son bassin monter et descendre, à chaque respiration.

'Tu fais tes exercices de Kegels, je vois ! » Plaisanta-t-il alors qu'elle se borna à lui dire de foute le camp.

Le vendredi soir, ils étaient assis devant la télévision à manger des pop corn et regarder la première saison de « the Office ».

« Quoi ? » Demanda Edward quand Bella soupira.

« Rien. Jim est tellement adorable. Je voudrais juste des câlins avec lui. »

« Tu plaisantes, non ? C'est un total crétin ! » Répliqua Edward en jetant du pop corn à Bella.

« J'ai toujours eu un penchant pour les crétins. Il a quelque chose d'incroyablement attachant en particulier ça façon d'interagir avec les femmes. En plus, j'aime ça manière d'être avec Pam. »

« Pam fume ! » Commenta Edward, en prenant une autre poignée de son goûter.

« Oh, donc c'est normal d'aimer une fille ringarde mais pas le mec ringard ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Bells. C'est juste que quelqu'un comme toi, mérite mieux qu'un mec comme Jim. »

« Jim est si grand puis lui et Pam sont fantastiques ensembles. Ils sont absolument adorables. J'aime la façon dont ils ont débuté comme amis, » dit-elle, ne réalisant pas l'implication de ses paroles, mais Edward ne se prononça pas là dessus. Au lieu de cela, il changea de sujet.

« La lettre de demain est le O. »

« O ? » Interrogea Bella en se tournant vers lui.

« Ouais. Assure-toi de faire correctement tes exercices de Kegels avant. S'il te plait. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal demain. » Dit-il simplement. Il ne voulait lui faire aucun mal mais il voulait que ce soit spectaculaire et surtout il voulait gagner.

« Me faire mal ? » Envisages-tu de me pousser contre un mur de brique ou autre chose ainsi ? » Dit-elle, inquiète.

« Non, rien de tout ça mais, s'il te plait, fait ce que je te dis. »

« Hey, Capitaine ! » Salua-t-elle en rigolant et se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

« Pendant que tu es debout, va faire du pop corn en plus, » ajouta-t-il, en lui jetant le bol.

Bella lui fit un doigt d'honneur et s'en alla.

**= X =**

Edward évita Bella toute la journée de samedi. Pour ce qu'il avait prévu, il devait être sévère et s'assurer que Bella allait bien et qu'elle était prête à tout.

Il était resté dans sa chambre, la bouteille d'huile de pépins de raisin à portée de main. Il avait dévissé le bouchon à plusieurs reprises et respiré aussi car il en aimait l'arôme subtil.

N'ayant absolument rien fait depuis son réveil, il décida de travailler à un projet de publicité. Il n'avait que vingt cinq ans mais il y avait des rumeurs selon lesquelles il pourrait devenir associé l'année prochaine. Il serait le plus jeune dirigeant de la société.

Edward avait débuté à le Jane Austen et Meyers Advertising Agency en tant que stagiaire lors de sa deuxième année de collège et depuis, avait gravi les échelons de l'entreprise jusqu'à son poste actuel. L'entreprise devait beaucoup à Edward depuis la campagne céréalière qu'il avait mené seul.

Ce travail était stressant et ces week ends étaient exactement ce qu'il avait besoin pour se détendre.

Au coucher du soleil, Edward était assis sur son lit à ne rien faire depuis trois heures. Tout cela faisait partie de sa stratégie. Bella s'était moqué de lui au sujet de son impatience mais d'où il était, il pouvait voir l'ombre des pieds de Bella faisant les cents pas dans le salon.

Il la faisait attendre exprès. L'anticipation la rendrait plus excitée pour ce qu'il avait prévu pour ce soir.

Il décida de la surprendre en la prenant au dépourvu en ouvrant la porte. Elle cria et tomba sur le divan.

« Putain, Edward. Tu m'a fait peur, » dit-elle, en se tenant la poitrine.

« Désolé, » s'excusa-t-il, en marchant vers elle. Sa voix était plus profonde que d'habitude et il marcha vers elle comme si elle était sa proie. Ses mouvements la firent s'asseoir en arrière dans le divan. Elle fixa sur lui des yeux écarquillés comme il souriait, du feu flamboyant dans ses yeux.

« Debout, Isabella, » ordonna-t-il d'un ton sévère. Elle s'exécuta immédiatement. « Suis-moi. »

Il tendit la main et elle posa la sienne dessus. Très vite, il serra sa main et se dirigea vers la table de la cuisine.

« Ne bouge pas, » demanda-t-il, en prenant le bol de fruits sur la table. Une fois cela fait, il retourna à sa chambre, récupéra deux oreillers et les posa sur la table de la cuisine.

« Enlève tes vêtements, » dit-il, la regardant ôter son débardeur, son short et ses sous-vêtements lentement tandis qu'il la dévisageait avec avidité.

« Mmmmm….Ravissante, » murmura-t-il, passant derrière elle. Il saisit le poignet droit de Bella, enleva l'élastique qui s'y trouvait et s'en servit pour attacher ses cheveux.

« Autant j'aime tes cheveux lâchés autant j'ai besoin qu'il soit relevé. Il commença à joncher sa nuque de baisers. Bella appuya sa tête sur sa poitrine nue. Il frotta ses mains de haut en bas le long de ses côtes. Ce touché n'était pas doux mais Bella gémissait d'appréciation. Elle avait attendu toute la journée.

« J'aime le gel douche que tu utilises, » marmonna-t-il dans son cou comme ses mains titillaient ses mamelons. Ils durcirent dans ses mains. Edward frotta ses hanches contre les fesses de Bella et elle sentit comme il était dur.

« Assieds-toi sur le bord de la table ! »

Bella s'installa sur le bord, jambes fermées. Edward suivit ses mouvements, attrapant une chaise et s'asseyant en face d'elle et lui ouvrant les jambes. Il gémit en voyant comme elle était déjà mouillée pour lui. Il leva les yeux vers elle, un sourire satisfait tandis qu'un de ses doigts voyageait de haut en bas sur sa fente, taquinant son clitoris puis reculant. Elle gémit et vouta son dos quand Edward retira sa main.

« Couche-toi, Bella, » dit-il, la poussant vers le bas avec sa main sur la poitrine.

Quand elle fut totalement étendue sur les oreillers, il se rassit et la tira vers lui par les hanches. Son sexe n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche et elle pouvait le sentir. Elle saisit les oreillers fermement quand elle sentit son souffle chaud contre elle.

Il avança suffisamment pour que ses lèvres soient proche de son sexe. Il lécha lentement ses lèvres intimes, étendant l'humidité avec sa langue. Il se délecta du halètement de Bella et commença à taquiner son clitoris en alternant les passages du plat de sa langue avec la pointe de celle-ci.

Comme sa langue travaillait en elle, il caressait ses cuisses à l'intérieur et l'extérieur. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les hanches de Bella commencent à bouger sur la table. Edward sourit contre elle alors que ses mains fourragèrent dans ses cheveux. Elle les serra solidement comme elle poussait ses hanches contre sa bouche. Quelques instants plus tard, elle vit des étoiles derrière ses yeux quand son premier orgasme de la soirée la traversait.

Edward s'éloigna complètement d'elle alors qu'elle redescendait doucement de son apogée. Son corps luisait de sueur qu'il était tenté de lécher mais s'en empêcha.

Il fit le tour de la table et quand il fut de l'autre côté, tira Bella par les épaules pour que sa tête soit au bord et ses pieds à l'autre extrémité. Elle haleta quand il la tira, ayant du mal à régulariser sa respiration.

Edward regardait sa poitrine monter et descendre comme elle prenait de profondes inspirations. Il attendit qu'elle soit plus calme pour parler.

« Détend-toi, Bella. Respire calmement, » dit-il doucement, le bruit d'ouverture d'un bouchon captant l'attention de Bella.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle, en regardant autour d'elle. Elle avait peur de bouger.

« Huile de pépins de raisin. Assied-toi là et détend-toi, » assura-t-il, en prenant un peu d'huile dans ses mains et les frottant pour la réchauffer. Doucement, il massa les bras de Bella de haut en bas, étendant l'huile.

« ca sent bon, » dit Bella, comme les mains d'Edward passaient près de ses seins. Délibérément, il évita les mamelons et en bougeant autour de la table, il massa son torse et ses cuisses. Bella souffla un peu et laissa sortir un gémissement quand il passa sur ses cuisses, évacuant un peu sa tension.

Edward saisit un peu plus d'huile et alla s'asseoir à nouveau au bout de la table. Il attrapa son pied droit et commença à frotter la plante du pied, appuyant son pouce contre les points de pression. Les gémissements de Bella se sont intensifiés progressivement tandis que ses doigts massaient de manière experte son talon et son cou de pied. Il répéta le processus avec l'autre pied avant de s'éloigner. _(N/T : C'est vrai, un massage des pieds c'est génial fait par son homme)_

Il alla se laver les mains avant de revenir auprès de Bella. Elle avait les yeux fermés et avait une respiration lourde.

Il avait été érotiquement le meilleur. C'était tout simplement magnifique.

« Bella, j'ai besoin que tu te détendes maintenant. » Bella hocha simplement la tête et ouvrit les yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil à Edward.

« Ca va ? » Plaisanta-t-il en souriant.

« Prétentieux, » répondit-elle, à bout de souffle. Edward ricana.

« D'accord, repose-toi et détends-toi. S'il te plait, dis-moi si je te fais mal. OK. »

OK, » répliqua-t-elle, la voix trépignant d'impatience.

Edward pris encore un peu d'huile et se déplaça au milieu de la table. Il appliqua l'huile sur l'os pelvien de Bella et plaça sa main gauche fermement sur celui-ci. Il glissa lentement son majeur et son index droit dans Bella, les séparant une fois à l'intérieur pour entourer sa surface rugueuse entourant son point G. Il donna une impulsion test contre elle et tout le corps de Bella sauta sur la table.

« Putain de merde, » balbutia Bella pendant qu'Edward gloussait. Il ne pouvait pas attendre pour connaitre ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

« Tout va bien ? » Plaisanta-t-il, en la massant à nouveau. Cette fois, il regarda ses yeux se révulser. Elle hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre comme il commençait à pousser fortement et rapidement. Les gémissements de Bella étaient rauques et stimulaient directement le sexe d'Edward.

« Edward, mon Dieu, oui ! » Cria-t-elle, comme les doigts s'enfonçaient profondément. La main d'Edward la maintenait fermement sur la table. Ses doigts l'attaquaient de façon si dure et rapide qu'un étranger aurait pu croire qu'il essayait de la tuer si Bella n'avait crier et prier pour qu'il n'arrête pas.

Cela ne ressemblait à rien à tout e qu'elle avait ressenti auparavant. Son corps était en feu, flamboyant et Edward pouvait le sentir. Il pouvait sentir comme son corps était chaud à la sueur qui apparaissait sous sa main. Il pouvait sentir son corps commencer à réagir, et arriver doucement à son point culminant. Elle se resserrait autour de lui et ses gémissements augmentaient en intensité. Comme il poussait ses doigts encore plus forts, elle cria et gémit fortement, aucun son ne pouvant sortir de sa bouche. Edward savait que son prénom allait couler de ses lèvres.

« Bella, » chuchota-t-il. Bella répondit en soulevant ses hanches contre ses doigts, gémissant comme son corps réagissait vraiment. Son orgasme arrivait et Edward pouvait le voir. Il sourit en sentant l'emprise du sexe de Bella sur ses doigts, les maintenant à l'intérieur d'elle.

Il enfonçai ses doigts encore plus rapidement et fortement en elle et Bella cria son plaisir en saisissant la table pour l'utiliser comme levier.

« Edward ! » gémit-elle sentant son paroxysme progresser. Encore quelques coups de doigts et il se retira pour observer le corps de Bella trembler. Elle appela son nom, encore et encore, tandis que son corps continuait de trembler. Tout son corps était pris de pulsations. Il vit ses bras être secoués, ses jambes également jusqu'à ses doigts. Il regarda comment ses orteils se crispaient et se détendaient avant qu'elle ne se calme lentement.

« Putain de merde ! » lâcha-t-elle, avec une respiration hachée.

« Dis-le ! » S'écria-t-il, en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir près de son visage.

« Dis-le, » répéta-t-il.

« Tu as gagné, » murmura-t-elle.

« Excuse-moi ? Je n'ai pas entendu ? » La taquina Edward, en écartant quelques cheveux collés sur le front de Bella.

« Tu as gagné, » hurla-t-elle, presque.

« Parfait. Je gagne. Tu sais ce que cela signifie. Ca signifie que tu as deux semaines à attendre avant de choisir une autre lettre. Oh, et ça signifie aussi que tu n'es pas autorisée à porter des vêtements dans la maison. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Bella, se redressant sur la table aussi vite que son corps épuisé le lui permettait.

« Tu as bien entendu. »

« Cela ne faisait pas partie de notre accord, » répliqua-t-elle en pointant son doigt vers son visage. Edward le saisit et déposa un baiser dessus.

« Tu connais les règles du TFC. Je peux y ajouter ce que je veux. Et j'ajoute que tu dois te promener dans la maison nue pendant une semaine. Après samedi prochain, tu pourras de nouveau t'habiller. »

Bella grogna et se leva de la table pour s'éloigner quand elle réalisa qu'elle était seule à quitter la pièce.

« Et toi ? » Dit-elle, ses yeux voyageant vers la bosse évidente au niveau du pantalon d'Edward.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Nous nous en occuperons samedi prochain. Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas ne douche ? » Suggéra-t-il. Bella hocha la tête, vacillant jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« Besoin d'aide, Swan, » la charia-t-il depuis son siège dans la cuisine.

Elle se retourna et lui fit un doigt d'honneur avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

..........................................................................

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je vais essayer de traduire le plus rapidement possible le suivant._

_Pour celles qui ne le sauraient pas encore, j'ai écris deux OS pour le concours d'ALLOCOP. "Un ange en enfer" et "Je n'oublierai jamais"._

_Il y a des OS vraiment super chouette que je vous invite à aller lire et à voter dès le 8 novembre aussi._

_Voici le lien : .net/community/Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit/74561/_

_A très bientôt _

_Eli_


	10. Chapter 9: Quatre de moins, plus que 22

_Voici le chapitre du choix de la nouvelle lettre._

_J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours._

_Je remlercie The-Glory-Days pour me permettre de la traduire._

_Disclamer: Tout appartient à SM._

_Bonne lecture._

_......................................................................._

**Chapitre 9 : Quatre de moins, plus que vingt deux**

Edward se sentait seul le lendemain matin en se réveillant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait ce mois-ci mais ce matin était pire que d'habitude.

C'était le premier week-end où il se réveillait seul en un mois. C'était une sensation étrange. Il était habitué à se réveiller seul. C'était une idée bizarre mais ce dernier mois, il avait pris l'habitude de sentir un corps chaud à ses côtés le dimanche matin. Il avait aimé plus qu'il n'aurait dû.

Il se retourna dans son lit et le froid des draps sous lui sembla encore plus rigide et glacial que d'ordinaire. D'autres jours, il aimait se rouler dans son lit et se retrouver du côté froid surtout en été mais aujourd'hui, ça voulait juste souligner son côté stérile et solitaire.

Il avait besoin de quelqu'un là. Il aspirait à cette chaleur.

Il resta du côté froid, essayant de le réchauffer avec son propre corps mais ça ne fonctionna pas. Finalement, il trouva l'énergie suffisante pour s'extraire de son lit et se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Il utilisa sa propre brosse à dent aujourd'hui.

Encore une fois, il trouva Bella sur le canapé, regardant les infos commerciales d'un air absent, enveloppée dans une couverture de laine que sa mère avait acheté pour eux.

« Bonjour, » salua-t-il d'une voix faible au cas où Bella aurait la migraine. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux bridés à la manière des personnes ayant un mal de tête.

Bella répondit docilement : « Salut. »

« Ca va, Bells ? Tu ne sembles pas en forme. »

« Je vais bien, Edward. Je n'ai pas dormi assez. Je continue à faire ce rêve bizarre. »

Le corps d'Edward se tendit. Même si Bella lui avait expliqué que ce rêve était différent de ceux d'autrefois, il ne pouvait empêcher un sentiment d'inquiétude déferler sur lui. Son cœur battait plus fort et il pouvait sentir l'adrénaline envahir son corps, provoquant une goutte de sueur au bord de son sourcil droit.

« Que veux-tu dire par bizarre, Bella ? » Demanda Edward d'une voix laconique. Il était soucieux. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'est que Bella recommence à faire des cauchemars.

« Détend-toi, Edward, » rassura Bella, lui donnant un léger coup point sur son bras. « Je t'ai dit que ce rêve était bon. Je crois. Je ne sais pas. Je continue à me réveiller car je ne sais pas ce qu'il signifie. »

Edward se détendit en entendant l'explication de Bella. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir. Il avait toujours eu besoin de protéger ceux qu'ils aimaient mais avec Bella, c'était très différent. Il devait la protéger tout le temps ; être là pour la rattraper quand elle tombait, être là pour la consoler quand elle pleurait, être là pour l'aider quand elle voulait taper dans le mur. C'était inexplicable mais il devait l'aider.

Il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle était en sécurité.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui est bizarre dans ce rêve pour t'empêcher de dormir ? » Questionna-t-il, curieusement. Il voulait vraiment savoir et la rougeur qui envahissait le visage de Bella, renforçait son intérêt.

Bella secoua la tête, signifiant son refus. Elle ne pouvait pas raconter à Edward son rêve concernant l'homme sans visage. Elle avait bien des soupçons mais il se serait moqué.

« Allez, Bella. Dis-moi. Ca doit être vraiment un bon rêve si tu sembles si perturbée, » la taquina-t-il. Il devait y avoir une explication logique, une raison quelconque pour qu'elle rougisse. « C'est un rêve sexuel, c'est ça ? Tu as une relation perverse avec quelqu'un ? Qui est-ce ? Hein ? Qui ? Tu paniques parce que c'est une relation sexuelle avec une fille ? » Proposa-t-il, s'efforçant de la provoquer pour qu'elle lui donne la réponse.

« Ce n'est pas un rêve sexuel ! » S'offusqua-t-elle, la couverture enroulée autour d'elle glissant doucement. Edward remarqua immédiatement l'épaule nue de Bella, provoquant le changement de conversation.

« Es-tu nue sous la couverture ? » Demanda-t-il, en voulant jeter un coup d'œil.

« Oui, » répondit Bella, hochant la tête en même temps, saisissant le bord de la couverture qui tombait de son corps. Il faisait froid dans l'appartement. Même si on était au milieu du mois d'avril, il faisait encore froid dans le loft.

« La couverture ne fait pas partie de ma victoire, Isabella. Donne la moi, vite ! » Insista-t-il, en la tirant loin d'elle. Bella la tenait fermement, utilisant les forces qu'elle avait à huit heures du matin. Edward l'attrapa et la tira sans difficulté avec une seule main.

Il regarda Bella qui grelottait et essayait de se garder au chaud en s'entourant de ses bras.

« Tu as froid ? » Demanda-t-il, alors qu'elle se drapait à nouveau de la couverture.

« Eh bien, on est en avril, idiot. Tu ne pouvais pas imaginer de me faire vivre sans habit en juin ou juillet, quand il fait chaud, » dit-elle, s'enroulant mieux dans la couverture et le regardant se diriger dans le fond du salon.

« Que fais-tu ? » Questionna-t-elle, comme il se dirigeait vers le mur et réalisant ce qu'il faisait.

« Je monte le chauffage. _Tu_ te promèneras nue le reste de la semaine sauf quand ut iras travailler. Et dès ton retour, tu te déshabilleras, compris ? » Sa voix était sévère ainsi que son allure. Il essayait d'intimider Bella et pendant quelques brefs secondes, il réussit. Il remarqua comme ses yeux s'étaient élargis et sa respiration ralentit.

« Ca va, Bella ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau, afin de réaffirmer sa victoire de hier. Il râlait vraiment du fait qu'elle avait refusé de répondre à sa question sur son rêve un peu plus tôt. Ils n'avaient jamais de secret l'un pour l'autre. Et bien qu'il sache qu'elle finirait par lui dire, le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler tout de suite le consternait. Il le ressentait presque comme une trahison.

« Oui, je vais bien, Edward mais pour le moment, je garde la couverture jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse assez chaud, » dit-elle, faisant une moue digne d'un enfant à qui la mère aurait refusé une tablette de chocolat.

« Bon. Maintenant va préparer le petit déjeuner. J'ai faim, » ordonna-t-il, d'un ton ludique. En entendant cela, Bella lança un coussin du canapé et frappa Edward à l'épaule. Edward poussa un cri d'étonnement alors que Bella triomphait.

« Putain de merde. Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies frappé, » dit-il choqué en ramassant le coussin et faisant mine de le jeter sur Bella. Mais au lieu de ça, il le déposa sur le divan en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Moi non plus. Edward 7 millions, Bella une. Waouh J'y suis enfin arrivé ! » Clama-t-elle. Edward riait.

« C'est en fait, 8 millions pour moi et 4 pour TOI ! C'est le score correct. »

« Ok, monsieur Parfait, » murmura Bella d'une voix condescendante. Elle se leva de son siège et alla s'installer sur une chaise de la cuisine. Ses yeux s'élargirent quand ils se posèrent sur la table de la cuisine. Presque instantanément, les images de la nuit envahirent son esprit. Elle, couché sur la table. Edward, la tête enfuie entre ses jambes. L'image de la lumière qu'elle regardait pendant qu'Edward l'amenait au nirvana. L'image d'Edward, ses doigts magiques sur elle.

« Ca va vraiment ?, » demanda à nouveau Edward en ricanant. Il avait remarqué son visage hébété à l'instant, son regard posé sur la table. Elle avait pensé à la nuit dernière et c'est exactement ce qu'il avait voulu. Il voulait que chaque pensée à la vue de cette table, soit tournée vers cette nuit. Appelez-le rusé si vous voulez. Il arborait un magnifique sourire. C'était un homme et il aimait savoir qu'il était le meilleur au lit et ici, sur la table.

« Je vais bien, » répondit Bella, sa voix vacillante. Ses ongles suivaient les dessins de la table, s'arrêtant sur les nœuds du bois.

« Es-tu sûr ? Tu a un regard abasourdi ! »

« Je vais bien, vraiment ! Hum…As-tu nettoyer la table, hier soir, après, tu sais … » Bella laissa trainer sa voix, rougissant à la seule pensée ce qui avait eu lieu.

« Je savais que c'était à ça que tu pensais, » ricana Edward, faisant augmenter progressivement les rougeurs sur le visage de Bella. « Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai utilisé du Détol, de la javel, astiqué le tout après que tu aies jailli hier soir, » déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre comme si ce n'était rien mais Bella rougit de plus en plus. Edward ne les avait jamais vues aussi cramoisie.

« Peux-tu ne pas parler de ça, s'il te plait, » plaida-t-elle, d'une voix à peine audible.

« Dire quoi ? Jet, jaillir, gicler, éjaculer ?

« Ah, s'il te plait ! Ca sonne dégoutant, » proclama-t-elle, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Edward avait décidé de taquiner encore plus Bella. Avec sa tête dans ses mains, elle ne pouvait pas voir Edward s'accroupir devant elle avant qu'il soit trop tard.

« Je parie que ça ne sentais pas dégoutant. Je parie que tu le sentais bien, vraiment bien. On pourrait dire, que c'était orgasmique, éclatement du plaisir à nul autre pareil, » chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Bella frémit comme une chaleur envahissait sa bouche et les poils de sa nuque se dressaient. Mais cela n'empêcha pas l'agression verbale d'Edward de couvrir de honte Bella.

« Edward ! » Cria Bella alors que son dos se collait sur le dossier de la chaise. Elle essaya désespérément de récupérer la couverture qui était tombée mais elle ne pouvait l'atteindre surtout qu'Edward l'écartait.

« Bella ! » Gronda Edward, en callant ses hanches contre elle. « Tu es une personne étonnante, Bells. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu choisis de cacher ton corps avec des vêtements informes. »

« Tu parles comme Alice, » dit-elle, essayant de se libérer de la prise d'Edward. Il la tenait facilement ses deux bras avec une seule main. L'autre caressait son ventre et remontait jusqu'à l'un de ses seins.

« Alice connait les choses, même celles qu'elle ne devrait pas, » dit-il, continuant de la toucher. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement sensuelle sur le fait de la tenir captive. Il n'avait pas su voir le plaisir de Bella quand elle l'avait ligoté. Mais dans cette position, il pouvait sentir son pouls sous ses mains tenant ses poignets. Il pouvait ressentir l'excitation clairement. Dans cette position, il pouvait obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait. C'était une position de domination complète et il aimait ça.

La puissance était enivrante.

« Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »Demanda timidement Bella.

« Rien, » dit soudain Edward, en sautant sur ses pieds loin de Bella la laissant ahurie. Elle l'imita et regagna son siège, sans couverture, toujours perplexe de ce qui venait d'arriver.

« C'est ça, » commença Edward. « Pas de couverture, » remarqua-t-il alors qu'elle était près du radiateur. Il cassa alors des œufs dans une poêle brulante pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Bella fit la moue.

« Vos collègues savent-ils que vous être un véritable enfoiré, » lâcha-telle, croisant ses bras sur ses seins nus. Le sourire faiblit sur le visage d'Edward.

« Non, tout le monde pense que je suis l'homme parfait, » répondit-il, en lui tendant les œufs.

« Narcissique en plus ! » Bella croisa ses jambes pour dissimuler à Edward ce qu'il voulait voir.

« Peu importe. Va chercher des assiettes, « ordonna-t-il, en atteignant la taque électrique. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et se joignit à Bella pour manger.

« Sais-tu ce qui est le meilleur avec les œufs sur le plat ? Questionna Edward, de sa voix mielleuse.

« Eclaire-moi, Edward ? »

« Il gicle lorsque tu déchires le jaune, » répondit-il, démontrant son point de vue et prenant une bouchée.

« Trou du cul ! » Murmura Bella en se servant un verre de canneberge.

« Tu vas payer pour cette remarque samedi, Swan. En parlant de ça, lève ton joli petit cul et va chercher le chapeau ! »

« Connard ! » Aboya-t-elle, en se levant et se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Edward regarda ses hanches nues se balancer lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce. Il était tenté de la suivre et de commencer tout de suite le week-end prochain. Mais Bella quitta la cuisine avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa penser.

« Dépêche-toi, sélectionne une lettre ! » Dit-elle impatiemment en tendant le chapeau.

« Tu es mauvaise perdante, Isabella, » répliqua-t-il, tirant un bout de papier. Il le lut rapidement et le jeta aux ordures en faisant des confettis.

« Je vais avoir une semaine de rêve et ce week-end…sacré connerie ! Ce week-end va être génial ! »

« Très joli, » répondit Bella, en essayant de paraitre désintéressé. Mais elle était surement plus excitée par ce week-end qu'Edward lui-même. Le samedi commençait à devenir son jour de la semaine préféré.

« Ah, arrête d'être aussi vache. Quatre de moins, plus que vingt deux, gicleuse ! »

« Va te faire foutre, Edward ! »

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................

Voilà, vous avez des idées?? Celles qui le désirent, je donne la lettre du prochain chapitre.

Edward commence à voir Bella autrement. La tension entre eux augmente.

Je rappelle le concours d'Allocop. N'oubliez pas de voter à partir du 8 novembre. Allez voir, il y a des OS très chouette.

J'ai participé en écrivant deux histoires: "Un ange en Enfer" et " Je ne t'oublierai jamais".

Biz et à bientôt

Eli

J'en profite pour souhaiter bonne chance à toutes les articipantes.


	11. Chapter 10: C comme Contrôle

_Bonjour, _

_Désolée pour ce retard mais entre le concours (ecrire les OS et lire ceux des autres dont certains sont des merveilles) j'ai eu un peu moins de temps._

_Comme j'habite la Belgique et que New Moon ne sort qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai passé ma soirée d'hier en compagnie d'Edward et Bella (comme tous les jours dirait mon homme!!) pour vous traduire ce chapitre. Prévoyez un peu de glace, ça peut servir!_

_Un grand merci pour toutes vont reviews qui me vont droit au coeur. J'espère avoir bien répondu à tout le monde et merci aux anonymes._

_(Petit message pour Fleur50: je ne sais pas répondre à ton MP car tu n'as pas autorisé cette fonction. Donc si tu pouvais me renvoyer une review pour ta réponse. Merci et surtout félicitation pour toi et ta fille. )_

_Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à the glory days et que les personnages, eux, appartiennent à Stephenie Meyr._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

_« Celui qui contrôle le présent, contrôle le passé. _

_Celui qui contrôle le passé, contrôle l'avenir. » _

Livre 1984 , Chapitre III, Georges Orwell,(1903-1950)

**Chapitre 10 : C comme contrôle**

Edward aimait tout contrôler : son travail, sa vie quotidienne, sa vie sexuelle. S'il y avait une façon pour lui de prendre les rênes, il le faisait. Il n'y avait jamais de si, de et ou de mais. Il aimait tout contrôler. C'était dans sa nature depuis son plus jeune âge.

Quand Edward avait cinq ans, il fut nommé chef de son groupe de jeu par les autres enfants de son cercle d'amis. Ce n'est pas comme s'il se désignait lui-même comme leader mais c'était ses amis ou ses connaissances lors de ses années d'études qui l'élisait comme tel.

Quand il était à la maternelle, l'institutrice avait divisé la classe en trois groupes uniformes comprenant trois filles et trois garçons.

Edward avait eu le cœur brisé quand Bella n'avait pas été désignée pour faire partie de son groupe et il avait observé comme son groupe l'avait mis à l'écart. C'était sa meilleure amie. Il la regardait s'asseoir seul dans un coin, recroquevillé sur un tapis pour lire un livre. Il savait que son rôle était de tout faire pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

Il prit le contrôle de la situation.

Après que son groupe l'ait nommé chef, il dit à Bella de s'asseoir avec eux. Mais même à cinq ans, elle était têtue comme une mule. Elle protesta vigoureusement en disant qu'ils auraient des ennuis pour ne pas avoir respecté les règles et que son groupe serait en colère contre lui pour avoir attiré l'attention sur eux.

Il lui dit de ne pas s'en soucier.

Quand Bella s'est approché du groupe d'Edward après la récréation, l'institutrice l'avait immédiatement interpelée. Elle traversa la classe vers la table où Bella s'était arrêtée et lui demanda pourquoi elle partageait une chaise avec Edward alors que son groupe était à l'opposé de la pièce. Mais avant qu'elle ne puise répondre, Edward la devança. A cinq ans, il était déjà un charmeur. (N/T je n'ai pas de mal à l'imaginer !)

« C'est parce que son groupe l'ignore, Mme Cope. Ce n'est pas la façon dont le groupe est censé fonctionner. Donc, nous l'avons invité à rejoindre notre groupe. Est-ce correcte ? » Demanda-t-il, timidement et aussi doucement qu'il put, ce qui agit comme par magie. C'était un beau petit garçon, avec une magnifique tignasse bronze, des joues roses et des yeux verts envoutants.

« Tu as raison, Edward, » dit-elle, un brin de fierté dans la voix. Mme Cope avait assisté à l'ostracisme du groupe de Bella vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle avait vu comme l'autre groupe l'observait, surtout Edward. Elle avait gardé un œil sur Bella toute la semaine où elle avait été à l'écart et avait vu les larmes couler sur son petit visage. Mais elle avait su que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne l'invite à rejoindre son groupe.

Ce fut la première fois qu'Edward prit les choses en mains, mais ce ne fut pas la dernière.

Ce jour-là, lui avait donné un avant goût de pouvoir. Depuis lors, Edward avait toujours essayé de tout contrôler. A l'école primaire, il était leader de sa classe. Au collège, il fut président de la huitième année. Au lycée, il était chef de tout : capitaine de l'équipe de base-ball, président du corps étudiant, président du National Honor Society, l'enfer. Il était même le président du club des sciences et de la technologie et c'est à peine s'il avait assisté aux réunions.

On peut même dire qu'il contrôlait l'amitié qu'il avait avec Bella, mais pas dans le mauvais sens. Il avait été le seul à savoir calmer Bella lors de leur première rencontre au supermarché. Il était celui qui avait persuadé les autres d'accueillir Bella dans leur groupe, celui qui avait obtenu que Bella vienne au onzième anniversaire d'Eric Yorkie. Et c'était lui qui avait eu l'idée de perdre leur virginité ensemble et c'était toujours lui qui avait eu l'idée de commencer de jeu de fou de l'alphabet qui le torturait lentement.

Il était de plus en plus habitué à ces fins de semaine de sexe. Il avait peur que quand tout serait terminé, il ne soit pas capable de vivre sans cette assurance de sexe, aussi barbare et déviant que ce soit. Il était un homme, nom de Dieu, et il aimait s'envoyer en l'air le plus souvent possible.

Sa première erreur sur le jeu avait été de le lancer mais sa deuxième erreur, et la plus grande, avait été de voir marcher Bella nue toute la semaine.

C'était une pure torture, cruelle et inhabituelle.

Le corps de Bella était incroyable et l'avait toujours été. Même quand elle avait passé par tous les stades ingrats de la puberté, elle avait eu un corps de rêve. Elle avait des jambes superbes et des seins qu'il avait vu grandir. L'été avant leur première année d'université, il avait suggéré qu'ils fréquentent la piscine. Ils y allaient presque tous les jours.

Il était un adolescent bourré d'hormones la poursuivant afin de pouvoir observer ses seins le plus possible.

Mais maintenant, Bella était une femme étonnante, avec ses courbes, des seins qui s'intégraient parfaitement à ses mains et un beau petit cul bien roulé dont il n'avait aucune idée du moment où il était apparu. Il avait été surpris par celui-ci après leur première nuit. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant.

**= X =**

Lundi avait été terrible et pas simplement à cause de son travail. Bien que son travail l'ait vidé de tout enthousiasme à renter chez eux pour voir Bella nue, dès qu'il a franchi les portes de l'appartement, sa mauvaise humeur s'évanouit lorsqu'il vit Bella vêtue seulement d'un tablier pour cuisiner.

Une torture. Une _putain_ de pure torture.

Il pouvait voir son petit cul avec le tablier juste attaché au dessus comme s'il s'agissait d'un cadeau l'invitant à le dénouer.

« Je pense qu'un tablier est un habit, Bella, » la taquina-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine, chipant un morceau de poulet qui était cuit.

« Ne touche pas à a nourriture, Edward. Tu ne t'es pas lavé les mains, » le gronda-t-elle, le frappant avec la cuillère en bois qu'elle avait en main.

« Désolé, maman, » gémit-il, en volant un autre morceau de poulet quand Bella se tourna pour mélanger le riz.

« Comment s'est passé ta journée ? » Demanda-t-elle, apparemment à l'aise avec le fait d'être nue. Mais Edward soupçonnait qu'elle l'était à cause du tablier.

« Epouvantable. Et la tienne ? »

« Meilleure que la tienne, je suppose, » dit-elle, en prenant deux verres dans l'armoire. Edward regarda les muscles de ses jambes tendues. Il réprima le grognement qui montait lentement de sa gorge.

« « Pourquoi as-tu ce tablier ? » Questionna-t-il, empêchant ses mains de le lui retirer.

« Je ne voulais pas me bruler un mamelon, » dit-elle en haussant les épaules et se retournant vers la cuisinière. Edward fit en mouvement de tête approuvant le raisonnement.

« Oh, tu l'as fait pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pour toi ? Comment ça pour toi ? Je ne voulais pas me bruler si l'huile éclaboussait, » rétorqua-t-elle, saisissant une louche pour servir du riz et du poulet dans deux assiettes. Elle se dirigea vers la table et plaça les assiettes devant leur place. Edward prit les verres et les couverts.

« Non, tu sais que je n'aimerais pas tes seins brulés. C'est pourquoi tu as mis ce tablier, » souffla-t-il en prenant une bouchée de nourriture.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu as 25 ans, Edward. Vraiment ? Honnêtement ? C'est la chose la plus immature que tu aies jamais dite. »

Mardi et mercredi se passèrent à peu près comme lundi. Mais le jeudi tua presque Edward.

Il entra dans l'appartement après une longue journée de travail et trouva Bella faisant son yoga dans le salon.

Regarder Bella faire ses étirement de jambes quand elle était en sueur était une chose mais la regarder faire ses exercices quand elle était nue ressemblait presque à un porno en directe. A la manière dont elle était courbée vers l'avant, elle était exposée pour lui, grande ouverte, et il aurait aimé vérifier si elle n'était pas humide.

Ce soir-là, il dût renoncer à la taquiner car il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de la prendre là au milieu du salon. Et ce serait contre les règles.

Les règles étaient claires. Le samedi serait le jour où ils auraient des relations sexuelles, pas le jeudi. Mais voir Bella nue au quotidien n'aidait pas à les respecter. Tous les jours de la semaine, il avait voulu l'avoir. Le matin, il avait imaginé la renverser sur le comptoir de la cuisine, ou sur le sol ou encore contre le frigo. La nuit, il voulait la prendre sur le canapé, la table de la salle à manger ou contre tous les murs de l'appartement.

C'était une torture et c'était de sa faute. Il était un idiot.

Il n'avait jamais été plus heureux de voir arriver le vendredi. Il était fatigué de devoir courir dans sa chambre comme un adolescent pré pubère pour se soulager.

Enfin samedi. Samedi était comme un matin de Noël. Il pensait que son sexe allait tomber. Il n'avait jamais été hors contrôle de ses hormones comme ce jour-là. C'était si bizarre.

« Bonjour, » grogna-t-il, sa voix rauque. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais il devait se retenir. Ce qu'il avait en tête était : je ne peux pas attendre pour être à l'intérieur de toi, mais c'était un peu grossier à neuf heures du matin, même pour lui.

« Bonjour, » répondit-elle, soufflant sur la tasse de café brulant.

« Je devine que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, » dit-il, en plaçant une assiette devant Bella.

« Non, en fait, j'ai dormi beaucoup. Je n'ai pas fait le rêve habituel cette nuit, bien que la même personne soit présente dans celui-ci. »

« Vraiment ? Veux-tu du café ? »

« Je sens que je pourrais en boire beaucoup aujourd'hui, » murmura-t-elle, en rougissant. Edward sourit. Il aimait quand elle rougissait. Il avait toujours aimé. Il y avait quelque chose de si doux et innocent dans son rougissement. Ce qui pouvait paraitre étrange pour un étranger surtout avec tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines.

« Décision intelligente, » répondit-il. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose de spirituel, pas trop pervers, mais il a opté pour la maitrise de ses émotions. Il devrait rester sous contrôle pour ce soir pour arriver à réaliser ce qu'il avait planifié depuis dimanche soir.

« Alors que faisons-nous ? » dit-elle, imperturbable à la gravité de la question. « Tu ne m'as pas dit la lettre, hier, donc… »

« J'ai tiré la lettre C, » répondit-il, sa voix ferme.

« C ? Et que veut dire le C ? »

« Contrôle complet Cullen, » répondit-il, se reculant de la table, faisant sursauter Bella. Il était dix heures du matin mais il allait commencer maintenant car il ne pouvait plus attendre.

« Lève-toi, Bella, » demanda-t-il, se mettant torse nu. Sa queue était déjà dressée dans son pantalon. Les yeux de Bella s'élargirent, se posant des questions sur ses actions.

« Oui, nous commençons maintenant. Tu n'as aucune idée comment c'était dur pour moi cette semaine, » gronda-t-il, s'avançant vers elle, la coinçant contre le mur. « Te voir déambuler nue toute la semaine telle une statue grecque. C'était une véritable agonie. »

« Edward. » Sa voix tremblait quand elle prononça son nom. Il était juste face à elle et il sentait sa température augmenter. Il pouvait presque sentir son sang couler de manière erratique dans ses veines.

« Hum, Bella, » gémit-il, sa bouche s'attaquant à son cou et la mordillant. Il devrait rendre des comptes demain quand Bella lui crierait dessus pour les marques. En ce moment, Il était content de sentir les doigts de Bella dans ses cheveux et d'entendre ses gémissements.

« Bella, » murmura-t-il contre sa clavicule. Ses mains agrippèrent ses hanches violemment, la collant à lui. Il avait été si sacrément dur toute la semaine et finalement, il avait enfin ce qu'il avait besoin.

« Hum, » était tout ce que Bella était capable de dire entre ses gémissements et ses soupirs. Edward savourait ses sons. C'était comme de la musique, une partition magnifiquement orchestrée à ses oreilles, comme une sonate de Mozart.

« Diable. Putain, Bella. Tu sais que je déteste de ne pas tout contrôler, » proclama-t-il contre sa poitrine, sa langue faisant des cercles autour de son téton avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Tout deux gémirent de concert. Ses mains rugueuses se déplacèrent de haut en bas sur son torse tandis que ses baisers descendaient vers son bas ventre, juste au dessus de son sexe. Il pouvait sentir son excitation et c'était enivrant.

Il s'est mis à genoux, son visage à seulement cinq centimètres d'elle. Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle le regardait.

« S'il te plait, »supplia-t-elle, avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il gémit involontairement en la voyant faire. _Putain_, pensa-t-il, _elle est déjà tellement humide_.

Il souffla de l'air frais contre son humidité, entrainant le frissonnement de Bella.

« Mon Dieu, Bella, j'aime ta chatte, » gronda-t-il contre elle, la balayant d'un coup de langue. « J'aime ton odeur et ton goût, » gémit-il, la léchant encore une fois avant de se redresser.

« Mais tu sais quoi ? Aujourd'hui, c'est pour moi. Ce que j'aime encore plus que ton goût, » chuchota-t-il à son oreille, mordillant son lobe. C'était vraiment un fétichisme ses oreilles. « J'aime par-dessus tout la manière dont tu bouges quand je suis à l'intérieur de toi. »

Bella acquiesça, ses yeux observant les deux doigts d'Edward qui caressait son intimité avant de glisser aisément en elle. Il pompa ses doigts de la même façon que quand il l'avait prise sur la table. Il observait Bella dont les yeux roulaient et la bouche s'entrouvrait. Sa respiration était saccadée, ses mains cherchaient refuge où elles pouvaient. Elles étaient dans ses cheveux, sur ses biceps avant de s'installer sur ses cuisses.

Edward sentit que Bella était prête à venir alors il retira ses doigts.

« Baise-moi, maintenant, » grogna-t-il contre son oreille. « Tu ne viendras pas avant moi, aujourd'hui. Met-toi à genoux, Bella, » commanda-t-il, d'une voix forte, sa main poussant sur son épaule jusqu'à ce que ses genoux touchent le carrelage. Il ôta son pantalon et son boxer dans un mouvement rapide. Bella regarda la chute des vêtements attentivement. Edward surveillait comme Bella observait son sexe dur en face d'elle, les yeux agrandis et impatients.

Bella le prit fermement en main et la tête d'Edward retomba en arrière. Ses mains étaient si chaudes et si douces. Il gémit quand Bella envoya de l'ait sur la tête de son sexe en secouant ses cheveux puis lécha la goutte de pré sperme.

« Ta bouche, Bella. J'ai besoin de ta bouche, » ordonna-t-il, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, en essayant de rapprocher ses lèvres de sa queue.

« Putain, » grogna-t-il, comme sa bouche enveloppait son gland. Elle le suça, léchant la fente. Elle imposa un rythme lent et régulier de succion et de léchage. Edward gémit en signe d'appréciation de la douce sensation de sa bouche sur lui. Il se rendit compte rapidement qu'il perdait de sa volonté. Il attrapa la nuque de Bella et poussa dans sa gorge, aimant les petits sons sortant de sa bouche quand il poussait trop loin.

« Aujourd'hui, c'est pour moi, » lui rappela-t-il, alors que ses deux mains tenaient fermement la tête de Bella et qu'il trouvait un rythme _qui lui_ plaisait. Il pouvait sentir la bouche de Bella se resserrer et l'aspirer.

« Putain, Bells. Tu n'as pas idées depuis combien de temps j'attends pour avoir ta petite bouche sur moi. Tu ne m'as pas touché la dernière fois. (N/T Parce que t'a pas voulu !) Putain, oui, comme ça, » marmonna-t-il, resserrant son emprise sur sa chevelure et poussant ses hanches contre sa bouche. Bella gémissait autour de lui et les vibrations étaient incroyables. Une des mains de Bella glissa jusqu'à ses bourses qu'elle se mit à palper et masser comme elle continuait à sucer et aspirer sa queue.

« Bella, Bella, merde, » scanda-t-il, sentant ses bourses se serrer à l'approche de son orgasme. Bella le sentit également et Edward explosa dans sa gorge, comme elle raclait ses dents sur sa longueur.

« Merde ! Putain ! Fichtre, Belle, » cria-t-il, tandis que son orgasme l'envahissait, ses hanches se trémoussaient et qu'il se vidait dans la bouche de Bella. Elle sourit en se redressant. Elle approcha sa gorge près de l'oreille d'Edward et déglutit. Edward soupira fortement en l'entendant avaler son sperme. Il grogna et la jeta facilement sur son épaule.

« Edward, » s'exclama-t-elle, encore essoufflée, comme il l'emportait vers le divan, la penchant sur l'accoudoir. Il la quitta un instant.

« Edward, » appela-t-elle à nouveau, comme l'air frais balayait son sexe humide.

« Bella, autant j'ai aimé cette fellation, je pense que tu dois payer pour avoir porté atteinte à ma position dominant. C'est moi qui contrôle tout aujourd'hui, » l'informa-il, sa main sur son cul. Elle cria quand il fit claquer sa main sur ses fesses une fois, deux fois, trois fois puis frotta ses muscles fessiers qui avaient pris une belle teinte rouge.

« J'aime te voir ainsi, ouverte pour moi, humide pour moi, désirant ma queue, » grommela-t-il à son oreille en se collant à son dos. Elle put le sentir à nouveau dur contre elle. Edward avait un temps de récupération court, il était encore jeune. Quand il était adolescent, il pouvait être prêt et impatient de recommencer après une minute. Une brise fraîche sur son sexe suffisait à le faire bander.

« Je ne peux pas attendre pour être à l'intérieur de toi, Bella. Tu émets les plus beaux sons, » chuchota-t-il à son oreille en mordillant le lobe. Bella gémit ainsi qu'Edward.

« J'aime la façon dont tu bouges quand je suis en toi, Bella. Vraiment. »

« Alors qu'attends-tu pour me baiser ? » Aboya Bella avec impatience pendant qu'Edward embrassait son épaule. Il ricana légèrement.

« Est-ce que tu veux ? Veux tu vraiment que je te prenne, ici, sur le canapé que ton père nous a acheté. C'est pervers, Isabella. Je ne suis pas sûr que le chef Swan approuverait nos ébats, » la taquina-t-il alors que son sexe jouait avec l'entrée de sa féminité.

« Edward, s'il te plait, » supplia-t-elle, en tournant la tête pour le regarder.

« J'aime l'emprise que j'ai sur toi, » grogna-t-il, s'enfonçant complètement en elle, appréciant sa chaleur. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit lent. Il contrôlait ce moment. Il voulait un acte brut, sale, profond ; quelque chose de pervers.

« Edward, le préservatif ! » cria Bella en se dégageant de lui. Mais Edward la rattrapa et la ramena à lui.

« Je suis clean, tu es clean. Nous n'avons pas eu de relations avec quelqu'un d'autre depuis longtemps et je sais que tu prends la pilule depuis l'âge de 16 ans. J'ai vérifié et tu l'as prend religieusement tous les matins avant de partir travailler. Je veux te sentir, » gémit-il, en agrippant ses hanches et s'enfonçant à nouveau en elle sous ses gémissements.

Bella cria d'extase comme Edward imposait un rythme de coups durs, fermes, rapides puis lent. Elle pouvait sentit tout et elle adorait ça. Ses parois se sont serrées autour de lui provoquant de nouveaux gémissements à Edward. Elle était si douce, si chaude.

Il adorait la baiser et il devait lui faire savoir.

« J'aime baiser avec toi, Bella. Dis-moi que tu aimes aussi, » ordonna-t-il, saisissant ses cheveux et les tirants vers lui. Le dos de Bella s'est vouté au dessus du canapé, l'éloignant de lui comme il poussait avec force en elle.

« Je …j'aime, oh oui j'aime ça, » dit-elle dans un souffle.

« Dis-moi que tu aimes quand _je te baise_, Bella, » demanda-t-il, tirant sure ses cheveux et claquant encore plus fort en elle.

« Oh, mon Dieu, » sursauta-t-elle. « Je …j'ai…aime…quand …toi, oh merde, Quand tu me baises, ô Jésus, me baises. »

Edward gloussa en relâchant ses cheveux mais Bella est restée arquée, debout contre lui. La main d'Edward trouva son clitoris et le frotta en maintenant ses poussées.

Edward est venu le premier comme il avait dit qu'il ferait, surmontant son orgasme en claquant profondément en Bella. Il amena Bella à son apogée en pinçant son clitoris entre ses doigts. Elle hurla en se resserrant autour de lui.

Edward tomba sur elle et Bella s'affala sur le divan.

« Edward, descend de sur moi, » gémit Bella sous le poids.

« Donne-moi une minute, » murmura-t-il, dans son épaule puis se retira de Bella en regardant les gouttes présentes sur l'intérieur des cuisses de Bella. Elle était de loin la fille la plus sexy qu'il ait jamais vu. Mais elle pouvait aussi être la plus perverse.

Quand il se dégagea, Bella s'assit sur le divan, reprenant son souffle. Il alla s'installer à côté d'elle.

« Il est onze heures, » remarqua-t-il.

« Oui, et alors ? »Questionna Bella, sa respiration revenant doucement à la normal.

« Cela signifie qu'ils nous restent treize heures, » expliqua-t-il, saisissant Bella et la plaçant sur ses genoux.

« Tu me charrie, là ? » Dit-elle, surprise.

« Non. »

A dix heures, il la prenait contre le divan, à onze heures c'était sur le divan. A midi, ils mangèrent puis sommeillèrent un peu. A trois heures, il la prit contre le réfrigérateur, à cinq heures, ils ont dîné. A six heures, ils ont encore dormi un peu. Et à huit heures, ce fut la table de la cuisine qui fut choisi pour leurs ébats.

A onze heures, ils étaient à nouveaux endormis sur le lit d'Edward, épuisés par leurs frasques. Mais Edward a gardé le contrôle, veillant à ce que Bella dorme avec lui.

* * *

Et voilà, pas trop chaud????

Prochain chapitre , j'espère dans pas trop longtemps.

Comme le prochain chapitre est "une tranche de vie" (donc pas de lettre), voulez vous un petit extrait???

A bientôt à toutes.


	12. Chapter 11: Cinq de moins, plus que 21

_Coucou vous toutes,_

Je sais que j'ai été très longue pour traduire ce chapitre, désolée (je me cache).

Je ne donnerai pas d'excuses car le principal, c'est qu'il arrive enfin.

Bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent à SM et l'histoire à the Glory Days.

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews qui m'encouagent à continuer.

Un grand merci à ma beta Anghjulina pour ses encouragements et la correction de mes fautes d'orthographes et de français.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Cinq de moins, plus que vingt et un.**

Edward se réveilla en sursaut dimanche matin mais ce n'était pas à cause d'un rêve ou d'un cauchemar. Il avait simplement senti Bella s'éloigner de lui et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Il se retourna pour s'approcher de son dos.

Elle était calme, son corps en position fœtale. Il ne pouvait distinguer son visage dans cette position mais il pouvait l'imaginer, calme.

Il ne réussit pas à s'endormir par la suite. Edward était de ces personnes qui une fois réveillées, ne pouvaient se rendormir que la nuit suivante.

Il regardait Bella dormir, admirant les courbes de sa colonne vertébrale. Il était tenté de laisser courir ses doigts sur son dos. Dans sa position, il pouvait voir les cicatrices laissées par la varicelle qu'ils avaient eue à six ans.

Leurs mères les avaient prévenus de ne pas gratter. Mais à quoi pouvaient-elles s'attendre ? Elles ne réussirent pas à garder Edward loin de Bella lorsqu'elle fut malade. Il attrapa donc lui aussi la varicelle.

Edward piqua une crise de colère afin d'aller rendre visite à sa meilleure amie malade et évidemment il fut contaminé. Ce qui les rendit heureux. Premièrement parce qu'il manquait l'école et deuxièmement parce qu'il pouvait passer du temps avec Bella.

Edward rit doucement alors que ses doigts couraient sur les petites cicatrices, se rappelant qu'il avait aidé à gratter les endroits qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre. Bella avait fait de même pour lui.

Il stoppa son mouvement quand Bella bougea dans son sommeil. Elle gémit doucement avant de se tourner et de rouler près d'Edward. Il sourit, sentant son corps chaud contre lui et appréciant cette sensation. Son bras trouva sa place autour du ventre de Bella et son autre main caressa ses cheveux emmêlés. Ils sentaient encore la fraise. Edward sourit encore en aspirant une bouffée de cette douce odeur.

Bella avait toujours utilisé un shampoing à la fraise. Edward n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les femmes utilisaient des produits avec de telles senteurs. Mais il aimait l'odeur de Bella. Elle était réconfortante et enivrante.

Il ricana encore quand un filet de salive glissa sur sa poitrine de la bouche de Bella. Dans d'autres circonstances et si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait été dégouté. Mais après toutes les fois où il avait tenu Bella se réveillant en hurlant de terreur, c'était agréable et rafraîchissant. Cela signifiait qu'elle était dans un profond sommeil.

Il commençait à ressentir des crampes causées par le poids de Bella mais il ne trouvait ni la volonté ni le désir de quitter cette position inconfortable. Il était content d'être où il se trouvait. A ce moment, il était heureux avec Bella dans ses bras mais un rapide coup d'œil au réveil lui rappela qu'il était temps pour lui de commencer sa journée. Il devait travailler sur une nouvelle campagne publicitaire pour un dentifrice pour enfants.

Il posa son regard sur Bella puis sur le réveil en gémissant. Il savait qu'il _devait_ se lever. Mais la perspective de rester toute la journée au lit avec Bella était _tellement_ plus intéressante.

Lentement, il retira son bras et se leva du lit. Il sourit en voyant Bella se coller à son oreiller et vit quelques ecchymoses sur ses bras. Il avait été rude avec elle hier et pas une fois, elle ne l'avait arrêté, ni avait émis un cri de douleur. Pourtant, il se sentait mal face aux empreintes violettes sur ses bras et ses hanches ainsi que les marques rouges familières dans son cou.

Il voulut s'éloigner du lit mais rebroussa chemin et s'allongea à nouveau sur le lit, gémissant contre la douce chaleur de Bella qui se propageait dans son corps. Tout ce mal pour aboutir à quelque chose de si bon. C'était ce genre de douleur qui signifie que vous aviez eu des rapports sexuels incroyables la nuit précédente. Dans le cas d'Edward, les quatre fois de la nuit avaient été formidables.

Il sentait ses muscles tendus et ankylosés alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. En passant devant le salon, il s'était arrêté pour admirer l'état dans laquelle il avait laissé la pièce. Le canapé était déplacé de quelques mètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait habituellement, les coussins étaient éparpillés sur le sol et il y avait des grains de raisin qu'il avait jetés à Bella pendant le repas au sol et sur lesquels il mit le pied.

Son esprit divagua vers les images de Bella et lui dans cette pièce. Devant ses yeux clos, il revit Bella sur le bras du canapé lorsqu'il s'était enfoncé en elle, saisissant ses cheveux mouillés et tirant pour rapprocher son corps vers lui.

De là où il était, il pouvait voir la cuisine et d'autres images affluèrent dans sa tête. Bella contre la porte du réfrigérateur ou encore à genoux, s'occupant de son sexe. Il revit également Bella sur la table secouée de tremblement.

C'est le sexe en érection qu'il arriva dans la salle de bain.

Tout en brossant ses dents, il ne pouvait chasser les images de la veille hors de sa tête et il devenait de plus en plus dur. Même en entrant sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche, il ne pouvait sortir Bella de son esprit. L'eau lui rappelait les cheveux mouillés de Bella

comme il l'emmenait sur le divan. La chaleur de son toucher, apaisant et chaleureux.

Tout cela ne réussit qu'à déclencher des secousses dans sa queue. Edward, haletant, essayait de résister à l'envie de se toucher lui-même. Mais comme on dit, toute résistance est futile et lentement mais sûrement, sa main glissa le long de sa poitrine pour arriver à son sexe. Il laissa des images de Bella et de lui affluer pendant qu'il commençait à se branler. Il frotta lentement sa queue dans un mouvement de va et vient en jouant avec son pouce sur son gland. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour maîtriser un gémissement qui remontait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il imaginait Bella lécher sa longueur et avaler sa semence. Il frémit lorsque sa main se serra plus fort sur son sexe. Il laissa son ongle gratter sa veine, imitant le mouvement des dents de Bella. Une fois encore, il réprima un gémissement tandis que le non de Bella était prêt à sortir de sa bouche.

Il souffla un bon coup laissant l'eau couler le long de son dos. Edward posa fermement sa main gauche sur la paroi de la douche et empoigna rapidement de sa main droite sa queue. Il se caressa, savourant la manière dont ses doigts lui procuraient du plaisir presque autant que la bouche de Bella…_Presque._

La respiration d'Edward devint erratique en s'approchant de son paroxysme. Il vint puissamment quelques instants plus tard, le nom de Bella s'échappant de ses lèvres. C'est à ce moment que Bella frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Edward, Arrête de te masturber et ouvre la porte. Je dois uriner, » dit-elle, donnant un coup de pied dans la porte.

Edward observa la porte, abasourdi. Il la regardait pendant que son sexe se ramollissait dans sa main puis pivota, dos à la porte.

« Ouvre, » gémit Bella, secouant la poignée de la porte verrouillée. « Ouvre cette porte. »

Il resta immobile, nerveux.

_Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? L'avait-elle entendu ? Ou avait-elle dit cela au hasard ?_

« Edward, Ouvre ! Je dois baiser pour avoir l'autorisation d'uriner ? » Cria-t-elle à travers la porte.

Tant bien que mal, il ouvrit la porte, essayant de se rassurer. Bella ne pouvait l'avoir entendu, c'était une plaisanterie.

Il ouvrit doucement, laissant un peu de vapeur s'échapper. Bella grimaça quand la brume l'enveloppa en entrant dans la pièce humide.

« Tu en as mis du temps, » commenta-t-elle, en entrant.

« Désolé, » s'excusa-t-il docilement, reculant derrière le rideau pour poursuivre sa douche. Il devait savoir si Bella l'avait entendu.

« C'est bon, » dit-elle, en soulageant sa vessie. Elle avait été sur le point d'exploser en attendant derrière la porte.

Edward sortit de la douche dès que Bella tira la chasse.

« Bien essayé, Swan, » plaisanta-t-il, bien que son ton n'était pas aussi joueur qu'ordinairement. Mais Bella ne s'en aperçut pas.

« Qui, moi ? » Répondit-elle innocemment, se dirigeant vers le lavabo pour se laver les mains. « Je voulais juste que tu sortes de la douche. Tu utilise toujours toute l'eau chaude. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » Edward s'enveloppa d'une serviette autour de la taille et s'assit sur le couvercle du WC.

« C'est vrai, » chantonna-t-elle en s'aspergeant le visage d'eau. « Que fais-tu ici depuis tout ce temps ? Te branlais-tu vraiment ?»

Edward affichait une expression impassible. Intérieurement, il était content qu'elle ne l'ait pas entendu.

« Je réfléchissais, » répondit-il. « Quelques petites choses liées au travail. J'ai été fort sollicité ces derniers temps. Mon esprit est en ébullition, » mentit-il, plus facilement qu'il ne l'avait cru.

« Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais inquiet concernant ton travail. Tu aurais dû me le dire, » dit-elle sincèrement.

« J'y pensais simplement, » plaisanta-t-elle en se levant de son siège.

« Ane intelligent. »

« Oui et c'est agréable. »

Bella se contenta de hocher la tête en le regardant quitter la salle de bain. Par-dessus son épaule, il lui lança de ne pas monopoliser la salle de bain toute la journée. Elle se rebella.

« Sérieusement, ne reste pas trop longtemps dedans. J'ai trop envie d'un bon café pour le petit déjeuner. »

« Ok, papa. Je serai sortie dans un instant, » répondit-elle, sarcastique, refermant la porte.

« Avant toute chose, je suis désolé. »

Bella le regarda curieusement, faisant un geste pour comprendre mais il poursuivit son chemin.

De sa chambre, Edward entendit la porte se fermer puis moins de cinq minutes plus tard, se rouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai déjà dit concernant ma brosse à dents ? »

Edward rit de bon cœur en entendant son cri. Il avait son boxer au milieu de ses cuisses quand Bella déboula nue et toute mouillée dans sa chambre. Son rire mourut instantanément.

« Tu es un trou du cul, » vociféra-t-elle. « Tu as utilisé toute l'eau chaude. Je vais te couper un appendice important un de ces jours. Ne me tente pas, » menaça-t-elle. Edward finit simplement de s'habiller.

« Alors, que feras-tu le week-end prochain ? La défia-t-il, passant sa main sur le renflement de son boxer. La simple idée d'un objet pointu proche de sa bite, lui donna des frissons dans le dos.

« J'ai …des choses qui peuvent m'aider, » dit-elle en rougissant et se dirigeant rapidement vers la salle de bain. Mais Edward avait d'autres plans et il sauta du lit pour la suivre en admirant un grain de beauté sur sa fesse droite.

« Attends une minute, » cria-t-il l'agrippant par le coude et la faisant pivoter.

« Quoi ? » Gémit-elle, clairement embarrassée par sa confession.

« Tu as des …jouets ? » Demanda-t-il, d'un ton curieux. Bella hocha la tête timidement et tenta de dégager son bras de sa prise.

« A quelle fréquence les utilises-tu ? » Questionna-t-il d'une voix plus forte. Il imaginait Bella avec une collection de jouets érotiques qu'elle avait achetée et cachée dans sa chambre.

« Souvent » avoua-t-elle.

« A quelle fréquence ? »

« Edward, » supplia t-elle pour qu'il arrête, mais Edward ne pouvait pas. Il avait tant de questions en tête maintenant.

« As-tu déjà utilisé un jouet quand j'étais là ? Etais-je dans la maison quand tu te faisais jouir ? » Chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Il la vit frissonner. Une voix dans sa tête lui disait de partir, qu'il dépassait une limite, qu'il enfreignait les règles mais au moment où ces pensées s'insinuèrent dans son esprit, le sang s'était précipité dans son sexe qui se trouva rapidement au garde à vous.

« Oui, » haleta-t-elle tandis qu'Edward serrait le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents.

« Hummmm, » gémit-il en essayant de ne pas coller ses hanches contre les siennes. « C'est incroyablement sexy, Bella. Je ne peux pas croire que tu te touches ainsi, introduisant même un jouet en ton centre, alors que je me trouve derrière la porte. Tu es si calme, Bella. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne t'ai jamais entendu gémir, » susurra-t-il doucement en reculant. Il la vit chanceler quand il s'éloigna d'elle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur elle et il la vit rougir. Bella s'éclaircit la voix, ne sachant quoi dire. Edward se mit à rire face à son embarras.

« Bon, je vais prendre une douche maintenant, » dit-elle incertaine. Edward était satisfait d'avoir mis mal à l'aise Bella.

« Avant de partir, » la rappela-t-il en prenant le chapeau du tiroir de la table de nuit. Il lui tendit et elle lui présenta, ses mains tremblant légèrement.

Il attrapa un papier et se retourna pour le lire tout en tirant la langue à Bella. Il l'entendit murmurer « immature ». Il regarda ébahi le bout de papier car pas une seule idée ne venait à son esprit.

« Edward, » appela Bella. Celui-ci se retourna, le visage perplexe.

« Quelle lettre as-tu tiré ? »

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Cinq de moins, plus que vingt et un, » commença-t-il à dire mais Bella le stoppa.

« Vas-tu dire cela à chaque semaine ? Compte à rebours de l'alphabet, à chaque fois? »

« Oui et laisse-moi finir. Cinq de moins, plus que vingt et un, double A. »

« Double A ? C'est nouveau ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Dit-elle confuse.

« C'est le genre de batterie qui ne semble pas toujours être utilisée dans les télécommandes et maintenant, je sais pourquoi, » ajouta-t-il en fermant les yeux. Bella rougit furieusement provoquant le rire d'Edward. Bella s'éloigna rouge comme une tomate ou comme l'un de ses jouets.

* * *

J'espère que ce petit moment de la vie d'Edward et Bella vous a plu.

Un teaser pour chaque review et la lettre suivante sur demande.

A très bientôt

Biz

Eli


	13. Chapter 12: Q comme Quiet calme

_Voici le chapitre suivant._

_Je vous remercie tous ( on ne sais jamais) et toutes pour toutes vos reviews, vos mises en alerte et favoris._

_Rien ne m'appartient, je ne suis que la traductrice. (Merci à Glory Day pour me permettre de vous faire partager son histoire)_

_Glory day a terminé sa fic (j'ai été émue en lisant le dénouement), mais elle envisage d'écrire des extrats sur les lettres manquantes. Donc encore beaucoup de fortes chaleurs et de boulot pour moi. LOL_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Q pour Quiet (l****e**** calme)**

_**Certaines émotions ne font pas beaucoup de bruit. Il est difficile d'entendre la fierté.**_

_**Et l'amour pur, vous même ne savez pas que c'est là."**_

_**- Erma Bombeck**_

Edward n'avait pas peur d'exprimer ses opinions, d'argumenter haut et fort. Tout le contraire de sa meilleure amie. Même si elle avait raison, elle était trop timide et calme pour s'imposer.

Bella était du style à souffrir en silence. Elle l'avait toujours été et Edward pouvait parier qu'elle le serait toujours.

Quand ils étaient jeunes, il avait souvent été lui rendre visite et l'avait trouvée assise sous l'arbre dans la cour arrière, ses bras autour de ses genoux, le regard dans le vide. Et à chaque fois qu'il prenait place à ses côtés, elle posait la tête sur son épaule, gardant le silence, sans même dire bonjour.

Edward a toujours voulu savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Bella était souvent absorbée et pensive mais ne lui confiait pas le fond de ses pensées ou alors beaucoup plus tard. Il était souvent frustré car elle ne lui disait pas ce qui n'allait pas.

Bella finissait toujours par lui avouer ce qui n'allait pas que ce soit un problème personnel ou une banalité comme un rendez-vous à l'école de danse.

A une époque, Edward rendait visite aux Swan et Charlie criait après Bella car il ignorait où elle se trouvait dans la maison. Son père lui disait qu'elle était tellement calme qu'elle pourrait être morte dans sa chambre que personne ne le saurait. Edward l'avait souvent trouvée enfermée dans sa chambre à regarder le plafond ou à lire.

Edward la connaissait bien. Il montait pour la réveiller car Charlie supposait qu'elle dormait mais elle était étendue sur son lit, un bouquin à la main, complètement absorbée par sa lecture.

Il appréciait le fait que Bella n'ait pas besoin de meubler la conversation par des babillages stupides. Il avait connu tant de filles qui parlaient pour ne rien dire. Elle savait que le silence était une bonne chose.

Mais il existait des moments où Edward détestait ses cachoteries.

Il se souvenait des jours suivant l'agression de James à la soirée d'Halloween. Elle avait été plus calme que d'habitude, presque muette. Elle déambulait tel un zombie. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, son visage était pâle et elle semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis plusieurs jours.

Bella se promenait, les bras enroulés autour d'elle, avec seulement un chandail sur les épaules en ces jours froids de novembre. C'était comme si elle voulait ressentir le froid sur elle.

Edward l'observait se promener autour de l'école, sans but. Il essaya de lui parler en classe mais elle le dévisagea et se contenta de hausser les épaules. La voir ainsi était une véritable torture pour Edward.

Quand il vint un vendredi soir chez les Swan, Charlie l'appela et lui demanda s'il savait ce qui n'allait pas avec Bella.

Edward secoua la tête car honnêtement, il l'ignorait. Il la trouva à l'étage, stoïque, mais elle resta imperturbable à sa présence.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi perdu de sa vie. Il raconta des blagues, la taquina mais elle ne bougea pas. Apparemment, il n'y avait rien à faire.

Cette nuit-là vers quatre heures du matin, Bella l'appela. Il fut heureux qu'un mois plus tôt, ses parents lui avaient fait installer une ligne privée dans sa chambre. Il n'avait jamais été aussi comblé par un cadeau que cette nuit-là.

Bella pleurait, sanglotait au bout de la ligne. Il pouvait presque sentir comme son corps tremblait à sa façon hachée de parler. Elle se calma et finit par lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Pendant une heure, elle lui parla du vide qu'elle ressentait, des cauchemars qui la hantaient toutes les nuits.

Ce fut leur première conversation depuis une semaine. Ensuite, Bella redevint taciturne même à l'école mais elle continua à l'appeler chaque nuit.

Après une semaine d'appels téléphoniques matinaux, Edward se rendit chez Bella en se faufilant par la fenêtre. A ce jour, il ne sait toujours pas comment il réussit à grimper à l'arbre pour l'atteindre. Ce ne fut pas facile bien qu'Edward fut un athlète. Mais pour Bella, il le tenta et réussit.

C'est quelque chose qu'il n'oubliera jamais. D'abord grâce à la cicatrice qu'il gardait à l'intérieur de la cuisse par une écorce mais surtout en raison de la vision de Bella dès qu'il sauta dans la chambre.

Elle était en boule secouée violemment par des sanglots qui ne semblaient pas vouloir se calmer. Ce spectacle était horrible pour lui. Il n'avait jamais vu sa meilleure amie si mal et il en eut le cœur brisé.

Pendant des semaines, il la rejoignit toutes les nuits et restait auprès d'elle, la regardant dormir. Il repartait avant que Charlie ne le surprenne et que le soleil ne se lève. Il a perdu des heures de sommeil, des jours si on les additionne, mais il ne le regretta pas ni à cette époque, ni maintenant. Si c'était à refaire, il le referait sans hésiter, mais il n'aurait que le couloir à traverser.

En vieillissant, il arrivait souvent à Bella d'être installée le regard dans le vide, silencieuse. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre, c'était le souffle régulier de sa respiration. C'était dû à son travail ou de sa famille. S'il lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas, elle ne répondait pas mais Edward savait qu'elle finirait pas lui dire plus tard.

Alors, quand il la trouva le dimanche matin après le petit déjeuner assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, il ne dit rien. Il l'observa simplement regarder la ville de Seattle.

= X =

Ils décidèrent de prendre leur petit déjeuner de dimanche à l'extérieur et il fut agréable. Ils avaient englouti des œufs brouillés, des toasts français et du café. Ils étaient assis côte à côte et regardaient un jeune couple sortir d'un magasin qui se dévorait des yeux.

« Il est dix heures du matin. On pourrait penser qu'ils auraient plus de décence. Une certaine retenue, » dit Bella en avalant une bouchée de ses œufs.

« Ils sont jeunes et amoureux, Bella. Rappelle-toi ce que le désir de l'autre peut faire faire. »

« Ouais mais pas en public, » affirma-t-elle.

« Surtout en public, » plaisanta-t-il, sa main se retrouvant tout à coup sur la cuisse de Bella. Elle l'écarta rapidement, en levant sa fourchette d'une manière menaçante. Edward éclata de rire.

A leur retour chez eux, Edward s'enferma dans sa chambre pour travailler sur son nouveau projet. Au bout de deux heures, il regarda son avancée. Il devait créer une campagne publicitaire pour du dentifrice destinée aussi bien aux enfants qu'aux adultes. Il y avait peu de moyen de vendre ce produit sans ennuyer.

C'est quand il faisait enfin des progrès avec sa campagne en ayant imaginé un monstre de plaque dentaire et un ruban de dentifrice avec une cape qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus entendu Bella depuis leur retour.

Il sortit de sa chambre et trouva celle de Bella fermée, ce qui était étrange parce qu'elle la laissait toujours ouverte même lorsqu'elle dormait. Il la trouva perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Elle était sereine, calme et silencieuse.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il sut ce que sa lettre entraînerait.

Il ne lui dit rien, sortit de la pièce et repartit travailler.

= X =

La présentation du projet s'est déroulée sans accroche le lundi après-midi. La société du dentifrice aima l'idée du super héros combattant la plaque dentaire tout en expliquant pourquoi elle était mauvaise.

Il était brillant. Le PDG de la société de dentifrice le félicita à la fin de son exposé.

Edward célébra le contrat de un million de dollars en quittant le bureau plus tôt et rentrant préparer un grand dîner pour Bella et lui au champagne.

Toujours euphorique de sa victoire, le mardi passa rapidement surtout car il créa des vidéos amusantes sur Youtube pour Emmett et Bella.

Mercredi, Emmett rendit visite à Edward au bureau. L'entretien se révèle divertissant et irritant à la fois.

Emmett l'invita à déjeuner pour le féliciter de son nouveau contrat. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers un bar sportif local manger un hamburger devant une bière.

C'est en attendant leur repas qu'Emmett dit quelque chose qui resta sur l'estomac d'Edward.

« Qui Bella voit-elle ? » Demanda Emmett. Edward sentit son visage pâlir. Il ignorait qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un. Elle ne lui avait rien dit. Il dût attendre qu'Emmett développe sa réflexion.

« L'autre jour, elle est venue travailler avec un col roulé et quand je l'ai taquinée à ce sujet, j'ai remarqué une ribambelle de suçons. Quand je l'ai questionnée, elle a dit que tu connaissais très bien le mec. »

Edward but une gorgée de bière lentement, luttant pour détendre son corps. Il fut tenté de dire à Emmett ce qu'il se passait mais il y avait de nombreuses raisons pour se taire.

Pour commencer, il recevrait certainement des remontrances pour ce qu'il faisait. Puis, Emmett le raconterait sûrement à Rosalie. Et surtout, la principale raison était…Bella. Ils n'avaient jamais discuté ensemble du fait d'en parler aux autres.

« Ouais, c'est un mec super. Il est parfait pour elle, » répondit-il d'une voix basse.

« C'est bon à entendre. Bella mérite quelqu'un de bien. Bien que je n'aie jamais compris pourquoi vous deux, vous n'êtes jamais sortis ensemble, » commenta Emmett en riant avec la serveuse qui apportait le repas.

« Je ne sais pas, » admis-je, me demandant la même chose pour la première fois.

Jeudi se traina un peu.

Après le succès de sa présentation, Edward fut augmenté et des rumeurs de promotion circulèrent. On en parlait déjà avant mais depuis le contrat avec la société de dentifrice, les rumeurs s'accentuèrent.

Edward ne se rendit même pas compte que le vendredi était passé jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille le samedi matin.

Il émergea au bruit des casseroles et des poêles manipulées dans la cuisine. Il sortit de sa chambre pour savoir pour quelle raison Bella faisait autant de vacarme.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Peut-être, » répondit Edward chancelant, levant les yeux vers elle. Bella sourit timidement et Edward lui rendit son sourire tandis qu'il avançait dans la cuisine pour voir ce qu'elle faisait.

« Prépares-tu le petit déjeuner ? » questionna-t-il en prenant le jus d'orange dans le réfrigérateur et buvant une gorgée de celui-ci.

« Oui, et ne bois pas directement au carton, » gronda-t-elle, en lui retirant la boîte de jus des mains. « Je ne sais pas où ta bouche a été. »

Edward, qui jusque là était un peu endormi, se sentit soudain très éveillé. Il leva ses sourcils et s'avança vers Bella, juste derrière elle.

« Ma bouche a été exactement là où elle devait être, » gémit-il à son oreille, sa main serpentant vers son sexe. « Là, sur les lèvres humides de ta chatte. »

Bella eut le souffle coupé, ferma les yeux et lutta pour ne pas gémir au plaisir que provoquait ces paroles. Ses lèvres tremblèrent quand Edward frotta son bassin contre elle, sa langue s'aventurant dans son cou.

« Où ta bouche a-t-elle été, Bella ? » Demanda-t-il, séduisant comme sa bouche se déplaçait sur sa nuque, suçant sa peau mais veillant à ne pas laisser de marque pour le moment. Emmett deviendrait suspicieux.

Bella ne répondit pas, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était trop occupée à garder son corps contre celui d'Edward gémissant sous ses baisers dans son cou juste à cet endroit qu'elle aimait tant sous son oreille. Elle pleurnichait du plaisir provoqué par le frottement des hanches d'Edward contre son dos.

« Tu n'as pas à me répondre. Je sais où elle va et où elle sera bientôt, » murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

Il appuya sa queue durcie contre elle, attrapant un rythme apparié avec les ondulations du bassin de Bella.

« Tu ne veux que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux que je te goutte autant que je veux que tu me dégustes. Tu veux ma bite en toi autant que je veux être enfoui à l'intérieur de toi, » grommela Edward à son oreille en lui faisant faire demi-tour.

Il la positionna dos contre le comptoir et se tenait droit contre elle. Tout deux avaient le souffle court en se regardant mais personne ne disait rien. C'était un regard intense et pour la première fois depuis que cette mascarade avait commencé, il avait la pire envie de baiser Bella. Une attraction irrésistible le saisit. Il était tenté de la prendre là maintenant. Bella se léchait les lèvres.

Il voulait sentir ses lèvres sur son sexe mais il recula loin de Bella pour rompre cette attraction.

« Alors, qu'as-tu prévu pour le petit déjeuner, » demanda-t-il, sa voix ne présentant plus de trace de son malaise.

« Bella, posa un regard perplexe sur lui puis cligna des yeux avant de le dévisager comme s'il avait deux têtes.

« Sérieusement ? Nous n'allions pas faire quelque chose dès maintenant ? » Dit-elle avec humeur. La frustration était évidente tant dans sa posture corporelle que dans sa voix.

« Oui, j'ai envie de manger et puis, peut-être, nous ferons quelque chose, » répondit-il avec désinvolture tandis que Bella le regardait toujours choquée.

« Qu'y a-t-il pour le petit déjeuner ? » Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant et regardant Bella.

« Gaufres, » rétorqua-t-elle en s'éclaircissant la voix et retournant à sa cuisson. Edward savait maintenant qu'elle cherchait le gaufrier quand elle l'avait réveillé.

Edward la regardait amusé alors qu'elle était toujours secouée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son corps était encore rouge et ses cheveux étaient collés à son front. Il l'observa alors qu'elle mettait un peu de pâte dans le gaufrier et refermait le couvercle, le maintenant fermé. Il n'était pas nécessaire de le maintenir fermer et il la soupçonnait de ne pas vouloir se retourner vers lui.

« As-tu besoin d'aide ? » Demanda-t-il en se levant pour prendre des assiettes. Elle secoua la tête pour dire non et lui montra la vaisselle qu'elle avait préparé avant son arrivé.

« Okay. »

Il la regarda en souriant se diriger vers l'autre côté de la cuisine.

« Ca va, Bella ? » Plaisanta-t-il, sachant que ça la frustrerait encore plus.

« J'ai la pêche ! » Edward rit de cette remarque.

« Ne te moque pas de moi, Edward Cullen, » dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Il avait un sourire en coin qui la fit fulminer encore plus.

« Eh bien, Isabella Marie Swan, je ferai ce qu'il me plaît surtout que c'est mon week-end. »

Bella se renfrogna, laissant tomber bruyamment deux gaufres dans l'assiette d'Edward et la sienne.

« Tu es exaspérant. »

Edward prit une bouchée et marmonna sa satisfaction.

« Délicieuses, ces gaufres. »

Elle le foudroya du regard. Edward ne pouvait laisser passer ça.

« Tu vas réagir comme une chatte enragée toute la matinée ? » ajouta-t-il en la fixant.

Elle lui fit un doigt d'honneur en pivotant sur elle-même.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu es pire qu'une chatte enragée. »

« Va te faire foutre, Edward. Tu ne peux pas simplement faire ce que tu veux faire et pour laquelle je suis d'accord. Tu m'as laissé à sec, » constata-t-elle en poignardant sa nourriture avec sa fourchette.

« Je doute que tu sois à sec, Bella. Je parie que tu es toute mouillée au contraire, » gémit-il en se penchant sur la table pour lui faire face.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi, » geignit-elle.

« Faire quoi ? » répondit-il feignant l'ignorance.

« Ne fais pas l'idiot avec moi. Tu sais exactement ce que tu fais. Arrête tout de suite. »

« Je ne vois pas ce dont tu parles. Tout ce que je fais, c'est manger mon petit déjeuner et profiter de la compagnie de ma très belle meilleure amie. »

Les yeux d'Edward s'élargirent lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Il venait de dire à Bella qu'elle était belle. Ce n'était pas la première fois mais c'était la première fois qu'il lui disait en dehors d'une relation sexuelle.

« Quelle lettre as-tu reçue ? » Demanda Bella, le visage cramoisi.

« Q »

« Est-ce pour cela que nous n'avons encore rien fait ? Parce que tu ne pouvais pas penser à quelque chose ? Déconcerté ? » Le réprimanda-t-elle, en ricanant.

« Faux. Je suis loin d'être perplexe. Et nous débutons même tout de suite ! » Lâcha-t-il en se levant immédiatement. Il mentait évidemment. Il aurait voulu commencer depuis longtemps et il ne lui restait que très peu de contrôle. Son commentaire lui avait servi d'excuse.

Bella l'imita et se posta devant lui.

« Que faisons-nous…, » commença-t-elle à dire mais Edward stoppa ses paroles en déposant un index sur ses lèvres.

« Tais-toi, Bella, » gronda-t-il sous l'œil malveillant de Bella.

« Ne me parle pas… » Mais Edward la fit taire à nouveau.

« Ferme-là, Bella. Contrairement à la semaine dernière, où quand tu as reçu la lettre R, tu étais la reine du jeu, mais aujourd'hui, je suis le roi de ce putain de jeu. »

Bella inclina la tête à ces paroles retenant un ricanement.

« Roi ? »

« Le roi de ce putain de jeu ! Quoi que ! Ne t'ai-je pas dit de te _taire _? » Rétorqua-t-il, soulignant durement le dernier mot. Il observait les émotions passer sur le visage de Bella.

« Oh, mon Dieu, » murmura-t-elle.

« C'est ça, Isabelle. Aujourd'hui, tu ne peux faire aucun bruit. Si tu parles sans mon autorisation, il y aura des conséquences, » répondit-il sévèrement en donnant une claque sur ses fesses vêtues.

Bella glapit alors qu'Edward recommençait. Cette fois, Bella se mordit les lèvres pour qu'aucun son ne sorte.

« Tu apprends vite, » commenta-t-il, la prenant par la main pour l'emmener vers sa chambre.

Une fois dedans, il s'assit sur la chaise près de sa coiffeuse et la maintint debout au pied du lit.

« Déshabille-toi, » ordonna-t-il tandis qu'elle le regardait d'un air de défi. Edward lui lança un regard qu'elle reconnut. C'était le même que celui qu'il lui avait donné quand elle lui avait dit de se déshabiller le samedi où elle avait tiré la lettre R.

« Tu veux me tester, Bella, » menaça-t-il, faisant craquer ses phalanges de manière obscènes.

«Bella secoua la tête pour dire non et retira ses vêtements sous le regard satisfait d'Edward.

« Mon Dieu, je souhaite te voir déambuler nue toute la journée. Ton corps est une œuvre d'art, » ajouta-t-il admiratif, se levant pour caresser ses bras de haut en bas. Ses doigts voyagèrent vers le haut de son dos comme s'il jouait d'un instrument.

« Que veux-tu de moi, Bella ? » Chuchota-t-il à son oreille droite, glissant sa main plus bas sur son buste à l'endroit où elle voulait désespérément qu'elle soit.

Bella hoqueta lorsqu'elle sentit la main d'Edward caresser les plis de son sexe, frottant son index sur son clitoris. Elle ressentit des décharges électriques sur tout son corps.

« Est-ce un oui, Mademoiselle Swan ? » Demanda-t-il plaçant un doigt à son entrée. Impulsivement, ses jambes s'écartèrent tandis que deux doigts glissaient en elle.

« Si mouillée, » murmura-t-il. « Je savais que tu étais toute mouillée pour moi. Je savais que tu le voulais, petite effrontée. »

Il pompa ses doigts en elle, lentement puis les retira et en porta un à sa bouche pour le sucer, gémissant au goût familier sur sa langue. Il accentua les bruits de succion à l'oreille de Bella.

Il amena sa main devant la bouche de Bella qui aspira l'autre doigt tout entier comme s'il s'agissait de sa queue, le suça avidement.

« Tu es une vilaine fille, Bella Swan, » gronda-t-il, la saisissant et la jetant sur le lit. Il vit son corps rebondir légèrement et ses seins balancer.

Il rampa vers elle, retirant son pantalon dans le mouvement. Il s'arrêta juste au dessus, embrassant son nombril, avant de lever les yeux pour regarder son visage.

« Où sont tes jouets, Bella Swan ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais le regard qu'il lui jeta la fit taire.

« Où sont tes jouets ? » répéta-t-il, debout sur le lit. Il se dirigea vers le placard.

« Sont-ils ici ? » Dit-il en ouvrant un tiroir. Elle secoua la tête et montra sous elle.

« Sous ton lit ? Comme c'est pratique ! » La taquina-t-il en attrapant la boite.

« Waouw, tout un arsenal ? » dit-il en plaçant la boite à côté de la tête de Bella. « Qui aurait pu penser que ma meilleure amie était aussi perverse ? Menottes. Un fouet. Est-ce bien des pinces à mamelons ? Tu as ton propre sex-shop, » s'amusa-t-il en voyant son corps prendre une belle teinte rosée.

« Et qu'avons-nous ici ? » Dit-il en sortant un vibromasseur de la boite. « Le lapin ? Quelqu'un a un jouet très coûteux et très puissant ici. Comment l'appelles-tu ? L'appelles-tu Edward ? »

Bella regarda Edward mortifiée mais lui, adorait.

« Ca ne fait rien. Nous ne jouerons pas avec …aujourd'hui. Je voulais juste savoir où ils étaient pour une prochaine fois, même si je suis un peu triste que la semaine prochaine soit ton tour. Ce sera ta lettre. » Edward replaça la boite sous le lit et s'installa à califourchon sur sa taille et avança lentement jusqu'à ce que sa bite se trouve fièrement devant sa bouche.

« Tu le fais si bien, Bella. Pas un seul son pour le moment. Je suis impressionnée, » gémit-il en sentant la langue de Bella taquiner son gland.

« Oh, merde. Regarde-toi à essayer de me plaire. J'aime ça. »

Il laissa glisser sa queue entre les lèvres de Bella, s'enfonçant dans sa gorge. Son genou blessé se rappela à son bon souvenir mais il aimait trop cette position pour bouger. Il avait une vue imprenable sur son sexe baisant la bouche de Bella.

« Putain, Bella, juste comme ça, » gémit-il, comme elle resserrait son étreinte et ses mains massant ses couilles.

Il bougeait plus rapidement ses hanches, haletant, sentant les dents de Bella gratter la veine de sa queue.

« Merde ! Putain, Bella. Que j'aime quand tu fais ça, » gronda-t-il, en bougeant son bassin. Il sentait qu'il était sur le point de venir alors il se retira d'elle.

« Putain, je ne peux plus attendre, » grommela-t-il en descendant le long de son corps, nouant les jambes de Bella autour de sa taille et poussant profondément en elle. Bella entrouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit.

Edward s'enfonça encore plus durement en elle, encore et encore. Bella poussait contre lui également, saisissant les draps de lit et tirant un oreiller vers elle. Elle mordit dedans, tentant de garder ses gémissements silencieux. Edward ne ralentissait pas son martellement.

Elle continuait à mordre l'oreiller. Son visage devenant de plus en plus rouge. Il attrapa sa jambe pour la déposer sur son épaule droite permettant de s'enfoncer encore plus profondément en elle. Les yeux de Bella s'élargirent sous les assauts de son amant.

Edward sentit qu'elle allait venir et savait qu'elle voulait désespérément crier, libérer son plaisir.

« Permets-moi de t'entendre, Bella. »

« Edward, » cria-t-elle immédiatement, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens et ses hanches essayant de suivre le rythme.

« Putain, Edward ! C'est si bon. Mon Dieu, plus fort, » supplia-t-elle, serrant ses bras autour de lui.

« Merde ! Merde ! » Scanda-t-il quand Bella se resserra autour de sa queue. Il vit ses orteils se crisper puis le reste de son corps être secoué, son nom sortant de sa bouche comme un cri de guerre.

Bella comprima son sexe en partant dans l'extase. Son propre orgasme explosa plus fort que jamais.

« Putain, Bella, » haleta-t-il difficilement, se retirant d'elle en gémissant. Il resta au dessus d'elle. Il s'appuya sur une main et déplaça une mèche de cheveux de devant ses yeux et embrassa son front. Bella sourit.

« C'est ce que je ressens aussi, » murmura-t-elle.

Edward fixa Bella et une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser à nouveau le prit. Il se pencha, regardant ses lèvres, tandis que Bella l'observait fixement. C'est son souffle sur son visage qui l'arrêta à moins d'un centimètre. Il l'embrassa sur le coin de sa bouche et s'allongea à ses côtés.

Il avait été si près de briser les règles. Si près de franchir la ligne. Si Bella n'avait pas eu le souffle coupé, il l'aurait embrassé. Il commençait à perdre, à briser les règles.

Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Edward avait du mal à voir les limites et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu?

Comme d'habitude, un petit extrai pour chaque review. Prochain chapitre = tranche de vie.

Bisous et meilleurs voeux pour 2010


	14. Chapter 13: Six de moins, plus que 20

_Coucou tous le monde,_

_Comme toujours je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes les merveilleuses reviews que je reçois._

_On a appris qu'Edward commençait à craquer et que ses sentiments se modifiaient. Ce chapitre va vous permettre d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Bella._

_Un tout grand merci à Anghjulina pour son aide préceuse et son soutien quotidien pour toutes mes fics._

_Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 13 : Six de moins, plus que vingt

Cauchemar et angoisse étaient les meilleurs mots pour décrire la nuit de Bella. Elle n'arrivait pas à vider son esprit. Finalement, elle décida simplement de rester éveillée. Quelques heures plus tard, elle vit le soleil pointer au travers des rideaux de la chambre d'Edward et se retourna vers lui pour le regarder. Elle l'observa alors qu'il était profondément endormi à ses côtés, sa poitrine montant et descendant au rythme de sa respiration.

Lorsqu'il dormait, il ressemblait au petit garçon qu'il avait été avec ses cheveux bronze indisciplinés éparpillés sur l'oreiller, ses lèvres affichant parfois un sourire avant de disparaitre.

Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Edward était vraiment beau dans tous les sens du terme, avec sa haute taille, mince, ses magnifiques cheveux et son visage parfait. Un visage que lui enviaient aussi bien les hommes que les femmes. Bella se plaisait souvent à dire qu'il avait « une beauté hors norme ». Edward possédait une beauté qui s'approchait de celle des dieux. D'un genre que vous ne lisiez que dans les livres et dont vous doutiez de son existence. Il dégageait une sorte d'aura innée qu'il possédait déjà enfant.

C'était lors du premier jour d'école primaire que Bella remarqua _vraiment_ sa beauté. La mère de Bella venait de partir et il traversait la cour de récréation quand Bella constata quelque chose de nouveau ou quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué avant. Les filles se retournaient sur lui, même celles des classes supérieures. Les garçons admiraient sa démarche assurée. Un magnétisme émanait du jeune garçon qui existait encore à ce jour.

On pourrait penser qu'une telle attraction aurait rendu Edward arrogant, mais il n'en était rien. Il était resté humble, gentil et sincère comme le jour lointain où il avait dit à Bella que « les fille ne devaient pas pleurer ».

Avant même qu'elle n'en prenne conscience, Edward avait été là pour elle.

Il avait toujours été là pour elle. Belle avait des difficultés à se souvenir d'un _incident_ où Edward n'aurait pas été là pour elle. Elle chercha dans ses souvenirs un moment, un événement où Edward n'aurait pas été là pour rire, la réconforter ou la rassurer. Elle s'installa sur le bord de la fenêtre afin de creuser sa mémoire et trouver un instant sans Edward mais elle ne trouva pas. Après plus de deux heures de silence, elle dut admettre qu'Edward avait toujours fait partie intégrante de sa vie ne fusse que par quelques allusions de ses copines.

Bella se rappela la veille du treizième anniversaire d'Edward. Ce jour-là, il fut absent de l'école car le vendredi était le seul jour où il pouvait le fêter avec son père. Le week-end, Carlisle serait de garde à l'hôpital. Son père avait toujours essayé de trouver des compromis quand il ne pouvait être présent.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Edward ratait l'école mais Bella n'avait jamais eu à affronter ce genre d'humiliation sans la présence d'Edward auparavant. Lors du déjeuner, elle trébucha au milieu de la cafétéria devant les classes de septièmes et huitièmes, écrasant sa pizza sur son chemisier et se ridiculisant pour le reste de la journée.

Donc, le lendemain quand son père vint la réveiller pour se préparer afin de se rendre à la fête d'anniversaire d'Edward, elle fit semblant d'être malade. Elle pria Charlie d'appeler Esmé pour l'informer qu'elle était souffrante et ne pouvait venir. Et même si son père ne crut pas un traître mot de son excuse, il téléphona à la villa Cullen et ne s'interrogea pas sur les véritables raisons. C'est ce qu'elle aimait chez lui, il ne se mêlait pas des affaires des autres.

S'il l'avait questionné, il aurait appris qu'elle ne voulait pas se présenter face à ses copains de classe, malgré sa promesse d'enfance faite à Edward.

Deux heures plus tard, Bella entendit les bruits familiers d'une carte à jouer, un as de pique pour être exact, battant l'air au niveau des rayons d'un vélo. Elle n'oublia jamais les sons que provoquait Edward en criant son nom, essayant de contrôler sa respiration. Elle perçut la chute du vélo et il gravit en courant les marches du perron. De sa fenêtre elle vit la sueur perler sur son visage, la saleté sur ses bras et une boîte de gâteaux dans sa main tandis qu'il sonnait à la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle l'entendit saluer son père qui le réprimandait sur sa façon odieuse de sonner à la porte. Edward l'ignora, donnant une fausse excuse et grimpa rapidement les escaliers le menant à elle. Quand il pénétra dans la chambre, elle vit l'effet de ce jour de juin sur lui. Il était tout en sueur et légèrement brûlé par le soleil.

« Edward, que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-elle, exaspérée qu'il essuie son front avec sa couette. Elle grimaça mais décida de ne pas en parler. _Il_ avait parcouru plus de 2 km en vélo pour venir chez elle.

« Ho…Tu sais… tu n'as pas…, » commença-t-il, essoufflé. Il inspira profondément avant de poursuivre. « J'ai entendu ce qui s'était passé. Est-ce pour cela que tu n'es pas venue ? » Questionna-t-il, en reprenant doucement son souffle.

« Non, je suis malade. »

« Balivernes ! » Cria-t-il mais Charlie hurla d'en bas à Edward de contrôler sa manière de parler.

« Désolé, chef Swan, » répondit-il avant de parler plus doucement cette fois. Mais le ton de sa voix restait ferme et méchant. « Je ne te crois pas. Tu n'es pas malade. Tu aurais appelé toi-même sinon. A la place, c'est ton père qui a prévenu ma mère. C'est idiot, Bells. »

« Je suis désolée, » s'excusa-t-elle en se détournant de lui. Elle avait honte de ses actes.

« Bella, je ne peux pas croire que tu allais rater mon anniversaire. Nous nous étions dit que nous serions toujours présents pour célébrer l'anniversaire de l'un ou de l'autre quelque soit notre âge : treize, trente ou cent deux ans. »

Bella ricana légèrement l'entendant réciter la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faits à l'âge de sept ans. Elle se sentait terriblement mal vis-à-vis de cette promesse.

« Je suis désolée mais tu ne peux pas agir ainsi. Tu ne peux pas penser ainsi le jour de ton propre anniversaire. Il doit y avoir au moins cinquante invités chez toi en ce moment. »

« Non, je leur ai dit de rentrer chez eux et je suis venu ici. »

« Quoi ? Tu as annulé ta fête à cause de moi ? Edward, tu n'aurais pas dû faire cela ! Les gens ne vont pas apprécier. » Edward s'en moquait.

« Penses-tu que cela me préoccupe ? » Son ton reflétait bien son opinion sur ce que les gens pouvaient penser. Un bref instant, elle sourit aux paroles de son meilleur ami.

« Que va dire Lauren ? » Demanda Bella, prévoyant déjà sa colère lundi.

« Quoi Lauren ? » Questionna-t-il, assis sur le lit, jouant avec l'édredon. Bella vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Elle est ta petite amie. Elle me déteste déjà et tu viens de lui donner une raison de plus. »

« Qui s'en soucie ? Je lui ai dit quand je lui ai demandé d'être ma petite amie que tu étais ma meilleure amie. Ma famille et toi passez en premier. »

« Merde, pas étonnant qu'elle me hait, » dit Bella en secouant la tête d'effroi. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Ces quelques mots illuminaient sa journée.

« Elle est folle de toute façon. Je la jetterai après le premier rendez-vous. Quel genre de fille ne mange pas de pizza. »

« Edward ! Elle n'est pas folle. Elle est juste une vraie jeune fille, pas comme moi. Elle se soucie de son apparence. Et elle est ta _petite amie_. »

« Ouais, Je me demande encore pourquoi je lui ai demandé. Je déteste ce genre de fille. C'est pourquoi tu es ma meilleure amie. Tu es pratiquement un mec, » s'amusa-t-il tandis que Bella le pinçait.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu es une fille donc tu dois avoir au moins une partie de féminité. »

« Hey, je suis une vraie fille, » protesta-t-elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Les yeux d'Edward dévièrent vers le décolleté de son débardeur et aperçu pour la première fois que Bella avait des seins. Ils étaient petits et en croissance mais, putain, sa meilleure amie avait des seins. Son regard ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Hey, arrête de regarder ma poitrine, » murmura-t-elle durement, ne voulant pas alarmer Charlie.

« Désolé, mais je voulais juste confirmer que tu étais bien une fille. » Edward ria en posant la boîte de gâteau légèrement écrasée par le trajet.

« Ca va ! » cria-t-elle entre deux fous-rires. A l'intérieur se trouvait un gâteau d'anniversaire qui avait souffert du transport en vélo. La moitié du gâteau était écrasé sur le couvercle de la boite et les lettres du HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDWARD ressemblaient plus à HEY DAY ED.

Tous deux rièrent en mangeant un morceau de gâteau utilisant des cuillères en plastique qu'Edward avait apportées.

« Hey Day Ed ! » lit Belle hilare.

« Merci, Bells, » remercia sincèrement Edward, heureux de la voir ainsi.

« A jamais, Edward. »

« Idem, Bella. »

Ce jour-là, il avait réussi sa fête. Bella en vint à la conclusion que dans sa vie, les vingt-cinq dernières années, il avait toujours été là. Elle avait un groupe d'amis très unis, de bonnes connaissances, et elle avait Edward surtout.

Et en pensant à ce sujet ce dimanche matin, Edward était plus que son colocataire. Tellement plus qu'un amant de week-end et son meilleur ami.

Il était son âme sœur.

Personne n'en savait plus sur elle que lui. Personne ne savait ce qui la faisait rire ou pleurer mieux que lui. Personne ne savait combien elle aimait le Nutella et détestait le beurre de cacahuètes mieux que lui. Personne ne savait comment la faire se sentir bien et en vie mieux que lui.

Il la connaissait aussi bien que sa propre main.

Il était son âme sœur et cette révélation l'avait frappée pendant le petit-déjeuner ce dimanche. Il avait été si près de briser les règles cette nuit quand il la baisait qu'elle en avait eu le souffle coupé. C'était difficile à gérer.

Pas parce que c'était contre les règles mais parce qu'elle l'avait voulu, _vraiment_ voulu. Le baiser sur le coin de sa bouche était encore brûlant, même après qu'il se soit endormi.

Elle l'avait voulu mais ça lui faisait peur car c'était trop intime. A seize ans, ils avaient décidé de ne pas s'embrasser le jour où ils avaient perdu leur virginité ensemble. C'était Edward qui avait dit que c'était trop personnel et elle avait accepté de tout cœur. Les baisers étaient pour les couples. Toutefois, si Bella avait plus réfléchi à l'époque, elle aurait dit aussi que le sexe était pour les couples.

Même quand ils étaient « passés à l'acte » comme Edward appelait la perte de leur virginité, elle n'avait pas eu envie de l'embrasser. Mais hier soir, c'était comme si quelque chose la poussait à l'embrasser. Elle l'avait désiré comme une junkie avait envie de sa dose.

Et cette putain de peur qui lui avait coupé le souffle. Parce que le moment où ses lèvres avaient touché le coin de sa bouche, elle avait eu envie de pleurer parce qu'elle était si près d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait mais il lui avait refusé. C'était si cruel.

Il lui avait fait plus de mal qu'elle ne l'avait pensé au départ.

Même maintenant qu'elle avait quitté la chambre et se trouvait dans la salle de bain, elle sentait encore ce baiser et avait envie de pleurer.

Elle savait que ce jeu allait tout changer. Elle avait eu des doutes mais les avait refoulés. Edward avait toujours réagi de la même manière mais elle avait le sentiment qu'aujourd'hui il serait différent.

En prenant une douche et en se lavant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir de la nuit. Son corps blessé s'en rappelait tout comme sa gorge qui avait dû retenir ses cris.

Elle ne pouvait effacer l'image d'Edward sur elle, son regard sur ses lèvres et elle pensait presque qu'il avait lui aussi voulu l'embrasser. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par des coups violents sur la porte.

« Hey, Bells, puis-je entrer ? » Demanda-t-il. Il devait avoir envie de se rendre aux toilettes. Elle accepta rapidement.

« Merci, » murmura-t-il, à moitié endormi.

Bella essaya de ne pas prêter attention à lui mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille pour savoir quand il aurait fini. Elle attendait le bruit de la chasse mais il ne vint jamais. A la place, elle sentit deux bras forts envelopper sa taille.

Elle hurla doucement. C'était plus un râle qu'un véritable cri.

« Désolé, » chuchota la voix familière. Bien sûr c'était Edward. _Qui d'autre serait-ce ?_ Pensa-t-elle.

« C'est bon. J'ai juste été surprise, c'est tout. Que fais-tu ? »

Elle se tourna pour voir Edward qui avait ses yeux fixés sur elle. Seule la moitié droite de son corps était mouillée.

« Puis-je te rejoindre ? » Demanda-t-il, innocemment, un sourire sur le visage.

« C'est un peu tard pour demander, tu ne crois pas ? Tu as déjà la tête sur la douche, » fit-elle remarquer avec complaisance, remerciant silencieusement Edward. Il agissait comme si le quasi-baiser n'avait pas eu lieu. Ça la dérangeait un peu qu'il rejette ce qui s'était passé mais en même temps, elle était contente qu'il agisse ainsi. Il se comportait comme si de rien n'était.

« Au contraire, je suis seulement à _moitié_ mouillé. Puis-je mouiller le reste ? » Questionna-t-il, un sourire béat sur le visage.

« Peu importe ! N'hésite pas à venir sous l'eau. »

« Bien. Mon côté gauche commençait à avoir froid, » dit-il en riant. Il poussa un peu Bella pour entrer complètement sous la douche.

Bella rit de bon cœur en regardant l'eau cascader sur sa poitrine. Elle était hypnotisée par cette eau ruisselant sur son corps, descendant sur ses abdominaux, loin de sa bite molle.

Elle dévia rapidement son regard.

« Viens ici, » ordonna-t-il, en l'attirant vers lui et tournant autour d'elle pour que son torse soit collé au dos de Bella.

« Passe-moi le shampooing. »

Bella obtempéra et lui passa le flacon de son shampooing à la fraise. Elle entendit le bouchon s'ouvrir. La bouteille fit un drôle de bruit car elle était presque vide. Edward se mit à rire et Bella ne comprit pas de suite pourquoi.

« Oh, merde, » gémit-elle. « T'es con, Edward. »

« Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. C'est l'ironie du moment, du son. Des images incroyables me sont venus en tête, » minauda-t-il derrière elle. Bella respira profondément. Des images s'infiltrant dans sa tête.

« Les bruits d'une bouteille de shampooing vide te fait penser à nos…ébats, » répondit-elle, la voix rauque. « Tu es bizarre. »

« Mais tu aimes, » plaisanta-t-il en lui massant le cuir chevelu. Il était doux et énergique à la fois. Ses doigts étaient magiques. Ses massages lui causaient des gémissements.

« Tu apprécies ce que je te fais ? »

« Mmmmm, » fut la seule réponse que Bella réussit à dire. Il la poussa légèrement sous le jet d'eau pour faire mousser et répéta ses mouvements.

« Agréable, » gémit-elle en sentant le shampooing sur son dos.

« Bien. Je connais beaucoup de choses qui peuvent te faire sentir bien, » susurra-t-il de sa voix sensuelle. Bella reconnut cette voix. Elle était tellement tentée de diriger ses mains vers son sexe, certaine qu'il était déjà dur.

« Vraiment ? » Dit-elle en grimaçant, sur le même ton que lui. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder mais elle le regretta immédiatement.

« Ah, ça pique, » cria-t-elle tandis que le shampooing coulait dans ses yeux. Edward laissa échapper un rire puis rinça les yeux de Bella avec le pommeau de la douche.

« Laisse ton cul tranquille pendant que je rince, » la taquina-t-il.

« Tais-toi, ça fait vraiment mal. A quoi penses-tu ? C'est dimanche, on ne joue pas. » Elle rit voyant la moue boudeuse que fit Edward.

« Techniquement, le dimanche fait partie du week-end. Et c'est toi qui l'a appelé week-end de l'alphabet. Pourquoi se contenter d'avoir du plaisir que le samedi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Parce que je tiens à marcher la semaine. Et si je dois lutter pour me lever le lundi, je serai en retard. Et tu sais que je déteste être en retard, » fut la réponse de Bella qui sortit de la douche.

« Que veux-tu manger ? » s'enquit-elle en se séchant avec une serviette. Elle observait Edward se rincer en penchant la tête en arrière sous le jet d'eau. Elle regardait la mousse couler le long de son torse. Elle évita de jeter un œil sur son sexe car cela signifierait la fin de sa détermination.

« Toi, » répliqua-t-il, simplement.

« Très drôle, Monsieur Cullen. Mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

« Tu es un éditeur de livres et tu ne sais pas faire mieux au niveau langage ? Hum, Hum, Bella, » la taquina-t-il en sortant de la douche et s'approchant du lavabo.

« Touche pas à ma brosse à dent, » réprimanda-t-il en se brossant les dents.

« Toi d'abord ! » Bella leva les yeux au ciel puis rinça ses dents. Elle regardait Edward en coin pour vérifier qu'il utilise la sienne.

« Mince alors ! Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? » Demanda-t-il en la regardant en face.

« Si, mais je surveille de loin. »

« C'est terrible, Bella. Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance, » se moqua Edward en jetant sa brosse dans sa tasse sur l'évier. Une fois encore, Bella roula des yeux.

« Viens, Casanova. C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner. Que veux-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour s'habiller.

« Je t'ai déjà répondu, » rétorqua-t-il en avançant vers elle.

« Sois sérieux, Edward Anthony Cullen, » gronda-t-elle. Lui se contenta de rire.

« Puisque mon menu ne te plaît pas, je veux bien des œufs au bacon. Et cette salade de fruits que tu fais si bien. »

« OK. »

« Oh, Edward, » appela-t-elle. Il se retourna et la regarda attentivement.

« J'ai déjà choisi ma lettre. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? Comment puis-je être sûr que tu n'aies pas regardé et pris celle qui te plaisait ? » Demanda-t-il, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Parce que tu me connais et que tu me fais confiance. Donc en mode, Edward Cullen, six de moins, plus que vingt à faire, » répondit-elle en faisant un grand geste de la main.

« Prépare-la bien, Benedict Arnold(*)! » Rétorqua-t-il en grimaçant.

« Je ne suis pas un traître, » gémit-elle en signe de protestation, tentée de lui donner un coup de pied au derrière. Edward se contenta de rire et referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui.

**(*) Benedict Arnold** (14 janvier 1741 – 14 juin 1801) est un général de l'Armée continentale durant la guerre d'indépendance des États-Unis d'Amérique. Il est surtout connu pour avoir trahi les États-Unis et voulu livrer le fort américain de West Point aux Anglais durant la guerre d'Indépendance. Il est peut-être le traître le plus connu de l'histoire des États-Unis.

* * *

Alors contente de l'évolution des sentiments de Bella?

Petite question: Y-a-t-il des hommes qui lisent cette fic?

Comme d'hab, si vous désirez connaitre la lettre prochaine, il suffit de demander.

Et un extrait pour chaque review.

Bisous et bonne semaine


	15. Chapter 14: L comme libération

_Bonjour à tous__,_

_Voici enfin le chapitre 14. Je sais que je vous ai fait attendre mais mon emploi du temps est surbooker. Entre le boulot, les enfants, me mari, …..et surtout lire les magnifiques fics que l'on trouve sur le site. _

_Donc pas de panique, j'irai au bout de cette traduction car je l'aime trop et vous aussi pour abandonner en route. Pas mon style. Je vous demande juste un peu de patience._

_Sinon, un tout grand merci pour toutes vos reviews (anonymes ou non), mise en alerte, favori._

_N'oubliez pas que tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer et Glory Day et que je ne suis que votre humble traductrice._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : L comme libération**

_« Soixante-dix millions de livres dans les bibliothèques américaine__s, mais celui que vous désirez est toujours absent. »_

_**Tom Masson**_

Bella adorait lire. C'était certainement son loisir préféré. Elle n'appréciait rien de plus que d'être couchée sur son lit, un jour pluvieux ce qui était fréquent à Seattle, enveloppée dans un plaid et en train de lire un bon livre.

Même à l'adolescence, elle lisait les contes de fées que toutes les petites filles lisaient. Elle décorait les contes des Frères Grimm et regardait tous les Walt Disney. Son histoire préférée était Cendrillon. Elle trouvait incroyablement romantique ces filles qui ne vivaient que dans l'attente du prince charmant. Quelles filles ne voulaient pas de cette fin heureuse ? Bien sûr, en vieillissant elle votait aussi la méchanceté de sa belle-mère et de ses demi-sœurs et l'histoire perdu de son attrait.

Quand Bella fut à l'école primaire, elle lut le _club des baby-sitters _de l'auteur Ann M. Martin. Elle demanda à sa mère de l'inscrire au fan club dont elle avait vu l'adresse au dos des bouquins. Elle voulait elle aussi devenir baby-sitter mais sa mère lui rappelait qu'elle était trop jeune et que l'on ne pouvait pas garder des enfants quand on en était encore un soi-même.

Bella montra à sa mère les livres où des filles de son âge l'étaient mais Renée refusa toujours. Ça ne découragea pas Bella qui collectionna les livres ou les empruntaient à la bibliothèque publique de Forks.

Quand elle eut onze ans, elle découvrit le monde fantastique des vampires, merci Edward, et dévora les centaines de livres de la bibliothèque. Elle passait chaque jour des heures assise dans un coin à lire, bien que le bibliothécaire lui ait dit qu'elle était trop jeune pour certains ouvrages.

Puis vint un Noël où Edward lui offrit l'anthologie des romans de vampires. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Pendant des semaines, elle ne leva pas son nez du bouquin et quand elle sortait avec ses amis, elle mettait un signet pour ne pas perdre sa page. Chaque conversation lui rappelait ce qu'elle venait de lire et le reste du temps elle comptait les minutes qui la séparaient de son retour à la maison et du monde de ces suceurs de sang.

A l'école secondaire, elle essaya de lire le plus possible mais entre ses cours et son travail au magasin de sport Newton, le temps lui manquait souvent. Edward lui permettait de prendre une heure pour lire dans sa chambre du temps qu'elle aurait dû passer avec lui mais dès que ce délai était expiré, il lui arrachait son livre des mains et l'entraînait avec lui.

Bella bénit le Collège qui possédait la plus grande bibliothèque qu'elle n'ait jamais vue. Des dizaines de rangées de livres étaient à sa disposition. C'était son havre de paix personnel. De plus, elle avait eu la chance d'y décrocher un travail. Elle devait empiler des livres, les ranger, mais la plupart du temps elle était assise à lire lors des cercles de lecture ou pour elle-même. Bella était contente de pouvoir lire la semaine car le week-end, sa colocataire Rosalie et beaucoup de filles de sa classe sortaient dans les bars du coin. Elle n'y était pas très à l'aise mais elle devait avouer qu'elle s'était bien amusée surtout quand son groupe d'amis était avec elle.

Quand elle rendait visite à Edward à l' _UCLA_** (**_University of California, Los Angeles) , il lui laissait toujours son heure de lecture avant de l'entraîner au soleil et lui montrer des curiosités. Plusieurs fois, lors de rencontres avec des amis d'Edward, elle entendait la même chose._

_« Vous êtes ____la__ Bella. Je commençais à penser qu'Edward avait rêvé de vous ou que vous étiez un personnage de ces livres qu'il reçoit par la poste »_

_Bella riait toujours et les informait qu'elle était bien réelle et que les livres qu'Edward recevait étaient de sa part. Chaque fois qu'un bouquin lui avait plu, elle avait acheté un exemplaire pour lui et avait noté une inscription sur la première page._

_Edward possédait toujours ceux-ci dans une bibliothèque dans sa chambre._

Bella savait qu'Edward possédait une vaste collection, pas très bien cachée, de vidéos pornos. Il avait une dizaines de films ayant tous le même thème….une bibliothécaire sexy. Elle savait également grâce à une nuit d'ivresse après l'obtention de leur diplôme de secondaires, qu'Edward avait souvent fantasmé sur le fait de culbuter une jolie bibliothécaire appuyée sur son bureau.

Bella pêcha donc sa lettre pendant qu'Edward dormait comme un bébé. Elle avait tiré la lettre L et l'idée germa directement dans son esprit de s'habiller d'une jupe noire droite avec un chemisier aux boutons détachés mais elle essaya de repousser tout ça rapidement au fond de sa tête.

Malheureusement, elle n'arrêta pas de fantasmer toute la journée du lundi. Comme elle était assise à son bureau et lisait une histoire triste et ennuyeuse d'amour non partagée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir des images d'Edward et elle dans sa chambre entourés de livres. Elle pouvait presque sentir l'émotion qui la tiraillait alors qu'Edward rapporterait un livre en retard et fixerait son regard sur son chemisier déboutonné. Elle sentait presque son souffle chaud sur sa nuque tirant ses cheveux en arrière pour embrasser son cou.

_L__e mardi, elle fut débordée de travail et resta au bureau jusqu'à onze heures. Quand elle pénétra dans l'appartement, elle fit un léger signe à Edward et se glissa dans son lit, épuisée._

_Le mercredi, Bella eut l'image du meilleur fantasme en lisant un manuscrit d'histoires courtes. Derrière elle se tenait Edward dans une tenue sportive. Il portait une chemise cintrée blanche avec une fine cravate noire, un pantalon étroit et une paire de lunettes mettant en valeur ses yeux émeraude sur son teint pâle. Il était à couper le souffle ____(N/E : comme toujours ! N/A : comme toujours…)__ Délicieux même. _

_Comme son fantasme se jouait derrière ses yeux clos, ses mains se déplaçaient sur ses seins et si son téléphone portable n'avait pas sonné, il est certain qu'elles seraient arrivées beaucoup plus bas pour satisfaire le feu qui brûlait dans son bas ventre aux images d'Edward la prenant contre la bibliothèque._

_Quand elle rentra chez elle le vendredi, elle était incroyablement excitée par ce week-end. C'était sa première fin de semaine depuis longtemps et l'anticipation du samedi, la rendait humide. La vue de la chemise blanche d'Edward était suffisant pour lui faire tremper sa culotte et son comportement ne passa pas inaperçu._

_« Qu'elle est ton problème, Bella ? » Demanda Edward en la voyant sautiller sur sa chaise le vendredi soir au dîner._

_« Rien, » Fut sa seule réponse mais elle était trop rapide._

_« Vraiment ? Parce qu'il me semble que quelque chose trotte dans ton esprit. Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? »_

_Bella sourit en essayant de contenir au mieux ce que son visage trahissait. Ses joues étaient presque aussi rouges que son soutien-gorge._

_« Tu rougis ! » Nota Edward en gloussant. « Que veux-tu ? » Chuchota-t-il en la regardant. « Sois honnête, Bells ! »_

_Bella se mordit la lèvre et resta silencieuse. Son fantasme rampant dans son esprit tandis qu'Edward la fixait comme s'il voulait la prendre, juste là, sur la table. Tout cela était trop pour elle et elle sauta rapidement de sa chaise et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre._

_Elle avait ouvert sa fenêtre laissant entrer l'air frais, soulageant la chaleur de son corps. Elle entendit Edward ricaner dans le salon et choisit de rester dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'Edward le quitte. Mais ça ne l'aida pas car il la rejoignit quand elle prit sa douche._

_« Alors, à quoi pensais-tu ? » susurra-t-il à son oreille tandis qu'elle se lavait les cheveux. Elle cria car elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir. _

_« Putain, Edward ! Que fais-tu là ? Tu sais comme je déteste quand tu te faufiles partout comme ça. ! » Hurla-t-elle en lui tapant sur le bras._

_« Tu évite ma question ! ____A quoi__ pensais-tu pendant le dîner ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau, son regard sur elle. Elle regardait comme hypnotisée l'eau ruisselant le long de son visage dont quelques gouttes tombèrent sur ses lèvres charnues._

_« Je te l'ai dit ! Rien ! » Dit-elle._

_« Tu rougissais. Tu pensais à quelque chose de …sexy ? » Gémit-il, en avançant et la poussant en arrière vers la douche murale._

_« Edward. » Sa voix vacillait. Il était ____si__ proche. Elle pouvait presque sentir la chaleur émaner de lui._

_« Bella, » répondit-il d'une voix rauque. « Dis-moi la réponse et je te laisse seul. » ____(N/E : Non ! N/A : Non ! Décidément on est sur la même longueur d'onde Eli !) __Sa main était maintenant dans ses cheveux, lui massant le cuir chevelu comme il l'avait fait dimanche et il devenait du chewing-gum entre ses mains._

_« Je pensais, » commença-t-elle à dire, sa voix essoufflée. Edward appliquant toujours une douce pression sur ses cheveux._

_« Que pensais-tu ? » murmura-t-il en mordillant le lobe de son oreille. ____(N/E : comment veut-il qu'elle parle sous ces tortures !)_

_« A toi, » répondit-elle enfin. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le sourire béat sur le visage d'Edward._

_« A moi faisant quoi ? Parce que je sais ____que c'est__ ce que tu fantasmes. »_

_« Toi et …moi…ce que j'ai prévu pour samedi. »_

_« Et qu'as-tu prévu pour samedi ? » tenta-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou._

_« Tu le découvriras …samedi, » gémit-elle, sous les assauts d'Edward dans son cou. Elle le repoussa du mieux qu'elle put et sortit de la douche. Elle se retourna pour voir une expression choquée sur son visage. Ses yeux voyagèrent sur son corps, passant par son torse et descendant jusqu'à son sexe, au garde à vous._

_« Tu peux gérer cela, » plaisanta-t-elle avec lui comme elle sortait de la salle de bain. Elle referma la porte, prit une profonde respiration et se détendit en s'appuyant sur le chambranle._

_Il lui avait ____presque__ été impossible de résister à Edward._

_= X =_

_Le samedi matin se traînait et Bella ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal. Elle pourrait parier que c'était aussi douloureux pour Edward car elle l'entendit soupirer quelques fois et vérifier l'heure._

_A cinq heures, elle déposa un sac dans la chambre d'Edward. Il contenait une série d'instruction sur la manière d'arranger la chambre et sa tenue vestimentaires composée d'une paire de lunettes à la monture verte, d'une cravate noire bordée de fourrure. Elle laissa le sac avec agitation, ne pouvant cacher son enthousiasme._

_Elle entra dans sa chambre, vêtue d'une mini jupe en jean, d'un top à l'encolure en V très plongeante et de talons aiguilles. Elle avait aussi un livre à la main._

_Elle admira Edward quand il entra dans sa chambre. Il avait suivi ses instructions à la lettre. Il portait une chemise blanche dessinant harmonieusement sa poitrine, la cravate et un pantalon serré laissant voir à Bella son excitation. Il avait l'air heureux. Elle vit enfin ses lunettes. Il était comme elle l'avait imaginé. Elle le vit s'assoir à la table. Il était juste foutrement sexy._

_Elle avait posé un ordinateur portable sur la table, le bruit de pas en arrière fond. Sous la table se trouvait la pagaie qu'elle avait déposée._

_Si elle n'avait pas mouillé à la vue d'Edward, maintenant c'était le cas._

_Elle marcha lentement autour de la pièce, passant ses doigts le long des étagères. Pour le taquiner, elle se pencha vers la planche la plus basse, gardant ses jambes bien tendues. Il put voir qu'elle ne portait rien sous sa mini jupe._

_Bella l'entendit gémir et marmonner le mot « putain » comme elle se redressait. Elle saisit un livre____, le Kama Sutra__, et se tourna vers lui pour lui demander son avis._

_« Est-ce un bon bouquin ? J'ai besoin d'un livre instructif. Quelque chose qui m'aide à perturber l'esprit du mec que je vois. »_

_Elle regardait Edward qui se redressa et avança vers elle. Si elle avait admiré son pantalon et les formes quand il était assis, ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant. Les muscles de ses cuisses étaient fermes, et quand il s'approcha, elle recula pour admirer son cul, son cul bien ferme ne demandant qu'à être empoigné._

_« Celui-ci est bien, » gémit-il d'une voix ferme qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue avant. « Mais je vous conseille celui-là, » précisa-t-il en lui tendant un exemplaire du « Livre du sexe »._

_« Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? » Dit-elle, les yeux brûlants. Elle fixait sa pomme d'Adam qui sautillait dans sa gorge. Elle pouvait dire qu'il était énervé. Elle le voyait tirer sur le col de sa chemise de temps en temps._

_« Très instructif et moins compliqué que l'autre. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être aussi flexible. »_

_« Mais je suis flexible, » murmura-t-elle en observant Edward qui marmonnait._

_« Eh bien, vous pouvez prendre les deux livres mais avant vous devez enregistrer celui que vous tenez en main. Venez jusqu'à mon bureau que nous encodions tout cela, » suggéra-t-il en ricanant. Bella savait ce qui allait arriver. Elle hocha la tête et le suivit._

_Edward redémarra la vidéo qu'il avait mise en veille après s'être installé sur le siège. Il prit le livre rapporté par Bella et fit le geste de le scanner. Un signal sonore retentit dans la pièce et soudain, le livre atterrit contre le mur de la chambre. Bella soupira et recula._

_« Que se passe-t-il ? » Cria-t-elle en plaçant les mains sur ses hanches._

_« La date de retour de ce livre est dépassée. Nous n'apprécions pas les ____retards__. Et les personnes qui rendent les livres en retard doivent être punies, » ajouta-t-il, ses paroles suintaient le sexe._

_« Punies ? » Demanda-t-elle._

_« Oui, » confirma-t-il retirant lentement sa cravate. Il déchira sa chemise en l'ouvrant, ne se souciant pas de la somme rondelette qu'elle avait coûtée._

_Bella joua l'effrayée comme il la coinçait contre les étagères de la bibliothèque._

_« Comment ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement, essayant de calmer sa respiration. Elle voulait qu'Edward la baise. Elle le voulait en elle, maintenant. Elle le voulait depuis qu'elle avait tiré la lettre._

_« Tourne-toi ! » Aboya-t-il. Bella jeta un dernier regard sur son torse nu et la bosse à l'avant de son pantalon puis se retourna. Elle s'agrippa à la bibliothèque. Edward attrapa la jupe en gémissant et jura à voix haute quand il constata qu'elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Il lui ôta la jupe et elle entendit un bruit sourd quand elle atterrit sur le mur. _

_« Putain, » gémit-il en saisissant son cul et le massant doucement. Bella poussait des petits cris de plaisir. Il pressa ses fesses fortement avant de les relâcher. Soudainement, il frappa ses mains sur son cul. Un claquement puissant retentit dans la chambre puis il reprit ses fesses en mains. _

_« Oh !, » geignit-elle comme il posait un baiser sur sa fesse droit puis la gauche avant de se relever. Elle entendit le frottement de ses pieds sur le sol quand il retira ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la table. Quelques instants plus tard, il se trouvait à nouveau derrière elle. Il frotta la pagaie sur ses fesses. Bella poussa des gémissements d'anticipation et en réaction à la douceur de la fourrure recouvrant la pagaie._

_« Ton livre était en retard, » susurra-t-il à son oreille, en continuant les frottements de pagaie._

_« Oui, » répondit-elle dans un demi-cri. Elle était désespérée. Elle le voulait si fort que c'en était douloureux._

_« Sais-tu quelle est le coût de l'amende ? » Questionna-t-il._

_« Cinquante cents ? » Répondit-elle, humblement._

_« Non, pas suffisant. » Edward tapota doucement la pagaie sur ses fesses. « Dix coups de pagaie. »_

_Bella inspira profondément en entendant le brassement d'air. Il la frappa sur les deux fesses. Elle cria en sentant la propagation de la chaleur sur son cul. Elle empoigna plus fortement l'étagère._

_« Un, » cria Edward d'une voix la plus hautaine possible._

_La pagaie s'abattit à nouveau et résonnait comme une musique aux oreilles de Bella. Cette fois-ci, elle compta elle-même. Putain, elle aimait ça._

_« Ça te plaît, » chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque, mordant le lobe de son oreille. Il frappa ensuite trois coups rapides successifs, chaque coup plus dur que le précédent._

_« Ahhh ! » Cria-t-elle. Le dernier coup lui avait fait mal mais elle aimait toutes ces minutes de douleur qui se propageaient dans ses fesses. La sensation se déplaçait entre ses jambes._

_« Tsk, Tsk, » la taquina-t-il. « Je pensais que tu allais jouir. »_

_Une fois encore, il abaissa la pagaie sur son cul mais seulement deux fois, une fois à droite, une fois à gauche répartissant les rougeurs._

_« Encore combien ? » Demanda-t-il, mordillant le dessus de son épaule et suçant sa peau. Elle appuya sa tête contre lui._

_« Trois ! » Hurla-t-elle quand deux coups arrivèrent._

_« Et maintenant ? »Grogna-t-il._

_« Une ! » Miaula-t-elle sous le dernier coup. Elle entendit la pagaie tomber au sol tandis qu'Edward la retournait rapidement. Il la poussa violemment sur l'étagère en grognant et jurant dans son cou. Il saisit la chemise de Bella et lui arracha. Edward enfuit son visage dans sa poitrine, remontant ses mains le long de ses côtes avant de prendre l'un de ses mamelons en bouche. Il les suça l'un après l'autre les faisant durcir._

_« Putain, je te veux, » gronda-t-il en se redressant et recommençant à mordre sa clavicule._

_« Prends-moi, » gémit Bella alors que la main de son amant descendait vers son clitoris qu'il frotta frénétiquement. « Merde, Edward. J'ai besoin de toi en moi, maintenant ! Putain ! » Hurla-t-elle alors que ses doigts jouaient avec sa féminité avant de se glisser en elle._

_« Merde. Tu es trempée pour moi. Merde, Bella…si mouillée. Je ne peux pas attendre pour être en toi, » gémit-il, la pompant avec ses doigts._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? » Dit-elle. Ses mains trouvèrent le bouton du pantalon d'Edward et tirèrent désespérément dessus._

_Edward sentant son désarroi, déboutonna lui-même son pantalon, le retira en même temps que son boxer et l'expédia rejoindre la jupe._

_La main de Bella était sur son sexe avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de descendre ses vêtements._

_« Putain, Bella. Donne-moi une minu…Oh merde…c'est si bon, » gémit-il, se tortillant pour retirer ses habits de ses chevilles sans lâcher Bella._

_Une fois complètement nu, il lui saisit la taille et s'écrasa sur elle frottant son érection contre elle._

_« En moi. »_

_« Hum, » murmura-telle quand il la souleva et lui fit entourer sa taille de ses jambes. Ses talons appuyaient sur la partie basse du dos d'Edward lui permettant de s'enfoncer profondément en elle. Ils gémirent tous deux de bonheur à cette sensation._

_Il prit un rythme soutenu. Il ne ralentit jamais même pas quand il lâcha Bella qui s'agrippait à ses épaules pour se tenir à l'étagère derrière elle. Son torse claquait contre elle, il écartait son bassin (s'écartant) pour mieux s'enfoncer ensuite en elle, brutalement._

_« Je…ne peux plus…, » gémit Bella, bougeant les bras frénétiquement emportant des livres avec elle._

_« Putain, Bella. Viens pour moi. J'ai besoin que tu jouisses pour moi, » ordonna-t-il, augmentant encore le rythme et la puissance de ses pénétrations. Bella voyait des étoiles derrières ses yeux. _

_« Plus fort, Edward, » supplia-t-elle. Il la porta et la jeta contre le mur poussant encore plus profondément en elle._

_« Viens pour moi, Bella, » demanda-t-il encore une fois, la martelant de plus belle. _

_« Je suis si près, » dit-elle, ses mains enfouies dans la chevelure de son amant. Edward gémissait de plus en plus. Edward s'écarta légèrement, glissant sa main sur son clitoris afin de la cajoler rapidement. Bella sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps mais elle non plus._

_« Edward, je suis…je vais…oh merde ! » cria-t-elle quand son orgasme explosa en elle, prenant vie de ses orteils et se propageant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux._

_« BELLA ! » Hurla Edward quand il se déversa en elle dans un plaisir violent._

_Edward se laissa tomber sur le sol entraînant Bella avec lui._

_« Aie, » dit-elle quand elle toucha le plancher._

_« Quoi ? » Demanda-il, inquiet._

_« Tu m'as laissé tomber sur un livre, » expliqua-telle en se frottant la fesse._

_« C'est toi qui les a renversés, donc techniquement c'est de ta faute, » soutint-il narquois. Bella se contenta de rire et de frapper la poitrine d'Edward avec le bouquin._

* * *

___Voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui._

___Le prochain chapitre n'est pas une lettre évidemment mais je pense qu'il vous plaira._

___Review = Teaser_

___A très bientôt._


	16. Chapter 15: Briser les règles

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Voici une bonne semaine qui se termine puisque j'ai eu envie de vous gâter. Deux chapitres de l'alphabet très rapprochés et un de Et si c'était vous. Mais vous le méritez au vu de toutes vos reviews qui me touchent et me motivent._

_je pense que ce chapitre va plaire à beaucoup d'entre vous qui aviez été frustrées la dernière fois._

_Merci à Anghjulina pour sa chasse aux fautes, son soutien et ses trucs et astuces pour vaincre FF et ses blocages._

_N'oubliez pas que tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer et The_Glory_Days._

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 15 : Briser les règles **

Edward pouvait entrevoir le rayon de lumière qui filtrait au travers des stores. C'était le matin mais il n'aurait su dire l'heure qu'il était.

Il se mit à regarder Bella dormir. Il observait la petite ecchymose violacée qui se trouvait sur le bas de son dos. A chaque respiration, la forme s'étirait avant de reprendre sa place initiale.

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant, imaginant comme Bella se sentirait lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Il se sentait coupable. C'était de _sa faute_. Il l'avait poussée contre la bibliothèque. Il savait que ça lui avait fait mal. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux. C'était même pour cette raison qu'il l'avait déplacée sur le mur. Il pouvais voir, même dans la pénombre, les traces rouges sur ses épaules causées par les frottements lors de leurs ébats.

Il était fâché contre lui-même de lui avoir fait mal. C'était un phénomène courant dans leur relation. Bella ne voulait pas qu'Edward lui présente des excuses mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Quand ils avaient quatorze ans, Emmett avait pensé qu'il serait amusant de jeter Bella dans la partie profonde de la piscine. Edward s'était absenté un moment et Emmett en avait profité pour la poussée dedans. Il ne l'aurait jamais fait s'il avait été présent. Emmett courrait autour de la piscine en riant et applaudissant à sa victoire ne remarquant pas que Bella se débattait dans l'eau. Si le père d'Edward n'était pas arrivé, qui sait ce qu'il serait arrivé. Depuis ce jour, Carlisle avait demandé au chef Swan d'envoyer Bella apprendre à nager. Quand à Emmett, il avait passé l'été à travailler avec sa mère. Durant les trois semaines suivantes, Bella fit vivre un enfer à Emmett qui finit par demander à genoux son pardon.

Jamais elle ne lui avait reproché son absence ce jour-là, la laissant à la merci de son frère.

Edward soupira, sa main commençant à masser ses épaules. Il se rapprocha d'elle afin de pouvoir utiliser ses deux mains pour le massage. Il pressa ses mains sur les rougeurs avant de descendre l'une d'elles vers le bleu sur le bas du dos. Quand il passa sur l'ecchymose, Bella s'agita émettant un petit cri.

« Edward, » cria-t-elle, poussant son dos contre les mains de son amant.

« Bonjour, Bella, » dit-il doucement pour ne pas la surprendre.

« Que fais-tu ? » Gémit-elle en inspirant profondément. Immédiatement, elle siffla de douleur.

« J'essaye de te masser. Je me sens coupable de t'avoir poussée contre la bibliothèque la nuit dernière. Ton dos est blessé. Il y a une grande entaille au niveau des reins et tes épaules sont couvertes d'égratignures. »

« Edward, tu n'a pas à faire ça, » protesta-t-elle, s'écartant de ses mains. « Je ne t'ai pas empêchée de le faire. Au contraire, je voulais que ce soit brutal, rude. C'est ce que j'avais inscrit sur la fiche. Tu as fait exactement ce que je demandais. Je dois te remercier en fait, » dit-elle en riant.

« Je les accepterai. » Edward rit avec elle jusqu'au moment où elle voulut se retourner pour lui faire face. Bella gémit et cria de douleur en retombant sur le dos. Edward grimaça.

« Ca va ? » Demanda t-il, écartant une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

« Oui, » répondit-elle, les dents serrées. « Est-ce si laid ? »

Edward hocha la tête et serra la mâchoire.

« J'ai peur de me lever. »

Edward grimaça à nouveau en baissant la tête.

« Je suis désolé, Bella, » s'excusa-t-il le plus sincèrement possible.

« Edward, ça suffit. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

Il sourit timidement et elle répondit en souriant. Il voulait lui dire qu'il était près à tout faire pour son pardon. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Elle lui pardonnait toujours.

Il voulait lui dire mais il se stoppa voyant Bella lutter pour s'assoir. Il voulait l'aider mais il savait que c'était la dernière chose qu'elle désirait. Il mordit sa lèvre en l'observant, le visage crispé. Quand elle fut debout, elle se dirigea vers le miroir.

« Je ne vois pas…MERDE ! C'est une vilaine contusion, » remarqua-t-elle, en regardant par-dessus son épaule la marque bleue foncée. Elle essaya d'atteindre la marque avec sa main. Quand le bout des doigts atteignit l'ecchymose, elle sursauta.

Edward sauta du lit pour venir près d'elle.

« Je _suis_ tellement désolé, » s'excusa-t-il à nouveau. Bella hocha la tête.

« Que t'ai-je dit à ce sujet ? »

« Non, Bella. Permet-moi de m'excuser. S'il te plait ! »

« D'accord. Tu es pardonné, » accepta-t-elle en secouant la tête. « Tu sais…Si tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi, tu peux préparer ma douche. »

« Bien sûr, » dit-il en hochant la tête avec ferveur.

Bella se dirigea vers la porte. Edward le rejoignit entourant ses épaules de ses bras.

« Bas les pattes, Edward, » cria-t-elle en lui donnant une claque sur l'épaule. Edward rit simplement et sortit de la chambre et alla vers la salle de bain.

Il entra dans la douche et tourna les boutons.

« Est-ce bon ? » Demanda-t-il, tendant la main sous le jet d'eau.

« Ouais, ça semble parfait. »

Il acquiesça et sortit de la douche quand il entendit Bella crier.

« Ca va ? S'inquiéta-til en faisait demi-tour.

« Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas. L'eau chaude sur les égratignures fait mal, » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « C'est pas un problème. »

Edward grinça des dents s'empêchant de la secouer et de lui dire que c'était au contraire un gros problème. Il choisit de la rejoindre sous la douche à la place.

« Passe-moi le shampooing, » dit-il.

« Cela va-t-il devenir un rituel quotidien, maintenant, » questionna-t-elle en lui tendant la bouteille.

« Yep. Je contribue simplement à sauver la planète. Je dois aider à sauver les forêts tropicales et les baleines. Et tant que j'y suis, je sauverais les araignées ! Les gens s'acharnent toujours contre elles, » répondit-il en riant légèrement devant air suspicieux de Bella.

« Que fais-tu ? » Gémit-elle en se saisissant du savon.

« J'économise l'eau. En prenant une douche ensemble, nous en utilisons moins, » soutint-il, sérieux.

« « Ouais, ok. Je te crois, Edward. Je suis sûr que c'est _la seule raison_, » le taquina Bella.

« Eh bien… Il y a toujours une possibilité que j'obtienne un peu de _divertissement_ dans le processus. »

« Non, n'y pense pas ! » Répondit-elle, pivotant pour lui tourner le dos. Elle fit mousser le savon dans ses mains.

« Non ? » S'enquit Edward. Il savait que même si elle ne le regardait pas, elle pouvait _entendre_ la moue de sa voix.

« Non ! » Répéta-t-elle.

Edward souffla et s'approcha de Bella l'enveloppant de ses bras, les mains fermement placées sur ses hanches. Il enfouit son nez dans la nuque de Bella et laissa tomber la bouteille de shampooing sur le sol de la douche.

« Es-tu sûr de cela ? »Lui dit-il, léchant son cou et récoltant l'eau qui ruisselait.

« Essaierais-tu de me séduire, Edward ? » Gémit-elle tandis que ses lèvres voyageaient le long de son cou et qu'il remontait ses mains vers ses seins.

« Peut-être. Est-ce que ça marche ? »

« Peut-être, » avoua-t-elle, la tête appuyée contre son torse, tandis que ses mains pétrissaient ses seins. Sa respiration devint plus lourde, haletante sentant la main droite d'Edward s'aventurer vers son bas ventre laissant la gauche jouer avec son mamelon.

« Je crois que ça marche, » la taquina-t-il. « Qu'en dis-tu ? » Deux doigts glissèrent sur ses lèvres intimes vers son entrée et il put sentir comme elle était déjà bien excitée.

Bella gémit quand les doigts d'Edward trouvèrent son clitoris. Il lui pinça entre le pouce et l'index la faisant trembler.

« Edward, » cria-t-elle lorsqu'il frotta son bouton de nerf de plus en plus vite.

« Oui, Bella, » murmura-t-il, suçant le lobe de son oreille.

« Ne t'arrête pas ! »

« Ce n'était pas dans mes intention, » répondit-il en riant.

Bella poussa ses hanches contre sa main, voulant plus de contact. Il glissa deux doigts en elle utilisant son pouce pour stimuler son clitoris. Edward était surpris de la façon que Bella avait de réagir malgré les douleurs qu'il lui avait provoquées la nuit dernière.

Il frotta son érection contre elle, évitant les meurtrissures de son dos.

« Edward, » gémit-elle à nouveau. Ses gémissements se transformèrent en cris alors que les doigts d'Edward la pompaient énergiquement. Elle était sur le point d'atteindre son apogée ce qu'Edward sentait très bien. Son sexe se resserrait autour des doigts d'Edward, ses hanches bougeant frénétiquement, ses mains saisissant sur les cuisses de son amant.

Bella hurla son plaisir. Edward continua ses caresses et ses va-et-vient.

« Oh mon Dieu, » dit-elle, sa respiration hachurée et son cœur battant anarchiquement. Il la sentit s'affaisser mais la retint en la serrant contre lui.

Il la garda au creux de ses bras la laissant se calmer doucement.

« Mon Dieu, Edward. Tes doigts sont magiques. » Edward ria de plus belle et ramassa la bouteille de shampooing tombée au sol. Mais Bella s'éloigna de lui.

« Ca peut attendre, » susurra-t-elle en faisant demi-tour. Elle lui sourit espiéglement avant d'enrouler sa main sur son érection.

« Bella, » dit-il le souffle coupé. La main de compagne empoigna fermement la base de son sexe. Edward pouvait sentir ses pulsations dans sa petite main. Le regard de Bella ne quittait pas les yeux d'Edward, déplaçant sa main de haut en bas et l'ongle de son pouce passant sur sa fente. Elle ramena sa main vers le bas la serrant bien autour de sa queue avant de recommencer et de faire de petits cercles avec son pouce sur la tête de celle-ci.

Edward gémissait à chaque mouvement ascendant sans pouvoir les contrôler. Comme il approchait de son orgasme, il posa la tête sur le mur derrière lui, respirant fortement par le nez, la bouche fermée afin d'éviter de dire quelque choses de gênant.

Quelques mouvements plus tard, il explosa dans la main de Bella, criant son nom.

« Putain, Bella, » réussit-il à dire.

« Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois qu'on ma branler de cette manière. Mais c'était certainement dans la jeep d'Emmett durant le secondaire, » raconta-t-il à Bella qui en rit. Il ne pouvait s'en rappeler mais il était sûr que cela n'avait jamais été aussi puissant.

« Prend le shampooing, veux-tu ? Je ne sais pas me pencher. »

Edward ramassa la bouteille et retira le bouchon. Il prit une noix de produit à la fraise dans le creux de sa main et les frotta l'une contre l'autre pour faire mousser. Il s'appliqua ensuite à laver les cheveux de Bella. Elle gémit sous le massage de son cuir chevelu puis Edward la dirigea sous le jet de la douche pour se rincer.

« Hey, Bella ? »

« Oui ? » Bella affichait un sourire nostalgique sur le visage et il aimait ça.

« Sept de moins, plus que dix-neuf. »

« Quoi ? » Dit-elle confuse.

« J'ai déjà choisi ma lettre, » mentit-il. Il n'avait pas choisi mais elle n'était pas obligée de le savoir.

« Et tu as osé me traiter de traître quand je l'ai fait, » répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et posant se mains sur ses hanches. Elle se voulait intimidante. Edward le savait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'amuser de sa mini-colère.

« Hé tu récoltes ce que tu as provoqué, » expliqua-t-il en se rinçant les cheveux. Bella sortit de la douche.

« Ouais, Brutus. Récolte ! » Bella tourna le robinet laissant Edward sous l'eau qui devenait froide subitement.

« Tu vas me le payer, » menaça-t-il, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je suis sûr que je peux manipuler tout ce que tu prévois pour moi, » répliqua-t-elle en toute confiance.

« Ah, oui ? Est-ce un défi ? » Rétorqua-t-il en levant un sourcil.

« Non, c'est juste une déclaration. »

« On verra bien mais laisse-moi te dire une chose. Je ne perds jamais. Je veux dire, regarde aujourd'hui, j'ai encore gagné ! »

Bella grogna et sortit de la salle de bain sous les rire d'Edward dont l'eau redevenait chaude.

_Et voilà comment on brise des règles bien établient. Ce n'est pas celle du baiser (je vous entends déjà rouspèter) mais c'est un pas en avant._

_Prochain chapitre, une lettre que je communiquerai sur demande. Je pense que le prochain chapitre va plaire à beaucoup d'entre-vous._

_Comme toujours, un teaser pour chaque review._

_Bosous à tous et à très bientôt_

_Eli_


	17. Chapter 16: S comme Sorry

**Bonjour à tous (et oui, il y a des mecs aussi)**

**Vous m'avez tellement gâtée ces derniers temps avec vos reviews, que je me suis dépêchée de traduire ce chapitre.**

**Je pense qu'il plaira à beaucoup d'entre-vous.**

**Un tout grand merci à Glory days de me permettre de traduire sa fic.**

**Et un merci particulier à Anghjulina pour ses encouragements et son aide précieuse face à l'orthographe et la grammaire.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : S comme Sorry **

_Je ne suis pas sensé t'aimer, Je ne suis pas supposé prendre soin de toi, je ne suis pas sensé vivre ma vie souhaitant que tu en fasses partie. Je ne suis pas sensé me demander où tu es ou ce que tu fais…Je suis désolé, je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je suis amoureux de toi._

_(Anonyme)_

A dix-huit ans, Edward faillit tuer Bella et depuis ce jour, ce souvenir le hantait. Il entendait toujours l'assourdissant cri d'angoisse, l'odeur du sang. Il la voyait lutter pour garder ses yeux ouverts.

Cette journée devait être amusante. Ils avaient programmé de faire pour la première fois l'école buissonnière. Ils iraient en voiture à l'école comme chaque jour, agiraient comme s'ils entraient à l'intérieur et au dernier moment, ils feraient le mur.

Tout se passait parfaitement. Tout le monde les vit autour de la voiture d'Edward. Ils étaient venus avec un seul véhicule, le camion rouge trop voyant de Bella. Ils avaient salué tout le monde comme d'habitude et dès que le dernier élève pénétra dans le bâtiment, Edward et Bella sautèrent dans la Volvo, quittèrent la ville et se dirigèrent vers la réserve Quileute.

Edward s'était rendu à la falaise des dizaines de fois avec son frère. Il pouvait y aller les yeux fermés. Bella était nerveuse sur son siège à l'idée de se faire prendre. Edward la rassura en disant que personne ne se promenait près de l'océan à neuf heures du matin. Il ne la calma pas mais il savait que Bella était aussi excitée que lui de louper l'école.

Ils étaient de bons élèves, n'avaient jamais séché les cours et excellaient dans les activités scolaires. Aucun professeur ne se douterait qu'ils étaient capables de faire l'école buissonnière. Ils penseraient simplement qu'ils étaient absents.

Edward stoppa la voiture tandis que Bella s'était figée sur son siège, les yeux grands ouverts, observant la falaise.

Bella lui fit un signe et Edward hocha la tête. Il savait ce qu'elle demandait sans qu'aucun mot ne soit nécessaire. Il connaissait le bruit de sa respiration. Elle se tourna vers lui pour lui dire que c'était impossible qu'elle saute de si haut.

Durant les quatorze années de leur amitié, il avait essayé de la convaincre de sauter mais à son grand regret n'y était pas arrivé.

Le souvenir de la chute était douloureux. Chaque fois qu'il voyait la cicatrice sur son poignet, il pouvait voir le corps de Bella heurter le flanc de la falaise. Il pouvait entendre ses hurlements et ses appels à l'aide.

Il n'oublierait jamais le regard de son père et des patients de l'hôpital quand il amena Bella. Les bruits des pneus sur le tarmac du parking étaient ancrés en lui à tout jamais comme les bips des moniteurs cardiaques et les menaces de mort de Charlie. Avec le recul, ces menaces étaient assez drôles.

Attendre le réveil de Bella fut une vraie torture. Rien ne pouvait ôter l'espoir de la revoir.

Quand Bella se réveilla, tout se qu'elle trouva à dire fut : « Je crois que j'ai trouvé une autre histoire à raconter à mes enfants. » Jamais elle ne dit : « Edward, tu as été stupide. Tu as failli me tuer » ou « Edward, je te hais. Je ne veux plus jamais te parler. » Même pas un petit : « Tu vas me le payer. »

Rien.

Elle ne voulut même pas qu'il s'excuse. Quand Emmett avait failli la tuer à la piscine quelques années auparavant, elle l'avait torturé en l'envoyant acheter des tampons à la pharmacie ou se promener maquillé comme une fille en ville. Mais pour lui… Rien.

Il ne comprit jamais. Quand il essaya de s'excuser, elle se fâcha.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il lui avait menti sous la douche dimanche matin. Il voulait la lettre S. Il voulait s'excuser comme elle le méritait. Des excuses pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, physiquement ou émotionnellement.

Il voulait lui montrer à quel point il était désolé.

Après la douche, il courut vers la chambre et après huit essais infructueux, il trouva finalement le papier plié refermant la lettre S. La lettre A avait été son premier choix mais dans le fond de son esprit, il espérait pouvoir la tirer plus tard et reporta son choix sur le S.

Il cacha le bout de papier dans son tiroir à chaussettes et commença à faire des plans pour utiliser au mieux cette lettre. Pour présenter enfin des excuses valables à Bella.

**= X =**

Lundi matin, Edward trouva Bella installée sur le divan en pyjama, grignotant une barre chocolatée. Il se demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas prête pour aller travailler.

« Pourquoi ne te prépares-tu pas pour partir ? » Demanda-t-il en ajustant sa cravate. Il l'avait trop serrée et maintenant elle étouffait.

« Je prends une journée de congé. Je suis blessée, » plaisanta-t-elle-même si Edward ne trouva pas la blague très drôle.

« Désolé, » grogna-t-il en desserrant sa cravate.

« Ca suffit avec tes excuses. Va travailler, faire des millions de bénéfices et pouvoir être poursuivi en justice par des parents d'enfants avec des caries.

Cette fois, Edward rit de bon cœur en se penchant vers elle pour embrasser son front avant de partir.

Arrivé à la porte, il se figea et s'appuya contre le mur.

Il avait inconsciemment embrassé Bella pour lui dire au revoir. Bien que sur le front, il l'avait fait sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait vu son père dire au revoir à sa mère de cette manière durant toute sa vie. C'était incroyablement affectueux et il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Il avait trouvé tellement naturel de lui souhaiter une bonne journée de repos et de l'embrasser ainsi. Pourtant c'était une chose si intime. Un baiser sur le front peut signifier tant de choses et le faire sans préméditation était déconcertant. _Comment était-ce possible de le faire sans réaliser qu'il le faisait ?_

Edward trouvait ses lèvres différentes. Il se mit à rire à l'idée qu'elles étaient différentes à cause du baiser.

Assis à son bureau, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il se sentait si étrange. Il essayait de se raisonner en se disant que c'était un geste naturel mais il avait le sentiment que c'était mal, comme une chose interdite, comme s'il n'était pas sensé le faire.

Il ne put penser à autre chose durant la journée. Il imaginait Bella couchée sur le canapé regardant probablement les feuilletons qu'elle disait ne pas aimer alors qu'elle les appréciait. Il se demandait si elle allait bien, si elle n'avait pas mal au dos. Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait et pour être franc, c'était très gênant.

Cette pensé lui fit un choc.

Pourquoi se tracassait-il autant ?

Mardi ne fut pas une meilleure journée. Bella partit travailler avant lui et pour une raison inconnue, il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu lui souhaiter une bonne journée.

Il en profita pour ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre et repéra l'album photo que Bella lui avait offert huit ans plus tôt, le jour de la remise des diplômes de secondaire. Il ricana en saisissant le livre relié de cuir sur son étagère. Ses doigts caressèrent la couverture, un sourire sur son visage. Ça faisait plusieurs années qu'il ne l'avait plus feuilleté mais il se souvenait du visage de Bella en lui donnant.

Elle était nerveuse surtout après qu'il lui ait offert le cadeau qu'il lui avait acheté. Elle avait ouvert la boîte à bijou et vu le collier qu'il lui donnait. C'est tremblante qu'elle lui avait remis son présent.

Rapidement, elle avait insisté sur le fait que son cadeau était loin d'être aussi bien que le sien. Mais Edward ne se souciait pas du prix qu'il avait pu coûter. Quand il ouvrit le livre, il eut le souffle coupé. Elle avait passé du temps à rassembler un livre entier de souvenirs, des bons comme des mauvais et avait inscrit quelques mots sur la dernière page. « Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Maintenant que nous sommes grands, elles dureront toujours. »

Edward passa une partie de la matinée à feuilleter l'album. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps passé jusqu'à ce qu'Alice frappe à sa porte.

« Edward, que fais-tu ? » Demanda Alice tandis qu'il continuait à parcourir l'album photo posé sur son bureau. Pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qui entrait.

« Je regarde juste quelques photos, » répondit-il, ses doigts caressant une photo de Bella et lui sur les montagnes russes à Disneyland lorsqu'ils avaient huit ans.

« Pourquoi ? » S'interrogea-t-elle en s'approchant de lui avec le déjeuner.

« Je ne sais pas. » Edward ne voulait pas vraiment répondre.

« Est-ce l'album que Bella t'a offert lors de votre diplôme de secondaire. »

Alice, même si elle avait fréquenté une école différente, passait beaucoup de temps à la maison Cullen, ses parents voyageant beaucoup.

« Ouais. Je n'avais jamais réalisé tout ce qu'elle avait mis dedans. Je veux dire tous ces moments. Vois-tu ce bout de papier, ici ? » Dit-il en montrant un emballage de bonbon à la fraise. Alice hocha la tête, l'incitant à poursuivre.

« J'avais donné un bonbon au supermarché le jour où je l'ai rencontrée. »

Alice regarda son cousin avec une expression bizarre.

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? » questionna Edward en fermant le livre.

« Tu l'aimes. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu aimes, Bella, » répéta Alice. Edward arborait un sourire béat sur le visage.

« Bien sûr que j'aime Bella. C'est ma meilleure amie, » reprit-il en colère, ne pouvant croire qu'Alice le questionnait sur ce sujet.

« Je sais mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu l'aimes. Tu es amoureux d'elle. »

Edward fut surpris et s'empêchait de rire pour ne pas mettre en colère Alice. Elle était petite mais elle pourrait le prendre mal.

« Que racontes-tu ? » demanda-t-il en fouillant dans le sachet contenant son déjeuner.

« Tu sais exactement ce que je veux dire. Tu es amoureux de Bella. Et tu sais ce que je pense ? Je pense que tu as _toujours_ été amoureux d'elle. Je veux dire, ça expliquerait pourquoi tu es toujours célibataire. Jasper et moi parlions… » Edward lui coupa la parole.

« Jasper et toi parlez de moi ? » demanda-t-il incrédule. Il était bouleversé mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Alice leva les yeux au ciel et poursuivit.

« Bien sûr que nous le faisons. Nous sommes fiancés et nous parlons de presque tout. Il a mentionné quelque chose et je pense qu'il a raison. »

« Quoi ? » questionna Edward furieux. Sa voix sonnait plus comme celle d'un enfant de cinq ans que comme celle d'un adulte.

« Tu ne sors qu'avec des blondes. Evidemment, tu les trouves attirantes mais Jasper pense que la vraie raison est que tu préfères les blondes car une brune te ferait penser à Bella. Et que cette jeune fille ne serait pas Bella. Tu es amoureux d'elle. Avoue-le ! »

« Tu perds l'esprit, Alice, » protesta Edward en secouant la tête et lui montrant la porte. Il espérait qu'elle comprendrait et partirait.

« Continue de te voiler la face, Edward. C'est clair comme le jour. »

« Nous vivons à Seattle, Alice. Il ne fait jamais clair, » répondit-il avec suffisance. Alice leva les yeux au ciel et sortit.

Edward resta à la maison le mercredi. Pour être honnête, c'était pour éviter Alice et de nouveaux reproches. Elle avait perdu l'esprit se répéta-t-il.

Il n'était pas amoureux de Bella. Oui, il _l'aimait_ mais comme il aimait Alice ou Emmett.

Il resta une partie de la matinée à regarder par la fenêtre. Il aimait observer les changements. En hiver, il y avait du givre sur la fenêtre et des glaçons qui pendaient des arbres. Au printemps, les feuilles recommençaient à pousser. L'air était plus chaud. En été, les arbres étaient verts et les rues pleines de monde. Et à l'automne, les feuilles tombaient et tout le cycle reprenait à zéro.

Il aimait regarder ces changements.

Il voyait les rues se remplir de monde. Il se demandait à quel point les choses avaient changé.

Et en regardant l'appartement, il voyait toujours la même chose mais quand il pénétra dans sa chambre, tout paraissait différent, presque vide... Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer ce froid qui lui glaçait les os.

Quelque chose avait changé et il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Il y a près de trois ans, il reçut un appel énervé et paniqué de Bella. Chaque fois que l'un deux se sentaient stressés par son travail, il appelait l'autre pour se détendre. Mais aujourd'hui, cela semblait futile à Edward. La voix de Bella continua d'être extrêmement élevée et chagrine, faute d'un meilleur terme.

Quand il raccrocha, il sut ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il commença par prendre une bonne douche, s'habilla rapidement et partit pour le supermarché. Sur le chemin de retour, il s'arrêta chez Godiva.

Il prépara des linguini avec une sauce aux palourdes pour Bella ca c'était l'un de ses plats préférés. Et pour le dessert il se décida pour des fraises à tremper dans du chocolat noir. Il acheta même une provision de bougies afin de créer une ambiance calme pour quand elle arriverait.

Quand tout fut en place, il puisa dans son propre trésor de « jouets », tirant un bandeau en velours bleu, une plume verte et des huiles.

Ce soir, ce serait lent et tant pis si on n'était que mercredi. Samedi serait le jour de Bella.

Il l'appela vers 18 heures pour savoir quand elle quitterait le travail. Dès qu'il raccrocha, il plongea les linguini dans l'eau bouillante et mit mijoter les palourdes car Bella serait là dans quinze minutes. Il se dirigea vers le salon, cachant ses accessoires dans le divan et alluma les bougies à la douce senteur de lilas.

Bella franchit la porte de l'appartement et trébucha. Ses cheveux se détachèrent et ils semblaient avoir perdu un combat avec la brosse à cheveux. La moitié de sa chevelure étant toujours retenue dans son chignon.

« Hey », le salua-t-elle en fermant la porte, ne remarquant même pas l'ambiance de l'appartement.

« Hey, Bells, Dure journée ? » répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

« Très. » Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, elle remarqua la décoration de la pièce, le visage éclairé par la lueur des bougies. Pendant un instant, Edward fut fasciné par la façon dont la lumière jouait sur sa peau de porcelaine.

« Pourquoi tout cela ? » dit-elle, d'une voix douce en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Comme je te l'ai dit. Tu as eu une journée pourrie, tu mérite une bonne nuit. »

« Tu n'a pas à le faire, » rétorqua-t-elle en jetant un œil à la table dressée et aux bougies.

« Mais je l'ai fait, » fut la seule réponse d'Edward en saisissant sa main pour la mener à table. Elle lui sourit et pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, son cœur fit un bond. Il enfuit cette constatation dans le fond de son esprit et souleva le couvercle de la casserole.

« Qu'as-tu prévu pour le dîner ? » Questionna-Bella avec empressement, jetant ses chaussures dans un coin.

« Linguini à la sauce de palourdes. »

« Oh, mec. Je suis affamée. Dépêche-toi, ça sent si bon. »

Edward rit et servit une assiette pour chacun. Il l'observa entourer sa fourchette de pâtes et la porter à sa bouche.

« Mmmm… délicieux, » gémit-elle, prenant une autre bouchée.

Edward la dévisageait en train de manger avec contentement. Elle semblait plus détendue que ce qu'il imaginait cet après-midi.

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? » Demanda-t-elle la bouche pleine. Il grimaça avant de secouer la tête et de rire.

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne peux pas te prendre au sérieux avec tes cheveux dans cet état. » Belle fronça les sourcils. Il lui sourit timidement, se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Bella le regardait presque hypnotisée par ce mouvement.

Il se tenait derrière elle et retira les épingles une à une laissant ses cheveux s'étaler sur ses épaules.

« Merci, » dit-elle sentant les doigts d'Edward glisser dedans. Il massa son cuir chevelu.

« Ca fait du bien, » murmura-t-elle, inclinant la tête en arrière.

« Viens avec moi, » proposa Edward en reculant sa chaise. Elle prit sa main et le suivit jusqu'au divan.

« Que fais-tu ? » questionna-t-elle, tandis qu'il se penchait en face d'elle et glissait sa main sous le canapé.

« Chut, » fut tout ce qu'il dit, ses mains prenant son pied gauche. Il commença un massage en passant ses pouces sur la plante du pied descendant progressivement jusqu'au talon. Bella le regardait bouche bée, savourant la sensation. Il fit de même avec l'autre pied avant de se redresser sur ses genoux et d'être en face d'elle.

« Déshabille-toi pour moi. »

« Quoi ? » cria-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. C'est mercredi, Edward. »

« Fais-le simplement, » répondit-il tranquillement, les yeux dans les yeux. Elle hocha la tête et se dévêtit pour se retrouver complètement nue. Elle reprit sa place sur le divan.

La pièce était suffisamment éclairée pour qu'Edward puisse voir les bleus et la cicatrice qu'il lui avait infligés.

« Bella, » chuchota-t-il en se penchant et embrassant une petite cicatrice sur son genou droit. « Quand nous avions six ans, nous avons fait la course et tu es tombée t'écorchant le genou. Tu ne savais pratiquement plus marcher. » Il se pencha à nouveau et embrassa la cicatrice.

« Je suis tellement désolé. »

« Edward, » haleta Bella.

« Chut, Bella. Tais-toi. »

Il saisit la jambe gauche cette fois et posa ses lèvres sur sa cheville.

« A treize ans, tu es tombée du trampoline et tu as tordu cette cheville. Et je t'avais poussé à le faire. …Je suis tellement désolé. »

Bella observa Edward prodiguer des baisers sur chaque cicatrice, chaque hématome. Les larmes affluèrent dans ses yeux quand il arriva à ses épaules.

« Il y a cinq jours, j'ai presque arraché la peau de ton dos…Je suis tellement désolé. » S'excusa-t-il en embrassant son épaule.

Ses baisers et ses excuses trouvèrent chaque cicatrice. Quand Edward atteignit ses poignets, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Il saisit délicatement son poignet et posa ses lèvres en un long et doux baiser sur la cicatrice causée par leur plongée de la falaise.

« A dix-huit ans, je t'ai proposé de sauter de la falaise et je t'ai presque perdue ce jour-là, » commença Edward d'une voix hésitante. « Je suis tellement, tellement désolé. J'ai failli te perdre, Bella. Je ne sais ce que j'aurai fait. Je serai mort. » Il posa un baiser sur la cicatrice, s'attardant avant de la relâcher.

« Je suis tellement désolé. »

« Oh Edward. » Bella avait le souffle coupé en se jetant sur lui. Il l'attrapa facilement. Il pouvait sentir ses larmes dans son cou quand elle l'embrassa à cet endroit.

« Tu es pardonné, » murmura-t-elle. C'est ce qu'il voulait entendre et non pas : « Edward, tu n'as pas à présenter des excuses » ou « Edward, tu es stupide. » Il entendait les paroles qu'il désirait entendre.

« C'était beau, » dit-elle en voulant récupérer son chandail mais il lui arracha des mains.

« Que fais-tu ? »

Bella s'adossa au divan voulant protester mais Edward l'arrêta en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai tiré la lettre S et elle représente plusieurs choses. Pour commencer, c'était « je suis désolé » mais maintenant elle signifie le silence, les sens, la séduction. »

Il prit le bandeau et le présenta face à Bella. Il attrapa ensuite la plume quand elle eut les yeux bien cachés.

« Ecoute-moi et seulement moi, Bella, » parla-t-il à son oreille, tenant la plume à deux centimètres de ses lèvres.

Bella hocha la tête et il caressa sa bouche de la plume. Bella rigola.

« Chut, Bella, » demanda-t-il. Il trempa une fraise dans le chocolat blanc. Il maintint la fraise au-dessus d'une bougie pour faire fondre le chocolat avant de frotter la fraise sur ses lèvres. Instinctivement, Bella lécha la fraise.

« Ouvre ta bouche, Bella, » ordonna-t-il. Elle obéit immédiatement. Lentement, il glissa le fruit juteux dans sa bouche et elle mordit dedans, une partie du jus coulant sur son menton. Edward se pencha et le lécha provoquant des frissons à Bella. Il ne put que sourire. Il vit qu'elle serrait ses jambes l'une contre l'autre et que bientôt elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de les bouger. Il gémit presque à l'idée qu'elle allait être mouillée pour lui.

Il la laissa finir la fraise avant de répéter le processus de la plume et du fruit avec le chocolat.

Maintenant, Bella frottait ses cuisses furieusement ensemble.

« Bella, accroche-toi au divan. »

Lentement, elle fit ce qu'il lui disait. Il vérifia si le bandeau était bien en place et il glissa la plume du cou de Bella jusqu'à son nombril, terminant par de petits cercles.

Il stoppa ses mouvements et embrassa son cou avant que ses baisers ne suivent le chemin de la plume. Bella se tortillait arquant son dos sur le divan pour plus de contact.

Il se dégagea et promena la plume sur ses seins, tournant autour d'eux avant de passer malicieusement sur ses mamelons.

Encore une fois, il répéta ses mouvements avec sa bouche. Bella gémissait de plus belle et se tortillait sous lui.

Edward s'empara à nouveau de la plume et la passa au dessus de la hanche de Bella, descendant de plus en plus vers sa fente. Belle frémit et haleta, laissant involontairement sortir le nom d'Edward.

« Edward, » répéta-t-elle quand il reprit le même chemin avec sa bouche. Il glissa sa langue le long de sa fente et effleura son clitoris. Bella sauta presque du divan.

« J'ai besoin de toi, Edward, » déclara-t-elle en retirant le bandeau.

« Bella, » chuchota-t-il simplement en la soulevant et l'emportant vers la chambre. Il la déposa sur le lit doucement et la regarda. Il essayait de prendre son temps même s'il voulait désespérément être au fond d'elle.

Edward déposa un baiser dans le cou, la tentation de l'embrasser étant forte.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Bella avant de s'enfoncer en elle. Calmement, il intima des va-et-vient, savourant la douce chaleur du sexe de Bella autour de lui. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui afin de lui donner un meilleur accès.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Edward sente les picotements familiers grimper dans ses jambes et il accéléra les mouvements. Sa main glissa vers le bas pour frotter le clitoris de Bella. Il voulait qu'elle vienne en même temps que lui. Son pouce traça des cercles sur son bouton de nerfs pendant qu'il regardait ses yeux s'agrandir, sa bouche s'entrouvrit, son souffle se fit court. Tout comme l'orgasme d'Edward le traversa, celui de Bella explosa tandis qu'elle cambrait son dos et poussait un cri.

Edward se retira d'elle et se coucha à ses côtés pour l'observer sourire et s'endormir.

Il regardait sa poitrine monter et descendre. Il était captivé et une réflexion vint frapper son esprit.

Alice avait peut-être raison.

**Alors l'évolution vous plait-elle?**

**Ed commence à se rendre compte de ses sentiments!!!**

**N'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert en dessous et je penserai à vous envoyer un teaser.**

**Petit moment de pub: j'ai écrit un OS pour le concours qui s'appelle "le serment du sang".**

**N'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil.**

**Bisous et à bientôt**


	18. Chapter 17: Restaurer les règles

_**Bonjour à tous.**_

_**Normalement vous n'auriez dû avoir ce chapitre que la semaine prochaine mais face aux nombreux MP et reviews que j'ai reçu concernant le retrait des fics de Tara Sue Me, j'ai décidé de le publier plus tôt afin de vous rassurer.**_

_**D'abord, sachez que je trouve la décision du site totalement injustifiée car d'autres fics bien plus hard sont encore présentes. Je voulais vous dire que si je devais retirer l'alphabet Week-ends, j'ai prévu de la publier sur un blog (comme Clair de lune 25 l'a déjà fait, anticipant la chose). J'ai conservé tous les chapitres de Glory days afin d'éviter sa suppression.**_

_**Donc, vous pourrez lire la totalité de cette fic, quoi qu'il arrive. Et d'autres que j'avais l'intention de traduire ensuite.**_

_**Je vous remercie énormément pour tous vos messages et vos encouragements qui me donnent envie de poursuivre ce travail.**_

_**Tout ça ne me fait pas oublier de vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews.**_

_**Et un tout grand merci à toi, Anghjulina.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 17 : Restaurer les règles.**

Hébétée.

C'est la meilleure manière de décrire Bella ce jeudi matin alors qu'elle regardait Edward dormir à ses côtés. Ses lèvres affichaient un sourire et la moue made in Cullen qu'il avait toujours eue. Son bras la tenait fermement contre lui. Son bras était lourd mais réconfortant et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser courir ses doigts sur sa peau lisse.

L'envie de se pencher et de l'embrasser la prit par surprise tandis que son regard se posait sur ses lèvres roses. Depuis hier, elle ne savait plus quoi penser concernant son meilleur ami. Elle avait été impressionnée par son attitude la nuit précédente. Le fait qu'il soit la personne qui lui demandait pardon amenait des larmes aux coins de ses yeux. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier, surtout ces derniers temps où tout ce à quoi elle pensait la ramenait à Edward.

Dernièrement, elle avait gardé à l'esprit ce « presque » baiser qu'il avait failli lui donner. Lundi à une réunion où elle parlait d'un roman policier, elle avait appelé le personnage principal Edward. Heureusement pour elle, personne n'avait lu le livre et le lapsus passa inaperçu. C'était inexplicable. Mais elle savait que c'était en relation avec leurs jeux.

Elle continua à regarder le visage paisible d'Edward, ses doigts effleurant ses pommettes avant de les retirer. Elle devait aller travailler. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de flemmarder plus longtemps à la maison.

Lentement, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, la pression de sa vessie se faisant plus forte.

« Merde, » cria-t-elle en frappant sur la chasse d'eau.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Edward en faisant irruption dans la salle de bain.

« Putain, Edward. Connais-tu beaucoup de personne qui déboulerait ainsi dans la salle de bain, » le taquina-t-elle en posant le pied dans la douche. Elle siffla au contact de la céramique froide.

« Tu as crié ! » Dit-il, d'une voix ensommeillée. Il frotta ses yeux, essayant de se réveiller.

« Désolée mais c'est ma mauvaise période. »

Edward fronça les sourcils en poussant un soupir agacé. « Comment ? Tu as poussé un cri parce que tu avais tes règles ? Je croyais que tu étais tombée et t'étais blessée. Doux Jésus, j'ai presque eu une crise cardiaque. Pourquoi est-ce une telle affaire que d'avoir ses règles ? » Protesta-t-il suivant Bella sous la douche.

« Hey, Edward. Sors, » ordonna Bella, appliquant ses mains sur son torse. Bella mordit sa lèvre en gémissant légèrement car elle aimait la sensation de son corps sous ses doigts.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je viens de te le dire. J'ai mes règles et tu veux venir avec moi sous la douche. Ça ne va pas ! »

Edward répondit, haletant. « Je m'en fous. D'ailleurs, je me souviens que tu m'as dit plus jeune que sous la douche, les écoulements s'arrêtaient. Donc, passe-moi le savon. Je dois aller travailler. »

« Mais …Je n'aime pas, » dit-elle en lui donnant le savon. Edward sourit car il aimait quand elle était énervée.

« Ainsi tu es dans ta mauvaise période, Mme Tomate, » répliqua-t-il en se rinçant.

Bella gronda et le poussa à l'écart pour se laver les cheveux.

« Alors, quel était réellement le problème concernant l'arrivée de tes règles ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Samedi sera MA journée puisque tu as brisé les règles et que tu as utilisé TA journée hier. Mais cette semaine, nous ne pourrons pas avoir de week-end de baise. J'ai eu de la chance les deux derniers mois. Ma période commençait en début de semaine et était donc terminée le samedi. » Bella sortit de la douche et s'essuya.

« On peut reporter à dimanche, pas vrai ? Tes écoulements ne durent que trois jours donc je ne comprends pas tout ce remue-ménage, » répondit-il, s'approchant de l'évier pour se brosser les dents.

« Tu ne comprends pas ? Nous avons établi des règles au début du jeu pour une raison, Edward. Nous avons convenu de jouer uniquement le samedi. Et que fais-tu ? Tu ne tiens compte d'aucune règle comme toujours. Tu es un anarchiste. »

Edward s'étouffa presque en riant pendant qu'il gargarisait sa bouche pour la rincer.

« Tu ne vas pas te plaindre, Bella. Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête. Tu as participé autant que moi. »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel en notant le ton qu'utilisait Edward.

« Détends-toi, » lui-dit-elle. « Hier c'était très bien, Edward. Vraiment. Je ne suis pas en colère pour ce que tu as fait. Ce fut de loin la plus belle chose que quelqu'un ait fait pour moi. C'est juste que tu as choisi le mauvais jour. La règle stipule qu'on ne joue que le samedi, Edward. »

« Ok, Bella. Je peux respecter cela mais je ne peux pas mentir. Ca devient très difficile de me contrôler près de toi. Je n'y peux rien, » répondit-il honnêtement. Bella rougit et se détourna. Elle ne lui dit rien mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'était pas le seul à perdre son contrôle.

« Merci, » marmonna-t-elle. Ils étaient autour de la table de la cuisine, prenant leur petit-déjeuner.

« Pas de problème, » répondit-il distraitement. Bella se sentait fautive.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? » Demanda-t-elle en posant sa tasse sur la table et en croisant les bras.

« Rien, » fut sa seule réponse. Il ne la regardait pas et Bella avait horreur de ça.

« Regarde-moi. » Elle saisit son visage entre ses mains . « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien, » répéta-t-il, la fixant dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi me mens-tu, » dit-elle incrédule.

« Bella ! Il n'y a vraiment rien. Je pensais juste à une chose qu'Alice m'a dite. »

« Qu'est-ce que le petit diable a pu te dire ? » plaisanta Bella en lâchant son visage.

« Pas grand-chose, » répondit-il. « Elle a mentionné une chose à propos de moi et je n'arrive pas à le sortir de ma tête pour le moment. Tu sais comment elle est. Elle veut que tout le monde se marie. »

« Elle est dingue, » répondit Bella taquine mais elle avait eu droit au même discours deux ans plus tôt.

« C'est rien mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser des questions. »

Un étrange silence s'installa entre eux. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils soient silencieux ensemble mais c'était la première fois que ce silence était lourd…dérangeant. Aucun des d'eux ne savait quoi dire.

« Je vais y aller, » dit Edward rompant le silence en se levant. Mais Bella l'arrêta.

« Attends ! » l'appela-t-elle. Il se stoppa et revint sur ses pas. Elle courut jusqu'à la chambre et récupéra le chapeau. Elle revint vers lui mais en passant au salon, son talon s'accrocha sur le tapis.

Edward s'élança pour l'attraper et de justesse, la récupéra par le bras. Il la tira près de lui et Bella soupira.

La situation n'était pas ordinaire. Ils avaient été ainsi d'innombrables fois mais il y avait quelque chose de différent dans la manière dont il la tenait et la regardait.

« Merci, » murmura-t-elle, ses mains tenant solidement ses avant-bras. Il hocha la tête avant de la lâcher et de ramasser le chapeau.

« Essaierais-tu de te tuer prématurément ? » plaisanta-t-il, faisant redescendre la tension ambiante. Bella lui en était reconnaissante.

« Très drôle. Tu sais que j'ai des facultés affaiblies de ce côté-là. »

Edward ricana légèrement et secoua le chapeau avant de l'ouvrir largement pour elle.

Bella glissa sa main dedans et la ressortit … vide. Edward la dévisageait, confus.

« Tricheur ! » l'accusa-telle en lui arrachant le chapeau des mains.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça, » balbutia-t-il en évitant son regard.

« Tu as triché ! J'ai plié les papiers exactement de la même manière et là, je sens que certains morceaux sont différents. Tu as triché ! Tu as cherché après la lettre S, » gronda-t-elle pointant son doigt vers lui.

« Désolé. »

« Menteur. Tu n'es pas désolé. Tu as regardé les lettres. Tu m'as menti. Tu as dit que tu avais tiré ta lettre mais en réalité tu es venu chercher après celle que tu voulais, » s'énerva-telle.

« Tu as raison, » concéda Edward en haussant les épaules. « Je ne m'excuse pas cependant. Je ne regrette pas car j'ai enfin réussi à te faire accepter mes excuses après toutes ces années. Tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'attendais cela. Je sais que c'est moche mais le lendemain de ton réveil à l'hôpital, tu n'as pas…tu ne m'as rien dit à ce propos. Je me sentais tellement coupable et hier, j'ai finalement pu m'excuser. Je suis désolé d'avoir cassé une autre règle mais je ne suis pas désolé de l'avoir fait, » répondit-il d'un ton sévère sans regarder Bella.

Les images et les sons de la nuit dernière résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Bella et les larmes commencèrent à couler.

« Ne pleure pas, Bella, » dit Edward en essuyant ses larmes.

« Je suis désolée. Je n'ai jamais réalisé à quel point tu te sentais coupable pendant toutes ces années. Je me sens très mal aujourd'hui, » souffla-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

« Bella, faut pas, » essaya de la rassurer Edward en se baissant pour amener son visage au niveau du sien. Le souffle de Bella devint erratique.

« Jamais. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable de cela. Ok ? C'est de ma faute et ça toujours été de ma faute. »

Bella renifla tandis qu'Edward l'embrassait sur le front comme tous les matins. Son cœur eut pourtant un soubresaut.

« Maintenant, choisis une lettre. Tu es foutrement émotive pour le moment, » plaisanta-t-il en lui tendant à nouveau le chapeau.

« Connard ! » Répliqua-t-elle à travers ses reniflements tout en pêchant un papier.

« Tu es sûre que ça va, Bella ? » demanda-t-il en déposant le chapeau sur le divan et s'approchant d'elle.

« Ouais. Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche ce matin. »

« C'est Parfait, Bella. Tout le monde à droit à un jour de congé. »

« Bien, Noam. Huit de moins plus que dix-huit à faire. »

« Viens-tu de m'appeler Noam ? Comme Noam Chomsky, l'anarchiste ? » Demanda Edward en verrouillant la porte derrière eux comme ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

« Ouais. C'est trop fort ? T'ai-je froissé ? Ne trouves-tu pas que tu ressembles à un anarchiste ? » Le taquina-t-elle en lui souriant, contente que la tension présente plus tôt ait disparue.

« Non. Je pourrais t'appeler le Che mais il était plus radical qu'un anarchiste donc je vais plutôt dire Franco. »

« Franco était un dictateur ! »

« Ouais et il croyait aux règles. Je pense que c'est très approprié pour toi. ! » Cria Edward en approchant de sa voiture. Comme il allait fermer sa portière, il cria à Bella, « Prépare-là bien Franco ! »

« Va te faire foutre, Chomsky ! » Cria-t-elle en montant dans sa propre voiture. Elle sourit pour elle-même face à leurs plaisanteries. Mais quelque chose avait changé et elle ne savait pas mettre un nom dessus.

_**Voilà ce « court » chapitre mais le doute est dans les deux esprits maintenant.**_

_**Le prochain étant plus long, ce ne sera pas avant le WE prochain et bien sûr, ce sera une lettre.**_

_**Celle qui désire la connaitre, il suffit de la demander.**_

_**Review = teaser **_

_**J'en profite pour vous dire que les votes pour le concours Bloody valentine contest débute le 21 février 2010. Allez lires les OS, certains sont vraiment géniaux.**_

_**Bisous à tous.**_


	19. Chapter 18: D comme Defy ou dessert

_**Bonjour vous tous,**_

_**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, un nouveau samedi donc une nouvelle lettre !**_

_**Dans ce chapitre beaucoup de questionnement et surtout l'apparition du reste de la famille pour un dîner familiale.**_

_**Cette histoire appartient à The Glory Day, je ne fais que la traduire et les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, évidemment.**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews anonymes ou non.**_

_**Merci à toi Anghjulina pour ton travail de correctrice de ce chapitre et surtout des premiers chapitres afin qu'ils soient correcte sur le blog.**_

**_Voici l'adresse du blog: http: // eliloulou( .) blog4ever . com // La totalité de la fic y sera bientôt publiée._**

_**Bonne lecture.**_

**Chapitre 18 : D comme Defy (résistance) ou dessert**

_« En aucun cas, je ne puis me soustraire ou défier la loi. Cela conduirait à l'anarchie. »_

_Martin Luther King (1929-1968)_

Le pouvoir est quelque chose que Bella ne savait pas maîtriser. Elle était une suiveuse et non un leader. Elle ne dominait jamais une conversation et elle ne défiait jamais les règles. Elle laissait toujours Edward gérer cet aspect de leur relation. Elle l'avait souvent taquiné à ce sujet en l'appelant « Votre Altesse » ou « Votre Majesté » mais elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps.

C'était un des problèmes de leur amitié. Edward avait besoin de contrôler et Bella était incapable de lui dire non. Il l'avait convaincu de se faufiler dans le cinéma pour aller voir « Entretien avec un vampire » à l'âge de onze ans et de sauter de la falaise. Emmett lui avait souvent dit de s'opposer à son frère.

C'est vrai, elle y avait déjà pensé à plusieurs reprises. Mais il y avait une raison à son **manque de résistance** face à son meilleur ami et à ses projets ridicules et aventureux. Elle aimait le voir heureux. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau pour elle que de voir le sourire rayonnant d'Edward. Et même si cela signifiait se compromettre ou prendre des risques.

Si Bella voulait être honnête, le sourire d'Edward était à couper le souffle. Même lorsqu'il eut cinq ans et qu'il perdit une dent de devant en mordant dans une pomme, son sourire resta magnifique. Il arborait ce sourire sur la photo de classe et sa mère l'avait trouvé adorable. Edward s'amusait à boire et à recracher l'eau par ce trou. Bella trouvait cela cool car elle, n'avait pas encore de dents. Elle pouvait rire maintenant face à l'absurdité de ce jeu.

Quand Edward sourit, tout son visage s'illumine, le coin de ses yeux sont plissé et des fossettes apparaissent sur ses joues. Les mêmes qu'Emmett et leur père. Edward avait les fossettes de la famille Cullen bien que moins marquées chez lui.

Elle aimait ce sourire presque autant qu'elle l'aimait. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne pouvait lui dire non. C'était physiquement impossible. Tout ce qu'Edward avait à faire était de parler de son projet fou, qu'il s'agisse de brûler des crayons ou de perdre leur virginité, et malgré le fait qu'elle trouve l'idée stupide, elle obtempérait dès qu'Edward souriait en lui disant qu'il était heureux de le faire. Bella ne pouvait alors qu'être d'accord. Edward fut souvent accusé de manipuler Bella mais en réalité il ne faisait que sourire.

C'était pratiquement impossible de lui refuser quoi que ce soit dès qu'il sortait sa botte secrète.

Mais pour être honnête, Bella avait aussi ses moments de commandements. Récemment, elle avait attaché Edward à son lit. Ce souvenir la fit rougir sans comprendre pourquoi. Ce jour-là, elle avait été confiante en ce qu'elle faisait mais lorsqu'elle y pensait, elle devenait écarlate. Elle n'expliquait pas ces poussées soudaines de confiance qu'elle avait avant chaque relation sexuelle. C'était comme si elle était une personne différente et très franchement, Bella aimait ça. Il y avait néanmoins un inconvénient.

C'était uniquement lors de ses aventures avec Edward.

Bien sûr elle avait essayé des tas de choses dans ses relations passées mais jamais elle n'avait osé faire ce qu'elle avait fait avec Edward. Il y avait un sentiment d'aisance avec lui. Elle pouvait être elle-même et avoir les idées les plus folles, il était toujours d'accord.

Il jouait de bon cœur.

Cette idée trottait dans la tête de Bella assise à son bureau. Elle avait réalisé quelques fantasmes mais Edward ne parlait de rien. Ne demandait rien.

Elle se demandait ce que pouvait être les fantasmes de son ami. Voulait-il être professeur et elle sa vilaine étudiante ? Voulait-il la prendre à l'arrière d'une voiture ? Sur le capot de sa Volvo comme dans la vidéo de Whitesnake ? Elle voulait savoir. Tous les week-ends, il s'était fondu dans les rôles proposés sans rouspéter. Mais la nuit dernière était calme, sereine. La nuit dernière était si différente du reste.

Elle était aveuglée par les images de la nuit passée, de la façon qu'il avait eu de s'occuper d'elle. Même maintenant à son bureau, elle ne pouvait tenir son esprit loin de cette nuit. Les choses étant tellement claires et vives dans sa tête que les larmes jaillir.

Chaque cicatrice, de la marque de brûlure sur le bras causée par la préparation d'un poulet à la peau déchiquetée sur son poignet, avait été adorée et excusée. Chaque excuse était sincère. Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux. La nuit dernière était une sorte de remise à plat de tout ce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais reproché. Hier soir fut différent et elle n'avait jamais encore rien ressenti comme cela. Elle était tentée d'appeler cela de l'amour. Ils avaient fait l'amour la nuit dernière. C'était lent et sensuel et incroyablement rempli d'émotions.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » Demanda Emmett en faisant irruption dans le bureau de Bella à l'improviste, comme à son habitude. Son intrusion rompit ses pensées.

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil en face d'elle, penché et la dévisagea.

« Juste la pensée de quelque chose de triste. Et bonjour à toi aussi. » Le salua-t-elle sur un ton agacé.

« Oh, je vois qu'on est rosse aujourd'hui ? Serait-ce dû à ta mauvaise semaine ? » Demanda-t-il en esquivant l'agrafeuse qu'elle lui avait jetée.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? Aujourd'hui, c'est jeudi. Il n'y a pas de joueur de base-ball qui viennent aujourd'hui. Un rencart avec un joueur gay qui a le béguin pour toi ? »

« Le match est à l'extérieur aujourd'hui. Je suis descendu pour t'informer que ta présence est requise samedi chez moi pour le dîner. »

« Qui sera présent ? »

« Toi, mon idiot de frère, Alice et son fiancé, et probablement mes parents. Quoique je ne sais pas si je veux qu'ils viennent parce que cela signifiera qu'ils resteront. »

« Ce sont tes parents, Emmett. Tu es censé profiter de leur présence. » Critiqua Bella en reportant son attention sur le manuscrit qu'elle parcourait. Elle relisait la même page sur laquelle elle s'était arrêtée avant d'avoir commencé à rêver.

« Ouais, je les aime tous les deux mais ma mère croit que c'est bien de nous réveiller, Rosalie et moi, à six heures le lendemain matin. Je l'aime mais je veux dormir. »

« Imbécile. » Murmura-t-elle. Elle essayait toujours de se concentrer sur son travail.

« Hey, je proteste. Je suis poli avec toi et toi, tu me traites comme un chien. Qu'est-ce qui te rend si trou du cul ? Tu as rompu avec ton nouveau mec ou quelque chose de ce genre ? » Suggéra-t-il, jetant un post-it sur les feuilles qu'elle lisait. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, furieuse.

« Emmett… » Dit-elle, s'apprêtant à déverser toutes ces frustrations refoulées sur lui mais elle se retint au dernier moment. Elle inspira profondément et s'excusa à la place. Je suis désolée, Em. J'ai beaucoup de travail à faire et tu me distrais. Dis à Rose qu'Edward et moi seront là. Je l'appellerai demain pour savoir si elle veut que j'apporte quelque chose. A quelle heure doit-on être là ? »

« Pas de problème, Ventre ! Vous pouvez arriver vers dix-huit heures mais je suis sûr que Rose te donnera plus de renseignements. » Emmett rit mais il vit qu'elle avait les lèvres pincées et semblait fâchée.

« Si c'est tout, Emmett, je dois travailler. Et s'il te plaît, arrête de m'appeler Ventre, » rouspéta-t-elle et/en pointant le doigt vers lui. Emmett éclata de rire et sortit en faisant un signe par-dessus son épaule.

« Tous les hommes Cullen provoque-t-il chez moi de la colère ? » Parla-t-elle pour elle-même, n'attendant pas de réponse.

« Je suis choqué. »

« Emmett, Dehors ! » Gronda-t-elle, jetant son stylo sur lui sous les rire d'Emmett qui refermait la porte.

_Je jurerai que tous les hommes Cullen stagnent à l'âge de cinq ans._ Bella essaya de se concentrer sur sa lecture une fois de plus mais elle ne put dépasser le passage où les amoureux parlaient de leur relation et des raisons pour laquelle ils la gardaient secrète. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les comparer à _Roméo et Juliette. _Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher non plus de penser à leur secret. Elle se revoyait se tordre de plaisir sous Edward.

Elle secoua la tête et essaya de nouveau de se remettre au travail mais là encore les mots lui renvoyaient des images de la peau d'Edward, de son dos vouté, son visage contorsionné dans le plaisir, la sueur tombant sur son visage. Son esprit prenait le dessus à chaque mot qu'elle lisait au point qu'elle repoussa le manuscrit sur le côté, gênée et fila s'assoir sur le fauteuil face à la fenêtre.

De sa place, elle pouvait apercevoir le haut de l'immeuble où travaillait Edward. Le bâtiment était recouvert de cuivre et des gargouilles de pierre ornaient les coins. Elle ne pouvait que les deviner, la couverture nuageuse étant trop importante.

Elle se demanda ce que faisait Edward en observant l'immeuble. Etait-il en réunion ? Peut-être ajustait-il sa cravate qui semblait trop serrée ce matin. Peut-être regardait-il par la fenêtre vers son bâtiment ?

Elle secoua la tête face à cette idée absurde et se retourna pour se retrouver face à Emmett tenant des fleurs.

« M'as-tu acheté des fleurs ? » Demanda-t-elle en se levant et s'approchant d'Emmett pour les prendre mais il les plaça sur son bureau.

« De qui sont-elles ? » Demanda-t-il. Bella le regardait bizarrement.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui les a achetées ? » Dit-elle en jouant avec une fleur.

« Non, mais il y une carte. » Répondit-il en prenant l'enveloppe minuscule au milieu du bouquet.

« Donne-la-moi, Emmett ! » Ordonna-t-elle et à sa grande surprise, il s'exécuta.

Elle lut la note trois fois sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

Emme l'observait, attendant qu'elle lise la carte à haute voix mais rapidement elle la mit dans sa poche et le chassa. A contrecœur, il s'éloigna, saisit une fleur qu'il plaça derrière son oreille. Bella ricana.

Elle s'assit sur sa chaise, pivota vers la fenêtre et tira la carte de sa poche. On pouvait y lire.

_Ces fleurs m'ont fait penser à toi._

_J'espère que ta journée sera meilleure que celle d'hier._

_Edward_

Elle serra la carte sur sa poitrine en souriant, son regard rivé sur l'une des gargouilles de l'immeuble d'en face.

**= X =**

Jeudi se révéla être une bonne journée mais il n'en fut pas de même le vendredi. La journée se traînait et bien que la vue des frésias jaunes sur son bureau la faisait sourire, dégageant une bonne odeur dans son bureau, son patron exigea la modifications des trois manuscrits qu'elle était en train de lire pour la fin de la semaine suivante. Ce serait un lourd travail.

Elle était heureuse quand le vendredi toucha à sa fin. Elle n'était jamais rentrée si vite à la maison et quand elle arriva, Edward avait déjà commencé à préparer le dîner. Elle avait le temps de téléphoner à Rosalie.

Elle jeta ses chaussures avant de s'allonger sur son lit et de composer le numéro.

« Hello, Bella ! » répondit Rosalie, un vacarme en bruit de fond.

« Salut Rose. Qu'est-ce ce bruit qu'on entend ? » Dit-elle riant des jurons d'Emmett qu'elle percevait derrière la voix de son amie.

« Oh, tu sais. Emmett essaie d'assembler la nouvelle table de la salle à manger. Il était trop radin pour laisser les gens du magasin de meubles le faire quand ils l'ont livrée. »

« Ils ont voulu me facturer une centaine de dollars. » Bella entendit Emmett crier et Rosalie vociférer contre lui pour qu'il se taise en ajoutant qu'il serait privé de sexe si la table n'était pas montée avant l'heure du dîner.

« Abstinence de sexe, Rosalie ? C'est inhabituel pour toi ! » La taquina Bella sous les rires de son amie.

« C'est la seule façon d'obtenir un résultat avec Emmett parfois. Je l'aime mais honnêtement, il se comporte comme un enfant. »

« Je pense que c'est une chose commune à tous les hommes Cullen car Edward est exactement pareil. » Bella éclata de rire suivie par Rose.

« Alors, que me vaut ton appel ? Tu me laisses tomber, lâcheuse ! Je suis blessée. Tu n'appelles plus et j'apprends par mon mari que tu as quelqu'un. Apparemment, tu ressembles maintenant à un guépard. » Railla-t-elle sur un ton que Bella ne connaissait que trop bien. C'était le ton qui voulait dire que Bella avait des explications à donner.

« Je suis désolée, Rose. Le travail est stressant et chargé pour le moment. Je te téléphone pour savoir si tu veux que j'apporte quelque chose demain ? » Dis-je, cherchant une réponse à la dernière partie de sa question. « Je ne vois pas ce que…Ce fut un moment…un coup, » mentit-elle.

« Je comprends Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas, je plaisantais. Moi aussi je travaille beaucoup. J'adore mes élèves mais parfois j'ai envie de leur tordre le cou. »

« Je peux l'imaginer. Pourquoi avoir choisi d'enseigner à des élèves de première année ? »

« J'adore les enfants, Bella, surtout les plus jeunes. Je peux leur apprendre tant de choses, » répliqua Rosalie en se moquant d'Emmett qui râlait dans son dos.

« Merde, Emmett. Si tu rayes le sol, tu devras remplacer le parquet. »

Bella se mit à rire de leur dispute attendant que Rosalie se souvienne qu'elles étaient au téléphone. Il fallut une autre minute pour qu'elle le remarque.

« Je suis désolée, Bella. Je vais aller botter les fesses de mon mari maintenant. Apporte simplement de ces délicieuses pâtisseries que tu avais amenées la dernière fois. Et essaye d'être là un peu avant dix-huit heures. Nous avons une discussion à avoir sur cette fameuse nuit dont tu ne veux apparemment pas me parler. » Ajouta Rosalie avant de se précipiter vers Emmett qui l'appelait à l'aide.

« Pas de problème Rosalie. Je te vois demain. Dis à Emmett que j'espère qu'il sera toujours vivant demain. » Taquina Bella. Ce qui fit rire Rosalie avant qu'elles ne se disent au revoir.

Quand elle eut raccroché, elle sortit de sa chambre et vit Edward qui revenait avec leur repas chinois.

« Je pensais que tu étais à la cuisine, » dit-elle en pénétrant dans la pièce.

« J'y étais mais j'ai décidé qu'un repas chinois serait bien. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non, c'est très bien. J'ai téléphoné à Rosalie. Elle veut que nous soyons là pour dix-huit heures et que j'apporte des pâtisseries françaises comme la dernière fois. »

« Je me souviens. » Répondit-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Bella en regardant Edward qui semblait bouleversé.

« Rien, Bella. Tout va bien. »

« Pourquoi me mens-tu ? »

« Je ne mens pas ! »

« Si tu le fais. Chaque fois que ta voix descend si bas, tu mens. Qu'y a-t-il ? S'il te plaît dis-le-moi ? » Plaida-t-elle, les yeux rivés aux siens.

« Rien, vraiment. Des idées qui passent dans ma tête, c'est tout. Je te le promets Bella. Tu sais que je ne garderais rien pour moi sans t'en parler, » expliqua-t-il en lui souriant. Elle hocha la tête, haussa les épaules et éloigna ses doutes loin d'elle.

Ils mangèrent en silence, ce qui n'avait rien d'inhabituel mais là, Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation inconfortable en sirotant sa soupe de nid d'hirondelles.

**= X =**

« Puis-je te poser une question personnelle ? » Demanda Bella le samedi matin, mangeant des fruits tout en regardant un vieil épisode de Scooby doo.

« Bella ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me demander. » Rétorqua-t-il en souriant. Bella sentit son cœur louper un battement. Elle se demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait mais repoussa ses questionnements à plus tard.

« Quel est ton plus grand fantasme, Edward ? » Questionna-t-elle, la voix faible et enrouée.

Elle vit ses yeux s'agrandir et Edward s'agiter sur son siège. Il déglutit difficilement et Bella fut fascinée par le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam.

« Es-tu sérieuse ? » Demanda-t-il hésitant.

« Ouais je veux savoir. Ces deux derniers mois, j'ai exploré mes fantasmes mais pas toi. Qu'aimes-tu, Edward ? Veux-tu que je sois une infirmière cochonne ? Ou je peux être une vilaine écolière ? Ou une ballerine perverse ? »

Elle observa Edward s'interroger.

« J'aime… » Commença-t-il tandis que Bella l'interrompit.

« Sois honnête Edward. Je veux savoir. »

« Honnêtement, mon plus grand fantasme est d'être dominé comme lors de la lettre R. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'étais excité ce jour-là ou même lorsque j'y repense. J'ai aimé être à la merci d'une femme sexy agissant à sa guise avec moi. Je sais que ça ne sonne pas très macho et cela ferait certainement rire Emmett mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être attiré par une femme qui sait ce qu'elle veut. »

« Vraiment ? Je n'aurais jamais…N'aurais jamais deviné. » Edward haussa les épaules souriant timidement tout en jetant en l'air un fruit rouge et le rattrapant dans sa bouche.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir ? » Demanda-t-il en prenant la boîte de céréales.

« Je pensais jeudi à mon bureau que tu n'avais jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi scandaleux que moi en bibliothécaire ou mon fantasme du vampire. »

« Eh bien ! Je vais garder cela à l'esprit pour ma prochaine lettre. Bien que j'ai un autre fantasme mais nous en discuterons plus tard. » Ajouta-t-il en riant, soulevant ses sourcils comme Scoobydoo.

**= X =**

« As-tu les pâtisseries ? » Demanda Edward en entrant dans sa voiture.

« Oui, mais pourquoi sont-elles si chères ? »

« Parce que ce sont les meilleurs de la ville, Bells. Tu payes la qualité. »

« Est-ce que cela s'applique aussi aux putes ? » Le taquina-t-elle.

Après le petit déjeuner, ils semblaient plus détendus même si une certaine électricité restait présente entre eux. Bella ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette tension dans l'air mais là encore, elle repoussa ses pensées loin dans son esprit.

Ils arrivèrent chez Emmett en peu de temps.

« Bella ! » L'accueillit Rosalie en l'entraînant à l'intérieur, Edward à sa suite.

« Rosalie ! » Répondit-elle avec autant d'enthousiasme.

« Hummm… C'est sexy ! » Cria Emmett depuis le salon tandis qu'Edward le rejoignait.

« Des enfants. Les garçons Cullen sont restés des enfants ! » Répondit Rosalie.

« Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous. » dit Esmée assise au salon. « Bella, ma chérie. » Appela-t-elle afin de lui donner l'accolade.

« Esmée, ça fait si longtemps. »

« Trop longtemps. »

« Bonjour Monsieur Cullen. » Salua Bella en l'embrassant. Il ricana et la serra contre lui.

« Bella ! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de m'appeler Carlisle. » Lui reprocha-t-il en plaisantant.

« Oh, quel accueil grandiose pour Bella, et pour moi ? Rien. J'apporte quand même le dessert. » Rouspéta Edward comme un petit garçon, déclenchant le rire de tous.

« Viens ici, Edward. Je t'ai perdu. Tu n'appelles jamais. » Riposta Esmée en lui donna une claque sur le bras.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, maman. »

« Très bien pour la pause câlins. Peut-on manger ? Je meurs de faim et le rôti sent super bon. » Interrompit Emmett. Rosalie leva les yeux en emmenant tout le monde vers la salle à manger.

« Où sont Alice et Jasper ? » Demanda Bella.

« Edward, elle ne t'a pas dit ? » Répondit Rosalie en se tournant vers Edward, confus. « Elle ne t'as pas dit qu'elle partait pour Los Angeles ce week-end ? Elle va chercher sa robe de mariée, faite sur mesure. »

« Oh ! » Répondirent en cœur Edward et Bella.

« Oh, cette table est nouvelle, ma chère ? » Questionna Esmée en allant s'asseoir à côté de Carlisle.

« Ouais. Emmett a passé la majeure partie de la nuit dernière et la journée d'aujourd'hui à l'assembler. J'espère qu'elle ne tombera pas sur nous ! » Plaisanta Rosalie. Emmett fit la moue sous les rires des autres.

« Où t'assis-tu ? » S'informa Bella à Edward. Ils s'installèrent en face d'Esmée et Carlisle tandis que Rosalie et Emmett présidaient la table.

Edward servit du vin à tous. « Hum…ça semble très bon. »

« Ca sent vraiment bon. » Ajouta Bella.

« Merci, les gars. » Rosalie servit tout le monde.

« Le rôti est fantastique. » Dit Carlisle, mâchant un morceau. Rosalie sourit gracieusement à ce compliment. Esmée parla de l'école et de ses élèves avec Rosalie. Ce fut le principal sujet de conversation.

Bella rit à l'anecdote que raconta Rosalie concernant deux élèves et de la colle. Edward raconta quelques histoires qui firent rire l'assistance.

« Qui est prêt pour le dessert ? » Demanda Emmett en aidant Rosalie à débarrasser la table.

« As-tu apporté ces délicieuses pâtisseries françaises, mon fils ? » Demanda Carlisle à Edward qui secoua la tête pendant qu'Emmett prenait l'assiette.

« Viens ici. » Déclara Edward. Bella se pencha vers lui. Il la regarda, essuya le coin de sa bouche avant de sucer son doigt.

« De la sauce. » Expliqua-t-il devant un regard interrogateur. Bella sourit en rougissant.

Elle se retourna vers les autres qui les observaient sans dire un mot. Rosalie et Emmett amenèrent le dessert.

« Ils sont fantastiques. » Admira Rosalie en portant un morceau de chou à la crème à sa bouche.

« Hum… » Ajouta Emmett qui faisait de même.

« Ne mange pas si vite, mon cœur. » Lui dit Esmée en le voyant engloutir son dessert.

La conversation reprit et était dirigée vers une seule personne : Carlisle. Bella écoutait et se frottait les jambes l'une contre l'autre. Elle était en rogne contre son cycle menstruel aujourd'hui. Elle avait la nostalgie du touché d'Edward. Pourtant tout ce qu'il venait de faire, c'était essuyer un peu de sauce sur son visage. Mais la manière dont il avait sucé son doigt avait déclenché sa réponse. Il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux en le faisant.

La main de Bella se trouva sur le genou droit d'Edward par inadvertance. Il se tourna vers elle et elle lui sourit innocemment, se doigts dansant sur sa cuisse. Elle étouffa un rire sentant Edward se tendre sous sa main. Il était assis droit comme un I, rigide sur sa chaise et les mâchoires serrées.

Personne ne l'avait remarqué, leur attention concentrée sur Carlisle et le dessert.

« Que fais-tu ? » Demanda Edward, les dents serrées tandis que les doigts de Bella montaient et descendaient le long de la fermeture éclair de son pantalon.

« Rien. » Répondit-elle innocemment, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle pressa la paume de sa main sur l'excitation d'Edward qui sauta légèrement sur son siège. Personne ne remarqua toujours rien.

« Es-tu folle ? » Lâcha-t-il entre deux grandes respirations quand elle commença à frotter plus vigoureusement.

Elle secoua la tête serrant sa main autour de son sexe. Elle dut réprimer un sourire quand Edward saisit les côtés de sa chaise, ses hanches poussant contre sa main.

Bella détourna les yeux, sa main toujours en mouvement, reconnaissante que la nappe cache sa petite performance. Elle participa à la conversation pour ne pas attirer l'attention par son silence. Edward luttait pour garder un visage impassible. Bella continuait ses attentions et détacha son pantalon.

« Bella ! » Siffla Edward comme elle descendait la fermeture éclair vers le bas. Il avala bruyamment et Bella lécha ses lèvres en observant sa pomme d'Adam bouger dans le mouvement.

Elle sourit, glissant sa main dans son boxer et empoignant son sexe libéré de toute entrave. Elle n'avait pas quitté des yeux Carlisle qui continuait d'expliquer un cas difficile qu'il venait de diagnostiquer. Rosalie et Esmée étaient absorbées par la conversation et Emmett s'attaquait au dessert.

La main de Bella se déplaça vers le bas de son érection avant de remonter lentement, grattant de son ongle la face inférieure et terminant par caresser son gland. Edward sursauta encore sur son siège cachant un gémissement par une légère toux mais captant l'attention d'Emmett.

« Oui. » Répondit-il d'une voix rauque et graveleuse. « Presque aussi bon…heu…qu'une pipe. » Souligna-t-il en mangeant un morceau de son dessert. Emmett haussa les épaules avant de reporter son attention sur le dessert et son père.

« Hum…, Bella. » Gémit-il modestement, sa bouche serrée tandis que la main de Belle accélérait, ralentissait tout en cajolant la tête de son sexe.

« Bella ! » Siffla-t-il à bout de souffle, ses hanches suivant les va-et-vient. Elle pivota légèrement la tête et le regarda de sa vue périphérique. Sa bouche mimant « si près » comme elle augmenta la cadence. Elle vit les jointures des doigts d'Edward blanchir en tenant la chaise avant de se retourner vers les autres. Esmée menait la conversation maintenant. Bella attrapa une pâtisserie de sa main gauche et l'amena à sa bouche.

Tout le monde riait de ce que disait Esmée, et Bella fit de même en en ignorant la raison. Elle était centrée sur les sensations dans sa main annonçant l'orgasme d'Edward. Elle jeta lui un coup d'œil notant que ses yeux commençaient à rouler.

Il était proche.

Elle pouvait le sentir. Elle sentit qu'il se contractait dans sa main et que ses hanches frappaient plus fort dans sa main.

« Bella. » Murmura-t-il. « Je ne peux plus tenir… Plus. » Dit-il en venant dans sa main et frémissant sur son siège à l'insu de tous.

Elle laissa sa main sur lui, récoltant sa semence sur elle jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Elle retira sa main lentement tandis qu'il rattachait son pantalon.

Bella prit une autre pâtisserie dans le plat de sa main droite et la mangea lentement. Edward ne la quitta pas des yeux.

« Ces gâteaux sont délicieux. Je n'en ai jamais assez. » Gémit-elle tout en reprenant la conversation avec Esmée.

Edward la regardait comme hypnotisé lécher ses doigts pour la nettoyer. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle fronça les sourcils, les yeux fermés comme en extase nettoyant la semence d'Edward.

« Alors, Bella ? Qui est ce garçon ? Emmett m'a dit que tu voyais quelqu'un ? » Questionna Rosalie, attirant l'attention de tous sur elle.

« Eh bien, il…il… »

**Et voilà ! Que va répondre Bella ?**

**Va-t-elle avouer ou trouver un mec imaginaire ?**

**Exceptionnellement, le chapitre suivant est encore une lettre mais vu sa taille, c'est le plus long chapitre depuis le début, soyez patient car la traduction va être plus longue.**

**Review = teaser comme d'hab et celles ou ceux qui veulent connaitre la lettre, il suffit de le préciser dans votre review.**

**A très bientôt**

**Bisous**

25


	20. Chapter 19: P comme plaine de jeux

Coucou, Depuis ce matin, Ff bug.

Donc je vais essayer de profiter en vitesse qu'il fonctionne pour vous poster ce chapitre.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et j'espère n'avoir oubliez personnes.

Merci également aux anonymes: 100%Edward+Bella, , Schaeffer.

Une question? Avez-vous peur? Car nous auteurs, on se pose la question. Vu le nombre de personnes qui visitent ma page , le nombre de reviews reste assez bas!!! Snif.

Vous savez, je ne mords pas. LOL

Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Eli

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : P comme plaine de jeux**

_N'importe quand, n'importe où._

_Tu es ma plaine de jeux d'amour._

« Il est quoi ? » Demanda Rosalie face à l'hésitation de Bella. Elle rougit, tous les yeux tournés vers elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être assise dans un four et pouvait sentir la sueur perler sur son front.

« Parle, Bella. Ce n'est pas juste qu'Edward et Emmett le savent. Je suis ta meilleure amie et je dois savoir. » La provoqua Rosalie. Celle-ci sourit à Esmé qui acquiesça. Il y avait quelque chose que Bella trouva bizarre dans le sourire de Rosalie. C'était comme si elle savait.

« Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise de parler de cela à table. » Dit-Bella en se levant.

« Bella, personne ne va te juger pour une rencontre d'une nuit. » Ajouta Rosalie. Les yeux de Bella s'élargirent et sa mâchoire tomba suite aux paroles de Rosalie. Elle ne pouvait croire que Rosalie avait l'audace de dire une telle chose à table surtout avec Carlisle et Esmé près d'eux. Bien qu'elle devait admettre que la déclaration était moins risquée que ce qui venait de se passer sous la table, moins de cinq minutes plus tôt.

« Rosalie. » Dit Edward pour prendre la défense de Bella, toujours silencieuse de stupéfaction. Emme riait tout comme les parents. L'amusement des autres convives augmenta la colère de Bella.

« C'est humiliant. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Oh, chérie. Il n'y a rien d'honteux. » Tenta de la réconforter Esmé.

« C'est …C'est…humiliant. » Répéta-telle en se levant de table. Edward voulut la rejoindre mais du regard, elle lui intima de se rasseoir.

« Rosalie, puis-je te parler seule à seule dans la cuisine ? Maintenant ! » Demanda-t-elle, serrant les dents en s'éloignant vers la sortie. Elle plaça ses poings serrés sur ses hanches en attendant Rosalie. Le bruit des talons sur le sol de Rosalie était la chose la plus irritante qui soit pour Bella.

Elle voulait tuer Rosalie et il n'y avait presque rien qu'elle puisse dire qui l'arrêterait.

_Presque._

« C'est Edward. » Déclara Rosalie en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Quoi ? » Dit-elle, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce dont parlait Rosalie, mais sa voix monta dans les aigus. Ses nerfs réagissaient face à la suspicion de Rosalie.

« Le mec…la rencontre d'un soir. C'est Edward.»

« Non. » mentit Bella. Oui, c'était Edward, mais ce n'était qu'une aventure de vingt-six nuits.

« Si c'est lui. » Insista Rosalie. « Ne me raconte pas d'histoires Isabella Swan. Tu es amoureuse de lui depuis l'enfance. Tu ne le réalises pas, tu ne le vois pas mais tout le monde autour de toi le sais. C'est ridicule la façon dont vous êtes aveugles tous les deux. »

« Rosalie, parle plus bas. » Supplia Bella. Rosalie sut qu'elle avait raison.

« C'est vraiment Edward. » Murmura-telle, inclinant la tête vers Bella. Celle-ci soupira de défaite en prenant place sur une chaise. Rosalie prit place en face de son amie, ses yeux exprimant clairement ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

« Depuis quand ? »

« Huit semaines. » Répondit Bella. « Ce n'est pas si grave, Rosalie. Juste un ami avec des avantages. Nous n'avons du sexe que le week-end. Nous alternons. Un week-end je dirige et choisis ce que nous ferons et celui d'après c'est lui. »

Rosalie écarquilla les yeux ne pouvant croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Es-tu stupide ? » Critiqua-t-elle. « Tu viens de branler ton meilleur ami à _ma _table et tu as le culot de me dire que ce n'est rien de grave ? Bella, tu n'es pas le genre de fille qui fait ça. »

« Tu as vu ? » Demanda Bella choquée. Son visage rougit instantanément et gémit de honte. La conversation devenait de plus en plus embarrassante.

« Bien sûr que j'ai vu ça. » Riposta Rosalie. « Vous êtes tout simplement chanceux qu'Emmett ait été concentré sur sa nourriture et que Carlisle et Esmé discutaient ensemble. »

« Oh, mon Dieu ! » Gémit Bella, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

« Bella, j'ai fait en sorte que ce repas soit parfait avec Emmett et vous deux l'avez bâclé. Tu as maintenu ta main sous la nappe, la faisant balancer. » Dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

« Rosa, s'il te plaît ! » Supplia Bella, frottant son front nerveusement. « Parle plus bas, je n'ai pas envie que les autres le sache. »

« Alors, tu baises avec ton meilleur ami ? » Questionna-elle effrontément et un peu trop fort au goût de Bella.

« Rosalie ! » Faillit-elle hurler mais se contenta de lui lancer un torchon de vaisselle à la tête. Elle la manqua.

« Désolée. C'est juste que …quelle idée vous deux…réellement ? Je devrais dire de le faire _enfin_. »

« Nous _l'avons déjà_ fait avant, Rose. » Répondit-elle mettant rapidement sa main devant sa bouche.

« Pardon ? Que viens-tu de dire ? » Demanda Rosalie, le souffle coupé. Bella garda le silence et ferma ses yeux.

« Pourrais-tu me donner plus d'explications, Mademoiselle Swan ? »

« C'était quand nous avions seize ans. » Commença Bella mais Rosalie lui coupa la parole.

« Edward ! » Cria-t-elle avec enthousiasme. Bella tourna rapidement la tête vers le salon pour s'assurer que personne n'avait entendu.

« Putain, Rose ! Que ne comprends-tu pas dans parler plus bas ? »

« Je suis désolée. Mais, tu as perdu ta virginité avec Edward ? Tu m'as toujours dit que c'était un gars de ton école secondaire. »

« Edward et moi sommes allés ensemble à l'école secondaire. » Répliqua Bella tandis que Rosalie lui jetais le torchon à la figure. Elle ne la manqua pas.

« Je ne peux pas croire cela. Tout ce temps. Pourquoi vous deux, n'êtes vous jamais sortis ensemble ? »

« Parce que nous sommes les meilleurs amis et que nous ne nous voyons pas comme ça. »

« Ouais, c'est ça ! » Se moqua Rosalie. « Mais Bella, les meilleurs amis n'ont pas de relations sexuelles l'un avec l'autre. Ça va changer ta relation avec lui. Les choses ne seront plus jamais les mêmes. Je ne peux pas croire que vous deux soyez prêt à mettre en péril vingt ans d'amitié. Je pense que je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que c'est important tant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Je me rappelle la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, je pensais que tu allais me le présenter comme étant ton petit ami. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse qu'en sa présence. »

« Rien ne va changer, Rose. Edward et moi seront toujours les meilleurs amis et ce contre vents et marées. Cela ne changera rien entre nous. Une fois que nous aurons terminé ces vingt-six soirées, nous reprendrons notre ancienne vie. »

« Non, tu ne pourras pas. » Commença Rosalie quand son esprit fut attiré par une phrase que Bella avait dite. « Attends, vingt-six soirées ? »

Bella grimaça tandis qu'elle essayait de cacher son visage derrière ses mains. Elle marmonna quelques mots de totalement incompréhensibles.

« Nous utilisons l'alphabet pour nos soirées mais c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Je n'étais pas supposée parler à quelqu'un de cette situation. Ne dis rien à Emmett. S'il te plaît. » Plaida-t-elle. Rosalie hocha la tête.

« Bella, sois prudente. Tout cela pourrait mal se terminer. Comment est-ce ? Quelle lettre était-ce la première fois ? Avez-vous des fous rires durant ces moments-là ? »

« Non, c'était normal comme si nous avions toujours fait cela. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais tout semblait naturel. Edward n'a montré aucun signe de nervosité. »

« Naturel. » Chuchota Rosalie à voix basse. « Sois prudente. » Répéta-t-elle en regagnant la salle à manger. Bella resta un peu en retrait avant de la rejoindre.

Rosalie avait touché du doigt ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Elle avait peur de perdre au bout du jeu sa relation avec Edward. Elle avait besoin de lui dans sa vie. Il en avait toujours fait partie. Rien que la pensée que le jeu pourrait mal finir lui apporta une sensation de malaise.

« Tu vas bien ? » Chuchota Edward alors que Bella reprenait sa place.

« Ouais je vais bien. » Elle lui sourit en faisant un clin d'œil pour lui montrer que tout était ok. Edward acquiesça mais garda un œil sur elle un moment avant de reporter son attention sur ses parents. Bella remarqua comme il était tendu sur sa chaise, ses mains jointes sur la table, ses doigts blanchis sous la pression.

« Bella chérie, pas besoin d'avoir honte. » Réconforta Esmée.

« Merci, Esmée mais je suis embarrassée par mon comportement téméraire autant que par le questionnement de Rosalie. Ce n'est pas convenable à table lors d'un dîner. »

Rosalie renifla et leva les yeux au ciel. Bella essaya de lui donner un coup de pied sous la table mais elle avait les jambes trop courtes. Edward la regarda avec préoccupation tandis qu'Emmett se goinfrait toujours de dessert.

« Emmett, ça suffit. » Reprocha Rosalie en lui retirant l'assiette des mains.

« Bébé ! » Gémit-il la bouche pleine.

« C'est dégueulasse, Emmett ! » Critiqua Carlisle. « Ta mère et moi t'avons élevé mieux que ça. »

« Désolé. » Répondit-il timidement. C'était toujours amusant de voir Emmett et Edward se faire réprimander par leurs parents. Indépendamment de leur âge, les frères Cullen avaient un grand respect et une crainte de la désapprobation de leurs parents.

« Sérieusement Em. Combien en as-tu mangé ? » Demanda Edward. Emmett haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas ? Onze, douze ? »

« Bien, maintenant toute la nuit, je vais entendre : Rose, j'ai mal au ventre ! » L'imita Rosalie déclenchant le rire chez chacun.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de partir. » Déclara Edward en se levant. Tous firent de même. Bella suivit Rosalie pour récupérer son sac à main pendant qu'Edward l'attendait à la porte.

« Ce fut un plaisir. » Remercia Edward. Ses parents logeaient chez Emmett, et Bella put voir la déception se lire sur le visage d'Emmett. Elle étouffa un rire lorsqu'il referma la porte.

Edward marcha en silence vers sa voiture, ouvrit la porte à Bella. Il était renfrogné et elle s'interrogea mais ne demanda rien tant qu'il ne démarra pas.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Dit-elle tandis qu'Edward restait concentré sur la route. « Qu'y a-t-il, Edward ? Dis quelque chose ? »

« A quoi pensais-tu ? » Cria-t-il, se tournant vers elle à un feu rouge. « Et devant ma famille ? Es-tu devenue folle ? »

Bella se figea sur son siège. A ce moment, elle cessa de respirer ayant peur de sa réponse.

« Dis quelque chose, Bella. Putain, je voudrais une réponse ! » Gronda-t-il.

« Je… Je pensais… toi…Tu as dit apprécier quand… Tu aimais quand je contrôlais. » Bégaya nerveusement Bella. Le regard d'Edward était bouillant. Elle n'avait jamais vu un tel dégoût dans se yeux avant. C'était carrément effrayant.

« Bella, je l'ai dis et je le maintiens. Mais faire une telle chose devant mes parents, en face d'eux. Comprends-tu comme cela aurait été humiliant s'ils avaient compris ce que nous faisions ? »

Bella Grimaça. « Eh bien… » Commença-t-elle, prise d'un rire nerveux.

« Eh bien quoi ? » Demanda Edward, sa voix plus calme mais toujours sévère.

« Rosalie nous a vu. » Admit Bella, serrant les dents. Il la regarda soupçonneux comme s'il pensait qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup. Elle s'attendait à des cris, qu'il stoppe la voiture sur le bas côté et l'engueule mais il commença à rire.

« Pourquoi ris-tu ? » demanda Bella. Elle avait toujours peur de sa réaction. Elle pensait qu'il serait hystérique.

« Ta tête, Bella. Oui, faire ça devant mes parents était un peu extrême. Mais je pense que tu sais que j'ai aimé. » Il jeta un regard vers elle et lui sourit. Bella se détendit.

« Es-tu sérieux ? Ce n'est pas drôle ! » Siffla-t-elle en lui donnant une claque sur son bras droit, ce qui le fit rire.

« Je le suis toujours. Je ne pourrais jamais être en colère contre toi. Tu devrais le savoir maintenant. »

« Tu devrais l'être. Que se serait-il passé si tes parents s'étaient rendu compte de ce que nous faisions ? »

« Rosalie l'a bien vu ? » Répondit-il, ignorant sa question. Bella hocha lentement la tête.

« Elle semble penser que nous travaillons notre technique. Pour la prochaine fois que où recommencerons. »

« Encore ? » Répliqua Edward en souriant, levant ses sourcils de la manière insolente qu'il affectionnait tant.

« Pas avec toi ! » Riposta Bella avec suffisance et un bref instant, elle regretta sa déclaration. La manière dont l'éclat des yeux d'Edward disparu la fit se sentir coupable et elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

« Le gars que tu épouseras sera le plus heureux homme de la terre. » Déclara Edward tranquillement en stationnant sa voiture juste à côté de celle de Bella.

« Idem. » Rétorqua-telle en sortant du véhicule et fermant la porte.

Tout deux marchèrent en silence jusqu'à leur appartement, ne disant plus que _bonsoir_ en se séparant pour regagner leur chambre respective.

**= X =**

« Bonjour, Sunshine. » L'Accueillit Edward tandis que Bella entrait dans le salon et prenait place à ses côtés.

« Hum. » Répondit-elle passant le jus d'orange à Edward et avalant une gorgée elle-même. Edward rit voyant une coulée au coin de sa bouche. Il dût faire preuve d'un grand contrôle pour ne pas se précipiter et lécher le jus d'orange sur son menton.

« Bien ! » Rit-il en lui offrant la moitié de son bagel (sorte de pain en forme d'anneau).

« Aux raisins ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit-il vivement. Bella sourit en partageant avec lui son déjeuner. Elle mordit bruyamment dans son bagel, sans aucune manière.

« Classe ! »

« Je suis le type même de la femme chic, » reprit-elle en avalant une bouchée de pain.

« Alors, quel est le plan pour aujourd'hui ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je comptais juste traîner à la maison et ne rien faire. Pourquoi, tu as une idée ? »

« Evidemment, mais je ne sais pas si je dois te le demander. »

« Que caches-tu ? Une minute tu as l'air heureux, la minute suivante tu as l'air bouleversé et encore une minute plus tard, on dirait que tu veux frapper quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Edward sourit timidement et soupira. Il savait qu'il avait agi bizarrement cette semaine mais il pensait l'avoir bien caché. Il aurait dû savoir que Bella le remarquerait. Elle savait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Ce n'est rien d'important. Je viens d'avoir une nouvelle campagne, Adidas. J'essaye d'y réfléchir. Si j'y arrive, j'obtiendrai une promotion, » mentit-il. Honnêtement son travail était toujours stressant mais un appel vendredi soir avait approfondi son anxiété.

« T'es sûr ? Ce n'est pas à cause de ce que Rosalie a dit au téléphone ? Je ne sais pas si tu m'as entendu. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Tu avais fermé la porte, Bells. De quoi avez-vous parlé ? Est-ce pour cela qu'elle a pensé que tu avais des rencontres d'une nuit ? »

Bella hocha la tête tandis qu'Edward roulait des yeux.

« Tu crois que je serais fâché avec ça ? » Dit-il avec autant d'assurance qu'il pouvait mais il sentait un serrement à la poitrine à l'idée d'être seulement considéré comme une rencontre d'une nuit pour Bella. Il avait été ensemble plus d'une fois mais en pensant de ne l'avoir qu'une seule fois, il fut à nouveau attristé. C'était la première fois depuis le début du jeu qu'il pensait à la dernière lettre.

Bella était belle. Elle l'avait toujours été. Quand ils avaient six ans, Edward avait dit qu'il aimait ses yeux car ils lui rappelaient la couleur de la glace au chocolat. Elle avait rigolée. Déjà à cette époque, elle avait rougi. C'était juste un léger saupoudrage de rose sur ses joues un peu grassouillette mais Edward avait pensé que c'était joli.

Il pensait qu'elle était _jolie._

En vieillissant, elle est devenue de plus en plus jolie. Quand elle eut dix-huit ans, il s'était rendu compte que sa meilleure amie était belle.

C'était le soir du bal et Bella avait choisi d'y aller avec Emmett parce qu'elle n'était pas vraiment intéressée par les gars de l'école même si pourtant elle avait eu plusieurs prétendants. Mike Newton avait été implacable dans sa poursuite de Bella pour qu'elle l'accompagne. Il ne l'avait laissé tranquille que quand elle lui avait dit avoir déjà un cavalier. Edward était debout à ses côtés quand elle avait répondu cela et il avait eu du mal à camoufler son rire en entendant Mike plaider sa cause.

Quand Mike avait fini par lui demander avec colère avec qui elle assisterait au bal, elle avait répondu Emmett, ce qui avait choqué Edward. Il lui avait alors demandé si Emmett savait qu'il allait au bal des finissants, elle avait répondu par la négative.

« Emmett ? Mon frère ? » Questionna-t-il. Elle avait hoché la tête. Mike était reparti vaincu, la tête baissée.

« Emmett sait-il qu'il va au bal ? »

« Non. » Répéta-t-elle. « Mais je sais qu'il va dire oui. Rappelle-toi l'année dernière quand il est revenu de la fac pour les vacances d'été. Il s'ennuyait. Je vais lui fournir une distraction. »

Regarder Bella descendre les escaliers de sa maison avait été presque mystique. Elle était radieuse, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait maintenant. Ce jour-là, il avait pensé qu'elle était belle. Elle avait opté pour une robe verte foncée qu'Esmée avait ajustée pour elle. Il avait été en admiration face à la manière dont la robe enserrait ses formes et dont la couleur verte contrastait avec la couleur ivoire de sa peau. Même Emmett avait été impressionné à la vue de Bella.

Il avait alors pensé à ce que son père disait à propos de sa mère. Qu'elle était une vision d'une beauté de nuit. C'était une image qui resta définitivement ancrée dans sa mémoire.

« Hey, à quoi penses-tu ? » Dit Bella le sortant de ses pensées.

« Rien d'important. » C'était un autre mensonge et curieusement, il avait eu des difficultés à le dire.

« Si tu le dis. » Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules et se levant.

« Où vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-il en se levant également pour la suivre dans sa chambre.

« Chercher le chapeau. J'ai utilisé ma lettre hier. Ce samedi, ce sera ton tour. »

« Quelle était ta lettre ? » Demanda-t-il.

« D. »

« D. » Répéta-t-il. « Qu'est ce qu'elle représentait ? Jouer, dîner, branlette ? »

« Waouw ! » Persifla Bella. Edward rit avec elle.

« Alors, que voulait-elle dire cette lettre ? » Dit-il malicieusement.

« Je suppose que c'était dessert. » Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules avec indifférence.

« Ouais, en parlant de cela. » Commença-t-il. « Le truc avec la crème et le léchage des doigts a été assez chaud, je ne vais pas le nier. »

« Ouais, c'est dégueulasse, Edward. Je ne recommencerai jamais. Pâtisseries françaises et ton sperme mélangés, ce n'est pas très savoureux. » Elle grimaça, le frappa à l'épaule et empoigna le chapeau.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais dit de le faire. » Se défendit-il en rendant son coup de poing à Bella.

« Je le sais. » Répondit-elle. « J'avais lu dans un magazine quelque chose de ce genre et j'avais toujours voulu essayer même si un dîner branlette n'était pas ce qu'ils conseillaient. »

Tout deux rirent en revenant au salon. Ils s'assirent et Bella secoua le chapeau à plusieurs reprises. Edward tira une lettre et découvrit un P. Il la répéta plusieurs fois afin d'essayer de trouver dans sa tête ce qu'il pouvait faire avec.

« Bonne lettre ? » Demanda Bella.

« Ouais, je pense que oui. » Murmura-t-il. « Tu devras attendre pour savoir, gamine. »

« D'accord, papy. »

« Oh ! » Grogna Edward. « Je pense que ça me plairait si tu m'appelais papa. »

« Bien, papa !» Ronronna-t-elle tandis que la mâchoire d'Edward se décrochait. Il se sentit soudain plus léger, sentant le sang se précipiter vers son aine. « Neuf de moins, plus que dix-sept. »

« Prépare-là bien, papa ! »

**= X =**

Lundi matin, Edward tournait en rond dans son bureau. Il n'avait absolument rien fait depuis son arrivée au travail et il était déconcentré sur la manière de s'y prendre pour acquérir le contrat éventuel avec la société Adidas.

« Edward, » appela Alice par l'intercom le sortant de ses pensées.

« Oui, Alice ? »

« Monsieur Meyer veut te voir ? »

« Quand ? »

« Maintenant, » répondit-elle rapidement.

Avant qu'Edward ne se pose de questions sur la raison, Monsieur Meyer faisait irruption dans son bureau.

« Cullen, » salua Monsieur Meyer en prenant place devant le bureau d'Edward.

« Monsieur, comment allez-vous ce matin ? » salua-t-il poliment et avec respect.

« Je vais bien. Nous venons de recevoir le premier versement de la compagnie de dentifrice. Vous avez bien travaillé, Edward. J'ai été content de votre présentation. » Félicita-t-il. Edward hocha la tête face au compliment.

« Je vous remercie, Monsieur le Président. Je ne veux pas être impoli mais y a-t-il une raison à votre visite aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui. Mon assistant vous a prévenu vendredi que la date limite était lundi prochain ? »

Edward acquiesça, se souvenant de la panique et du repas qu'il avait fait bruler et de sa mauvaise humeur qui avait suivi.

« Bon. Et bien, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles. La date limite est avancée à jeudi, » informa-t-il Edward.

« Jeudi ? » Répéta-t-il.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit, Cullen. Vous partirez Jeudi et vous présenterez la compagnie avec moi et Monsieur Austen. Nous irons à New York rencontrer Monsieur Rob Langstaff. Il s'envole ensuite pour l'Allemagne. » Dit-il sévèrement.

« Quand serai-je de retour ? » Questionna-t-il en essayant de mettre ses idées en place.

« Dimanche matin, je pense. Mon assistant donnera votre emploi du temps à Alice plus tard. Rendez-moi fier, Edward. »

« Je ferai de mon mieux, Monsieur le Président. » Répliqua-t-il, en toute confiance.

« C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Je vous vois jeudi matin. » Déclara Monsieur Meyer en se dirigeant vers la sortie sans prendre la peine de saluer Edward.

Une fois la porte refermée, Edward tomba sur sa chaise et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il gémit de frustration, ses mains tirant sur ses cheveux.

« Pense, Cullen. Pense ! » Parla-t-il à voix haute alors qu'il tentait de se détendre. Il pensait qu'il avait une semaine pour trouver quelque chose et maintenant, il avait juste trois jours ou deux et demi pour être exact.

Il passa les six heures suivantes dans son bureau à griffonner des idées, sa panique augmentant à chaque tic tac de l'horloge. Rien n'était cohérent. Il finit par prendre le cahier des charges de la compagnie et rentra chez lui pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Bella décida vers vingt heures de lui apporter à dîner et ce fut leur seul échange ce soir là. Elle resta manger avec lui mais le laissa rapidement travailler. Il lui était reconnaissant pour cette interruption. Elle avait réussi à le calmer même quand il s'était plaint d'être absent samedi pour sa lettre. Elle lui avait jeté une pomme de terre et dit de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Le mardi matin, Edward se réveilla plus tard que d'habitude mais assez tôt pour voir Bella avant son départ. Il voulait la remercier pour l'avoir calmer la veille.

Quand il sortit de sa chambre, il s'installa à table pour prendre le petit déjeuner préparé par Bella avant de partir et fut surpris de trouver un post-it à sa place. Il lut la note et se mit à rire de façon hystérique. La note disait :

_J'ai entendu dire que lorsqu'__Edward Cullen tombe dans l'eau. Edward Cullen ne se mouille pas. L'eau pénètre Edward Cullen._

_Je te souhaite une bonne journée._

_Bella_

Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire en relisant la note. Il la mit dans sa poche de sa chemise et ferma sa poche avec le bouton.

Il finit par appeler Bella tard dans la journée pour la remercier de sa note, pour le petit déjeuner et pour avoir déclencher une idée pour sa campagne.

Il a fallu tout le mardi et une partie du mercredi pour compléter sa proposition et sa présentation mais il était fier de son travail. Merci à Bella de lui avoir donné l'idée d'emprunter des plaisanteries populaires de Chuck Norris pour sa campagne Adidas.

Il la remercia encore une fois le mercredi soir en rentrant.

« Merci ! » Cria-t-il en entrant dans l'appartement. Il la prit dans ses bras et ils rirent ensemble.

« Sérieusement, Bells. Tu n'as pas idée. J'ai vraiment trouvé grâce à toi. Je te remercie. » Répéta-t-il en la déposant.

« Pas de problème. Oh, j'ai une valise dans le placard de l'entrée pour toi. » Dit-elle.

« Merci, Bella. Que ferais-je sans toi ? »

« Qui sait ? » Plaisanta-t-elle tandis qu'il lui lançait une chaussure.

« Raté ! » Gronda-telle, essayant de garder un visage impassible. « Comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

« Bien. J'ai fini ma présentation et j'ai presque tout ce que nous devons examiner demain avant de partir. » Répondit-il regardant Bella retirer un bonbon de sa poche.

« Qu'as-tu là ? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle par derrière.

« Un bonbon à la fraise. Ce sont mes préférés. » Répondit-elle. Edward sourit en se souvenant que c'était un bonbon à la fraise qu'il lui avait donné au super marché, vingt et un ans plus tôt.

« Tu en as d'autres ? »

« Non. J'en prends toujours un pour aller travailler au cas où je serai stressée mais aujourd'hui, c'était une journée ennuyeuse. Je n'en ai pas eu besoin. » Bella se retourna pour lui faire face et lui sourit.

« J'ai une idée. » Annonça-t-il. « Retrouve-moi dans le salon dans quinze minutes. Mets un jeans et des chaussures de sport. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Fais-le juste, Bella. Fais-moi confiance. »

« Tu sais que tes idées ne sont pas toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux pour mon bien-être ?! » Cria-t-elle en atteignant la porte de sa chambre. Edward ricana et lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils sortaient de leur chambre respective habillés pour sortir.

« Que faisons-nous ? » Demanda-t-elle effrayée par le regard excité d'Edward.

« Tu vas voir. » Edward lui sourit, lui prenant la main pour quitter l'appartement.

« Vas-tu me dire où nous allons ? »

« Non. » Rétorqua-t-il en s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur. Il riait tandis que Bella faisait la moue.

« Pourquoi souris-tu ? »

« Pour rien. » Répondit-elle. Edward la regardait perplexe face à se brusque changement d'émotion.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« C'est juste que ça fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas sorti ensemble quelque part. »

« Ah. » Fut sa seule réponse comme il lui tenait la porte. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la gauche.

« Merci de m'avoir prévenu pour le jogging. » Réprimanda-t-elle, devant courir pour le rattraper.

« Ce n'est pas loin d'ici. » Dit-il en approchant du parc.

« Allons-nous au parc ? » Demanda-t-elle. Edward hocha la tête en prenant le chemin qui mène à la plaine de jeux.

« C'est fermé. » Rappela Bella.

« Et alors ? Il y a un trou dans la clôture ! » Souligna Edward.

« Que fais-tu ? » Cria-t-elle en le voyant escalader les montants de la clôture.

« Je vais m'amuser. Tu viens me rejoindre ? »

Bella se tenait à l'extérieur et surveillait Edward franchissant la barrière, son postérieur en l'air.

« Tu as l'air ridicule. Tu es un homme de vingt-cinq ans et tu joues sur une tour d'escalade ! » Se moqua Bella en marchant vers le trou comme il l'avait fait avant elle.

« Allez, Bella. Viens jouer ! » Cria-t-il en se glissant au travers du tube en métal. « Grimpe au sommet ! » Ordonna-t-il tandis qu'il l'attendait sur le plateau de la tour à côté d'un petit pont.

« Tu es le roi du terrain de jeu, je vois ! » Dit-elle en commençant à monter le petit mur.

« Bien sûr. Viens être ma reine. »

« Tu es ridicule. On dirait un enfant de cinq ans. Ce temps est révolu. »

« Jamais ! Il ne faut pas laisser mourir son cœur d'enfant, sinon ils gagnent. » Répondit-il sérieusement.

« Qui a dit cela ? » Dit-elle en atteignant le sommet. Il l'aida à passer le tube de métal.

« Je ne sais pas, mais ils gagnent. Personne ne sait qui ils sont, mais tu ne peux pas les laisser gagner.»

« As-tu perdu l'esprit ? Est-ce que ton travail devient si mauvais ? »

« Non. » Répondit-il honnêtement en s'asseyant sur la partie plate de la tour juste avant le petit pont.

« Qu'as-tu ? » Demanda Bella prenant place à côté de lui.

« Je peux t'embrasser ? » Finit-il par demander. C'était une chose qu'il voulait faire depuis deux semaines. Cela le démangeait de plus en plus.

« Edward. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. C'est contraire aux règles. Ca changera tout après. » _(N/Eli : Et là, on veut toute frapper Bella. Grrr…)_

Il poussa un soupir vaincu et détourna la tête.

« Est-ce ça qui te tracassais ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Bella. J'ai eu des nouvelles bizarres au travail aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas. Je pense que ce jeu est en train de retourner ma tête. » Répondit-il. C'était une demi-vérité.

« Moi aussi. » Avoua-t-elle. Edward se tourna vers elle.

« Donc, nous mettons fin au jeu ici, c'est ça ? Ou continuons-nous à jouer ? » Edward hésitait en posant la question. Il ne voulait pas arrêter le jeu. Il aimait ce lien avec Bella. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il y avait quelque chose en elle dont il avait besoin.

« Nous continuons. » Répondit-elle en embrassant sa joue ce qui le fit sourire.

« Ok. Nous continuons encore. » Acquiesça-t-il en déposant un baiser au creux de son cou. Bella frissonna.

« Nous sommes à l'extérieur, Edward. Dans un parc pour enfants. En dehors des heures d'ouverture. Si un flic passe, nous pouvons avoir une amende. »

« Vis un peu, Bella. » Dit-il en embrassant juste en dessous de l'oreille avant de prendre son lobe d'oreille dans sa bouche. Elle tremblait à ses côtés et il savourait l'augmentation de sa température corporelle.

« Bella ! » Gémit-il en la fixant, se plaçant à califourchon sur elle et gardant son poids sur ses genoux.

« Edward ! » Gémit-t-elle dès que ses mains se posèrent sur elle. Elle bougea immédiatement son bassin contre le sien.

Bella atteignit la fermeture éclair de son pantalon mais il repoussa ses mains.

« Non, Bella. Juste au cas où quelqu'un passerait. » Gémit-elle, ses hanches augmentant la cadence pour répondre aux siennes. Ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus forts et le rythme de leur bassin devint frénétique.

« Edward ! » Haleta-t-elle quand ses dents attrapèrent sa clavicule. Edward gémit quand les mains de Bella agrippèrent se cheveux et le tirèrent vers elle rudement.

Elle répéta son nom à nouveau et Edward lui demanda de le dire encore. Il aimait la façon dont son nom sonnait dans sa bouche quand elle criait. Il n'y avait pas de son plus mélodieux, ni de plus beau.

Il plaça une main fermement sur l'entrejambe de Bella. Son dos s'arqua dans sa main et elle soupira fortement.

« Oh mon Dieu, Bella ! » Dit-il de frustration en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il changea de position. Il agrippa sa jambe pour l'enrouler autour de lui et lui permettre de se frotter contre elle. Le genou de Bella vint caresser son érection, ce qui le fit gémir.

« Je ne peux pas ! » Cria Bella, frottant son bassin fermement contre son genou.

« Ne te retiens pas, Bella. Laisse-toi aller, » chuchota-t-il à son oreille en adaptant ses mouvements.

Elle s'accrocha à lui comme son orgasme secouait son corps. Edward suivit quelques secondes plus tard sentant l'humidité sur le haut de son jeans. Il s'en fichait à ce moment. Il gémit dans son cou en chuchotant « je t'aime » dans son cou, trop faiblement pour que Bella puisse entendre mais assez haut pour qu'elle sache qu'il avait parlé.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? » demanda-t-elle après plusieurs tentatives.

« J'ai dit…Waouw. » Mentit-il en souriant.

« Ouais je suis entièrement d'accord. Je n'ai pas fait ce genre de chose depuis le lycée. »

Tous deux restèrent silencieux pendant un moment à regarder le ciel, respirant bruyamment jusqu'à ce qu'Edward prenne la parole.

« Tu vas me manquer. » Dit-il maussade. Bella se moqua de lui.

« C'est seulement pour le week-end, Edward. »

« Ouais, je sais. Je sais. »

* * *

Alors verdict?

J'en profite pour vous rappeler l'ouverture du forum http//:lovelemon-in-fic(.)forumactif(.)com créé par Clairdelune25, Abghjulina, Caro30, Alaiena, savine2b, Emy, Swansway et moi-même.

ce forum permet de préserver nos fics lemon mais également des moments blabla géniaux.

Une review = un teaser

A la semaine prochaine

Biz


	21. Chapter 20: Dix de moins, plus que seize

**Coucou tous le monde,**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. Beaucoup d'entre-vous regrettent que Bella n'ait pas entendu Edward et ait dit non au baiser. Je suis comme vous, frustrée.**

**je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et j'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans mes réponses.**

**merci aux anonymes également: **tommy, Sevy, Malika, marion, Edlullaby, 100%Edward+Bella, Lydie, Juliette**.**

**Sans oublier un merci à ma beta, Anghjulina, pour sa chasse aux fautes.**

**Je rappelle aussi (j'ai un peu zappé ces derniers chapitres) que les personnages appartiennent à SM et l'histoire est à The-Glory-Days.**

**Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Dix de moins plus que seize.**

Quatre heures.

C'est le temps qu'il fallut à Bella pour s'endormir ce soir-là.

Edward et elle avaient quitté le parc vingt minutes plus tard suivant leur expérience d'adolescent. Ils étaient restés sur la tour jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit avant de repartir vers leur appartement. Edward parla de l'humidité de l'air qui augmentait et Bella proposa de rentrer avant qu'il ne pleuve. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle serait certainement restée toute la nuit.

Le retour fut quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier. Elle ne pouvait se souvenir d'un jour où elle avait ri autant. Elle riait nerveusement en voyant Edward essayer de régler le désordre dans son pantalon. Il se plaignait du fait que la partie supérieure de son boxer collait à ses poils pubiens. Les passants le regardaient en chemin comme sa main se portait à son jeans. Il vola presque jusqu'à son appartement et voulu retirer prestement son pantalon.

Le meilleur moment fut quand Edward s'affala sur le divan, une jambe coincée dans son jeans. Bella lui fit remarquer qu'il aurait été plus facile pour lui de retirer ses chaussures d'abord. Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Le regarder perdre l'équilibre était une chose très rare.

Après qu'il eut fini par se relever, il se précipita vers la salle de bain pour se doucher. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il l'appela pour qu'elle rejoigne mais elle avait répondu qu'elle était occupée. Elle l'entendit crier « tu as tort » avant de refermer la porte.

Elle avait menti.

Durant les quinze minutes où il prit sa douche, elle ne pus s'empêcher d'entendre sa voix et de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé à la plaine de jeux. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle avait pensé qu'il avait murmuré « je t'aime » mais quand elle lui avait posé la question, il avait répété « waouw ».

Ces trois petits mots avaient fait batte son cœur mais de les avoir seulement imaginés, lui donnait un coup à l'estomac. Ca l'avait choqué terriblement mais le pire était de ne pas savoir pourquoi elle avait si mal de les avoir seulement imaginés.

Alors qu'elle prenait une douche ce soir-là, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ces trois petits mots « je t'aime ». Elle jurait les avoir bien entendu au creux de son cou.

« Je t'aime,» avait-il dit. Elle en était presque sûre.

Son cœur les avait entendus. Celui-ci frappait plus vite que jamais. Il avait battu dans sa poitrine si violemment qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre comment son imagination lui avait joué ce tour.

Mais il l'avait fait.

Son cœur se serra de la pire des manières. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel même quand elle avait rompu avec son petit ami. Elle se demandait toujours pourquoi si une jeune fille n'avait pas de rendez-vous, tous supposait qu'elle pleurait toujours son amour perdu. Cette nuit-là, elle avait fini par appeler Edward et elle s'était sentie mieux ensuite. Le lendemain avait été une meilleure journée. Mais avoir imaginé qu'Edward, son meilleur ami, ait dit ces trois mots là, lui causait plus de douleur qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Pendant quatre heures, elle resta couchée sur son lit, les yeux fixant le plafond blanc, à s'interroger sur ce qui se passait, rejetant toute supposition. Chaque fois qu'elle essayait de dormir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher quand elle fermait les yeux de revoir ce qui s'était passé. Elle ressentait tout et le pire, c'est qu'elle pouvait toujours tout entendre.

Dans sa tête elle pouvait entendre le bruit des chaînes de la balançoire, de la brise et le balancement du petit pont à leurs côtés. Elle pouvait encore sentir la chaleur du corps d'Edward, bougeant en harmonie avec le sien. Elle pouvait encore sentir son pouls au travers de sa chemise tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à lui arrivant à son apogée. Elle pouvait voir son visage, quand il était venu à son tour, se contorsionnant comme s'il souffrait au moment de son orgasme. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa nuque comme il tentait de redescendre de son extase. Elle sentait ses lèvres bouger contre son cou alors qu'il disait « je t'aime » ou qu'elle croyait qu'il le disait.

Ils avaient à nouveau brisé les règles et surtout, ils avaient brisé la plus importante. Toutes ses questions hantèrent sa nuit. Même dans son sommeil, elle avait rêvé de ce moment-là.

Pourquoi le fait qu'il ait répété « waouw » quand elle lui avait posé la question, lui avait fait si mal ? Pourquoi cela avait-il transpercé si fort son cœur quand il lui avait dit qu'elle allait lui manquer ?

Pourquoi avait-elle dit non ? _(N :Eli : Et bien, on se pose toutes la même question ?)_

C'était la pensée qui la dérangeait le plus. Elle avait voulu qu'il l'embrasse. Elle avait voulu ce baiser de tout son être. _(N/Eli : Elle a vraiment déconné là !-) _Elle avait dû lutter physiquement pour ne pas se pencher et voler elle-même ce baiser.

Elle n'était pas prête à risquer vingt ans d'amitié. Ce que Rosalie lui avait dit était gravé dans sa mémoire depuis plusieurs jours. Cela la consumait littéralement depuis dimanche. Edward était son rocher, il était son tout et si elle devait le perdre un jour, ça la tuerait.

Les relations de Bella _ne fonctionnaient jamais_. C'était sa chance et elle assumait. Elle n'avait jamais eu de longue relation. La plus longue avait duré un peu plus d'un an et demi et c'était toujours elle qui y mettait fin.

Appelez ça une auto-estime de soi, un manque de confiance en soi mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie à l'aise avec la personne avec qui elle était. Généralement, ils étaient compatibles physiquement et parfois le sexe était bien. D'autres fois, le sexe était carrément catastrophique. Il manquait toujours un quelque chose sur lequel elle ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt …jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Pendant des années, elle avait arrêté d'y penser mais c'était vain. Elle aspirait à trouver un cœur et une âme sœur.

Bella Swan était amoureuse de son meilleur ami depuis des années. Depuis ses seize ans.

**= X =**

Bella fut réveillée le lendemain matin par le bruit de la préparation du café dans la cuisine. Elle avait eut une nuit horrible avant d'arriver à s'assoupir.

« Bonjour, Bella. » La salua Edward. Bella sourit tristement.

« Bonjour. » Répondit-elle doucement en prenant place à la table. Son humeur sombre ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il en servant une tasse de café et prenant place à ses côtés.

« Je n'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit. » Murmura-t-elle. Edward passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« As-tu fait un cauchemar ? » Edward rapprocha Bella de lui. Elle se délecta de l'odeur de sa lotion après-rasage.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me réveiller ? » Demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude perceptible dans le ton de sa voix.

« Tu as une longue journée aujourd'hui et je ne voulais pas te la gâcher. Tu avais besoin de repos. Tu pars ce soir pour New York. »

« Qui s'en soucie, Bella ? Tu sais que tu peux toujours venir me voir. »

Bella renifla tandis que les images de son cauchemar lui revenaient en tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Questionna-t-il mais Bella secoua la tête pour signifier qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Edward la serrait toujours, posant son front contre le sien. Elle l'observait du coin de l'œil.

« S'il te plaît ? » Plaida-t-il. Bella céda. Elle savait que son cauchemar était ridicule mais il lui avait fait peur.

« Je …Je viens d'avoir un rêve au sujet de ton avion qui s'écrasait quelque part au Kansas près d'un bled du nom de Podunk. » Bégaya-t-elle déclenchant l'hilarité d'Edward.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Edward. » Ça semblait si réel. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si ça devait arriver ! »

« Rien ne va se passer. » Assura-t-il, l'embrassant sur le front avant de se lever. Ce fut à se moment-là qu'elle remarqua qu'il était déjà habillé, ce qui n'améliora pas son humeur.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne si longtemps. Trois jours, c'était trop long. Vivant avec lui et le voyant tous les jours, être séparés trois jours semblait être une éternité. Ce qui la fit rire ; ils avaient été loin l'un de l'autre pendant des semaines quand ils étaient au collège et ça ne lui avait pas fait cet effet.

« S'il te plaît, appelle-moi quand tu seras arrivé. » Plaida Bella tandis qu'Edward transportait ses bagages dans l'entrée.

« J'appellerai quand ce sera le matin, ici. »

« Non ! » Cria-t-elle. « Appelle-moi quand tu arrives. A la minute où tu entres dans l'aérogare de LaGuardia. »

« Bells, tu dormiras probablement. » Soutint-il. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et bouda.

« S'il te plaît ! » Supplia-t-elle à nouveau en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Dieu, ces yeux. Pourquoi ? » Gémit-il tandis qu'elle souriait tristement. « Je ne peux pas résister à ça. Je vais appeler, d'accord ? Branche la boite vocale car il sera tard ici. »

« Merci. » Dit Bella.

« Pourquoi veux-tu tant que je t'appelle ? » Demanda-t-il, curieux d'entendre sa réponse.

« Je veux m'assurer que tu es en sécurité. »

« C'est juste un cauchemar, Bella. Il ne va rien se passer. » La rassura-t-il en amenant le panneau de sa présentation à côté de ses bagages.

« Maintenant, je vais faire le petit déjeuner et ton âme paresseuse va retourner dans sa chambre se préparer pour aller travailler sauf si tu envisages d'y aller avec ce tee shirt de Darkwing Duck et une paire de mes vieilles baskets. » La taquina-t-il.

« Ouais, tu as raison. Peux-tu faire quelque chose de gras, s'il te plaît ? J'ai envie de lard. » Demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant vers la salle de bain. Arrivé à la porte, Edward cria qu'il allait « faire quelque chose pour elle. » Bella sourit, sentant une douce chaleur monter sur ses joues.

Il n'était jamais arrivé à son cœur de sauter un battement.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Bella revint dans la cuisine, prête pour partir travailler et trouva des œufs au bacon ainsi que des fruits qui l'attendaient sur la table.

« C'est bien. » Lui dit-elle en prenant place. Il lui sourit quand elle prit une grande fourchée de lard dans son assiette.

« Tu as l'air mieux maintenant. » Constata-t-il.

« Merci. Essaierais-tu de me dire que je ne ressemblais à rien avant ? »

« Non. » Rectifia-t-il. « Je voulais dire que tu te _sentais_ mieux. »

« Pas vraiment. » Murmura-t-elle, prenant un morceau de lard.

« Bella ! Tout va bien se passer. Ok ? Je vais te laisser un message lorsque j'arriverai là-bas. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne t'inquiète plus. D'accord ? » Essaya-t-il de la réconforter une dernière fois. Mais cela ne fonctionnait pas.

« Si tu le dis. » Chuchota-t-elle, perdant subitement tout appétit. Elle n'était plus d'humeur à faire quoi que ce soit.

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Edward ne déclare qu'il avait trop mangé et qu'il devait partir, ce qui rappela à Bella qu'elle ne le verrait plus durant trois jours. Cette pensée lui causa une douleur dans la poitrine.

Edward débarrassa la table, voulut commencer la vaisselle mais elle le stoppa.

« Je nettoierai quand je rentrerai. » Dit-elle en le poussant loin de l'évier. Il lui sourit en acquiesçant et se dirigea vers la porte.

Ils marchèrent ensemble vers le garage pour trouver leur voiture, une Audi et une Mercedes, sur leurs places, côte à côte.

« Tu te souviens de ma Volvo ? » Demanda-t-il se tenant près de sa voiture.

« Cette voiture était mon premier amour. » Plaisanta-t-il, un air nostalgique dans les yeux. « J'ai vécu de bons moments dans cette voiture. » Lançant un clin d'œil à Bella qui ricana.

« Je n'en doute pas. »

« Je ne suis pas le seul si je ne me trompe pas. Je crois qu'une certaine personne ici présente, a emprunté ma voiture pour avoir du plaisir avec son petit ami. » Ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement.

« Rien ne s'est passé ! Nous n'avons fait que nous découvrir ? » Répliqua-t-elle. Edward regarda son portable qui sonnait, le rappelant à l'ordre.

« Je dois y aller. » Dit-il tranquillement tandis que Bella hochait la tête. « Ne me manque pas de trop. » Plaisanta Edward en tirant Bella dans ses bras pour un câlin. Ses mains trouvèrent rapidement leur place autour de sa taille.

« Ca va être dur. » Murmura Bella contre sa poitrine. Il rit en déposant un baiser plein de désir sur son front.

« Tu crois que ce n'est pas difficile pour moi ? Tu crois que tu ne me manqueras pas ? » Ajouta-t-il en se dégageant.

Bella sentit son cœur faire un soubresaut à ces paroles. Elle regarda Edward monter dans sa voiture, reculer de sa place tandis qu'elle lui faisait un signe d'adieu.

Il s'arrêta devant elle, ouvrit la fenêtre.

« Tu vas me manquer, Bells. » Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

« Tu vas me manquer aussi, Cullen. » Répliqua-t-elle comme il démarrait.

Après quelques instants, Bella finit par entrer dans sa voiture et partit au bureau. En démarrant, elle se demanda pourquoi les radios jouaient des chansons tristes quand elle avait envie de pleurer.

* * *

**Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre?**

**Moi il me laisse un sentiment de tristesse face à la peine de Bella qui voit partir Edward et qui n'ose pas parler de ce qu'elle ressent.**

**Pour info: Glory-days a commencé la suite de cette fic. je la traduirai également. Elle s'appelle: "les lettres perdues.**

**Je rappelle pour celles qui l'ignoreraient que nous avons créer avec Clairedelune25, Caro30, Anghjulina, Savine2b, Emy, Swansway et moi même un forum dédié au fic lemon.**

**www(.)lovelemon-in-fic(.)forumactif(.)com (lien sur mon prifil ainsi que mon blog)**

**Le prochain chapitre ne viendra pas la semaine prochaine mais la suivant.**

**Une review = Teaser (et la prochaine lettre sur demande).**

**Biz**

**Eli**


	22. Chapter 21: M comme un moment à moi

**Coucou, **

**Voilà enfin ce chapitre. Désolée pour cette attente mais il était plus long que les autre, donc plus de travail.**

**Merci à vous tous pour vos messages qui me stimulent énormément dans la traduction.**

**Merci aux anonymes que je ne peux remercier personnellement: **Chloé, tommy, marion, Cécile.

**Un tout grand merci aussi à The Glory Days qui m'a autorisée à la traduire. Pas besoin de rappeler que les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**Merci à toi, Anghjulina pour tes encouragements quotidiens et ta correction.**

**Bisous**

**Chapitre 21 : M comme un moment pour moi.**

Le trajet jusqu'à son travail fut le plus déprimant qu'elle ait jamais vécu. L'animateur Radio continuait à passer chansons tristes après chansons tristes. Elle ne supportait plus d'entendre parler de cœurs brisés alors que le sein était en mille morceaux. Bien qu'elle se demandait comment son cœur pouvait se briser s'il ne se passait rien entre Edward et elle.

Quand elle se gara à sa place dans le parking de sa société, elle avait la gorge nouée et la sensation de vouloir pleurer était palpable. _Maudite radio ! Maudit Lionel Ritchie _! Pensa-t-elle en essayant de calmer sa douleur. Mais c'était inutile.

Sur le trajet vers l'ascenseur, elle eut la chance d'être seule. Elle put laisser couler quelques larmes, juste assez pour atténuer sa douleur pour le moment.

Bella arriva dans son bureau deux minutes avant la réunion de service. Elle n'avait aucun désir d'y assister ce jour-là. C'était même la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'était se vautrer dans sa peine. Chaque fibre de son être lui disait de s'enfermer dans son bureau. Elle inspira un bon coup et se dirigea vers la salle de conférence afin de rejoindre les autres.

La réunion dura toute la matinée. Habituellement, Bella était une participante active de la discussion, les informant des divers manuscrits qu'elle lisait. Aujourd'hui, elle resta silencieuse. Elle fut quelques fois sortie de ses réflexions par ses collègues qui lui posaient des questions.

Une fois la réunion terminée, elle s'excusa et sortit de la salle. Elle sentit le regard de ses collègues sur son dos alors qu'elle traînait ses pieds jusqu'à son bureau.

Ce qui s'avéra être une mauvaise idée car elle jura en saisissant la poignée devant le regard incrédule de ses collègues qui ne l'avait jamais vu réagir de la sorte auparavant.

On la laissa seule le reste de la journée, la réceptionniste ne l'informant même pas de ses appels téléphoniques. Elle pouvait entendre le double bip à chaque communication, signe qu'elle passait sur le répondeur. Bella laissa dériver son esprit, ses pensées ne portant que sur un seul sujet.

Elle passa la majeure partie de la journée à regarder par la fenêtre de son bureau, ses yeux concentrés sur l'immeuble au loin. Les gargouilles la narguaient et les nuages les enveloppaient.

Bella savait qu'elle était supposée lire quelques manuscrits qui devaient être édités dans deux jours. Elle connaissait la base du roman mais sans plus. Ce qui était rare chez elle.

Elle avait eu une entrevue avec l'auteur le vendredi précédant et avait voulu être bien préparée. C'était sa force. Quand elle rencontrait un auteur, elle aimait avoir déjà son avis sur le livre et connaître son contenu. Elle ne voulait pas discuter uniquement de l'intrigue avec eux et de ce qui devait être amélioré, mais aussi des motifs de ces romans et ce qui enchanterait les lecteurs. Ce qu'ils aimeraient.

Néanmoins, son esprit se figea à la pensée qu'Edward serait absent le week-end prochain et elle effaça toute autre pensée.

Ce serait la première fois qu'il serait absent aussi longtemps depuis le début du jeu et elle savait qu'il allait lui manquer. C'est à cause de ce genre d'attachement qu'elle avait eu peur lorsqu'avait débuté le jeu.

Elle ne déjeuna pas ce jour-là. Elle voulut juste rester seule dans son bureau à regarder les rues animées de Seattle. L'espace d'un instant, elle vit un éclair rouille passer dans la rue et son cœur s'emballa mais elle fut déçue. Elle savait que cet homme ne pouvait pas être Edward. Il manquait à cette chevelure, ce petit quelque chose qui le caractérisait. Elle savait que ce n'était pas lui mais son esprit souhaitait qu'il s'agisse de lui. La pensée qu'il soit si proche lui envoya une bouffée de bonheur totalement inattendue.

Il lui fallu environ une journée pour s'éclaircir les idées. Elle était assise sur sa chaise, un stylo à la main, prête à se concentrer sur son travail, quand un texto d'Edward arriva. Quand son nom apparut sur l'écran, un grand sourire illumina son visage.

_Je m'ennuie déjà de toi. C'est pathétique ?_ Le message lu, Bella rit et sourit de plus belle. Elle se sentait mal mais l'idée qu'il ressentait la même chose la rendait heureuse. Elle décida de jouer avec lui.

_Tu es toujours pathétique, _lui répondit-elle en riant pour la seconde fois de la journée.

_Très drôle. Es-tu en train de me dire que je ne te manque pas ?_

Le sourire de Bella ne quittait pas ses lèvres en regardant son Blackberry.

_Tu n'es même pas encore parti_, Répliqua-t-elle, les pulsations dans sa poitrine lui provoquant une douleur. Il n'était même pas encore à l'aéroport et déjà elle se décomposait et voulait pleurer. Il lui manquait terriblement.

_Je sais et c'est ça le pire,_ répondit-il. Belle eut un soubresaut dans son souffle. On aurait dit un mélange de sanglot et de soupir.

Elle ne savait pas quoi écrire et décida de l'appeler. Il décrocha rapidement.

« Hey ! » Dit-il avec engouement ce qui modifia encore l'humeur de Bella. Elle se demandait pourquoi il était si distant.

« Je voulais juste savoir quand décollait ton avion ? » Mentit-elle. Elle avait envie de l'entendre parler.

« Je pars à huit heures. J'arriverai à cinq heures du matin à New-York et mon rendez-vous est à onze heures. »

« Ça craint. » Répondit Bella. « Tu ne pourras pas te reposer beaucoup. »

« Je vais dormir dans l'avion. Ce n'est pas grave. » Rétorqua-t-il avec nonchalance. Bella ricana. Elle pouvait vaguement entendre le son d'une balle de caoutchouc jeté contre le mur.

« Tu fais quelque chose de constructif ? » Le taquina-t-elle et cette fois, ce fut Edward qui rit.

« Et toi que fais tu ? » Demanda-t-il. Bella voulait savoir comment il était installé à son bureau dans son grand fauteuil de cuir avec jambes croisées sur sa table ou s'il était juste assis stoïquement. Peut-être, elle l'espérait, regardait-il par la fenêtre vers son bureau.

« Rien, absolument rien. Nous avons eu une réunion et je viens de m'assoir dans mon fauteuil face à la fenêtre. » Répondit-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

« Je n'avais envie de rien faire. J'aurais dû rester à la maison. »

« Rentre si tu ne fais rien. Dis être malade. » Suggéra-t-il. Bella examina l'idée mais savoir qu'elle rentrerait dans une maison vide suffisait à la faire renoncer.

« Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison. » Murmura-t-elle. Elle entendait Edward se déplacer dans son bureau et supposait donc qu'il était debout.

« Tu sais quoi ? Rentre à la maison, Bella. Je vais venir dans trente minutes. J'ai un peu de temps avant de me rendre à l'aéroport. Nous pourront manger ensemble. » Proposa-t-il avec animation. Bella avait du mal à contenir son exaltation face à cette proposition.

« Ok. » Accepta-t-elle rapidement. Elle faillit même renverser sa chaise en se levant prestement. « Je vais bientôt te voir. »

« Bientôt. » Répondit Edward avant de raccrocher.

Bella dut se retenir de courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors du bâtiment. Ça ne concorderait pas avec son excuse de maladie.

Elle s'approcha de la réceptionniste.

« Bonjour, Lena. » Dit-elle en gardant une voix timide et faible.

« Coucou, Sweetie. » Répondit Lena. Cette dernière était beaucoup plus âgée que Bella et elle la regardait avec respect.

« Pourrais-tu informer tout le monde que je suis rentrée plus tôt. Je ne me sens pas très bien. » Mentit-elle, jouant son rôle à la perfection en reniflant et se frottant le ventre.

« Bien-sûr ma chérie. J'ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas ce matin. » Expliqua Lena.

« Merci, Lena. Je te vois demain. »

Bella marcha très lentement vers les ascenseurs et continua de jouer la malade face aux collègues qu'elle croisait. Au moment où les portes métalliques se refermèrent, elle poussa avec empressement sur le bouton du garage. Le trajet lui sembla une éternité et elle passa son temps à taper du pied, à se ronger les ongles, lui faisant penser être revenue à l'époque de l'école secondaire.

Bella était nerveuse quand l'ascenseur arriva enfin au parking. Son ventre était noué en se dirigeant vers sa voiture. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir des oiseaux tournant dans celui-ci.

Sa main trembla quand elle introduisit la clé dans le contact. Elle était impatiente de rentrer chez elle. C'était ridicule d'être nerveuse ainsi, pensait-elle. Ce n'était qu'Edward essaya-t-elle de se convaincre mais il s'avéra que ce fut impossible. Quand elle arriva enfin devant chez elle, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait vomir.

Elle fut accueillie par une bonne odeur de pizza et la voix mélodieuse d'Edward qui chantait une vieille chanson de Jam Pearl.

« Bella ! » Cria-t-il euphorique en voyant son amie le rejoindre après avoir ôté ses chaussures dans l'entrée.

« Tu es ivre. » Commenta-t-elle en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine toujours nerveuse.

« Pas vraiment, non. Je suis juste excité par ma présentation. J'ai de bons pressentiments. Je vais avoir ce contrat. »

« Bien sûr que tu l'auras. » Le félicita-t-elle. Edward lui sourit chaleureusement. Ce sourire lui envoya des papillons dans le ventre.

« Ainsi, tu ne voulais pas travailler ? » Demanda-t-il en prenant un morceau de pizza. Bella hocha la tête, saisissant elle aussi une part.

« Ouais, je n'arrivais à rien faire. Mon esprit était ailleurs. » Murmura-t-elle, sa voix faiblissant de plus en plus. Edward se redressa sur sa chaise.

« Tu ne pensais pas encore à ce cauchemar ? » La taquina-t-il. Bella lui répondit en lui jetant un morceau de fromage. Heureusement elle le manqua.

« Alors, c'était quoi ? »

« Je pensais juste que ce week-end sans toi allait être d'un ennui. » Répondit-elle, sa voix diminuant de plus en plus.

Edward sourit et se pencha plus près d'elle.

« Vraiment ? »

« Tu vas me manquer, ok. Est-ce un péché ? » Bella repoussa son assiette. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à manger.

« Non, toi aussi tu vas me manquer. Cela va être bizarre de me réveiller et ne pas te trouver dans la cuisine. »

Bella hocha la tête, ses yeux dérivant vers l'horloge du micro-onde. Elle pensa qu'il devait rester deux heures avant qu'Edward ne parte pour l'aéroport et éviter les embouteillages.

Edward suivit son regard et soupira.

« Je ne veux pas y aller. » Chuchota-t-il.

« Si tu dois y aller. Tu as dit que tu étais heureux de pouvoir faire cette présentation. »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que je veux y aller. J'aurais pu faire cette présentation ici et pas à New York. »

« Moi aussi.» répliqua Bella.

« Bella.. » Murmura Edward. Ce mot résonna presque comme un grognement.

« Edward. » Répondit-elle.

Il la regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de tourner les yeux vers l'horloge puis de les reposer sur elle.

« Tu me fais confiance ? » Questionna-t-il. Subitement, Bella se sentit encore plus nerveuse que sur le chemin de retour.

« Parfois. » Plaisanta-t-elle tandis qu'Edward ricanait.

« Mets quelque chose de plus confortable. On se retrouve ici dans quelques minutes. » Lui dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Bella l'observa puis courut vers sa chambre pour se changer.

« Bells ! » Cria Edward. « Es-tu prête ? »

« Ouais, encore une seconde ! » Répondit-elle en enfilant une paire de chaussures de sport.

« Que faisons-nous ? » Demanda-t-elle en sortant de sa chambre et attachant ses cheveux.

Edward allait répondre quand il vit quelle chemise elle portait et sourit. Bella se demanda ce que signifiait son expression.

« La chemise de ma promotion. Je me demandais où elle était. » Lui dit-il en attrapant un fil qui dépassait. « Cette chemise s'est toujours effilochée et je devais les couper régulièrement. »

Bella regarda Edward avant qu'il ne saisisse sa main.

« Viens. Je veux te montrer quelque chose. » Ils sortirent de l'appartement et il ferma la porte de sa main libre.

« Es-tu sûr ? » Protesta-t-elle. Tu n'as pas vraiment le temps pour le moment. »

« Fais-moi confiance. » Assura-t-il. « Nous n'allons nulle part. »

Bella déglutit bruyamment faisant rire Edward. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et au lieu de descendre, il les monta, la main de Bella toujours dans la sienne. Une fois arrivé au bout, Edward tira une clé de sa poche.

« Où as-tu eu cette clé ? » Demanda-t-elle tandis qu'Edward déverrouillait le cadenas qui fermait la porte menant au toit.

« J'ai demandé à Benny d' en avoir une il y a des siècles. » Répondit-il nonchalamment. « Il ne m'a jamais demandé de la récupérer. »

Benny était l'homme de maintenance et il était de loin l'homme le plus doux que Bella ait rencontré. Il travaillait énormément et ne se plaignait jamais.

Edward aida Bella à grimper à l'échelle métallique qui menait à l'extérieur et la suivit jusqu'à la sortie.

« Wow ! » Fut le premier mot de Bella en arrivant sur le toit. Elle regardait autour d'elle et voyait presque toute la ville. De ce toit, elle pouvait deviner où se trouvait son bureau et au loin, elle distinguait le toit familier de l'immeuble du bureau d'Edward.

« Je sais. » Répondit-il. « C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais. »

« Je viens ici de temps en temps pour réfléchir. » Expliqua-t-il. « Ça fait déjà un certain temps que je n'étais pas venu mais aujourd'hui, me semble une bonne journée pour y retourner. »

« Tu as gardé cet endroit secret. Même de moi ? »

« Oui, en quelque sorte. » Murmura-t-il. « J'ai attendu avant d'amener quelqu'un ici. C'est un endroit spécial pour moi. »

Bella sourit timidement en s'approchant de lui et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

« C'est gentil. » Dit-elle. Edward lui sourit également, passant un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira plus près de lui. Bella savoura la chaleur de son corps et passa son bras autour de sa taille.

« Tu vas me manquer. » Annonça-t-il après quelques minutes de silence. « Comment est-ce que je peux dire ça ? C'est pas comme si je partais un mois. C'est juste trois jours d'absence. »

« Idem. » Répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers Edward qui la fixait. Son cœur sauta un battement.

« Tu représentes tellement pour moi, Bella. Tu n'as pas idée. »

Il y avait une telle sincérité dans sa voix que Bella sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux.

« Je sais, Edward. Tu es si important pour moi aussi. » Rétorqua-t-elle. « Tu es certainement la personne la plus important pour moi. Tu es mon meilleur ami. »

Pendant un instant, elle sentit le bras d'Edward tomber puis il se ressaisit et la serra plus fort que précédemment.

« Je t'aime, Bells. » Dit-il. Le cœur de Bella se mit à battre de manière incontrôlable mais le côté rationnel de son cerveau lui rappela que c'était les mots qu'un ami dirait.

« Je t'aime, Eddie. » Chuchota-t-elle, attendant la réprimande qui n'allait pas tarder à venir. Mais Edward ne dit rien.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je vais être loin de toi. » Murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. Quelques gouttelettes d'eau tombèrent de ses cheveux humides sur le front de Bella. Elle rougit comme il les essuyait.

« Redescendons, je dois aller me changer. » Bella nota la manière dont il avait dit cela ; sans réelle envie.

« Ok. »

Tous deux regagnèrent l'échelle en métal et descendirent les escaliers vers leur appartement. Ils restèrent silencieux durant le chemin.

Bella regarda Edward entrer dans sa chambre et resta à l'endroit où elle se trouvait jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte habillé d'un costume, sa serviette à la main.

« Je dois y aller. Mr Austen envoie son chauffeur me chercher dans dix minutes. » L'informa-t-il ce qui attrista encore plus Bella.

« D'accord. » dit-elle, tentant de maîtriser ses émotions. Le besoin de pleurer étant bien présent.

« Ne pleure pas, Bella. S'il te plaît ! » Supplia Edward en laissant tomber sa serviette devant la porte et en quelques enjambées, il se trouvait devant elle, ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage.

« Je …je…ne peux pas faire….autrement. » Bégaya-t-elle. « Qui est pathétique maintenant ? »

« Nous le sommes tous les deux. » Répondit-il en riant. Bella acquiesça.

Le portable d'Edward se mit à vibrer ca qui augmenta encore les larmes de Bella.

« Je dois y aller. » Parla-t-il calmement. Bella était incapable de parler. Elle avait peur de sangloter si elle essayait.

« Je te vois dimanche. » Dit-il. Bella hocha la tête en tentant de supprimer la boule douloureuse de sa gorge.

« Sois prudent, Edward. »

« Toi aussi, Bella. »

Elle le regarda se diriger vers la porte et l'ouvrir. Elle vivait cette situation au ralenti.

« Attend ! » Cria-t-elle en courant vers lui et l'embrassant sur la joue. « Appelle-moi, d'accord. » Plaida-t-elle contre sa poitrine. Edward accepta.

Comme il s'écartait d'elle, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle se mordit la lèvre et résista à l'envie de lever la tête et de déposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Edward. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement romantique dans ce geste.

Bella leva les yeux vers lui qui lui souriait et quelque chose en elle la poussa vers lui. Poussée par son désir, elle l'embrassa au coin de sa bouche au moment où il commençait à s'éloigner.

Ils se figèrent tous les deux avant de se reprendre.

« Bon voyage. »

« Bye, Bella. » Dit-il hébété alors que son portable vibrait à nouveau dans sa poche.

« Bye. »

Cette fois, elle le regarda sortir et entrer dans l'ascenseur. Il devait aller récupérer sa valise dans le coffre de sa voiture. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur furent refermées, Bella s'appuya contre elles et se laissa glisser au sol avant de laisser libre cours à ses larmes.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle ne voulait pas nuire à leur amitié. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans le voir tous les jours. Elle savait qu'un jour il trouverait quelqu'un d'idéal pour lui et qu'il la quitterait. Cette pensée la tuait mais elle savait que cela arriverait. Leur amitié serait toujours intacte et elle serait toujours proche de lui.

Elle resta une heure assise contre les portes avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle choisit de prendre un bain plutôt qu'une douche. Elle apporta son téléphone et un livre et pendant deux heures, elle trempa dans un bain parfumé à la vanille jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente come un raison sec.

Elle trouvait que le temps passait lentement cette nuit-là jusqu'au moment où Edward lui téléphona pour lui dire que son avion avait du retard suite à un violent orage. Ils parlèrent pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne raccroche son patron voulant lui parler de certaines choses au sujet de son affaire.

Il fallut des heures à Bella pour trouver le sommeil. Sa première idée était de rester éveillée et d'attendre l'appel d'Edward qui lui annoncerait son arrivée à New York mais elle était réellement fatiguée. Elle se rappela vaguement avoir entendu la sonnerie de téléphone mais dans son sommeil, elle l'avait ignoré.

Le lendemain matin quand elle se réveilla, elle appela son bureau pour leur dire qu'elle était toujours malade. Elle ne voulait pas s'assoir là-bas et revivre la même journée qu'hier. Bella prépara ses céréales et s'installa devant la télévision pour écouter ses messages. Dès qu'elle entendit sa voix, elle eut l'impression de fondre sur place. Elle écouta plusieurs fois le message et à chaque fois, son cœur était sur le point d'éclater dans sa poitrine. Sa voix était douce et calme.

_Coucou, Bells._

_Je suis en sécurité à New York._

_Il est presque six heures et demi ici, alors tu dors certainement._

_Le soleil commence à se lever et c'est absolument magnifique._

_Je voudrais que tu sois ici avec moi._

_Rendez-vous dans quelques jours._

_Fais de beaux rêves, mon amour._

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait Edward l'appeler mon amour. La première fois ce fut lors de leur première lettre. Elle ne savait pas si c'était quelque chose d'inconscient mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle aimait la manière dont ce mot sonnait dans la bouche d'Edward.

Elle traîna le reste de la journée à regarder la télévision. En trois ans, ce fut la première fois qu'elle était inquiète concernant Edward et son travail. Elle se demandait s'il l'appellerait. N'y tenant plus, elle sonna elle-même vers dix-sept heures pour savoir si tout s'était bien passé. Il lui dit que l'exposé s'était bien déroulé et qu'il était en train de dîner avec quelques gros bonnets de chez Adidas.

Bella pouvait entendre à l'arrière les bruits de conversation mais elle entendait aussi _clairement_ le son d'une voix de femme qui essayait de convaincre Edward de raccrocher.

« Oh, je pense que tu as une admiratrice ! » Le taquina-t-elle en essayant de garder sa voix ferme. Elle fulminait et sentait la jalousie suinter de chaque pore de son corps. Elle était à trois mille miles de là et elle se demandait qui elle était et surtout comment elle pourrait la tuer via téléphones interposés.

Edward gémit dans le portable ce qui détendit instantanément Bella. Elle l'entendit s'excuser à la table et dire qu'il devait sortir pour prendre cet appel.

« Bella, cette femme me rend dingue. C'est l'épouse du directeur mais elle ressemble à Barbie mais en plus vieux. Elle tente de flirter avec moi malgré son mari assis à côté de moi. J'ai besoin de sortir d'ici mais je ne peux pas. Je tiens trop à cette campagne. C'est vraiment important. »

« Ok, occupe-toi d'elle un moment en la complimentant sur le fait qu'elle à l'air jeune. » Bella et Edward se mirent à rire.

« Ouais, je devrais le faire mais c'est juste bizarre de la voir faire de manière si flagrante alors que son mari et mon client potentiel est assis juste là. C'est space ! » Se plaignit-il ce qui augmenta le rire de Bella.

« Tu vas survivre. Je te le promets. »

« J'espère. » Dit-il. « Je vais y retourner et je te rappelle plus tard. Ok ? »

« Pas de problème. Appelle-moi plus tard, Edward. Méfie-toi du couguar. » Plaisanta-t-elle. Avant de raccrocher elle entendit Edward jurer.

Elle dut attendre jusqu'à vingt et une heures pour recevoir l'appel d'Edward.

« Coucou ! » Le salua-t-elle. Elle l'entendit gémir tandis que le lit craquait sous lui. Elle pouvait l'imaginer allonger sur le lit de l'hôtel Ritzy Pennsylvanie.

« Je suis si content que ce soit fini. Demain, je dors. »

« As-tu envie de dormir maintenant ? Nous pouvons parler demain. » Suggéra Bella même si elle voulait discuter.

« Non, je vais bien. Je veux te parler. » Répondit-il. Bella sourit en secouant la tête, se rappelant qu'il ne pouvait la voir.

« Comment s'est passé ta journée ? » Questionna-t-il. Elle entendit un bruissement qui rendit curieuse Bella de savoir ce qu'il faisait.

« Rien. Je suis restée à la maison. » Répondit-elle distraitement. Des bruits attirèrent encore son attention. « Que fais-tu ? »

« Je me déshabille. » Répondit-il ce qui, en une fraction de seconde, donna chaud à Bella. Sans réfléchir, elle appuya sur le haut parleur et se leva du lit. Elle courut dans le couloir vers sa chambre. Sans allumer la lumière, elle tâtonna dans le noir, se trébuchant sur des vêtements d'Edward qui jonchaient le sol avant d'apercevoir le chapeau sur la table de chevet. Bella bondit sur dessus et l'emporta avec elle en plongeant sa main pour saisir un bout de papier.

« M. » Murmura-t-elle en lisant le papier.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Edward qui stoppa ses mouvements.

« M. J'ai tiré la lettre M du chapeau. » Chuchota-t-elle. Elle entendit la respiration d'Edward changer.

« Bella ? » Interrogea-t-il.

« Oui, Edward ? » Répondit-elle tentant de garder sa voix claire et séduisante.

« Veux-tu le faire ? Veux-tu vraiment faire cela ? Par téléphone ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Qu'avais-tu dit avant de décoller, Edward ? » Confirmant qu'elle était prête. Bella sourit en entendant Edward grogner.

« Avant de répondre, Bella. Nous allons le faire. » Répondit-Edward. Bella sentit l'excitation couler dans ses veines.

« Va dans ta chambre et mets ton petit trésor sur le lit à côté de toi. Ne fais rien d'autre. » Exigea-t-il. Bella se précipita dans sa chambre, s'allongea et elle pouvait déjà sentir son excitation couler de ses lèvres.

Bella attrapa sa boîte sous le lit, la posa sur le lit et se coucha.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle, la voix haletante. Sa poitrine montait et descendait rapidement et ils n'avaient même pas encore commencé.

« Es-tu déjà chaude, ma Bella ? Quel vêtement sexy portes-tu ? » Dit-il d'une voix traînante. Bella ne put s'empêcher de ronronner à ses paroles. « Dieu que c'est sexy ! » Gémit Edward.

« Je porte un débardeur blanc sans soutien-gorge avec un short de garçon blanc. » Répondit-elle honnêtement. Edward gémit à nouveau. Elle ne trouvait pas ces vêtements particulièrement sexys mais Edward oui apparemment.

« Tu n'as pas idée comme c'est sexy de te voir en vêtement d'homme. » Chuchota-t-il. « Et particulièrement sur toi, et blanc. C'est tellement innocent, si contradictoire avec ce qu'il va se passer. »

« Oh, mon Dieu ! » Gémit Bella.

« Retire ce débardeur, Bella. » Intima-t-il. Bella plaça le téléphone sur le support avec le haut-parleur enclenché. Elle retira sa blouse. Elle sentait, par la chaleur de son corps, combien elle était excitée. Ses mamelons se durcirent directement.

« Mmmm…Bella… » Gémit Edward dans le téléphone. « J'aime tes seins. Ils sont de taille parfaite et leur goût est si bon. Joue avec tes tétons. Fais les devenir comme si c'était moi qui les suçais. »

Bella avala sa salive et posa une main sur chacun de ses seins, les massant doucement. Elle laissa sortir des soupirs de plaisir.

« C'est bien Bella. Doucement, lentement. Pince les pointes entre ton index et ton pouce. Laisse-moi t'entendre le faire. » Demanda-t-il. Bella accepta. Elle tira sur ses tétons, les lâchant pour faire un bruit qu'Edward pouvait entendre.

« Maintenant Bella, Tourne les entre tes doigts, lentement. Pince-les. Imagine ma bouche dessus. Peux-tu sentir ma langue tournant autour, bébé ? » Chuchota-t-il, claquant sa langue contre son palais comme s'il le faisait vraiment.

« Humm, Edward, ta bouche…Si bon… » Gémit Bella en pinçant ses mamelons puis les roulant entre ses doigts.

« Bella ! » Appela-t-il à nouveau. Elle gémit de plus belle. Elle pouvait à peine imaginer ce qu'il faisait.

« Edward, que portes-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle en gémissant à moitié. Son dos était voûté et elle continuait de se caresser comme Edward lui avait demandé.

« Ma chemise avec un bouton détaché, ma cravate et un boxer, bébé. » Répondit-il avec suffisance. Bella pouvait aisément imaginer son sourire incroyablement sexy affiché sur son visage.

« Edward… » Ronronna-t-elle. « C'est trop sexy. Enlève ta chemise et garde ta cravate. » Dit-elle tandis qu'elle l'entendait la retirer.

« Putain ! » Dit-il pendant que Bella riait en continuant de se caresser les seins.

« Edward, si tu étais là, je t'embrasserai tout le long de ta poitrine jusqu'en bas. » Gémit-elle. Edward lui répondit par le même gémissement.

« Cela fait du bien, Bella. Je peux sentit tes lèvres humides sur mon torse. Oh, bébé, c'est une sensation étonnante. »

« J'ai besoin de toi, Edward. »

« Oh, merde, Bells. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je voudrais que tu sois ici en ce moment. J'ai besoin de te sentir. »

Bella gémit pendant que ses mains migrèrent jusqu'à son estomac. Elle les laissa là, attendant les instructions d'Edward.

« Bella, je veux que tu amènes tes ongles sur ta clavicule et que tu les passes dessus. Peux-tu faire cela, mon amour ? »

« Oui. » Chuchota-t-elle en grattant sa clavicule de ses ongles. La sensation était fort similaire à celle ressentie quand Edward le mordillait.

« Peux-tu me sentir, Bella ? Peux-tu sentir mes dents sur toi ? Putain, je voudrais être là pour te goûter. Tu as un goût si incroyable. »

« Edward, j'ai besoin de toi ! » Répéta-t-elle. Elle entendit un son animal qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu auparavant.

« Bella, descends tes ongles sur ton estomac que je puisse l'entendre. »

Elle gratta ses ongles entre sa poitrine et descendit jusqu'à son nombril tout en écoutant la respiration hachurée d'Edward et ses gémissements. Elle fit claquer l'élastique de son sous-vêtement contre sa peau pour attirer l'attention de son ami.

« Bella, vilaine fille ! » Réprimanda-t-il. « T'ai-je dis de te toucher maintenant ? »

« Non. » Avoua-t-elle timidement. Les papillons dans son bas ventre augmentèrent et elle savait qu'elle dégoulinait et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment elle se sentirait quand elle pourrait se toucher. Un feu coulait dans ses veines.

« Maintenant, Bella, je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. »

« Tout ce que tu veux. » Répliqua-t-elle. Elle entendit Edward prononcer un « bon ».

« Je veux que tu regardes dans ta boite et que tu prennes ton ami électrique. »

Bella déglutit, attrapa le vibromasseur rose dans la boîte et l'alluma de façon a ce qu'Edward puisse l'entendre.

« Putain ! » Grogna-t-il. Bella pouvait imaginer Edward, couché sur son lit, une belle bosse à l'entrejambe déformant son boxer et la cravate de soie autour du cou.

« Bella, je veux que tu le lèches pour moi. Fais une pipe à ce vibro. Imagine que c'est moi…entre tes….lèvres charnues…roses….humides… » Dit-il d'une voix rauque et saccadée. Bella entendait le bruit de sa main qui passait sur son boxer.

Saisissant le vibro à pleine main, elle suça le bout, fermant les paupières avec l'image d'Edward devant les yeux. Elle avait vraiment l'impression de sucer son ami. Si elle serrait assez fort ses paupières, elle pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de sa queue sur sa langue ainsi que son gout salé.

« Oh, merde, merde, merde ! » Entendit-elle tandis qu'elle suçait le vibro plus fort, le bourdonnement provoquant une sensation bizarre sur sa langue. Elle décida de s'amuser un peu et poussa de petits gémissements.

« Putain, Bella ! » Gronda-t-il. « Dépose ton jouet et arrête le. Je veux que tu retires ta culotte. Je parie qu'elle est trempée. »

Bella ôta son sous-vêtement, s'imaginant que c'était les mains fermes d'Edward qui se chargeaient de la faire glisser le long de ses jambes.

« Edward, retire aussi ton boxer. Permets-moi de voir ta grosse bite ! » Ordonna-t-elle sans penser à ce qu'elle venait de dire pour ne pas être plus gênée. Jamais elle n'avait prononcé ces mots avec autant de conviction. Ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus.

« Merde, Bella. Tu te dévergondes. J'aime ce côté de toi. Je peux imaginer la façon dont ton visage rougirait si j'étais devant toi. Quand je reviens, tu ferais mieux de me parler souvent ainsi. »

Bella ricana tandis qu'elle saisissait le vibro.

« Soucieuse, mon amour ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée. »

« Alors, n'attendons plus pour commencer. Prends le lapin (le Rabbit est un sex toy – photo sur mon blog) de ta boîte. Il est temps que le spectacle commence. »

« C'est pas un peu cliché, Edward ? »

« Tu tues l'ambiance, Bells ! » Réprimanda-t-il la faisant taire.

« Maintenant, prends le lapin et allume le pour moi, Bella, que je puisse l'entendre. »

Bella le saisit dans la boîte et le mit en marche.

« Bébé, frotte de haut en bas sur ta chatte humide pour moi. Dieu, Que je voudrais être là. Tu dois tremper les draps. Hum, je voudrais pouvoir te lécher pour te nettoyer. »

Bella gémit, frottant son jouet sur sa fente, ses yeux roulant dans sa tête aux paroles d'Edward.

« Edward ! » Gémit-elle alors que les vibrations envoyaient une vague de frénésie dans son corps.

« Fais le glisser à l'intérieur, Bébé. » Grogna-t-il d'une voix grave qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue. Elle obéit et présenta le lapin à son entrée, gémissant lorsqu'il fut en elle à la sensation d'être remplie.

« Oh, Edward, je te sens tellement bien. » Murmura-t-elle tandis qu'Edward lui répondait en gémissant. Elle pouvait l'imaginer, sa main sur sa queue.

« Si mouillée, Bells…tu es si humide et serrée pour moi. C'est parfait. »

« Edward…Oh, Edward ! » Chanta-telle en appliquant des mouvements des va-et-vient au vibro, les petites oreilles frottant son clitoris à chaque passage.

« Doucement, Bébé. Va doucement. »

« Je ne peux pas, Edward. J'en ai besoin ! » Gémit-elle en accélérant le rythme.

« Putain, Bella. Tu veux être baisée dur, n'est-ce pas ? Réponds-moi, Bella ! » Gronda-t-il. Bella pouvait entendre les mouvements de la main d'Edward s'accélérer.

« Oui, oui, oh, putain, oui… ! » Cria-t-elle en soulevant ses hanches pour suivre le mouvement de son jouet. « Oh, merde, Edward. Je suis proche. »

« Pas encore, Bella. Un peu plus. J'ai besoin de te sentir encore un peu. Tu es toujours si serrée autour de ma queue. »

« Ah…ah… » Bella sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Elle pouvait également dire au souffle d'Edward qu'il était proche lui aussi.

« Edward, viens avec moi ! » Appela-t-elle. Edward gémit plus fort.

« Putain, Bells. Je vais venir. Merde…merde…merde, Bella ! » Cria-t-il lorsqu'il se déversa sur sa main. Bella entendit le bruit du lit et le bruissement des draps.

« Edward ! » Fut tout ce que pu dire Bella lorsqu'elle explosa à son tour, des milliers d'étoiles dansant derrière ses paupières.

« Putain de merde ! » Entendit-elle alors qu'elle redescendait de son apogée.

« Hummm… » Ronronna-t-elle incapable de parler.

« C'était fantastique, Bella. » Commenta Edward. Bella acquiesça mais s'il avait été là, ça aurait encore été mieux.

« J'aurai aimé que tu sois là. » Rétorqua-t-elle. Edward soupira en retour.

« Je voudrais que tu sois ici avec moi. La vue de la chambre est très belle. New York la nuit est majestueuse. »

« Qui sait ? »

« Un jour, toi et moi viendrons en vacances ici et nous visiterons la ville. Il y a tellement à faire. »

« Ouais, peut-être. » Répondit-elle.

« Non, pas peut-être, Bella. Je te le promets. » Insista-t-il fermement.

« D'accord, je ne l'oublierai pas ! » Rigola-t-elle.

« Bon, je vais aller dormir maintenant. Je suis épuisé. Je te parle demain. »

« Bien sûr. Bonne nuit, Edward. »

« Bonne nuit, mon amour. Oh et je te remercie. »

« Merci ? Pourquoi ? »

« Pour le délice aux fraises dans ma serviette. J'en ai profité dans l'avion. »

« Pas de problème, Edward. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, Bells. »

Bella raccrocha le téléphone avec réticence et regarda le plafond. Elle se sentait bizarre d'avoir eu une libération si puissante sans Edward à ses côtés. Encore une journée sans lui.

Lentement, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et pensa à ce qu'elle allait faire samedi. Elle ne ferait certainement rien.

* * *

**Que d'émotion dans ce chapitre, ne trouvez vous pas?**

**Moi, personnellement j'ai adoré ce chapitre. Ils vont craquer. Ils ne pourront plus tenir longtemps à jouer les amis. Sinon, soit ils vont devenir fous, soit ce sera nous!**

**Le rabbit!!! en photo sur mon blog (lien dans mon profil)**

**Je dédié ce chapitre à mes copines lémoniaques du forum.**

**Avant de partir, n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur la petite bulle ci-dessous. Et comme toujors, un teaser pour chaque review.**

**A la semaine prochaine.**


	23. Chapter 22:Onze de moin, plus que quinze

**Coucou,**

**Et me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Comment Edward vit-il après son sex phone? J'ai constaté que vous aviez toutes appréciées...coquines va! **

**Pas de lettre cette fois-ci, mais un beau chapitre qui ouvre les yeux!!!**

**Merci encore pour vos très belles revews. Merci aussi au anonymes: **Caroline, Marine the BN, Marion, Chloé**.**

**Et surtout merci à Anghjulina de me suivre et d'être toujours présente pour moi.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Onze de moins, il n'en reste seulement que quinze.**

Il avait dix ans quand il s'était réveillé ce samedi matin. Le soleil entrait furtivement entre les tentures à demi-fermées. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur de les fermer complètement hier, fasciné par les lumières du Madison Square Garden de l'autre côté de la rue. De sa chambre d'hôtel, il pouvait entendre les bruits de la circulation, quinze étages plus bas.

Il se sentait bien reposé, détendu. Tout en étant allongé, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir l'exaltation monter en lui, une douce chaleur se propageant le long de ses jambes tendues. En regardant le plafond, il ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à la communication téléphonique de la veille.

La nuit dernière avait été incroyable. Il avait détesté le fait de ne pas pouvoir voir Bella se toucher, se tordre de plaisir sur le lit quand il avait pris les commandes au téléphone. Mais il avait adoré l'entendre.

Il savait qu'elle devait être magnifique en criant son nom. Sa voix avait été rauque et sensuelle. Elle était incroyablement sexy. Edward aimait la manière dont sa voix devenait brute lors de leurs rapports sexuels. Il n'y avait rien de plus sexy ou provoquant.

La voix de Bella descendait toujours d'un octave ou deux. Et le nom d'Edward ne sonnait jamais aussi doux que dans ces moments-là. Il se sentait comme un adolescent bourré d'hormones. C'était scientifique. Dès que les premières syllabes de son nom sortaient de sa bouche, le sang affluait à sa queue. Il se souvenait de chaque son entendu cette nuit et serait capable de s'en souvenir tout au long de la journée.

Même les bourdonnements du vibro-masseur, bien que légers, dans le téléphone avait failli le faire venir. Le bruit qu'il fit lorsqu'il avait glissé entre ses plis humides le rendait fou car ce n'était pas lui qui était entre ses cuisses. Il pouvait sentir l'incendie dans ses reins et le désir monter en lui, souhaitant pouvoir se pousser loin en elle.

Les images de ce à quoi elle avait dû ressembler hier l'envoyèrent au bord de l'explosion. Juste penser à ce corps nu se tordant de plaisir suffisait à l'exciter.

Avec sa main placée étroitement autour de lui, la nuit dernière, gardant les yeux fermés, il avait su l'imaginer à son paroxysme.

Il voyait la sueur sur sa poitrine, son dos s'arquant sur le lit. Il pouvait voir son corps rougir, ses cheveux s'emmêler sur son front, ses orteils s'incurver et ses yeux rouler en arrière. Il pouvait imaginer sa bouche entrouverte pouvant à peine bégayer.

Il ne connaissait rien de plus beau que Bella perdant le contrôle, emportée par son orgasme.

Mais la chose la plus étonnante, c'était cette proximité.

Le simple fait de l'avoir si proche de lui était incroyable. Le fait d'être en mesure de la retenir, de sentir sa peau sur la sienne, son corps chaud contre le sien, était des plus étonnants et mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pensé.

Ses lèvres sur le coin de ma bouche… La chaleur accablante qu'il avait ressentie… Ce presque baiser…. Et ce sentiment tellement incroyable.

Il était tellement confus à ce moment-là qu'il n'avait pas réagi. Quand il y repensait maintenant, il aurait suffit qu'il tourne légèrement la tête sur le côté. Ses lèvres auraient rencontré les siennes.

Ces trois dernières semaines, l'envie d'embrasser Bella avait été de plus en plus forte. Il y avait une force invisible. Une force qu'il ne pouvait combattre et franchement, il n'avait pas envie de se battre.

Le jeu avait évolué. Edward croyait du fond du cœur que le jeu avait fait changé les choses. Les règles s'étaient effacées lentement mais sûrement.

Un rapprochement s'était opéré et Edward avait eu du mal à l'admettre. Il essayait toujours de surpasser Bella, tentant de l'amener à la félicité. Il était conscient d'un magnétisme entre eux, une connexion inexplicable. Il savait ce qu'il voulait qu'ils soient. _Il devait être ça_. Mais Edward écarta cette idée, décidant qu'elle était hors propos pour le moment.

Vingt minutes après sa révélation, Edward sortit enfin de son lit et tira les rideaux. Il regarda quelques minutes Madison Square Garden. Il admira les piétons marchant sur le trottoir ainsi que les véhicules manœuvrant sur les grandes avenues.

C'était ce genre de moment qu'Edward voulait partager avec Bella. Elle aurait aimé l'agitation de la grande ville.

Il s'installa dans un fauteuil pour regarder un film quand son portable vibra.

« Edward ! » Cria Emmett dans le téléphone. Edward, surpris par le bruit, éloigna le portable de son oreille.

« Était-ce nécessaire de crier ? » Demanda Edward alors qu'Emmett s'esclaffait au bout du fil.

« Bien sûr. Tout ce que je fais à toujours un but. » Expliqua-t-il. Edward grogna de mécontentement.

« Ok. Peux-tu m'éclairer ? »

« Oh, je connais quelqu'un qui s'est levé du pied gauche ! » Commenta Emmett. Edward grogna à nouveau pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur et qu'il devait se dépêcher.

« Emmett. Dis-moi ce que tu veux me dire et laisse-moi. »

« Bien. C'est parce que Rose m'a parlé de Bella et toi. »

Edward fut stupéfait et resta sans voix. Il était tellement surpris qu'il faillit s'asseoir à côté du lit.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Questionna-t-il avec appréhension. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'en dire trop si Emmett ne connaissait pas toute la vérité.

« Ne joue pas avec moi, petit frère. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Depuis quand êtes vous ensemble vous deux ? »

Edward n'aurait pas dû être choqué par cette révélation mais il l'était.

« Que t'a-t-elle dit exactement ? »

Edward entendit son frère soupirer. Il comprit tout de suite qu'il venait de confirmer à son frère ce qu'il disait.

« Alors c'est vrai ? Vous deux…vraiment. » Edward acquiesça par un simple « oui ».

« Waouw. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous avez enfin ouvert les yeux et réalisé à quel point vous êtes presque mariés. »

« Que racontes-tu, Em ? » Demanda-t-il en réfléchissant aux paroles de son frère.

« Pour le plaisir de baiser ! » Gémit Emmett.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire par là. »

« Qui l'a décidé, Edward ? » Questionna Em. Au son de sa voix, Edward sut que son frère savait pour le jeu.

« C'était d'un commun accord. » Répondit-il.

« Putain ! » L'injuria Emmett. « Sois honnête avec moi, Edward. Qui a lancé ce jeu ? Qui a eu cette idée ? »

Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire en abaissant la tête. Il se sentait comme un petit garçon réprimandé par ses parents. A la différence que cette fois c'était son frère qui jouait ce rôle là.

« Pourquoi ris-tu ? »

« Pour rien. » Répondit Edward qui s'étouffait, mort de rire.

« C'est donc toi ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Pourquoi poser une question dont tu connais déjà la réponse ? »

« Parce que je veux t'entendre le reconnaître. » Répliqua Emmett. Le ton de sa voix devint sévère, un peu comme après une séance avec l'un de ses patients.

« Il n'y a rien à en dire. Oui, c'est moi l'instigateur de ce jeu. Mais c'est Bella qui a décidé des règles. » Admit-il tandis que la voix joyeuse d'Emmett retentissait.

« Alors vous deux, vous avez réellement des relations sexuelles chaque week-end en utilisant l'alphabet ? »

« Oui. » Marmonna Edward. « Et parfois la semaine aussi. »

« Waouw. Et combien de lettres avez-vous fait ? »

« Onze. Pourquoi ? »

« C'est ce que vous avez fait depuis trois mois ! » S'esclaffa Emmett au téléphone. Edward savait qu'il y en avait encore trois de passé mais il n'avait pas envie de corriger son frère, il aurait analysé plus en profondeur les rendez-vous de la semaine.

« Oui. Et maintenant que veux-tu savoir ? » Demanda-t-il agacé.

« Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à te demander. » Riposta Emmett.

« Vas-y. »

« Te rappelles-tu ce que je t'ai dit il y a dix ans quand tu m'as parlé de perdre ta virginité ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Tu m'as dit de ne pas l'embrasser quand nous aurions notre relation sexuelle. » Déclara Edward. Emmett haleta de surprise.

« Tu ne l'embrasses quand vous couchez ensemble ? Qu'elle est le problème avec toi ? »

« Tu m'as dit quand j'avais seize ans de ne pas embrasser une fille avec qui je n'envisage pas de relation ! » Protesta Edward incrédule tandis qu'Emmett se moquait de lui.

« Tu es un idiot. Je t'ai demandé si tu étais prêt à risquer ton amitié pour elle et d'aller de l'avant. Si ce n'était pas le cas, d'éviter de l'embrasser. »

« Alors, maintenant veux tu dire que je dois l'embrasser ? »

« Oui. » _(N/Eli : Bravo Emmett.)(N/Angh : Hum un grand génie que cet homme !)_

Il s'agissait d'une simple déclaration, un simple mot qui fit battre le cœur d'Edward provoquant une chaleur torride le long de son échine.

« Pourquoi dire oui aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi pas, il y a dix ans ? »

« Parce qu'il y a dix ans, je ne pense pas que tu savais tout ce que tu sais maintenant. » Répondit laconiquement Emmett.

« Quand tu as proposé le jeu, lui as-tu demandé parce que tu savais qu'elle allait dire oui ou parce que tu voulais qu'elle dise oui ? »

Edward réfléchit à cette question. Il était sûr de la réponse il y a dix ans mais maintenant, il ne savait pas.

« Alors ? » Insista son frère tandis qu'Edward restait silencieux.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Si Edward tu sais. Tu l'as toujours su. Tu l'aimes. Tu es amoureux de Bella. »

« J'aime Bella. Je suis amoureux de Bella. » Répéta-t-il pour tester la manière dont ça sonnait à l'oreille.

« Je sais. » Acquiesça Emmett comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. Edward répéta encore ses paroles quelques fois.

« J'aime Bella. Je suis amoureux de Bella. »

« Il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte. Je dois te laisser, Edward. Je te vois dès ton retour. A plus. » Edward était dans un état second et ne remarqua même pas que son frère avait raccroché.

« Je suis amoureux de Bella. » Reprit-il dans la chambre d'hôtel. « Je suis amoureux de Bella. » Chantonna-t-il.

Se reprenant après sa découverte, Edward envoya rapidement un message à Bella.

_Bonjour, ma belle._

_Onze de moins, il n'en reste seulement que quinze__**.**_

Même par écrit, cette phrase lui fit ressentir une douleur dans la poitrine. Il ne restait plus que quinze lettres et puis quoi ?

Comme il attendait le retour de la réponse, il repensa à sa conversation.

Quand était-il tombé amoureux d'Isabella Swan.

Depuis quand était-il amoureux de sa meilleure amie.

Et pourquoi, ne s'en était-il jamais rendu compte ?

* * *

**Edward ouvre vraiment les yeux maintenant.**

**Prochain chapître est une lettre. **

**Teaser pour chaque review et lettre sur demande.**

**N'hésitez pas si vous voulez discuter de cette fic de venir me retrouver sur lovelemon-in-fic ou sur mon blog. (Lien dans mon profil )**

**Un brin de folle m'a pris. J'ai entâmé la trduction d'une nouvelle fic "The dominant's creed".**

**Ne taper pas mais le prochain chapitre n'arrivera que dans deux semaines.**

**Bisous**


	24. Chapter 23: H comme Home

**Coucou, **

**Voici ce retour très attendu. **

**Un tout grand merci pour le nombre de reviews que j'ai reçus. On a dépassé les 1000.**

**C'est génial et j'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans mes réponses.**

**Merci aussi aux anonymes: Michou, tommy, Caroline, Océania, chloé, marion et halay.**

**Merci aussi à Glory day pour m'autoriser à la traduire et à Stephenie Meyer pour simplement avoir imaginer l'univers de Twilight.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 23 : H comme home.

Après sa conversation téléphonique avec son Emmett, Edward décida de rester simplement dans sa chambre et de regarder la télévision. Il se sentait bizarre. Il aurait voulu être en colère contre son frère car il lui avait pratiquement tiré les vers du nez mais il y avait déjà un moment qu'il avait reconnu au fond de lui être amoureux de Bella.

C'était devenu une évidence lors de leur soirée au parc. Il l'avait ressenti et lui avait même dit. Comment était-ce possible ? Quand cela était-il arrivé ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais c'était arrivé. Il savait qu'il n'était pas rare de dire « Je t'aime » lors de rapports sexuels. Ça arrivait souvent mais là, il avait vraiment voulu le dire.

Rétrospectivement, il avait su à ce moment-là, qu'il était amoureux de Bella. Là sur la tour dans la plaine de jeu, il l'avait regardé dans les yeux, son corps secoué par son plaisir. Le clair de lune se reflétant sur sa chevelure et ses joues. Ces trois mots avaient glissé avec une facilité déconcertante mais maintenant, il les ressentait de façon plus réelle.

« J'aime Bella Swan. » Répéta-t-il une fois de plus dans sa chambre d'hôtel tandis qu'il se couchait sur le lit, la tête appuyée sur ses bras repliés.

Les mots résonnaient différemment comme s'ils prenaient de la substance.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait mais toute la journée, ses pensées volèrent vers Bella alors qu'il tentait d'oublier sa conversation avec Emmett. Lorsque son patron l'invita pour le dîner, Edward refusa poliment prétextant être malade.

La seule chose qu'il réussit à faire de la journée, fut de se rendre au bureau du concierge afin d'envoyer quelqu'un chercher un collier qu'il avait commandé en ligne chez Tiffany's. C'était un collier simple, pas trop cher mais incroyablement symbolique. Du moins voulait-il le croire.

C'était un cœur en or blanc incrusté de diamants et auquel était accroché une des clés du célèbre bijoutier Tiffany's. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant le collier sur l'écran de son ordinateur et l'imaginant au cou d'albâtre de Bella, les diamants brillants au niveau de sa poitrine.

Il savait aussi qu'elle allait se plaindre qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui acheter de cadeau amis il savait aussi qu'elle l'aimerait.

Malheureusement, elle n'aurait aucune idée de la symbolique de la clé accrochée à ce cœur.

Edward finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité. Il tournait et retournait ses réflexions sans cesse. Pour la première fois au cours de ces dernières années, il était nerveux à l'idée de rentrer. Ce qui le rendait nerveux était le fait qu'il allait revoir sa meilleure amie dont il était amoureux.

Cette nuit, il rêva qu'il lui déclarait son amour et l'imaginait sourire et admettre qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui. Puis il se voyait l'embrasser et lui faire l'amour.

Bien sûr, il savait que ce n'était que son imagination. Quand il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il se prépara et descendit ses valises à la réception.

Il y rencontra Monsieur Austen et ensemble ils prirent un taxi qui les emmena à l'aéroport. Edward était anxieux mais il laissa ses craintes de côté pour saluer son patron et être correct avec lui.

« Bonjour, Edward. »

« Bonjour, Monsieur Austen. » Répondit-il avec effort afin de calmer ses nerfs et essayant de réprimer un bâillement.

« Vous sentez-vous mieux ? » Demanda-t-il. Edward hocha la tête. Il faillit se trahir, ayant oublié son mensonge de la veille.

« Oui, Monsieur. Je pense que c'était une indigestion. »

« Ca arrive aux meilleurs d'entre-nous. »

Quand le taxi s'arrêta, Monsieur Austen donna une pile de documents comme un manuel à Edward.

« Voilà, mon cher enfant, c'est le contrat pour la campagne publicitaire Adidas. Monsieur Dassler a été fort impressionné par votre présentation. Il a également mentionné qu'il vous croyait destiné à faire de grandes choses dans le monde de la publicité. Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec lui. »

« Je vous remercie, Monsieur le Président. » Répondit Edward en souriant légèrement

« C'est avec plaisir, Edward. Vous êtes un grand atout pour mon entreprise. Monsieur Meyer et moi-même discutions l'autre jour et nous envisageons dans l'avenir de vous proposer de vous associer. »

Edward souffla d'incrédulité. _Associé_ ? Ce serait incroyable. Il se demanda combien de temps il faudrait attendre avant de voir sur l'enseigne : Austen, Mayer et Cullen. Cette vision lui tira un sourire mais quand il vit Monsieur Austen le regarder, celui-ci se fana.

« Il n'y a aucun mal à sourire, Edward. C'est un grand honneur d'être associé. Monsieur Meyer et moi-même avons cette idée depuis que nous vous avons embauché. » Commença-t-il. Edward était stupéfait. « C'est vrai. » Poursuivit-il.

« Mais pourquoi moi, Monsieur ? »

« Edward, c'est évident. Vous êtes l'un de nos employés les plus dévoués. Ne croyez pas que nous n'ayons pas remarqué que vous veniez même travailler le samedi quand c'est nécessaire. Vous avez une ténacité que je n'avais plus vue depuis de nombreuses années. Vous avez également énormément de talent, Edward. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un présenter une campagne comme vous. »

« Je vous remercie, Monsieur le Président. » Répliqua Edward, abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait. Il savait que son supérieur pensait du bien de lui mais de là à penser qu'un jour, il pourrait être son associé était étonnant et incroyablement flatteur.

« Non, c'est normal. Vous me rappelez Monsieur Meyer quand il était jeune. Mais en un peu moins charmeur que vous. Ma femme, Jane, semble penser que votre taux de réussite est en rapport avec votre fantastique sourire. »

Edward rit au souvenir de la femme de Monsieur Austen qu'il avait rencontré quelques années plus tôt lors d'une réunion d'entreprise. Il lui parla également de la déception de Mme Dassler quand elle apprit qu'Edward ne participerait pas au dîner de la veille au soir car il était malade. Il avait presque dû la retenir physiquement afin qu'elle ne monte pas lui rendre visite pour qu'il se sente mieux.

« Vous pouvez rire, Edward mais les charmes d'un homme sont importants dans la publicité. Ne croyez pas que votre curriculum vitae impressionnant a été la seule raison de votre embauche. »

Les yeux d'Edward s'élargirent à l'aveu de Monsieur Austen mais il se relâcha quand il vit les épaules de son patron se soulever alors qu'il tentait de réprimer son fou rire.

« Vous vous moquez de moi, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il. Monsieur Austen hocha la tête, laissant son rire envahir le taxi.

« Bien sûr, Edward. Mais c'est connu que certains clients sont sensibles au charme. »

« J'imagine, Monsieur. »

Monsieur Austen acquiesça de la tête avant de garder le silence durant les quinze dernières minutes du trajet vers l'Aéroport JFK.

C'est à partir de ce moment que les nerfs d'Edward recommencèrent à se manifester. Il était un peu plus proche de son retour à la maison, de revenir auprès de Bella. Il ne pouvait plus attendre pour la sentir au creux de ses bras, de la serrer contre lui, de sentir son corps nu se tordre de plaisir.

Il vit apparaître une image devant ses yeux. Dans un flash, il aperçut sa peau rougie et ses cheveux foncés éparpillés sur le lit.

« Edward ! » l'appela Monsieur Austen, brisant son rêve.

« Oui, Monsieur ? »

« Est-ce que ça va ? Vous venez de vous arrêter de marcher et votre regard était vague. »

« Je vais bien. Je me demandais si je me souvenais de tout. » Mentit-il rapidement. Ça semblait être une bonne excuse.

Monsieur Austen ne posa pas d'autres questions et ils se dirigèrent vers le guichet pour récupérer leur carte d'embarquement et faire contrôler leurs sacs avant de partir vers la porte.

« Je déteste attendre. » Déclara Monsieur Austen tandis qu'ils prenaient place au bar lounge de la section de première classe.

« Je ne peux qu'être d'accord. » Acquiesça Edward pour une raison totalement différente, ressentant les battements d'ailes de papillons dans son ventre. Ses nerfs étaient de plus en plus tendus.

Une demi-heure plus tard, un des stewards vint leur annoncer que la cabine des premières places était prête et qu'ils pouvaient embarquer. Afin de rester dans les bonnes grâces de Monsieur Austen, Edward déposa sur la table un billet.

Monsieur Austen le remercia et il se dirigea vers la porte d'embarquement. Edward ramassa sa serviette et lui emboîta le pas. Son stress commençait à lui causer des nausées.

Une heure plus tard, l'avion décolla enfin. Edward avait envoyé un message à Emmett avant de décoller pour l'informer qu'il était sur le chemin de retour. Il prévint également Bella, l'informant qu'il serait à la maison un peu plus tard dans l'après midi.

Il était assis près du hublot et regardait les cumulus avant de s'endormir. Quand il se réveilla, deux heures seulement de vol étaient passées.

« Ah, bonjour, Edward ! » Plaisanta Monsieur Austen.

« Désolé, je me suis endormi. Je suppose que j'étais plus fatigué que je ne le pensais. »

« C'est très bien. Vous avez été malade, hier. Il est normal de se sentir un peu mal. »

Edward hocha la tête et fit un signe à une des hôtesses de l'air. Très vite, une grande femme aux long cheveux et très fardée apparut et se pencha pour lui parler.

« Bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? » Edward sentit les effluves de son parfum bon marché venir à ses narines et il remarqua que son rouge à lèvres peignait ses lèvres mais aussi ses deux dents de devant.

« Je désirerais quelque chose de froid… euh… comme un coca. Je vous remercie. » Répondit-il en souriant tout en tentant de garder ses distances. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Monsieur Austen tenter de réprimer son rire.

« Pas de problème. » Répliqua-t-elle, toujours souriante.

Comme elle s'éloignait, Monsieur Austen laissa son rire sortir librement tandis qu'Edward le fixait.

« Vous voyez, charmeur ! »

Edward roula des yeux comme l'hôtesse, Rebecca, revenait et se penchait de nouveau vers lui pour lui donner sa boisson. Edward s'enfonça dans son siège pour mettre de la distance.

« Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous ? » Semanda-t-elle. Cette fois-ci, Monsieur Austen éclata de rire face à une Rebecca embarrassée.

« Non, merci. » Répondit Edward.

Troublée, elle s'éloigna, le visage rougi.

« C'était assez… embarrassant. » Marmonna Edward.

« Plutôt humoristique. » Répondit Monsieur Austen.

Edward secoua sa tête et saisit son verre afin de boire une gorgée de sa boisson gazeuse, savourant les bienfaits sur sa gorge sèche.

Pendant ce temps, le capitaine informa les passagers qu'ils approchaient de Seattle et atterriraient dans vingt minutes.

Comme Edward réajustait son siège en position verticale et replaçait la tablette à sa place initiale, le nœud à l'estomac refit son apparition, provoquant à nouveau des nausées.

« Vous avez l'air tendu. » Remarqua Monsieur Austen. Mais Edward secoua la tête, réfutant cette affirmation.

« Je vais bien. L'atterrissage me rend un peu nerveux. »

« Il n'y a pas de honte à cela. » Déclara son patron. « Pour moi, c'est le décollage qui retourne mon estomac. »

Edward hocha la tête et saisit l'accoudoir de son siège pendant que l'avion descendait vers la piste. Il pouvait à présent voir Seattle au travers des nuages. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'avion toucha l'asphalte de la piste de l'aéroport.

Il fallut encore un quart d'heure pour que l'avion soit à la porte et que les passagers puissent descendre. Ils récupérèrent leurs bagages et se dirent adieu. Le sac de Monsieur Austen étant sorti le premier. Edward dut encore attendre sa valise quelques minutes. Quand il eut récupéré ses bagages, il sentit une chaleur l'envahir, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et une légère sueur commençait à maculer son front.

Il marcha lentement vers la sortie et repéra rapidement son frère dans la foule de gens qui attendaient.

« Em ! » Cria-t-il en lui faisant un signe.

« Bon retour ! » L'accueillit Emmett en lui faisant un câlin.

« Merci, Em. »

« Alors, as-tu ramené quelque chose de la Grosse Pomme ? »Demanda-t-il en regagnant sa jeep.

« Non. »

Emmett fronça les sourcils, ouvrit le coffre de sa jeep pour y mettre la valise d'Edward.

« C'est grossier. Tu t'en vas et tu reviens sans cadeau pour nous. Je te ramène toujours quelque chose. »

« Une tablette de Toblerone du Shop free. Ça ne compte pas, Emmett. » Répondit Edward en grimpant dans le véhicule. « D'ailleurs, j'ai ramené des souvenirs mais pas pour toi. »

« Un cadeau ? Pour Bella ? » Edward foudroya son frère du regard.

« Alors, Edward ? Arrête maintenant. Tu es amoureux de Bella et tu lui à rapporté quelque chose de New York. Avoue ? »

« Oui. » Admit-il.

« La question est que lui as-tu rapporté ? »

Edward fit une grimace en sortant la petite boîte de sa serviette.

« Tiffany's ? » demanda Emmett. « Ne me dis pas que tu lui a acheté une bague ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas stupide. C'est un collier. Une clé avec un cœur dessus. » Répondit-il en lui montrant le bijou, soigneusement déposé sur du satin bleu. Emmett se mit à rire.

« Oh mon Dieu. Est-ce censé être la clé de ton cœur ? » Interrogea Emmett sous le regard noir d'Edward qui lui suffit comme réponse.

« Mec ! Je ne devrais pas être surpris. Tu as toujours eu un faible pour Bella. Je veux dire, quel genre de garçon dépenserait une telle somme d'argent pour offrir un collier à son amie. »

« Tais-toi, Em et ramène-moi simplement chez moi. »

« Oh, bien sûr que tu veux rentrer chez toi. Bella t'y attend certainement en lingerie sexy ! » Le taquina Emmett ce qui lui rappela sa jeunesse. Edward frappa son poing dans son épaule.

« Hey, je conduis ! Tu ne veux pas arriver à la maison ? »

« Fais-moi plaisir et tais-toi. »

« Comme tu veux, Edward. Alors, comment était New York ? As-tu convaincu tes clients avec ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Emmett intéressé.

« C'était bien et oui, j'ai obtenu le client. Et je crois que je vais devenir un associé. »

« Vraiment ? » Questionna Emmett, montrant qu'il était content pour son frère. Edward hocha la tête tandis que son frère lui tapota l'épaule.

« C'est incroyable, mec. Personne ne le mérite plus que toi. »

Edward sourit quand son frère prit le virage dans sa rue. Il se sentait heureux d'être de retour dans cet endroit si familier mais il sentit à nouveau ses nerfs se détraquer.

« Houhou, Edward, ça va ? » S'informa Emmett en stationnant à quelques pas de la porte d'entrée.

« Oui, juste un peu nerveux. »

« Pourquoi diable es-tu nerveux ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Admit-il en sortant de la voiture. Son corps était en feu quand il retira ses bagages du coffre et se dirigea vers son appartement, Emmett sur ses talons.

« Où penses-tu aller comme ça ? » Lâcha Edward en se tournant vers son frère.

« Dire bonjour à Bella. Tu ne penses pas que parce que vous couchez ensemble, je vais perdre mes bonnes manières. »

Edward roula des yeux en ouvrant la porte et s'approcha de l'ascenseur. Les deux hommes Cullen montèrent dedans et attendirent d'arriver à l'étage de l'appartement. Durant le trajet, la jambe d'Edward frappait le sol d'impatience trouvant que la cage métallique se déplaçait trop lentement.

« Merde, Edward. Détends-toi ! »

« J'essaie. » Edward déglutit en sortant de l'ascenseur et s'avança vers la porte. D'une main tremblante, il glissa la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent, Emmett hurla après Bella.

« Je te l'ai ramené en un seul morceau, Bella. »

Bella se précipita hors de la chambre d'Edward à la hâte, trébuchant presque en sautant dans les bras d'Edward, et chantant qu'il lui avait manqué.

« Tu m'as manquée aussi, beauté. » Répondit Edward en vitesse. Emmett sourit en regardant Bella, vêtue d'un pyjama constitué d'un short et d'un débardeur, agrippée au cou de son colocataire comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas droit à un tel accueil ? Est-ce parce que nous n'avons pas de relations sexuelles ? » Questionna Emmett. Bella haleta en desserrant son étreinte sur Edward. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda-t-elle avant de faire face à Edward. « Que veut-il dire ? »

« Rosalie a une grande gueule. » Répondit-il tandis qu'Emmett hochait la tête.

« Putain ! » Jura Bella. « Alors tu sais ? »

« Ouais, je sais tout de vos petites aventures ! » Plaisanta Emmett faisant rougir Bella. Ordinairement, Edward admirait les rougeurs qui envahissaient son visage quand elle était gênée mais pour le moment, il était furieux contre son frère et Rosalie.

« Rentre chez toi, Em. » Grogna-t-il.

« Allons, vraiment ? »

« Emmett ! » Répéta Edward. Emmett concéda.

« Bon, je vais y aller mais ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que vous me voyez. Je serai de retour ! » Plaisanta-t-il tandis que Bella riait.

« Dis à la bimbo blonde qu'elle n'aura rien pour Noël ! » Cria-t-elle quand Emmett sortit.

« Je vais lui dire, mot pour mot. »

« Bien. » Répondit Bella alors qu'Edward verrouillait la porte.

« Tu m'as manquée. » Déclara Edward tandis que Bella hocha la tête.

« Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. »

« Que faisais-tu dans ma chambre ? » Demanda-t-il, retirant ses chaussures et marchant vers sa chambre. Il regarda Bella qui le suivait en rougissant.

« J'ai dormi dans ta chambre, hier. J'aime l'odeur de ton lit. » Répondit-elle. Edward sourit à cette idée.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

« En quelque sorte. J'ai encore eu ce rêve mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était un cauchemar. Au contraire, c'est plutôt sympa. Je souhaiterais juste voir le visage de cette personne. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Questionna Edward en s'asseyant sur le lit. Il retira sa cravate et déboutonna sa chemise en la retirant de son pantalon.

« Et bien, je continue à avoir ce rêve où je danse avec cet homme. Nous nous embrassons mais je ne vois jamais son visage. Il est si drôle. » Ajouta-t-elle. Edward sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Quelque chose en lui, souhaitait que ce soit son visage qu'elle voit.

« Cela ne signifie certainement rien. »

« Je sais mais c'est énervant. Je continue à l'avoir. » Répéta-t-elle en fronçant son front.

« Tu vas avoir des rides comme ça ! » La taquina-t-il.

« On dirait Alice. »

« C'est _ma_ cousine. » Argumenta-t-il tandis que Bella hochait la tête.

« Alors, comment était New York ? As-tu eu ce contrat ? »

« Ouais, New York était géant mais ça aurait été mieux avec toi. » Murmura-t-il la fin de sa phrase. Mais Bella l'entendit et rougit une fois de plus.

« J'aime ces couleurs. C'est beau. » Dit-il tandis qu'il effleurait sa joue.

« Dieu que tu m'as manqué. »

« Toi aussi, tu m'as manquée. » Il attrapa sa serviette et la posa sur ses genoux.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

« Edward ! » Râla-t-elle. « Tu ne devais rien ramener pour moi. C'était totalement inutile. »

« Sois gentille et accepte-le. » Plaida-t-il en poussant la boîte bleue vers elle.

Il vit les yeux de Bella se rétrécir en observant l'écrin bleu et la calligraphie sur le couvercle du sigle de _Tiffany et Co_.

« Edward, c'est trop ! » Contesta-t-elle en la saisissant lentement avant de l'ouvrir. Elle haleta en voyant les diamants étinceler.

« Edward, c'est magnifique. » Murmura-t-elle émue. « Mais il a dû te coûter un bras ou un jambe. »

« Non, juste un doigt ! » Plaisanta Edward. Bella le toucha du bout des doigts, fascinée par sa beauté.

« Aide-moi à le mettre. » (Photo du collier sur mon profil)

« Bien sûr. » Accepta-t-il se plaçant sur ses genoux derrière elle sur le lit.

Délicatement, il retira le collier de sa boîte, le passa sur la poitrine de Bella et l'attacha derrière sa nuque tandis qu'elle tenait ses cheveux sur le côté.

Il l'observa quand elle passa sa main et sourit. Il n'attendait que cela.

« Il est parfait pour toi. »

Bella rougit une fois de plus et se détourna de lui. Edward sentit la chaleur de son épaule rayonner et doucement, il posa un baiser sur celle-ci.

« Edward. » gémit-elle alors qu'Edward faisait de même.

« Je m'ennuie de te sentir. Je m'ennuie de la manière dont tu bouges quand tu es sous mon emprise. » Poursuit-il en l'embrassant au dessous de son oreille, la faisant frissonner. « Je m'ennuie de la façon dont tu t'enroules autour de moi. » Gémit-il à son oreille avant de la lui mordiller.

« Oh ! » Haleta Bella sentant Edward l'embrasser au creux de son cou.

« Pas encore ! » La taquina-t-il en s'éloignant. Bella rit en regardant Edward descendre du lit. Il saisit son portable et prit une photo d'elle rapidement, voulant garder une image d'elle avec son collier à jamais.

« Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la table de chevet et en sortit le chapeau. Il le secoua une fois et le présenta à son amie qui était silencieuse. Elle le regardait figée. Il tira un bout de papier et une fois ouvert, il jeta le chapeau au milieu de la pièce.

« Edward ! » Gronda Bella tandis qu'Edward grogna en retour.

« Tais-toi, Bella. Je n'ai pas été avec toi depuis si longtemps. » Chuchota-t-il dans son cou en l'attirant à lui.

« Quelle lettre as-tu ? »

« H. » Murmura-t-il en saisissant ses hanches et la collant à lui. Tous deux gémirent à l'unisson. Edward coucha Bella sur le couvre-lit.

« Que représente-t-elle ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je le découvrirai plus tard. » Répondit-il en faisant passer son débardeur au dessus de sa tête, dévoilant ses seins.

« Dieu, j'ai raté ça….toi ! » Geignit-il, sa bouche partant à l'assaut d'un de ses seins et sa main câlinant l'autre. Edward gémit quand Bella voûta son dos sous ses baisers.

Bella tenta de déboutonner sa chemise mais finit par tirer dessus sans résultat.

« Laisse-moi faire. » Proposa Edward en s'asseyant et caressant ses cheveux. Il ouvrit quelques boutons mais la frustration le gagna et il arracha sa chemise. Les boutons volèrent aux quatre coins de la pièce avant qu'il ne la jette à côté du chapeau dont les papiers étaient éparpillés autour de lui.

Les mains de Bella trouvèrent très vite le chemin du torse d'Edward, frottant ses pectoraux et les ratissant de ses ongles en passant sur ses mamelons.

« Bella ! » Gémit-il comme elle se levait et l'embrassait au dessus du téton gauche avant de le prendre en bouche. « Bella ! » Répéta-t-il, ses mains fourrageant dans ses cheveux. Bella passa à l'autre mamelon et lui administra la même torture.

« Bordel ! » geignit-il en sentant les ongles de Bella descendre le long de son torse.

Edward grogna en renversant Bella sur le lit.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. » Murmura-t-il contre son ventre, sa langue tournoyant autour de son nombril. Bella se tortillait ce qui faisait rire Edward.

« Moi aussi. » Siffla-t-elle. « Oh, Edward ! »

« Hummm, Bella. Je peux te sentir. Il y a si longtemps. Sais-tu combien ça m'a tué de ne pas pouvoir te voir te caresser et jouer de ton corps ? Tu devais être belle. Me laisseras-tu te regarder un jour ? » La taquina-t-il tandis que ses mains frottait son sexe au dessus de son short.

Bella souleva les hanches à son toucher, accentuant la pression.

« Hum…si humide. » Déclara-t-il alors qu'il retirait son short et ses sous-vêtements.

« Seulement pour toi. » Gémit-elle. Ces trois petits mots incendièrent Edward. Très vite, il déboutonna son pantalon et l'ôta d'un mouvement vif.

« Dis-le encore. » Demanda-t-il en se plaçant à son entrée. « Dis-le encore, oh my god ! »

Bella gémit le sentant frotter sa virilité contre sa fente, la taquinant jusqu'à ce qu'elle répète ses mots.

« Seulement pour toi, Edward. Seulement pour toi ! » Murmura-t-elle tandis qu'il glissait en elle. Elle gémit en sentant comme elle le serrait en elle. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle ressentit une chaleur torride l'envelopper entièrement. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il en avait envie et entendre ces trois mots avait mis le feu en lui.

« Bella ! » scanda-t-il en saisissant ses jambes et accrochant ses chevilles autour de son cou, lui permettant de s'enfoncer plus profondément en elle tout en gardant un mouvement lent et régulier. Il ne s'était jamais senti ainsi avant, même la nuit où il l'avait prise lentement. Il n'avait jamais été aussi charmé par elle, jamais été aussi profondément en elle.

Comme il commençait à sentit l'intimité de Bella se resserrer autour de lui, il augmenta le rythme.

« Edward ! » Cria-t-elle. « C'est si bon… oh putain… oui ! » Edward l'embrassa sur les chevilles.

« Bella ! » Fut tout ce qu'il réussi à dire quand il sentit Bella exploser, la sentant le serrer dans l'étau de son intimité et qu'elle tremblait sous lui. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses bras, laissant des marques mais il ne s'en soucia pas et plongea plus fort en elle, gémissant bruyamment. Il ne s'inquiéta pas qu'il soit une heure de l'après midi. La tête de lit tapait contre le mur et il savait qu'il allait devoir réparer le mur plus tard.

Comme Bella leva les yeux vers lui, posant ses mains sur son cou, il perdit tout contrôle et se déversa en elle.

« Merde ! » Gémit Edward comme il se retirait et se couchait à ses côté. C'était génial ! » Souffla-t-il dans son oreiller.

« Je suis d'accord. » Acquiesça Bella en riant tandis qu'Edward la tirait vers lui.

« Ce collier est vraiment incroyable sur toi. »

« Merci. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

« C'est normal, tu es très belle. » Répliqua-t-il.

« Alors que veut dire le H ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« He bien, je suppose que c'est bienvenue à la maison. » Répondit-il.

« Ouais ! C'est un peu boiteux ! » S'amusa Bella

« Juste un peu mais c'est toi qui a demandé. »

« Tu m'as manqué. »

« Toi aussi tu m'as manquée, Bella. Tu n'as pas idée ! »

**Tadam...les voilà de nouveau ensemble.**

**Après ce voyage, je doute qu'ils restent loin de l'autre. Et Vous?**

**J'attends vos impressions ici ou sur le forum où nous pourrons en discuter.**

**Bisous et certainement à la semaine prochaine.**

**Une review = un Teaser pour un chapitre qui vous plaira!**

**Bisous**


	25. Chapter 24: Briser toutes les règles

**Bonjour,**

**Vous savez que vous êtes géniales avec vos magnifiques reviews.**

**Je ne peux que vous dire encore merci ainsi qu'aux anonymes: Cloé, marion, tommy, Caroline, Jelis, Laurie, chloé, Marie.**

**D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous avez aimé ces retrouvailles...moi aussi! Si après àa ils ne parlent toujours pas, c'est à ne rien comprendre.**

**Je rappelle ( mais j'ai un peu l'impression qu'on écoute pas ce que je dis parfois!) ceci est une traduction. Je remercie The-Glory-Days de m'avoir permis de la partager avec vous.**

**Bon, je vous laisse découvrir le réveil qui suit ces retrouvailles.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 24 : Briser **_**toutes**_** les règles !**

Bella se rapprocha d'Edward alors qu'il passait son bras autour de ses épaules. Ils étaient tous les deux en sueur mais Bella s'en fichait et elle appuya sa joue sur sa poitrine. Il sentait son visage chaud et lisse. Elle entendait les battements irréguliers de son cœur tandis qu'il essayait de calmer sa respiration. Elle faisait exactement la même chose.

Bella aurait voulu prendre une photo de ce moment précis afin de le revoir quand elle le voudrait. Elle voulait se rappeler l'état de désordre des cheveux d'Edward, les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Elle voulait se rappeler la façon dont le chapeau avait volé à travers la pièce et les petits papiers s'étendre sur le plancher.

Elle était si contente et heureuse. C'était ridicule. Jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'elle pourrait se sentir ainsi.

Au moment où la voix tonitruante d'Emmett avait retenti dans l'appartement, son cœur s'était mis à battre furieusement à l'évocation d'Edward. Quand elle sortit de la chambre, elle le vit debout près de la porte, ce qui lui arracha presque un cri. Elle avait eu un vertige. C'était comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois alors que ça ne faisait que trois jours.

Bien qu'elle ait réussi à contenir son cri, elle n'avait pu contrôler son corps qui s'élança vers lui. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie plus en paix que quand son corps entra en collision avec Edward.

Il était si bien, si parfait avec son costume et sa cravate. Elle pouvait tout sentir de lui sous ses mains tandis qu'il avait son bras autour de sa taille. Et pour couronner le tout, l'entendre dire qu'elle lui avait manqué tout autant qu'il lui avait manqué, gonflait son cœur.

Le moment était parfait et elle se sentait si bien jusqu'au moment où Emmett lâcha la bombe en disant qu'il était au courant du jeu.

« Alors, vas-tu me dire combien coûte ce collier ? » Demanda Bella tandis que ses doigts traçaient des formes sur son torse, encore et encore. Elle sentait le regard d'Edward fixé sur elle.

« Non. » S'amusa-t-il en la chatouillant sur le flanc.

« Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si je m'en souciais. Enfin, si mais pas pour les raisons que tu penses. Tu ne devrais pas avoir acheté ça pour moi. C'est de chez Tiffany, bordel de merde. C'est cher. Dis le moi ? » Supplia-t-elle alors qu'Edward riait en secouant la tête.

« Jamais.»

« Je peux le chercher sur internet. » Affirma-t-elle comme un enfant capricieux ce qui fit rire plus fort Edward. Ce collier était la preuve qu'il avait pensé à elle. Il était magnifique. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il signifiait mais si elle voulait analyser la symbolique de celui-ci, elle dirait qu'Edward lui donnait la clé de son cœur mais ce n'était une chose qu'on faisait avec sa meilleure amie.

« Arrête ! Tu sais que je ferais beaucoup plus si tu n'étais pas si têtue. » Répondit-il. Bella le frappa sur le bras.

« Je ne suis pas têtue. »

« Comme un mulet. »

« Va te faire foutre, Edward. »

« C'est déjà fait, ma douce. Je vous ai déjà. »

« Pouah ! » Gémit-elle en essayant de se détacher mais Edward la tenait serrée contre lui, son visage enfoui dans sa poitrine.

« Alors, quand Emmett t'a-t-il dit qu'il était au courant du jeu ? » Demanda-t-elle en soulevant sa tête de son torse nu afin de le regarder. Elle vit passer une vague de tristesse dans ses yeux avant qu'il n'affiche son sourire qu'elle aimait temps.

« Hier. » Répondit-il en écartant une mèche de cheveux de son front. Il avait les yeux fixés sur elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il y avait une telle intensité dans son regard. Il avait toujours été ainsi mais aujourd'hui, il semblait différent.

« Vraiment ? Et qu'a-t-il dit ? »

Edward esquissa un sourire et passa ses doigts sur sa joue, ce qui accentua le rougissement de Bella.

« J'aime quand tu fais ça. » Murmura-t-il.

« Arrête ! » Gémit-elle en tapant sur sa main. « Maintenant, réponds à ma question. Qu'a-t-il dit ? » Edward souffla et l'air chaud balaya le visage de Bella.

« Il a juste dit que Rosalie lui avait parlé de nous. C'est à peu près tout. »

« Oh ! Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus… explosif venant d'Emmett. » Répondit-elle presque déçue, ce qui fit glousser Edward. Du bout des doigts, il jouait avec les cheveux de Bella. Elle pensait qu'elle devait avoir l'air horrible avec ses cheveux emmêlés et elle se tendit.

« Tu es magnifique. » Commenta Edward sciemment, sachant qu'il la ferait rougir. Une fois de plus, sa main caressa les joues rosies de Bella. Dans son souffle, Bella l'entendit chuchoter « amour ».

« Tu sais… » Commença Bella, sa main trouvant le chemin de la joue d'Edward. « Je ne pense pas t'avoir jamais vu rougir. »

Edward sourit en plaçant son bras sur Bella.

« Je suis sûr que tu l'as déjà vu. » Riposta-t-il, dessinant son nom sur le dos de sa main.

« Non ! » S'énerva-t-elle. « Jamais. Qu'est-ce qui peut faire rougir Edward Cullen ? Qu'est-ce qui t'embarrasserait ? »

« Pas grand-chose. » Gloussa-t-il en voyant Bella s'assoir sur le haut du lit.

« Dis-moi, alors ? » Supplia-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas équitable. Tu dois être adorable quand tu rougis. » Insista-t-elle en faisant la moue. Edward tendit la main et saisit son menton pour la rapprocher de lui.

« Qui s'en soucie ? » Interrogea-t-il en basculant de manière à être entre ses genoux au dessus d'elle. Elle pouvait le sentir chaud et érigé contre sa cuisse. Il lui sourit en regardant son corps.

« Que fais-tu, Edward ? « Demanda Bella en tentant de se soustraire à lui. Mais elle n'y arriva pas car il lui saisit les bras qu'il leva au dessus de sa tête et maintint avec l'une de ses mains. Avec sa main droite de libre, il caressa son visage. Bella mordit sa lèvre afin d'essayer de ne pas rougir, mais ça ne l'aida pas. Cet homme, son meilleur ami, provoquait ce type de réaction.

« J'aime vraiment…beaucoup ça ! » Susurra-t-il.

« Je déteste rougir tout le temps. Cela permet à tous de savoir à quel point je suis affectée. »

« C'est exactement pour cela que je l'aime. » Chuchota-t-il à son oreille. « J'aime l'effet que j'ai sur toi. Je suis sûr que tu peux sentir le tien sur moi. » La taquina-t-il en se frottant contre elle en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

« Edward ! » Gémit-elle quand il libéra ses bras et qu'elle posa rapidement ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ceux-ci n'avaient plus la texture douce qu'ils avaient quand il était arrivé. Maintenant ils étaient emmêlés et plein de sueur mais ils sentaient toujours aussi bon.

« Bella. » Appela-t-il alors qu'il commençait à mordre son cou. C'étaient de petits pincements qui ne laisseraient pas de marques mais assez pour piquer un peu. Bella appréciait et elle levait son basin contre celui d'Edward. Dans un coin de sa tête, une petit voix scandait qu'on était dimanche, qu'ils enfreignaient les règles mais Bella pensait qu'ils les avaient cassées tellement de fois qu'elle ne s'en soucia pas.

« Tu ne vas pas essayer de m'arrêter ? » Questionna Edward comme il se mettait à lécher la face intérieure de ses seins.

Bella secoua la tête avec avidité en serrant son cou et l'attirant à elle. Utilisant la surprise, elle réussit à le retourner et à être maintenant au-dessus de lui.

« Au diable les règles ! » Grogna-t-elle en trémoussant ses hanches sur les siennes, gémissant en rencontrant son sexe durci.

« Toutes les règles ? » Questionna Edward optimiste en se redressant et enveloppant sa taille de ses bras.

Bella déglutit en le regardant fixement, les sentiments reflétant les siens : désirs, espoir. Elle prit une profonde respiration, baissant les yeux. Elle pouvait entendre la respiration d'Edward aussi haletante que la sienne.

Edward voulait l'embrasser, elle pouvait le voir dans son expression. Et elle pouvait être damnée si elle ne le voulait pas aussi. C'était la peur de ce qui pouvait arriver, de ce qui changerait qui l'empêchait de se pencher en avant et de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle pouvait sentir Edward sous elle, ses hanches alignées avec les siennes, ses bras protecteurs autour de sa taille et son regard brûlant sur elle.

Comme elle ouvrait les yeux, elle vit exactement ce qu'elle savait qu'elle verrait. Edward était curieux de connaître sa réponse. Ses yeux légèrement fermés, ses lèvres pincées. Il souleva ses sourcils de manière à dire : « Et alors ? » Ce qui lui donna la nausée.

Les papillons virevoltaient dans son estomac, son cœur battait la chamade comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. Dans sa tête, le mot résonnait comme un cri de guerre.

« Toutes les règles. » Répondit-elle tranquillement tandis que les yeux d'Edward s'élargissaient à ses mots.

« Es-tu sûre ? » Demanda-il alors que Bella se rapprochait de lui pensant pour elle-même. « C'est comme un droit. »

Lentement, elle s'abaissa sur Edward, hochant la tête. Ils gémirent à cette sensation.

« Edward. » Murmura-t-elle quand Edward l'aida à s'empaler sur lui.

« Bella. » Répondit-il en prenant un rythme lent. Bella voûta son dos, bougeant de manière synchronisée. Edward aventura sa main sur le bas de son dos, l'autre caressant sa poitrine. Les mains de Bella étaient posées sur les draps tentant de garder son équilibre et d'accentuer les mouvements.

« Bella ! » Cria-t-il une nouvelle fois. Elle était perdue dans ces mouvements lents et il lui fallu quelques instants pour se rendre compte qu'Edward l'appelait.

« Oui ! » Gémit-elle tandis qu'Edward l'attirait à lui.

« Je peux t'embrasser ?...... Non… Je vais t'embrasser. » Proclama-t-il tandis qu'il commençait à bouger ses hanches un peu plus rapidement, imité par Bella qui le dominait.

« Oui ! » Gémit-elle en plaçant ses mains dans sa nuque et se rapprochant de son visage.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent à peine les siennes. Edward murmura son prénom et Bella répondit en prononçant le sien.

« Trop loin. » Chuchota-t-elle en pressant ses lèvres sur celle d'Edward.

Si Bella pensait qu'être dans les bras d'Edward était magique, son baiser était un Alléluia, une source en plein désert. Il était mieux que tous les orgasmes qu'ils avaient eus.

C'était un baiser lent. Leurs lèvres bougeaient à peine l'unes contre l'autres tant ils savouraient la douceur du moment. Quand ils se sont détachés, Ils continuèrent leurs mouvements de va et vient.

Ils se regardèrent, leur front connecté, accélérant leurs mouvements. Leur respiration était saccadée mais accordée.

« Prêt ? » Chuchota Bella, ses lèvres près de la bouche d'Edward. Il hocha de la tête, accélérant ses mouvements en fonction du rythme frénétique de Bella. Sa main glissa de son front vers sa poitrine en sueur avant de s'arrêter sur son clitoris. Il frotta sa boule de nerfs furieusement, correspondant à leur va-et-vient.

Les gémissements de Bella devenaient désespérés plus son apogée approchait. La sensation électrique caractéristique arriva dans ses orteils et elle emprisonna la bouche d'Edward contre la sienne, l'embrassant passionnément. Elle voyait des étincelles derrière ses paupières ainsi que de petits anges qui chantaient.

Edward répondit avec autant de passion, engouffrant sa langue dans sa bouche, la goûtant pour la première fois depuis quinze ans.

Qu'il était loin le temps où ils s'étaient embrassés mais c'était la même chose, pensa Bella qui redescendait de son orgasme. Elle ressentait le même sentiment de joie que ce jour à onze ans où elle avait eu son premier baiser.

_Drôle_, pensa Bella. Edward avait été son premier baiser.

**Nous y sommes. **

**Une petite danse de joie....ils se sont enfin embrassés.**

**C'est un pas en avant mais vont-ils parler maintenant.**

**C'est pas sûr!**

**Ne repartez pas sans me laisser votre avis. Même un simple mot!**

**Sinon, on peut aussi en discuter sur le forum où vous êtes les bienvenus. (http://lovelemon-in-fic(.)forumactif(.)com/)**

**A bientôt**

**Eli.**


	26. Chapter 25: Nous devons parler

**Coucou,**

**CA Y EST! Ils l'ont enfin fait ce baiser.**

**Mais, cela va-t-il aider à avancer dans leur relation ou au contraire, détruire tout.**

**Vous m'avez particulièrement gâtée avec vos reviews sur ce chapitre. Merci à vous tous inscrits ainsi qu'aux nombreuses anonymes:**tommy; sabrina, Méli, Shicastrée, Hayly, Patiewsnow; marion, chloé, Laurie, obscure, Lysaïs, Océania, Lydie, juliette, Anne Laure, Fran, Jelis, Cloé.

**Je rappelle (carje ne le dis pas assez) que cette superbe histoire appartient à The Glory Days et les personnages à SM.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**.......................................................................................**

**Chapitre 25 : Nous devons parler…**

Pendant qu'Edward dormait, Bella observait son torse musclé monter et descendre à chaque respiration. Elle vit ses cils bouger, signe qu'il rêvait. Il avait l'air si calme et si serein. Ses lèvres saillaient comme toujours lorsqu'il était profondément endormi attendant d'être embrassés. Ses cheveux s'étalaient sur l'oreiller, la couleur cuivre contrastant avec le bleu roi de la taie.

Les rayons du soleil de l'après-midi filtrèrent au travers des stores, dessinant des motifs sur l'épaule nue d'Edward. Bella se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le bas d'un de ces dessins.

Bella laissa ses mains parcourir ses cheveux. Ils étaient moites de sueur, emprunt de l'odeur caractéristique d'Edward. Bella y était tellement habituée après autant d'années.

Il était absolument magnifique. C'était vraiment impressionnant que Bella ne s'en soit pas rendu compte. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne savait pas que son meilleur ami était séduisant. Il attirait les regards de toutes les femmes. Ce n'était pas difficile de ne pas le voir. Où qu'ils aillent, les femmes se retournaient sur lui. Il était évident qu'il était séduisant mais elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de regarder l'homme qu'était son ami.

Il était un garçon mignon étant enfant. Il ne savait toujours pas dompter sa chevelure rebelle. Il avait le sourire le plus mignon qu'elle ait jamais vu jusqu'à ce jour. Toutes les filles de sa classe étaient folles de son sourire.

A l'école secondaire, il fut encore plus évident qu'Edward était séduisant. En seconde, il eut une poussée de croissance et il domina Bella. Il devint plus musclé durant l'été et perdit ses airs d'enfants. Son visage perdit ses rondeurs pour devenir plus anguleux, plus masculin et plus beau.

Ensuite, il devint un homme et là encore, Bella fut aveugle. Elle voyait en lui, le garçon qui avait volé la crème glacée dans le congélateur. Il était le garçon qui était venu en vélo pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire à cause d'une promesse faite enfant. Il était le garçon qui la fit sourire quand elle eut le cœur brisé pour la première fois.

Mais maintenant, Edward était l'homme dont Bella était tombé amoureuse. Il n'y avait aucune restriction concernant cet amour. Elle était éperdument, vraiment, follement, profondément amoureuse de l'homme à ses côtés, De l'homme qui avait été près d'elle depuis vingt ans. Et pour compliquer les choses, le bel homme profondément endormi à côté d'elle, n'avait absolument aucune idée de la crise dont elle souffrait. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont son cœur battait pour lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont son corps réagissait quand il passait sa main sur sa joue ou près de son oreille.

Il n'avait aucune idée du fait qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui et le pire, c'était de savoir que ces sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Edward la voyait comme la fille qui avait collectionné les boîtes de céréales pour qu'il puisse recevoir la chemise Speed Racer qu'il convoitait à l'âge de sept ans. Elle restait la fille de onze ans qui ne savait pas comment embrasser à la fête d'anniversaire d'Eric. Il la voyait comme la fille qu'il protégeait depuis l'enfance. Et surtout, il la voyait comme sa meilleure amie.

Et ça lui fit mal.

Elle sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux et une boule familière se former dans sa gorge. Ses doigts tremblèrent quand elle les passa dans les cheveux d'Edward. Quelques larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues lentement.

Bella soupira, son souffle se faisant haletant et ses larmes s'intensifiant. Ses yeux observèrent sa mâchoire angulaire tandis que ses doigts suivaient le chemin de son regard jusqu'à arriver à ses lèvres. Elles avaient été si douces, si souples lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée. Ce baiser fut beau et il était tout ce qu'elle espérait. Mais il changeait tout et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser à nouveau, ce serait mal surtout que cela ne signifiait rien pour lui.

Elle était sa meilleure amie. Pourquoi se contenterait-il d'elle, alors qu'il pouvait avoir ce qu'il y avait de mieux ?

Ses larmes se stoppèrent mais sa respiration restait haletante. Bella décida de se lever et d'aller chercher de l'eau. Elle saisit ses vêtements sur le sol et les enfila. Le mouvement du lit causé pour ses gestes réveilla Edward.

« Où vas-tu ? » Questionna-t-il en se redressant lentement. Il frotta ses yeux, essayant de s'adapter à la luminosité. Il avait dormi un peu plus d'une heure.

« Chercher un verre d'eau. » Répondit-elle en soupirant tentant de maîtriser ses émotions.

« As-tu pleuré ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet. Rapidement, il sortit du lit et ne se souciant pas qu'il était nu, il s'approcha de Bella. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et la regarda dans les yeux. Ce geste la fit sangloter encore plus.

« Bella, qu'y a-t-il ? » S'enquit-il en tirant Bella contre lui.

« Nous devons parler, Edward. »

Edward éloigna Bella de lui et la regarda.

« Rien de bon ne vient après ces mots là, Bells. »

« Je sais. » Répondit-elle en souriant mélancoliquement. Elle regarda Edward reculer et s'assoir sur le lit. Il tapota la place à ses côtés, l'invitant à le rejoindre.

« De quoi devons-nous parler ? » Demanda-t-il avec appréhension et la peur pointait dans sa voix. Bella sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. _Il est ici_, pensa-t-elle _et je suis sur le point de tuer vingt ans d'amitié. Je vais perdre la personne la plus importante de ma vie._

« Nous. Nous avons besoin de parler de nous. »

.................................................................

Oui, je sais, il est rikiki ce chapitre.

Mais je suis l'histoire de l'auteur.

Que va-t-il ressortir de leur discussion?

Une review = un teaser (comme toujours)

Bonne semaine.

Eli


	27. Chapter 26: K comme Kismet Destinée

**Coucou,**

**Merci, merci, merci.................**

**Je suis tellement contente car vous m'avez gâter sur ce chapitre par vos reviews malgré sa taille rikiki que j'ai mis les bouchées doubles pour vous le publier plus vite.**

**J'espère n'avoir oublier personne dans mes réponses car j'ai été légèrement dépassée mais surtout continuer ainsi. **

**Merci aussi aux anonymes:**Isabelle, clo, Jeni, Mli, d., marion, tommy, Océania, Anne Laure, Lydie, Jelis.

**Laurie: oui, la fic est terminée. Il reste 6 chapitres mais l'auteur vient de commencer la suite. J'ai déjà fait la demande pour la traduire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**....................................................................................**

**Chapitre 26 : K comme Kismet.**

_Les bâtons et les pierres peuvent casser mes os, mais les mots peuvent blesser. _Edward était incapable de compter le nombre de fois où ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche durant sa vie. Ou le nombre de fois où Bella les avait prononcés. Que ce soit à propos des drôles de pyjamas de Bella ou des débuts d'Edward avec une moustache qui poussait, les mots avaient rapidement été sortis et ils en riaient ensemble.

Les insultes étaient si faciles quand ils étaient enfants. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment de sens mais ils étaient des enfants. C'était de toutes petites insultes.

Emmett avait toujours été celui qui poussait les insultes et les remarques trop loin. A l'école primaire, il avait raconté de petites choses stupides comme Edward faisant encore pipi au lit à dix ans alors que c'était totalement faux. Ensuite, il s'en était pris à Bella en se moquant de son manque d'interaction avec les autres enfants. L'appelant même la paria sociale.

Quand ils furent plus âgés, Emmett les taquina sur les liens étroits qui les unissaient. Il faisait des remarques obscènes alors que comme tout le monde, il savait qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis. Ils s'en moquèrent car il savait que tout ce qu'il disait était aussi faux que les seins d'une star de porno.

Mais il existait une personne qui pensait autrement d'eux : Angela Weber. Plusieurs fois elle avait fait des commentaires sur le fait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Que c'était le destin qui les avait réunis, que c'était écrit dans les étoiles. Elle faisait des remarques sur la manière dont l'un savait juste par un regard, ce que l'autre voulait. Quand ils disaient qu'ils étaient simplement les meilleurs amis du monde, Angela levait les yeux au ciel en disant qu'ils se cachaient la face.

Quand Angela avait entendu l'histoire de leur rencontre au supermarché, elle avait ri très fort et s'était écrié : « Tu vois que c'est le destin. » Edward n'avait jamais oublié le regard d'Angela ce jour-là quand elle avait ajouté : « C'est votre destinée, les gars. Un truc comme ça n'arrive pas sans raison. Vous deux, vous êtes destinés à être ensembles. »

Ces mots résonnaient toujours dans l'esprit d'Edward mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi avant aujourd'hui, alors qu'il regardait Belle arpenter la chambre.

_« Nous avons besoin de parler. »_

Edward ne cessait de se répéter ces quatre mots dans sa tête en trébuchant, en reculant contre lit. Les quatre mots les plus redoutables et les plus inquiétants de toute sa vie. Dans sa tête, il les entendait comme une symphonie obsédante. Il regardait Bella qui vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

_« Nous avons besoin de parler de nous. »_

Il n'arrivait même plus à envisager toutes les possibilités de cette discussion, toutes les directions qu'elle pouvait prendre, tout ce qui pouvait être dit. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à eux et uniquement à eux. _La fin_, pensait Edward. _C'est la fin_. _Je l'ai perdue à tout jamais._

La tension dans la chambre était lourde, palpable. Il étouffait et pensait que ça ne touchait que lui. Il sentait presque un nuage sombre s'abattre sur eux.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi nerveux. Il n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler d'un jour où il aurait été aussi anxieux. Il pouvait également voir la nervosité consumer Bella.

Tout son corps était tendu dû à l'agitation sous jacente. Il se sentait tremblant comme ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Son genou gauche rebondissait nerveusement sur le sol de manière incontrôlable. Il avait aussi une boule dans la gorge qui pouvait exploser à tout moment, libérant une douleur qui ne le calmerait pas.

Il baissa les yeux, nullement dérouté par le fait qu'il soit toujours nu tandis que Bella portait un top minuscule sur un short de garçon. Il se rappelait leurs retrouvailles quelques heures plus tôt avant que tout ne vole en éclat.

Même maintenant à bout de nerf, Bella restait la plus belle. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, signe qu'elle les avait trituré. Son visage était rouge et sa posture était atroce. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses épaules affaissées de découragement mais elle restait magnifique pour lui.

Pendant cinq minutes, tous deux se regardèrent. Et comme s'ils avaient été pris en faute, reportèrent leur attention sur l'un des meubles de la chambre ou pour Edward sur le short des Mariner's, jeté sur la commode. Il se demanda si Bella l'avait porté durant son absence, ce qui le fit sourire mélancoliquement un bref instant.

Les rares fois où Edward put observer Bella sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il avait vu de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Elle était nerveuse.

Son instinct naturel était de la consoler, de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, de l'envelopper de ses bras afin qu'elle se sente mieux, pour la faire rire, lui faire oublier ce qui n'allait pas, mais il devait parler. Et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. C'était la raison de sa détresse et de son inquiétude se lisant sur son visage. C'était la raison de sa douleur.

Et ça le tuait.

« Que sommes-nous ? » Demanda Edward, en déglutissant. Il avait rassemblé tout son courage. Les paroles résonnant dans le silence de la pièce, effrayèrent Bella.

Encore une fois, son instinct naturel pour la réconforter apparu mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était de sa faute.

« Bella, s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose. » Supplia-t-il tandis qu'elle restait stoïque. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Il regarda une larme accrochée à son menton avant de s'écraser sur sa cuisse.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire… par où commencer. » Répondit-elle. Le nœud dans la gorge d'Edward s'agrandit subitement.

« Prend ton temps. » Bégaya Edward, d'inconfort. Son corps le démangeait tellement il était mal à l'aise. Il ramassa ses sous-vêtements et les enfila.

« Nous… » Commença Bella. Cet arrêt rendait Edward plus nerveux. Un sanglot sortit de la bouche de Bella et cette-fois, Edward lui saisit la main. De son pouce, il caressa le dos de sa main, profitant de sa douceur.

« Nous…? Nous quoi, Bells ? » La pria-t-il frénétiquement, raffermissant sa prise sur sa main. Bella la serra également plus fort.

« Ca fait juste trop mal. » Avoua-t-elle. Edward la regarda choquée. Il ne comprenait pas et était effrayé. Il avait toujours su démêler ses émotions mais là, il était confus.

« Qu'est-ce qui te blesse, Bella ? Quoi ? Tu ne me dis pas n'importe quoi ? » Gémit-il en tombant à genoux. Il était maintenant face à Bella qui était toujours assise au pied du lit. Ses deux mains étaient à présent entre les siennes, reposant sur ses genoux. Edward avala difficilement et sentit des vibrations dans ses mains. Les genoux de Bella tremblaient plus fortement que les siens plus tôt.

« Ceci. » Expliqua-t-elle en faisant un geste circulaire montrant la chambre. Mais jamais elle ne lâcha les mains d'Edward avec son autre main. « Nous ne pouvons _plus _le faire, Edward, ce jeustupide. Nous n'aurions jamais dû commencer. »

« D'accord. » Répondit-il, tenant toujours Bella, mais il se redressa sur ses talons. « Mais dis-moi pourquoi ? Donne-moi une bonne raison pour arrêter ? » Le poids qu'il avait au niveau de la poitrine s'intensifia et soudain, il se transforma en douleur. Edward avait l'impression que son monde s'écroulait et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il avait besoin d'elle, de tout d'elle. Il avait besoin de se réveiller à ses côtés, de voir son visage et de sentir son corps contre le sien.

« Parce que ça fait mal. » Expliqua Bella en se dégageant de lui. Elle se leva et se réfugia dans un coin de la pièce. « Ca fait foutrement mal. Je ne peux plus le faire. »

Edward se leva précipitamment, bondissant du lit pour se rendre auprès de Bella. Il la saisit par les épaules et la pivota pour qu'elle soit face à lui. Ses bras s'enveloppèrent autour d'elle. Les bras de Bella pendant mollement le long de son corps.

« Bella. Pourquoi ? » Insista-t-il, voulant absolument une réponse. Il lui chuchotait que tout allait bien se passer mais Bella l'ignora.

« Tout ne se passera pas bien ! » Cria-t-elle comme elle s'extirpait des bras d'Edward. « Tu ne l'obtiendras pas, Edward. Bien sûr que non. Je savais que tu ne le serais pas. »

« Obtenir quoi, Bella ? » S'énerva Edward en tirant sur ses cheveux. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire. Pourquoi devons-nous arrêter ? »

« Parce que c'est trop. » Concéda-t-elle en glissant à terre près du lit.

« Qu'est-ce qui est trop ? Dis-moi ! Explique-moi. »

Edward se laissa tomber au sol face à Bella, saisissant à nouveau ses mains.

« Je ne peux pas le faire… Je ne peux pas savoir ce qui se réveille… » Gémit-elle, doucement. Edward tenta de la consoler en frottant ses mains.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qui se réveille, Bella ? Permet-moi mon amour. Laisse-moi comprendre. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? »

Bella le regarda, les yeux rougis de larmes avant que sa tête ne tombe en avant emportée par un nouveau sanglot qui secoua tout son corps svelte. Cette épreuve était pénible pour Edward, la regardant sans pouvoir rien faire. C'était uniquement de sa faute et il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter ses larmes de tomber ni empêcher sa douleur de croître.

« Ne m'appelle comme ça. » Dit-elle à voix basse. Edward inclina la tête, confus.

« Je dois t'appeler Bella ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu ne réalise même pas ce que tu fais. » Gémit-elle. « Ne m'appelle pas mon amour alors que cela ne signifie rien. »

« Mais je veux le dire. » Répliqua Edward ce qui attrista encore plus Bella.

« Je ne peux pas…. Je ne veux pas que ça réveille… quand cette mascarade sera terminée, nous allons revenir à être simplement des amis. C'est tout ce que nous serons jamais, juste des amis. N'est-ce pas ? » Murmura-t-elle très bas mais Edward réussit à l'entendre.

« Juste des amis. » Répéta-t-il à voix haute. Edward ressentit immédiatement une profonde douleur dans la poitrine. C'était presque insupportable. Ces deux mots déchirèrent son cœur comme un coup de poignard.

« Ouais, Edward. » Répliqua-t-elle timidement. Le silence se fit dans la chambre. Aucun mot, aucun bruit ne se fit entendre jusqu'à ce qu'Edward rampe jusqu'aux papiers éparpillés au sol près du chapeau. Rapidement, il se leva et se dirigea vers Bella tenant le chapeau. Il lui tendit sous son regard apeuré.

« Choisis une lettre, Bella. » Chuchota Edward. Bella secoua la tête.

« Choisis une lettre, Bella. » Répéta-t-il à nouveau. Mais elle continua à secouer la tête. Cette fois, elle se mit même à pleurer. Edward s'agenouilla à ses pieds.

« Choisis une lettre mon amour. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Edward ! » Hoqueta Bella à travers ses larmes.

« S'il te plaît, choisis une lettre, Bells. » Insista Edward en plaçant le chapeau sous son nez. Mais Bella le dégagea le poussant de la main.

« Je ne peux pas, Edward. N'as-tu pas écouté tout ce que je t'ai dit ? Je ne peux plus jouer à ce jeu stupide. »

Edward baissa la tête et regarda Bella au travers de ses cils un bref instant avant que son regard ne se pose sur le chapeau dans sa main. Il se redressa face à elle et tira une lettre.

« Je suppose que ce sera mon tour alors. » Annonça-t-il tandis que la mâchoire de Bella tombait.

« Edward, je ne peux… » Commença-t-elle mais les lèvres d'Edward la coupèrent. Il plaça ses mains sur ses joues et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Ses intentions étaient de l'embrasser mais Bella le repoussa un peu.

« Pourquoi me fais tu mal ainsi, Edward ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Crois-tu sincèrement que je ne suis pas dans le même état, Bella ? Penses-tu vraiment que j'ai un tel sang-froid ? Ce n'est plus du jeu pour moi. Et ça ne l'ai plus depuis un certain temps. Ne l'as-tu pas remarqué ? J'ai essayé de briser ton unique règle aussi vite que j'ai pu. Bella Swan, je t'aime. » Avoua Edward en la regardant. Il vit une lumière briller dans ses yeux.

« Qu..Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Je t'aime, Bella. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Penses-tu vraiment que tu doives poser cette question ? »

Edward regarda le coin de ses lèvres se soulever dans un faible sourire. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'éclaircir et sa respiration reprit un rythme régulier.

« Donc, pas de raison ? Et maintenant ?» Demanda-t-elle. Edward sourit franchement mais une pointe de tristesse restait derrière. Bien qu'il lui ait avoué, elle ne l'avait pas fait en retour. Oui, Bella avait avoué vouloir plus de leur relation mais elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle l'aimait. Il pouvait supposer que c'était réciproque mais aussi égoïstement que cela puisse paraître, il voulait l'entendre.

« Je ne sais pas. Nous allons continuer le jeu jusqu'à la fin et puis nous verrons jusqu'où cela nous mènera. »

« Je pense que tu veux juste continuer à avoir du putain de sexe ! » Le taquina Bella, citant un des commentaires d'Emmett un peu plus tôt. Edward rit s'asseyant près d'elle et l'entourant de ses bras. Il était heureux qu'elle se sente mieux, mais Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'amertume de ne pas avoir entendu Bella lui dire « je t'aime ». Il ne voulait pas lui demander de le dire alors il resta calmement près d'elle.

« Suis-je à blâmer ? Je suis habitué à avoir les plus hallucinantes parties de sexe maintenant. C'est de ta faute, tu sais. » Plaisanta-t-il. Bella rit et il s'en réjouit en silence. Elle était belle ainsi.

« Mais sérieusement, Edward. Où en sommes-nous ? Que sommes-nous ? »

« Nous sommes deux amis qui ont été trop stupides pour voir ce qu'ils avaient juste devant eux depuis vingt ans. » Déclara-t-il. Mais cela sonnait plus comme une question que comme une affirmation.

« Mais quoi maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit-il. « Disons simplement que nous allons voir où cela nous mène. D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours ce beau morceau de papier qui promet d'être amusant. » La harcela-t-il en l'agitant sous ses yeux suggestivement. L'ambiance dans la chambre était plus légère maintenant mais un soupçon de tension était encore présente.

« Donc, nous allons aller jusqu'au bout ? » Questionna Bella en se tournant vers lui. Edward hocha la tête. « Respecte-t-on les règles ? »

« Quelles règles ? » répondit Edward avec suffisance. « Tu as dit au diable les règles et je me souviens que tu as dit, toutes les règles. »

« Je savais que j'allais m'en mordre les doigts ! » S'amusa Bella dont les yeux n'étaient plus rouges. Edward sourit à la douce musique de son rire alors qu'il était toujours en colère contre lui-même.

« Veux-tu revenir à la façon dont c'était au début du jeu ? »

« Non ! » Rugit Bella rapidement. Non, jamais. »

« Bon, parce que la règle du baiser me tuerait. Tu n'as pas idée ! » Gémit Edward en se penchant vers l'avant, tirant Bella dans un doux baiser.

« Moi aussi… » Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres tandis que ses doigts glissaient dans les cheveux d'Edward.

« Quelle lettre as-tu ? » Questionna-t-elle en brisant leur baiser.

« K. » Répondit-il la regardant dans les yeux. « Bien que pour être juste, K est ta lettre puisque c'est ton tour. »

« Et bien, je pense que je vais prendre le K. Je sais déjà ce que je veux faire. » Rétorqua-t-elle en riant. Le cœur d'Edward loupa un battement. Bella était heureuse ou du moins elle semblait l'être et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'elle le reste. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir la douleur de cet après-midi.

« Qu'est-ce donc ? » Demanda-t-il, sentant Bella le chevaucher et le pousser contre le lit en appuyant sur ses épaules. Il était à présent couché, la regardant en souriant. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait. C'était son destin, sa destinée et il était heureux.

Bella ne dit rien mais dégagea les cheveux du front d'Edward et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front. Elle déplaça ensuite ses lèvres sur sa joue et le long de sa mâchoire avant finalement de l'embrasser.

« Cela. » Parla-t-elle contre ses lèvres. « C'est tout ce que je veux faire. » Edward sourit la tirant plus près de lui, verrouillant ses bras autour de sa taille et la serrant contre lui pour l'embrasser.

Il savait qu'il devrait se préoccuper de leur relation, de voir où elle les dirigerait. Qu'étaient-ils ? Ils étaient dans une relation, mais laquelle ? Etaient-ils toujours des amis avec des avantages supplémentaires ? Il ne savait pas.

Il savait qu'il devrait s'inquiéter de la façon dont Bella se sentait. Mais il devrait aussi s'inquiéter de comme il se sentait lui. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était les lèvres de Bella se déplaçant contre les siennes.

Ce moment était parfait. Que demander de plus.

_Parfois, le destin est à portée de main_, pensa Edward tandis que ses mains serpentaient le long de la colonne vertébrale de Bella, ne voulant pas arrêter de l'embrasser de peur que cela s'arrête pour de bon.

.........................................................................................................

**La fameuse discussion vient d'avoir lieu. Etes-vous satisfaits ou plutôt frustrés comme Edward?**

**Vont-ils finir le jeu ou pas?**

**J'attends vos impressions, vos avis ou vos critiques ici plus bas en cliquant sur la bulle.**

**Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le suivant car il est plus long.**

**A bientôt**

**Bisous**


	28. Chapter 27: Fins Bizarres

**JE REPOSTE CAR CHAPITRE DISPARU!**

Bonjour,

Désolée pour ce retard de publication. Je sais que vous attendiez cette suite avec impatience.

Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à **the Glory Days **et que je ne fais que la traduire. Quand aux personnages, ils appartiennent à SM.

Merci à vous tous pour vos messages.

Merci à **Anghjulina** qui prend le temps de me relire.

Et merci à toutes les anonymes à qui je ne peux répondre personnellement. **carole, kccb, Noee, d, juh, cendrillon49, alyson, laurie, Ocania, shicastree, Poxy, Sabrina, lydie, nathalie63, tommy, Clo, Marie, Obscure, marion, Anne Laure, Mli, Patiewsnow.**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Fins bizarres et nouveaux ****départs**

Le lundi matin, Bella se réveilla au son lointain de son portable. Le bruit familier se faisait entendre faiblement dans l'appartement. Il était dans sa chambre et bien que le bip était faible, elle ne voulait pas réveiller Edward. Mais ce dernier était encore profondément endormi.

Bella regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Edward pour lire l'heure sur le réveil. Il était difficile de bouger sans prendre le risque de le réveiller car son bras reposait sur ses épaules. Les chiffres clignotant lui apprirent qu'il était six heure cinq. Elle pouvait toujours sentir le picotement sur ses lèvres.

Bella ressentait une douleur la martelant. A chaque respiration, elle sentait les picotements sur sa bouche qu'elle caressait du bout des doigts. Ses lèvres gonflées la renvoyaient à la soirée d'hier.

Elle avait passé tout l'après-midi de la veille dans les bras d'Edward, l'embrassant comme une jeune fille qui embrasserait pour la première fois. Et c'était vraiment de cette manière qu'elle s'était sentie. Après chaque baiser, elle n'aspirait qu'à recommencer encore et encore. Bella s'était sentie si vivante et si aimée après chacun d'entre eux. Elle ne pouvait même pas se souvenir la dernière fois qu'elle avait embrassé ainsi, ni même la dernière fois qu'elle avait paressé ainsi au lit. A chaque minute, elle se sentait plus forte que celle d'avant.

Durant la nuit, Edward avait continué de l'embrasser, ne quittant ses lèvres que pour déposer les siennes sur son cou avant d'emprisonner à nouveau sa bouche. Chaque baiser sentait comme un nouveau départ. Chaque baiser était différent et plus magnifique que le précédent. Aucun d'eux n'était insignifiant. Les bisous chastes étaient aussi beaux que les baisers enflammés. Les lèvres d'Edward étaient modelées pour les siennes, mieux qu'elle ne le pensait.

La nuit dernière avait été incroyable et ses rêves furent peuplés des souvenirs de chaque baiser partagé. Se réveiller était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire mais son réveil sonnait.

Elle essaya de se dégager mais le visage d'Edward reposait sur sa poitrine où une fine couche de sueur perlait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle fut assise sur le lit. Un sourire empli de joie. Elle était persuadée qu'un simple regard sur elle permettrait de connaître les évènements de la nuit précédente.

Elle pivota son torse afin d'observer Edward qui était toujours dans la même position que lorsqu'il était dans ses bras. Ses yeux étaient fermés légèrement et un sourire typique de son profond sommeil était sur ses lèvres comme s'il attendait un baiser. Ses mèches de cheveux étaient éparpillées sur son front et l'oreiller, et Bella dégagea les cheveux qui cachaient son œil droit. Ce geste le fit remuer et il se rapprocha de la place où elle était couchée. Sa tête se posa sur sa cuisse et il enroula son bras autour de son genou.

A ce moment, ses lèvres avancèrent et une adorable expression frustrée apparut sur son visage. Il ressemblait tellement à l'enfant avec qui elle avait grandit, son meilleur ami.

Elle se souvint l'avoir regarder dormir le lendemain matin de leur première fois quand ils avaient seize ans. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts à l'époque. Et il arborait la même moue que maintenant. Dans son sommeil, il serrait quelque chose dans sa main sous son oreiller, le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsque Bella avait pris la peine de regarder, elle vit que c'était son soutien-gorge. Au départ, elle avait trouvé cela bizarre mais plus tard, elle avait réalisé qu'Edward voulait un objet pour se souvenir de leur première fois.

A présent, elle se demandait s'il possédait toujours ce soutien-gorge quelque part. Elle rit à cette idée. Les secousses firent bouger Edward. Les mouvements de ses cils sur la cuisse de Bella chatouillaient. Elle profitait de cette douce torture avant de devoir s'éloigner de lui.

« Non, » gémit-il d'une voix endormie. « Reviens, » marmonna-t-il.

« Je ne vais nul part, » dit-elle en riant. « Pas encore du moins. Il n'est que six heures. On a encore le temps pour se préparer. »

« Préparer pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux tentant de les ouvrir.

« Pour aller travailler. C'est lundi. »

« Merde, » gémit-il en essayant de s'assoir sur le lit.

« Allez ! Tu as à faire. Tu viens juste de remporter une grande campagne. Je suis certaine qu'il y aura du gâteau et du champagne qui t'attendent au bureau. »

« Je sais mais je suis tellement épuisé. Décalage horaire. Et ce n'est pas stupide, » gémit-il tandis que Bella le frappait à l'épaule.

« Allez, » répéta Bella en le secouant par les épaules. Edward se laissa bercer. Elle le voyait sur le point de se rendormir.

« Non, » grogna-t-il avec humeur. Il lui attrapa les poignets et les utilisa pour la faire basculer et recoucher à ses côtés. « J'ai bien mieux à faire. »

« Même si je suis d'accord avec toi, je dois aller me doucher et me préparer pour le travail, » rouspéta-t-elle, en riant, tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte d'Edward. Il la tenait simplement serrée et elle souriait. Etre dans ses bras était la sensation la plus chaleureuse et incroyable qu'elle connaissait. C'était comme s'il était la dernière pièce d'un puzzle inachevé.

« Puis-je me joindre à toi ? » Demanda-t-il timidement, passant ses doigts dans sa nuque. Ses Yeux, légèrement fermés, ne permettait à Bella que de voir une petite goutte verte.

« Bien sûr, » soupira-t-elle avec ravissement. « Mais nous ne faisons que prendre une douche ! » ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'Edward soupirait de défaite.

« Rabat-joie, » plaisanta-t-il. Il ria en se penchant pour déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres ce qui fit sourire Bella.

« J'adore être en mesure de faire cela, » commenta Edward. Bella hocha la tête.

« Moi aussi, » répondit-elle, plaçant un baiser sur le coin de la bouche d'Edward. « Maintenant, à la douche. Plus vite nous nous douchons, plus vite tu pourras me faire à déjeuner. »

Edward se moqua alors que Bella se détachait de lui.

« Pourquoi dois-je être le seul à faire la cuisine ? » Rouspéta Edward en s'allongeant sur le lit. Bella le regarda fasciné par la façon dont ses muscles se tendaient au niveau de l'abdomen tandis qu'il s'étirait. C'était déroutant pour Bella de ne jamais avoir remarqué comme Edward était _vraiment_ beau. Même couché avec ses cheveux en bataille, il était adorable.

« Quoi ? » s'enquit Edward en stoppant ses étirements. Bella haussa les épaules.

« Rien. »

« Tu me regardais. Il doit bien y avoir une raison, » insista Edward. Bella secoua la tête.

« Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tu étais sexy, » répondit-elle en rougissant. Edward sourit en se dirigeant vers elle. Une fois à ses côtés, il l'attira à lui et passa sa main sous son débardeur qu'elle portait depuis son retour. Ses doigts caressèrent sa colonne vertébrale tandis que Bella se tortillait sous la caresse.

« Et bien, j'ai toujours su que tu étais belle, » chuchota-t-il d'une voix pleine d'amour, sa main se perdant dans sa chevelure. Bella leva les yeux vers lui et sut qu'il était sincère. Elle ne pouvait voir que l'adoration dans son regard.

« Je t'aime, Bella Swan, » déclara-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. C'était une affirmation ferme, honnête. Son cœur fondit à ses paroles. Elle s'agrippa à ses cheveux et l'embrassa passionnément.

«Elle se dégagea et lui sourit. Mais très vite son sourire s'évanouit vite en voyant l'expression sombre sur le visage d'Edward.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda-telle en s'écartant de lui afin de voir la posture qu'il avait prise.

« Rien, Bells. Je viens de me souvenir de choses que j'ai entendues au travail et je me demandais quand cela aurait lieu. »

Bella remarqua sa manière de détourner son regard d'elle et ses épaules voutées. Il lui mentait.

« Tu mens, Edward. Pourquoi ? » Questionna-t-elle. Bella se demandait pourquoi il mentait plutôt que de lui répondre. Il ne lui avait jamais rien caché. Il lui avait toujours dit ce qu'il pensait. Quand il était en colère, il lui disait pourquoi. Quand il était heureux, il lui disait. C'était étrange de sa part de lui mentir.

« Bella, C'est rien. Je te le jure, » répliqua-t-il en souriant mélancoliquement et en tirant Bella par la taille pour la reprendre dans es bras. « Crois-moi. C'est rien, Bella. »

« D'accord, je te crois, » admit-elle. Elle était certaine que quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle devait attendre qu'Edward lui dise lui-même.

« Bon, et cette douche ? »

« Oui, la douche…seulement une douche, » déclara Bella en pointant son doigt vers lui. Edward se mit à rire en mordant son doit et lui faisant un clin d'œil.

**= X =**

« Tu es une idiote, » cria Rosalie alors qu'elle était dans un restaurant local pour déjeuner avec Bella. Rosalie était encore en vacances un mois et demi avant la rentrée scolaire. Bella expliquait depuis dix minutes ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle n'omit aucun détail et elle se faisait maintenant agresser par son amie.

« Je sais, Rose. Pas besoin de me crier dessus. Je ne peux pas lui dire. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien. Je sais que je dois lui dire mais je ne peux pas. Tu ne comprends pas. »

« Pourquoi ne pas lui dire que tu l'aimes, Bella ? Ca se voit, » questionna Rose en piquant dans une feuille de salade.

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple, » protesta Bella en colère. Elle aussi s'acharnait sur sa salade.

« Bien sûr que c'est simple. Tu étais celle initiant la conversation pour terminer ce jeu. Tu es celle qui voulait plus et quand Edward dit avoir les mêmes sentiments que toi. Tu ne dis rien. Bella, c'est foutu. »

« Rose ! »

« Non, pas 'Rose' ! Bella, pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Rose. Vraiment pas. »

« Et cet homme que tu aimes t'offre un collier de plus de quinze cents dollars, Bella ! » Bella hocha la tête, honteuse, ses doigts caressant le cœur qui pendait au niveau de son cou.

« Comment ne peux-tu pas lui dire ? Il te donne la clé de son cœur. Comment peux-tu être si faible ? » S'énervait Rosalie, faisant Bella se sentit encore plus mal.

Elle avait été dans une ambiance floue depuis hier soir. Il restait un peu de colère suite au mensonge d'Edward ce matin. Mais le souvenir d'un simple sourire suffit à l'atténuer.

« C'est juste un collier, Rosalie. »

« Ce n'est pas seulement un collier, Belle ! Comment peux-tu être aussi stupide et aveugle ? C'est la clé de son cœur. Il est amoureux de toi. »

« Rosalie, je n'ai jamais été amoureuse. Comment pourrais-je savoir si je l'aime ? Toutes mes relations ont été des échecs. Je ne peux pas me permettre de commencer quelque chose avec Edward et risquer que ça se termine mal, » admit Bella en regardant Rosalie qui freinait son envie de lui jeter son verre à la figure.

« Putain mais tu es idiote, » s'énerva Rosalie tandis que le serveur débarrassait les assiettes. Il leur demanda si elles voulaient autre chose à boire mais aucune des deux ne lui prêtèrent attention. Il partit donc chercher la suite de leur menu.

« Rosalie, essaye de voir mon point de vue, » se défendit Bella. Mais Rose ne voulait pas entendre.

« Tu m'as dit que tu l'aimais, que tu étais amoureuse de lui. Comment as-tu pu ne pas lui dire ? Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas Rose ! » Cria Bella attirant l'attention de toute la salle. « Je ne sais pas, » répéta-t-elle en baissant la voix.

« Bella, tu ne peux pas agit longtemps ainsi. Tu ne peux pas attendre de lui qu'il te donne tout et toi rien en retour. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Rose ? » Le serveur revint avec leur commande et les déposa devant elles.

« Edward t'a donné tout ce que tu demandais et toi, tu ne peux même pas lui répondre la même chose, » s'énerva Rosalie. Bella resta silencieuse en l'écoutant. « Il t'a donné son cœur et qu'as-tu fait ? Tu lui as pris, le mis en poche et tu es partie. Tu ne lui as même pas donné une partie de toi. Tu ne lui as même pas dit la même chose, Bella. Comment peux-tu faire cela. »

« Rosalie, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais fait exprès, » riposta Bella. « Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour, Rosalie. Mon père et moi nous n'avons jamais su parler de nos sentiments. Ma mère nous a quittés et toutes les relations que j'ai eues se sont terminées avant même que l'amour n'entre en ligne de compte. Comment puis-je savoir ce que je ressens. Si c'est de l'amour ? Que ferai-je si je me trompe, si nous nous quittons ? Je ne peux pas faire ça, Rose. J'ai besoin de l'avoir près de moi. C'est égoïste, je sais mais j'ai besoin de lui dans ma vie. »

« Bella, tu dois le dire, » s'exaspéra Rosalie. « Comment peux-tu faire comme s'il ne t'avait rien dit. »

« Il y a une différence entre… » Commença Bella mais Rosalie lui coupa la parole.

« Merde, Bella ! De quoi as-tu si peur ? »

« Je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui, » admit Bella d'une voix chancelante. Elle essayait de retenir ses larmes qui s'amoncelaient aux coins de ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce encore ce genre de bêtises ? »

« Rose ! C'est un homme beau, intelligent, spirituel et drôle. Il est doué en affaire. Il est sincère, compatissant et passionné. Il pourrait avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut. S'il traversait cette salle maintenant, chaque femme tournerait la tête pour le regarder et penserait la même chose. Est-il marié ? Est-il célibataire ? Quel est son nom ? Et s'il venait s'assoir à cette table, la première de leur pensée serait : Que peut-il bien faire avec une fille comme elle ? Il mérite mieux qu'Isabella Swan, éditeur de livres. »

« Qu'est ce que ces idées de merde ! » s'exclama Rosalie à haute voix, provoquant une fois de plus le retournement des convives sur elles. « Edward et toi êtes des _âmes sœurs_. Deux personnes ne se sont jamais aussi bien emboités que vous deux. Vous deux avez pratiquement été mariés l'un à l'autre pendant vingt ans. Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Même un aveugle le verrait. Tu l'aimes, Bella. Tu dois lui dire. »

« Je …Je… je… »

« Pas à moi, Bella. Et pas de mais. Il est la première chose à laquelle tu penses le matin et la dernière pensée de ta journée. Tu vois des choses insignifiantes dans la rue et instantanément, tu penses à lui. C'est l'amour, Bella. Lorsque toutes pensées te ramènent vers une seule et même personne. Lorsque tes sens sont en émoi à la pensée de cette personne. C'est l'amour. C'est tout cela l'amour, » prêcha Rosalie tandis que Bella laissait ses larmes couler sur ses joues.

Elle savait que Rose avait raison, mais un doute subsistait au fond d'elle l'empêchant de l'admettre. Son amitié pour Edward avait changé mais si elle devait l'admettre à haute voix devant Edward, elle savait que ce serait la fin de cette amitié. Ils ne seraient plus Edward et Bella, les meilleurs amis depuis vingt ans et plus. Ils seraient Edward et Bella, un couple avec la possibilité d'une fin.

**= X =**

Après son déjeuner avec Rosalie, la journée se traîna en longueur. Elle frappait du pied avec fureur dans son bureau en pensant à son retour à la maison. Elle ne pouvait garder son esprit concentré sur le roman en face d'elle et relisait pour la troisième fois le même passage.

Lorsque l'horloge indiqua dix-sept heures, Bella jaillit de son fauteuil et passa devant ses collègues en courant, leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. Mais elle s'en foutait qu'ils aient une bonne nuit ou pas.

En arrivant dans le parking de son immeuble, elle constata que la voiture d'Edward était déjà là. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir une vague de bonheur passer en elle à l'idée qu'Edward était dans leur appartement.

Bella était impatiente. L'ascenseur ne venait pas assez vite selon elle et ne pouvait donc pas arriver à son étage assez vite.

Elle courut aussi vite que ses hauts talons lui permettaient, faisant un bruit régulier. Elle se débattit avec son sac à main qu'elle maudit d'être si grand lorsqu'elle tenta de trouver ses clés dedans. C'était le problème avec les grands sacs. On fourrait tout dedans mais on ne retrouvait jamais ce qu'on recherchait.

Elle réussit enfin à ouvrir la porte et trouva Edward déambulant dans le salon portant un jeans et une chemise en flanelle.

« Hey, » le salua-t-elle. Il la salua également avec un grand sourire et s'approcha d'elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Comment s'est passé ta journée ? » Demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Elle a été correcte. Le travail était bien. J'ai eu un déjeuner difficile avec Rosalie. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ? » Questionna-t-il, visiblement curieux.

« Rien que je ne sache déjà, » répondit-elle.

« C'est bien à entendre. Maintenant, va te changer, j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« M'as-tu entendu ? Va passer un jeans et un t-shirt. »

« Que faisons-nous ? » Demanda-t-elle en retirant ses talons et glissant hors de son pantalon. Edward fixait le lit pendant qu'elle jetait un jeans délavé dessus.

« Tu verras, » répondit-il en la regardant béatement déboutonner son chemisier.

« Sérieusement, que faisons-nous ? Je suis fatiguée. »

« Tu verras, » répliqua Edward à nouveau, jouant à ouvrir et fermer un briquet Zippo dans sa main droite.

« Pourquoi as-tu un briquet ? » s'enquit-elle en se positionnant face à lui attendant plus d'informations.

« Tu verras. » Edward sourit en lui saisissant la main et la tirant hors de la chambre.

« Edward, où diable allons-nous ? » Répéta-t-elle en regardant Edward attraper son sac à dos près de la porte.

« Monte sur le toit, j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

Bella se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer un petit cri. Aucun type avant lui n'avait organisé quelque chose pour elle. Aucun homme ne lui avait fait de surprise avant. Aucun mec ne lui avait offert de bijou avant. Edward était dans une catégorie qui lui était propre.

Sur le toit, Edward avait étalé une couverture et deux seaux s'y trouvaient. L'un contenait de l'eau.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda Bella. Edward souriait en s'asseyant sur la couverture, l'entraînant à ses côtés.

« Tu vas voir, » répondit-il à nouveau. Il retira une boîte rectangulaire d'un des seaux.

« Arrête de dire ça, » protesta-t-elle sous les rire de son compagnon. Bella saisit la boîte avec scepticisme, l'ouvrit et découvrit d'étranges bâtons de couleurs.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Des cierges, » répondit-il en en prenant un qu'il alluma. La flamme les éclaira quelques secondes avant qu'une brusque obscurité ne survienne. Edward jeta rapidement le bâton brûlant dans l'un des seaux.

« Es-tu sérieux ? » Edward lui répondit simplement d'un petit rire.

« Nous célébrons, » annonça-t-il tandis que Bella le fixait confuse.

« Que célébrons-nous ? »

« La fin de notre jeu, » expliqua-t-il en tirant le chapeau du sac.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il reste douze lettres. »

« Nous n'en avons plus besoin, » déclara-t-il, jetant les petits papiers dans le seau vide.

« Es-tu sérieux ? » Edward prit un autre cierge dans la boîte qu'il alluma.

« Ouais. »

« Attends ! » L'arrêta Bella alors qu'il approchait le bâton du seau.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Es-tu sûr de toi, Edward ? »

« Très, » affirma-t-il en descendant le cierge dans le seau. Mais Bella le stoppa et elle plongea le bâton dans le seau d'eau.

« Bella ? » Interrogea-t-il et la regardant.

« Je… Je pense que nous ne devrions pas mettre fin si vite à notre jeu. »

« Nous n'en avons plus besoin, Bella, » répéta-t-il tranquillement. Bella hocha la tête.

« Je sais que nous n'en avons plus besoin mais je pense que nous devrions terminer le jeu correctement, juste pour le solidifier. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Le regard inquiet d'Edward déchirait le cœur de Bella.

« Deux lettres. Nous pouvons les faire. Nous allons jouer le jeu comme il est censé se passer, un samedi mais il ne doit pas être exactement comme avant. »

« Je ne te suis pas, Bella, » se plaignit Edward.

« Je vais te montrer. J'ai _besoin_ de te montrer ce que je ne peux pas dire, » expliqua Bella. Edward comprit enfin ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Je t'aime, Bella. »

« Je… Je … » haleta-t-elle mais Edward l'arrêta.

« D'accord. Quelle lettre veux-tu ? » Demanda-t-il masquant son bouleversement tant bien que mal.

« Je veux la lettre **U**, » lâcha-t-elle, prenant Edward par surprise.

« Pourquoi U ? »

« Tu verras, » plaisanta-t-elle provoquant le rire d'Edward. La tension qui était latente depuis le matin se dissipait lentement. Bella savait que c'était temporaire mais elle prenait ce qui venait.

« Et quelle lettre veux-tu, » questionna Bella. Edward sourit.

« Le reste, » commença-t-il. Ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel par Bella. « Mais, je vais prendre la lettre **X**. »

« X ? Pourquoi prendre le X ? »

« Tu verras, » répliqua-t-il ce qui fit à nouveau lever les yeux de son amie.

« Bon samedi, c'est ton tour puis le suivant, ce sera moi, » décida Bella. Mais Edward secoua la tête.

« Non. Tu prends ce samedi et moi le suivant. » Bella le regarda incrédule.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'on avait dit que je ferais la dernière lettre au départ. »

Bella hocha la tête et étudia les lettres dans le seau afin de trouver la lettre U mais ne vit pas la lettre X.

« Je ne trouve pas la lettre X, » informa-t-elle Edward qui sifflait en détournant le regard.

« Depuis combien de temps détiens-tu cette lettre ? »

« Depuis le début du jeu, » avoua Edward. Bella en resta bouche bée.

« Tu es un sale tricheur, Edward Cullen. »

Edward haussa les épaules, replaça les bouts de papier dans le seau et alluma un nouveau cierge.

« Veux-tu me faire l'honneur ? » Demanda Edward en lui tendant le bâton de cire. Bella hocha la tête.

« Hum… » Chercha Bella avant de dire ce qui lui venait.

« Pour la fin de ce que nous étions et au début de ce que nous allons devenir. Pour nous, » déclara-t-elle en laissant tomber le cierge dans le seau. La flamme alluma un bout de papier et par effet domino, mit le feu aux autres.

« Pour nous, » répéta Edward avant de tirer Bella pour l'embrasser.

« Je vais patienter avant d'entendre ces mots. Aussi longtemps qu'il faudra, » chuchota-t-il à son oreille, la collant à de lui.

« Je vais le faire. Je te le promets. C'est si nouveau pour moi, » admit-elle.

« Je sais, Bella. »

Bella leva les yeux et lui sourit. La voyant sourire, il la reprit dans ses bras pour un tendre baiser. Et tout comme le veille, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent en espérant, en priant silencieusement que cela ne prit jamais fin.

* * *

Vive Rosalie. Je l'adore cette fille et vous?

La balle est dans le camps de Bella. Va-t-elle enfin se déclarer.

Un teaser pour chaque review.

On se retrouve bientôt.

Eli


	29. Chapter 28: U comme Unforgettable

**Bonjour,**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. L'un de mes préférés. Très tendre et beaucoup d'émotions au rendez-vous.**

**Merci Anghjulina pour ta relecture et tes encouragements.**

**Merci aux lémoniaques pour nos discussions.**

**Mais surtout merci à vous tous (et oui, il y a des mecs!) pour vos reviews (on a dépassé une fois de plus les 100), mise en alerte et favoris et aux anonymes (Justine, Aurélie, Cullen-my-dreams, tommy, chlo, marion, la fille, Pepsifan1, Ju, kccb, PatiewSnw, d, Gwndolin, Laurie, mouah88).**

**Fini de blablater, je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

Inoubliable, c'est ce que tu es.

Inoubliable, de près ou de loin.

Comme une chanson d'amour, qui s'accroche à moi.

Comme le fait de penser à toi me fait des choses

Jamais quelqu'un n'a été plus…

« Unforgettable de Nat King Cole » (Ecoutez la chanson, elle est très belle)

**Chapitre 28 : U pour Unforgettable (inoubliable)**

Edward ne s'était jamais aussi bien senti au lit que ce lundi matin. Il était plein de fougue. Se réveiller avec Bella à ses côtés était incroyable.

Au travail ce lundi, il ne put contenir le sourire qui s'affichait sur son visage. La plupart des personnes de son entourage le soupçonnait d'être heureux de la réussite de la campagne Adidas qu'il avait remporté ce week-end. Tous savait que Monsieur Austen n'avait pas pris part aux négociations et que tout le mérite en revenait à Edward. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment idée de ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête et de ce que ce sourire représentait vraiment. Ils ne pouvaient même pas se rappeler de la dernière fois où Edward avait semblé aussi heureux.

Dans sa tête, se jouaient en boucle les images de Bella et de lui dans la journée de dimanche. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps pressé contre le sien et la manière dont ses mains se perdaient dans sa chevelure lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient. La sensation douloureuse dans sa bouche était un rappel constant de ce dernier baiser et c'était le plus important. Durant les vingt minutes de trajet ce matin, il avait gardé une main sur le volant et l'autre frottait les picotements sur ses lèvres.

Bien que personne ne sache ce qui était arrivé la veille au soir, il savait que les autres pressentaient quelque chose en voyant son sourire se refléter sur les autres.

Certaines personnes au travail formulèrent des suppositions concernant une promotion pour Edward. C'était un sujet souvent abordé par les gens qui l'admirait ou qui enviait son succès. Tous savaient que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'Edward ne devienne associé. Ca ne faisait aucun doute. Malgré son jeune âge, Edward avait plus de valeur pour l'entreprise que d'autres qui y travaillaient depuis trois fois plus longtemps. Durant la dernière année, Edward à lui seul avait rapporté plus de cinq millions de dollars à la compagnie pour des publicités dans les journaux locaux. Avec la campagne pour Adidas, il allait être une vedette dans le monde entier.

Certaines mauvaises langues avaient commenté la situation en disant qu'Edward avait « eu un coup de chance » en entendant une discussion de Riley Smith dans le salon de l'hôtel. Et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il « se pavanait dans le bâtiment avec un sourire de merde sur le visage » et avait « remporté l'affaire de sa vie ».

Alice fut la seule à avoir des soupçons sur la véritable raison de la bonne humeur d'Edward. Quand elle l'avait vu arborer son lumineux sourire en arrivant au bureau, elle l'avait suivi à grands pas pour l'attraper avant qu'il ne referme la porte.

«Même si je sais que tu as eu de bonne nouvelles pour la campagne, pourquoi une telle arrogance ? » Demanda Alice en s'asseyant face à Edward.

« Que veux-tu dire, Alice ? » répondit timidement Edward, tentant délibérément d'éluder la question. Il avait posé ses pieds sur le dessus de son bureau et arborait un grand sourire.

« Je sais que cela à avoir avec Bella. Tu devrais savoir que ton cher frère a du mal à se taire quand il sirote un whisky avec Jasper.

Les yeux d'Edward s'élargirent et ses pieds retombèrent aussitôt dans un bruit fracassant sous le bureau. Soudain son comportement changea radicalement.

« Que sais-tu ? » questionna-t-il avec appréhension.

Alice sourit à son cousin. Ses mains étaient jointes au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle avait un air heureux sur le visage.

« Alors c'est vrai. Bella et toi êtes ensemble ? »

« C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? » insista Edward en tentant de comprendre la déloyauté de son frère vis-à-vis de son secret.

« Oui, pourquoi ? Y a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir ? » Ajouta-t-elle soupçonneuse. Edward se fustigea mentalement de son allusion. Alice était vraiment très perspicace.

« Non, j'ai juste pensé qu'il pourrait avoir révélé la manière dont il l'a découvert. »

« Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle, les yeux grands ouverts, exigeants. Devait-il remonter au début du jeu ? Edward se força à ne pas y penser car les images de Bella et lui sur le canapé, dans la douche, contre le frigo, sur son lit dans la plaine de jeux commençaient à danser dans sa tête.

« Quatre mois maintenant, » avoua-t-il, déclenchant un sifflement de la part d'Alice.

« Quatre mois ! Comment avez-vous fait pour passer outre mon radar ? » Dit-elle perplexe.

« Nous avons été assez discret à ce sujet. La seule raison pour qu'Emmett soit au courant, c'est que Bella l'a raconté accidentellement à Rose. »

« N'essaye pas de me consoler, Edward. Je sens ces choses. J'aurais dû le savoir le jour où tu regardais l'album photo. Merde, je perds ma sensibilité, » gémit-elle. Edward ria.

« Tu ne perds rien, menu fretin. Tu étais distraite par la préparation du mariage. Comment cela se passe-t-il ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas menu fretin. Et la planification se passe bien. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il arrive si vite. Plus que deux mois et demi.»

« Ouais… seulement deux mois et demi, » la taquina Edward.

« Tais-toi ! Maintenant, as-tu dis à Bella que tu l'aimais ? » Questionna-t-elle. Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Edward qu'il effaça rapidement. Mais elle n'était pas passée inaperçue à Alice.

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-il.

« Tu sais que j'attends depuis des années que tu dises à Bella que tu l'aimes. Mais je n'avais jamais imaginé que cela te rendrait morose. »

« Je ne suis pas morose, Alice. C'est juste que… J'ai dit à Bella que je l'aimais mais elle… elle ne me l'a pas dit en retour, » répondit-il à Alice qui hocha la tête compréhensive.

« Pourtant. »

« Excuse-moi ? » Demanda Edward.

« Elle ne l'a pas _encore_ dit, » expliqua-t-elle à son cousin. « Tu connais Bella mieux que quiconque. Elle va prendre son temps. »

« Je sais. C'est juste que c'est elle qui a initié la conversation au sujet de notre relation. »

« C'est elle qui a initié la conversation? » Répéta Alice pour qu'il poursuive.

« Ouais, c'est elle qui a voulu amener notre amitié au niveau supérieur. »

« Je suis confuse. Comment êtes vous arrivés à parler de cela ? »

« Merde ! » Siffla Edward entre ses dents.

« Quoi ? C'est en rapport avec la prestation de serment ? »

« Ai-je des réunions ce matin ? » s'enquit-il. Alice secoua la tête.

« Rien. Mais tu devras aller voir Monsieur Meyer dans la salle de conférence plus tard. Ils vont essayer de te surprendre avec un gâteau et probablement une montre. Tu sais comment ils fonctionnent. »

Edward soupira, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil et tapotant sur son accoudoir. Il contempla un point au loin cherchant ce qu'il devait dire à Alice. Il secoua la tête, frustré et décida de se lancer.

« Alors, Bella et moi… couchons ensemble depuis quatre mois, » commença-t-il. Alice écoutait tranquillement son cousin raconter son histoire. Il ne passa que sur certains détails explicites mais pas une fois, Alice ne tenta de l'interroger. Il lui raconta le début du jeu. Comment il en avait eu l'idée. Il lui raconta les différentes lettres utilisées et bien sûr, il lui parla de son retour à la maison, le collier et leur conversation.

« Voilà toute l'histoire, Alice. »

« Waouw ! Comment n'ai-je rien vu ? » Alice secoua la tête ahurie. « C'était juste sous mon nez tout ce temps. A quoi pensais-tu ? Cela aurait pu être dangereux. Tu aurais pu détruire toute votre amitié. »

« Je sais, Alice. Mais j'ai eu foi en elle. Je savais que si les choses étaient devenues bizarres, je l'aurais stoppé. »

« L'aurais-tu voulu ? Aurais-tu vraiment arrêté ce jeu ? » Questionna-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de poursuivre. « D'après ce que tu m'as dit, vous avez directement été à l'aise même si vous vous cachiez sous des déguisements et des fausses dents. Vous êtes directement passés outre l'étrangeté de la situation avant même qu'il ne commence. La plupart des gens passe la moitié du temps à rire comme des gosses. Pour moi, ça n'a jamais été un jeu, pour aucun de vous deux. »

Edward resta silencieux face aux paroles d'Alice. Ils avaient commencé avec des règles et vécu selon elles. Mais rapidement, ils n'en avaient plus tenu compte. Ils n'avaient même pas terminé tout l'alphabet.

« Je vais prendre ton silence pour un oui. » Elle regarda sa montre et soupira. « Tu devrais penser à te rendre à la salle de conférence pour la célébration. Ils veulent que tu y sois vers dix heures. »

« Merci, Alice. J'y serais bientôt. J'ai juste besoin de vérifier quelque chose. »

« Pas de problème. Oh ! Je ne serais pas opposée à ce que tu parles à Jasper au sujet du collier de chez Tiffany. Peut-être y trouvera-t-il un indice, » gloussa-t-elle en sortant de son bureau.

Edward sourit à sa remarque tout en regardant par la fenêtre. Il savait que cela prendrait du temps à Bella avant qu'elle ne soit capable de lui dire « je t'aime ». Et même si c'était douloureux, il saurait attendre.

Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en pensant qu'il pourrait attendre aussi longtemps qu'il faudrait pour entendre ces paroles parce que **même** si elle se taisait, il pouvait se réveiller à ses côtés et que pour le moment, c'était suffisant.

**= X = X =**

Mardi matin commença à peu près de la même manière que le lundi. Mais cette fois, Edward s'était réveillé le premier.

Il put observer Bella dormir dans ses bras mais ne pouvait la voir correctement car sa tête était cachée dans sa poitrine. Sa chaleur faisait augmenter son rythme cardiaque. Le fait de savoir qu'elle était là avant même d'ouvrir les yeux suffisait à ramener un sourire éclatant sur son visage.

Il écarta ses cheveux, laissant la lumière du jour se refléter sur sa joue.

« Bonjour, beauté, » dit-il saluant son bâillement. Il rit la voyant rougir.

« 'Jour, » murmura-t-elle contre sa poitrine.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien. Le toit n'est vraiment pas un bon endroit pour se coucher, » chuchota-t-elle timidement tandis qu'Edward caressait sa joue.

« Je sais. Mais au moins, nous ne nous sommes pas endormis là-haut. »

« C'est vrai, » gémit-elle en se dégageant.

« Quel est le problème ? »

« Mes lèvres me font mal. Elles sont blessés depuis hier et aujourd'hui, c'est encore pire, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire, » répliqua-t-il en passant sa main sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne veux pas sortir du lit, » annonça-t-elle.

« Moi non plus mais je pense que j'ai un appel d'offre en attente sur mon bureau ou du moins, c'est ce qu'Alice m'a envoyé hier après-midi après mon départ du bureau. »

« Qu'est ce qu'est un appel d'offre ? » Demanda Bella en pivotant et s'appuyant sur sa main. Edward l'imita. Tout deux se fixaient.

« Demande de qualification. En d'autres termes, ils veulent que nous proposions des brochures avant de nous confier une nouvelle campagne. »

Belle rit et tendit sa main libre vers les lèvres d'Edward.

« Tes lèvres semblent gonflées, » commenta-t-elle en frottant son pouce le long de celles-ci.

« Oh, parce que tu es celle qui parle, » reprocha-t-il en tirant sa lèvre inférieur entre son pouce et son index, provoquant un cri de douleur de Bella.

« Aie ! » Cria-t-elle.

« Cela ressemble à une piqure d'abeille. »

« Eh bien, si quelqu'un ne me mordait pas tout le temps, » murmura-t-elle provoquant le rire d'Edward qui se pencha en avant pour prendre sa lèvre entre ses dents.

«Comme il serrait sa lèvre, la faisant gémir, il siffla « Jamais. »

« Je ne veux pas te demander d'arrêter, » répliqua-t-elle en poussant fermement ses lèvres dans un doux baiser.

« Jamais, » répéta-t-il.

Finalement, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et se levèrent pour se préparer à aller travailler.

« Viens-tu avec moi dans la douche ? » Demanda Bella.

« As-tu besoin de me demander de te rejoindre sous la douche ? Comme si j'avais besoin d'une invitation, » répondit-il avec suffisance. Bella jeta un oreiller derrière lui.

« Allons-nous nettoyer, Smelly (N/Eli : qui sent mauvais !) , Plaisanta-t-elle tandis qu'Edward la suivait.

« Avant d'y aller, j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose. »

« S'agit-il des choses bizarres que tu as entendus au travail ? » Demanda Bella.

« Non, mais j'ai trouvé que les rumeurs concernant le fait que Monsieur Meyer entretenait une liaison avec sa secrétaire étaient vraies. Je ne voulais pas les croire mais apparemment, ils ont été pris en flagrant délit d'adultère, vendredi après-midi par le concierge qui venait vider les poubelles. »

Bella regardait Edward, les yeux écarquillés.

« Monsieur Meyer ? Mais n'a-t-il pas près de soixante ans ? »

« Hey, l'âge n'est qu'un nombre, » rouspéta Edward.

« Sa secrétaire a trente ans. Je l'ai rencontrée à la fête de Noël. Waouw, » gémit-elle avec dégoût. « Sa femme est si belle. Quel est son nom ? Stacy Saint-Ist ! C'est une femme si douce bien qu'un peu trop religieuse mais sympa quand même. »

Edward se tenait face à Bella. Il la saisit par les épaules pour attirer son attention.

« Veux-tu entendre ce que j'ai à te dire, oui ou non, » Questionna-t-il sévèrement.

« Ca dépend, » négocia-t-elle. « Vais-je aimer ce que tu vas me dire ? »

« Ca dépend, » répondit-il. Bella haussa les épaules.

« Hum… ah… » Bella le regardait pour l'encourager.

« Alors, qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Alice sait tout pour nous, » répondit-il rapidement. « Et Jasper aussi. »

« Comment ? » S'écria-t-elle.

« Eh bien, vois-tu, Jasper a donner un verre de whisky à Emmett et tu sais Emmett et l'alcool… c'est comme l'association du beurre d'arachide et du ketchup. »

« Alors, il lui a parlé de toutes les activités… euh ? »

« Non, juste que nous étions ensemble, » répliqua-t-il. Mais Bella sentit qu'il y avait plus.

« Qu'essayes-tu de me dire. »

« Et bien, Alice m'a posé des questions et j'ai fini par lui dire pour le jeu, » grimaça-t-il avec raison. Bella rougit immédiatement et fronça les sourcils sous la colère.

« Sais-tu combien c'est gênant, Edward ? Je ne connais même pas vraiment Jasper. »

« Je l'ai dit à Alice, comme toi tu en as parlé à Rosalie, » répondit-il. Bella souffla de frustration.

« Ouais et regarde ce qu'il va se passer. Elle va le dire à Jasper maintenant. »

« Je suis désolé, » s'excusa-t-il. Bella secoua la tête avec dédain.

« Je ne te crois pas, Edward. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, » répéta-t-il tandis que Bella secouait à nouveau la tête et s'éloignait.

« Allons, Bella ! Est-ce vraiment si important ? »

« Oui, c'est important, » affirma-t-elle. « Imagine comment je vais me sentir face à ma future cousine. »

La mâchoire d'Edward tomba de surprise avant qu'un éblouissant sourire ne naisse sur son visage.

« Future cousine ? » Répéta-t-il, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Cette fois, ce fut la mâchoire de Bella qui tomba. Ses yeux s'agrandirent avant qu'elle ne referme la bouche et déglutit bruyamment.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle dans un état second.

« Tu as dit, ta future cousine. Jasper est _mon_ futur cousin, pas le tien, » répondit-il, un large sourire sur son visage. Ses mots avaient fait accélérer les battements de son cœur. Si Bella avait pensé à Jasper de cette manière, c'est qu'elle avait émis la possibilité de se marier avec lui un jour dans l'avenir.

« Que dirais-tu d'une douche ? » Proposa Bella afin d'éluder la conversation. Edward secoua la tête en riant.

« Oui, ça sonne bien, Madame Cullen, » plaisanta-t-il. Bella rougit Furieusement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en entendant retentir dans sa tête les mêmes mots : Madame Isabella Cullen. »

« Tais-toi, » râla-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Edward la rattrapa rapidement avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte de la douche et l'attira contre lui par la taille. Son dos contre sa poitrine, il se pencha vers le bas pour chuchoter à son oreille.

« J'aime que tu penses à te marier avec moi. J'y ai pensé aussi, » avoua-t-il. Bella frémit contre lui.

« Je t'aime, Isabella Swan. »

« Edward, » murmura-t-elle tristement en faisant demi-tour.

« Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, » Bella. »

**= X = X =**

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans incident. Le samedi matin, Edward se fit réveiller par Bella qui lui chatouillait les pieds.

« Que diable fais-tu, Bella ? » chuchota-t-il en riant à moitié et retirant son pied des doigts de son amie.

« Réveille-toi, Sunshine. Nous avons une longue journée devant nous. »

« Tu es déjà habillée. Quand l'as-tu fais ? Je ne t'ai pas sentie sortir du lit, » grogna-t-il en luttant pour essayer de s'assoir.

« C'est rare que j'y arrive mais c'est fait. Maintenant, lève ton cul et prépare-toi. J'ai prévu beaucoup de choses pour cette journée, » ordonna-t-elle en découvrant le corps d'Edward.

« Très bien. Peux-tu au moins me dire ce que nous allons faire ? Ou bien où nous allons ? » Questionna-t-il en se levant.

« Tu verras, » répondit-elle ludique. Edward lorgnait sur elle, suspicieux.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Edward était habillé et debout près de Bella dans la cuisine en dégustant un café.

« Vas-tu au moins me donner un indice sur ce que nous faisons ? »

« Je ne devrais pas. » Bella tressaillit quand le café chaud brula sa langue. « Mais je vais te donner un indice sur l'_endroit_ où nous allons. »

Edward regarda calmement Bella qui se dirigea vers le tiroir et en sortit une fourchette _(N/Eli : Forks en anglais veut dire fourchette) _

« Une fourchette ? » Interrogea-t-il Bella qui hacha la tête.

« Réfléchis un peu, Edward. »

« Nous allons manger, » proposa-t-il. Bella secoua la tête et en sortit une seconde.

« « Qu'est-ce donc, Bella ? Deux fourchettes ? Nous allons à deux fourchettes ? » Bella ouvrit grand ses yeux pour qu'Edward continue sur cette voie.

« Nous allons à Forks. Je… Il est tôt, » protesta-t-il. Bella éclata de rire face à l'embarras d'Edward.

« Tu as mis longtemps, Cullen, » taquina-t-elle son ego.

« Et bien, je suis désolé. C'est à cause de l'heure. Il n'est que six heures du matin. Toutes mes excuses, Madame, de ne pas avoir résolu ce casse-tête, » se moqua-t-il tandis que Bella lui souriait.

« Alors, pourquoi allons-nous à Forks ? »

« Tu vas voir, » répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Elle saisit ses clés de voiture sur la desserte et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Pendant un moment, Edward fut fasciné par la façon dont elle le regardait.

« Tu viens ? »

« Si tu veux, je suis déjà là, » déclara-t-il en marchant vers la porte ouverte. Il entendit son rire quand elle ferma la porte.

« Je t'ai entendu, » murmura-t-il à son oreille la faisant sursauter loin de lui.

« Que t'ai-je déjà dit sur le fait de te faufiler derrière les gens ? »

« De ne pas le faire, » répondit-il joyeux.

« Idiot, » chuchota-t-elle malicieusement et prenant l'ascenseur.

« Je ne le suis pas. »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, Edward. »

**= X = X =**

Trois heures et demie plus tard, Edward fut réveillé par Bella qui le secouait. Il mit quelques minutes pour observer l'environnement et vit que Bella avait garé sa voiture devant le supermarché de Forks.

« Que faisons-nous ici ? » Demanda-t-il en baillant.

« Tu verras, bel endormi. » Bella sortit de la voiture et se dirigea du côté d'Edward. Il fit de même et suivit Bella dans le supermarché. Il entendit le bip bip de la voiture de Bella qui se verrouillait à distance.

« Que veux-tu acheter ? » Demanda Edward en voyant Bella entrer dans le rayon des biscuits. Il dût s'arrêter quand Bella stoppa ses pas à mi chemin et lui fit face.

« Bella, » l'appela-t-il doucement. Son inquiétude augmenta quand il vit des larmes aux coins des yeux de Bella.

« Il y a près de vingt-deux ans, ma mère, étourdie, ne prêta pas attention où elle dirigeait son chariot, faisant attention à mes cris. Elle s'écrasa sur un autre chariot, » commença Bella tandis que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Merci pour cet accident qui t'a mené à moi. Nous n'avions que quatre ans mais tu as su me faire sourire, » reprit-elle à travers ses larmes. Elle inspira profondément. Edward resta silencieux, la regardant sortir quelque chose de sa poche.

« Je pleurais et tu t'es tourné vers moi, » expliqua-t-elle en lui tendant la main. Dans sa paume, une friandise à la fraises. « Tu t'es tourné vers moi et tu m'as donné un délice aux fraises. »

« Les jolies filles ne doivent pas pleurer, » intervint Edward en la tirant vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Quelques instants plus tard, Bella se dégagea et Edward essuya son visage strié de larmes.

« Chaque instant que nous avons partagé est gravé de façon permanente dans ma mémoire. La seule pensée de toi me fait quelque chose, Edward. Je n'oublierai jamais ce moment. Ce moment où je t'ai rencontré. Edward Cullen, tu es inoubliable pour moi. Personne n'a jamais signifié plus pour moi. Personne ne m'a fait ressentir cela. C'est toi, Edward. Seulement toi qui me fait ressentir cela, » déclara-t-elle, toujours en larmes. Edward essayait toujours de les essuyer.

« Bella c'est la même chose pour moi. Je pense exactement la même chose. »

Bella se jeta sur lui et il la saisit quand elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Chaque partie de son corps était vivant. Son cœur était entier.

Sans lui dire « je t'aime », Bella avait fait de lui l'homme le plus heureux.

« Et maintenant, Bella ? »

« Maintenant, » répondit-elle en reniflant et se dégageant. « Je suis un peu dans l'ambiance pour des crêpes de noix aux bananes. »

« Snack de Forks, » cria joyeusement Edward. Bella arriva même à sourire malgré ses larmes séchées. Edward sourit à son tour, lui saisit la main et la ramena vers la voiture. Cette fois, ce fut Edward qui conduisit.

Ils furent au bar en cinq minutes.

« Tu as toujours conduit comme un fou, » reprocha Bella. Edward haussa les épaules.

« Tu sais comme j'aime conduire. »

Le snack fut une vraie randonnée et ils furent frappés par d'innombrables souvenirs.

« Edward ! Bella ! » Les salua un vieil homme.

« Oh, Monsieur Jones. Comment allez-vous ? » Répondit Edward au propriétaire du snack en prenant place sur des tabourets au bar.

« Bonjour mon garçon. Comment allez-vous vous deux ? Je ne t'ai plus vu depuis des années. Êtes-vous toujours les meilleurs amis du monde ? » Questionna-t-il en souriant.

« Nous allons bien, Monsieur Jones, » répondit Bella en prenant la main d'Edward dans la sienne et lui montrant. Monsieur Jones sourit en voyant leurs mains jointes.

« J'ai toujours su que vous deux aviez quelque chose de spécial, » répliqua-t-il faisant un clin d'œil.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Edward. Monsieur Jones hocha la tête.

« Et oui, garçon. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Vous preniez soin l'un de l'autre. Je ne pense pas que vous étiez conscients de ce qui se passait vraiment. Je le savais à la manière dont tu la regardais. »

« Moi ? »

« Oui, toi, » répondit-il. « Tu la regardais comme si Bella était la seule fille de la pièce. Peu importe que tu sois au bras d'une jolie fille. Tu n'as jamais regardé cette fille comme tu le faisais avec Bella. Ou devrais-je dire, comme tu la regardes encore maintenant. »

Edward sourit à Monsieur Jones.

« Et moi ? » s'enquit Bella.

« Toi aussi, Bella. C'était la façon dont tu écoutais chaque mot d'Edward. Ca n'avait pas d'importance s'il te parlait de manger des frites au fromage. Tu écoutais comme s'il s'agissait de louanges. »

Edward rit en jetant un coup d'œil au snack inchangé et confortable. Il se sentait à l'aise ici, comme autrefois. Monsieur Jones avait un tableau dans le coin du bar et Edward se leva pour aller lire. Il repéra un document avec son nom inscrit dessus et une date.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Je vous dois encore cinq dollars pour deux boissons gazeuses et un ravier de frites, » annonça Edward en retirant le papier.

« Ne t'inquiète pas de ça maintenant, Edward. Pourquoi ne nous installeriez-vous pas avec Bella à une table. Je vous envoie Julie pour la commande. »

« Une chose est sûre, Monsieur Jones, vous pouvez faire apporter deux jus d'orange et une double ration de crêpes de noix à la banane et des pommes rissolées, » répondit Bella en se dirigeant vers un box à la fenêtre. Edward lui emboîta le pas avec la souche en main.

« Regarde cette chose, » lui dit-il en passant le papier à Bella et en lui montrant la date.

« Oh mon Dieu, » murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux vers Edward. Il hocha la tête.

« C'est le jour où tu m'as demandé de perdre ta virginité, » chuchota-t-elle.

« Je sais. Je ne peux pas croire que c'était là depuis tout ce temps. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'aies jamais payé, » taquina Bella.

« Si ma mémoire est bonne, tu as mangé des frites. »

« Exacte. » Edward observa Bella faire courir ses doigts sur la date inscrite sur le ticket.

« Te rappelles-tu de ce jour ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Je croyais que tu l'avais oublié, » répondit-elle en riant suivit d'Edward.

« Oui, nous avons été si maladroits. Je veux dire, je me tenais juste debout et je t'ai demandé de te déshabiller, » expliqua-t-il.

« Je pense beaucoup à ce jour-là, » admit Bella.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. J'avais entendu beaucoup d'horreur sur la première fois des autres filles mais la mienne fut belle. Même maladroite, elle fut belle. Tu m'as fait me sentir à l'aise et même si ce fut un peu douloureux, tu as réussi à rendre cela étonnant. Je garde un bon souvenir de ce jour-là, » balbutia-t-elle tandis que les larmes coulaient à nouveau.

« As-tu déjà pensé au temps perdu à cause de ce jour-là ? » Demanda Edward. Bella répondit humblement « oui ».

« Stupide Emmett et sa règle stupide de ne pas s'embrasser, » protesta Bella. Edward était d'accord. « J'aime t'embrasser. »

« J'aime t'embrasser. »

« J'aime être embrassé par toi. Je me sens si belle et aimée quand tu m'embrasses, » admit-elle en recommençant à pleurer. « Même mon premier baiser é été meilleur que tous les autres. Même si toute la classe était présente, j'ai eu le sentiment qu'il n'y avait que toi et moi dans la pièce. »

Edward se pencha au travers de la table et essuya ses larmes avec sa serviette, puis il lui donna un doux baiser.

« Je t'aime, » dit-il. Une dernière larme coula et Bella grimaça.

« Tant et aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, » la réconforta Edward. « Tant et aussi longtemps qu'il faudra. »

**= X = X =**

Ils quittèrent le snack heureux et le ventre bien rempli. Edward paya le petit déjeuner et sa note, et tous deux souhaitèrent une bonne journée à Monsieur Jones.

« Où va-t-on maintenant ? » s'enquit Edward en montant en voiture. Bella reprit le volant.

« La falaise de la réserve Quileute. »

Le corps d'Edward se figea à ces paroles tandis que Bella reprenait la route.

« Pourquoi ? » Questionna-t-il, ses poings crispés sur ses cuisses. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume et ses jointures étaient plus blanches que d'habitude.

« Fais-moi confiance, Edward. »

« Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas, Bella, » murmura-t-il. « Chaque fois que je pense à ce jour-là, je pense que j'ai failli te perdre. C'était idiot. »

« Hey, » chuchota Bella détendant le poing d'Edward pour y glisser sa main. « Je suis toujours là et même si cette journée s'est mal terminée, je me souviens du frisson ressenti en quittant l'école. Je me souviens de la route jusqu'à la falaise, la radio qui jouait Nirvana. Je me souviens que tu étais heureux et que tu avais un beau sourire sur le visage. Même si j'étais nerveuse à l'idée que nous serions pris. C'est de ces choses dont je me souviens. »

Edward demeura silencieux, sa main dans celle de Bella qui conduisait. Le chemin vers la falaise fut interminable pour lui. Il fallut vingt-cinq minutes pour y parvenir. Dès qu'il vit les falaises, il se souvint de Bella tombant et frappant sa tête sur les rochers et il resserra son emprise sur sa main.

« Bella, pouvons-nous ne pas y aller. S'il te plaît, » plaida-t-il. Mais Bella refusa.

« Bella, s'il te plaît. »

« Non, » répéta-t-elle. « Nous avons besoin d'être ici, » ajouta-t-elle en se garant à quelques mètres du chemin vers la falaise. Edward la regarda, hébété, quand elle sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers lui. C'était comme s'il était hypnotisé. Il sortit et lui prit la main, se laissant conduire jusqu'à la falaise où ils se trouvaient, huit ans plus tôt.

« Edward, ce jour-là, ne pourra jamais s'effacer de nos mémoires, » commença Bella. Edward embrassa sa cicatrice au poignet avec amour.

« Je suis désolé, Bella, » murmura-t-il. « Encore et toujours désolé. »

« Je t'ai déjà pardonné. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. S'il te plaît, arrête de t'excuser. Le moment est inoubliable et malheureusement, nous ne pouvons l'effacer. Je veux créer un nouveau souvenir de cette falaise. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« « Viens avec moi, » reprit-elle mais Edward recula.

« Quoi ? » Questionna-t-il quand Bella lui prit la main.

« Viens avec moi, » répéta-t-elle. « Nous ne pouvons effacer ce jour mais nous pouvons créer un nouveau moment inoubliable. Viens avec moi. »

Edward la regarda dans les yeux et y vit du désir. Il céda. Bella sourit et se dirigea vers le bord de la falaise, saisit la main d'Edward hermétiquement.

« On compte jusqu'à trois. Un, » ordonna-t-elle.

« Deux, » poursuivit Edward.

« Trois, » crièrent-t-ils ensemble en sautant dans le vide.

Comme ils tombaient, Edward entendit un son porté par le vent tout autour d'eux.

« Je t'aime, Edward Cullen. »

* * *

C'est fait, elle l'a dit ce fameux "je t'aime".

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu autant qu'à moi de le traduire. Si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas la petite bulle avant de partir.

**Moment pub**: Nous organisons à l'occasion de la rentrée un nouveau concours sur le forum. Venez y participer ou simplement en tant que lectrices.

Suivez ce lien "Comment réussir une bonne rentrée lémoniqque"

Pour y accéder. http : / / lovelemon-in-fic . forumactif . com/concours-lemon-c8/ (sans les espaces)

A bientôt pour la suite.

Biz Eli


	30. Chapter 29:Tout ce que je voulais

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Je sais il y a très longtemps que vous attendez ce chapitre donc je vous dispense du blabla.**

**Je tiens seulement à rappeler que cette fic est une traduction et qu'elle appartient donc à Glory-Days avec les personnages de SM.**

**Merci Maielle pour tout. **

**Merci à vous tous pour vos messages qui me touchent beaucoup.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Tout ce que je voulais.**

La tête de Bella sortit hors de l'eau. Elle était poussée vers le haut. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et écouta le bruit des vagues autour d'elle.

Elle haletait, cherchant de l'air pour respirer. Ses poumons peinaient à se gorger d'air. Elle dégagea son visage de ses cheveux et retira l'eau de ses yeux, essayant de voir où elle avait atterri. Elle fut reconnaissante au fait d'avoir pincé son nez avant de toucher l'eau. Elle avait appris la dernière fois que l'eau se serait insinuée dans ses sinus.

Un bref instant, Bella oublia où elle était, avec qui elle était. Elle tenta de de respirer correctement mais échoua lamentablement. Elle sentit alors deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et la retourner.

Elle croisa le regard intense d'Edward et vit ses cheveux plaqués sur son crane par l'eau et son tee-shirt lui collant à la peau.

Ils flottèrent en silence, les mains d'Edward remontant vers son visage. Il caressa ses joues avant de parler.

- « Dis-le encore, » souffla-t-il entre deux grandes respirations, son regard voyageant de ses yeux à ses lèvres. Bella sourit en regardant leur poitrine monter et descendre à l'unisson créant des petites vagues entre eux.

- « S'il te plait, Bella ? S'il te plait, dis-le encore. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai entendu ces mots, » plaida-t-il, essuyant les gouttelettes d'eau qui dégoulinaient de son front vers ses joues.

- « Tu as entendus des choses ? » marmonna-t-elle. Edward écarquilla les yeux à ses paroles. Il l'approcha de lui et entrelaça ses jambes aux siennes.

- « Alors ? » répéta-t-il désespérément tandis que Bella souriait.

- « Je t'aime, Edward Cullen, » affirma-t-elle, sincèrement. Il se jeta sur elle et tirant son visage vers lui, l'embrassa passionnément. Ses lèvres se moulèrent parfaitement aux siennes et bougèrent en parfaite synchronisation. Ce fut lent, plein d'amour pendant qu'ils flottaient dans l'eau. Lorsque sa bouche déménagea pour sucer sa lèvre inférieure, elle suça sa lèvre supérieure.

- « Encore une fois, » demanda-t-il. Elle le satisfait immédiatement.

- « Je t'aime. »

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent un instant.

- « Encore ! » murmura-t-il contre sa bouche. Bella eut un petit rire mais y consentit.

- « Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime ! » Cria-t-elle. Edward rayonnait. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater à chaque fois qu'elle le disait. Elle fixa son regard à celui d'Edward et y lut une émotion pure et sincère.

- « Je t'aime tellement, » lui répondit-il en la serrant contre lui. Il fit courir ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale sur ses vêtements mouillés et les amena vers son cou avant de la lâcher.

- « Que fais-tu ? » s'inquiéta Bella quand son menton frôla la surface de l'eau.

- « As-tu confiance en moi ? » s'informa Edward sérieusement.

- « Je te confie ma vie. »

- « Alors crois en moi dès maintenant, » répliqua-t-il en se penchant en avant pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent tandis qu'il la tira vers le bas, s'enfonçant dans l'eau. Bella était certaine que si leurs jambes n'étaient pas nouées, elle remonterait à la surface. Toutefois, ils restèrent là, enlacés et submergés sous l'eau. Ils étaient simplement appuyés l'un contre l'autre par le lien de leurs lèvres.

C'était un baiser surréaliste.

Belle ne sentait qu'Edward. Tout ce qu'elle vit quand elle ouvrit les yeux, fut Edward. L'eau qui piquait ses yeux n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre, c'était le vide de l'eau. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps avant qu'Edward ne tira pour refaire surface.

Edward serra de nouveau Bella et elle le regarda. Malgré la vue brouillée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fascinée et enchantée pour ce dernier.

- « As-tu réussi ? » questionna-t-il.

- « Réussi quoi ? »

- « Ce que je voulais te montrer, » répondit-il. Elle secoua la tête.

- « Quand je suis avec toi, c'est comme si le monde disparaissait. Tout ce que je vois, c'est toi, Bella. Tout ce que je sens, tout ce que j'entends, ressens, c'est toi. Quand je suis près de toi, je me sens…. C'est… C'est une quiétude que je ne comprends pas bien, » décrivit-il à Bella qui lui souriait.

- « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il confus de son expression.

Bella tira Edward près d'elle et l'embrassa. Elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille. Edward nagea vers la plage.

- « Edward, » gémit Bella contre sa bouche avant qu'il ne dépose des baisers le long de son cou. Il la posa doucement sur le sol et se coucha sur elle, appuyé sur ses coudes. Il y avait des petits cailloux sur le sol mais Bella ne s'en soucia pas. Tout ce qu'elle sentait c'était Edward.

- « Je t'aime, Bella, » répéta-t-il une fois de plus en la regardant.

- « Je t'aime aussi, » avoua-t-elle avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrasse tendrement. Leur bouche remuait en une danse lente. Bella savoura ce baiser, y répondant avec autant de passion.

Edward commença par déposer des baisers dans son cou, soufflant de l'air de l'air frais sur sa peau. Il appréciait la manière dont son corps frissonnait sous ses doigts déclenchant la chair de poule. Il descendit ses mains sur son cou puis vers ses seins et se pencha pour embrasser le cœur incrusté de diamants.

Bella soupira de contentement tandis que les mains d'Edward tentaient de lui retirer son tee-shirt mouillé. Elle essaya de l'aider mais ils avaient des difficultés pour retirer le coton humide qui s'accrochait sur le visage de Bella. Il termina enfin sa course sur le sol à leur côté. Edward continua ses caresses faisant oublier les petits cailloux qui égratignaient son dos.

- « Peut-être que ce n'était pas si intelligent que ça de sauter tout habillé dans l'eau ? » Edward se mit à rire en tirant désespérément sur sa chemise pour la retirer.

Bella émit un petit rire avant de poser ses mains sur le torse de son ami. Elle provoquait un réchauffement de sa peau sous ses caresses. Il gémit tout en tirant les bras de Bella au-dessus de sa tête. Il prit ses poignets dans chacune de ses mains avant d'entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens.

Ils étaient ensembles, se regardant l'un l'autre pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une vague ne s'écrase sur Bella la faisant sursauter sous les rires d'Edward.

- « Ne ris pas, » protesta Bella en boudant. « C'est vraiment froid. »

- « Je suis désolé, mais c'est ce que tu récoltes en te posant sur le sable lors de la marée montante. »

- « C'est toi qui m'as posée ici, » rouspéta-t-elle en s'appuyant sur son coude pour lui faire face. Edward l'imita.

- « Tu n'as rien dit, » contra Edward, frottant les petits cailloux accrochés sur son dos tandis qu'elle se redressait.

- « Je me perdais dans le moment présent, » répondit-elle timidement en l'observant. Edward tendit la main pour caresser ses joues rougies en souriant.

- « Moi aussi. »

- « Je me sens si déconnectée de tout quand je suis avec toi, » ajouta Bella tout en se sentant ridicule.

- « Bella Swan ! Qui aurait pu dire que tu étais sentimentale ? »

- « Tais-toi ! » glapit-elle tandis qu'Edward l'attirait vers lui, plaçant fermement ses mains sur ses hanches.

- « Je te taquine, » se défendit-il.

Edward n'ajouta rien d'autre mais attira Bella en passant sa main sur son cou et captura ses lèvres. Bella se perdit dans la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle savait qu'elle ne se lasserait jamais d'elles ou de lui.

- « Edward, » gémit-elle en se dégageant.

- « Tu ne peux imaginer comme je te veux en ce moment, » répondit-il. Edward prodigua une série de baisers sur sa poitrine, tirant les bonnets de son soutien-gorge, libérant ses seins. Ne voulant pas qu'elle soit irritée par la dentelle, il le fit passer par-dessus sa tête sans prendre la peine de le détacher.

Ses mains empaumèrent ses seins alors qu'il embrassait son ventre alternant avec des coups de langue. Bella haleta fortement. Les pouces d'Edward frottaient ses mamelons qui durcissaient sous ses doigts.

- « Edward, » gémit-elle, le sentant embrasser son nombril en gardant toujours ses mains sur ses seins.

- « Bella, » répondit-il. Ses mains s'éloignèrent de ses seins, descendant vers sa taille jusqu'à saisir ses hanches, les tirant vers les siennes. Tous deux gémirent à cette sensation.

- « Quoi ? » demanda Bella quand Edward la souleva du sol.

- « Que fais-tu ? » ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'Edward la prenant dans ses bras, les jambes de Bella s'enroulant autour de sa taille. Il frotta son dos pour retirer les petits cailloux. Le jeans mouillé empêchait Edward de se déplacer avec grâce.

- « Je ne voulais pas que les cailloux blessent ton dos, » expliqua-t-il en la déposant sur le capot de sa voiture. Il était encore chaud.

Bella sourit reconnaissante, l'embrassant avant qu'il ne se redresse et détache son jeans. Son urgence fit rire Bella.

- « Ne ris pas de moi, » grogna-t-il en luttant pour retirer son vêtement mouillé. Bella sourit à nouveau. Un jour, Rose lui avait dit que le meilleur sexe était celui où on pouvait rire avant, pendant et après parce que cela signifiait le niveau de confiance du couple.

- « Il n'y a pas le feu, » ronronna-t-elle. Edward souleva un sourcil interrogateur. Un sourire narquois se propagea sur son visage.

- « As-tu ronronné ? » questionna-t-il en arrachant la jambe droite de son pantalon. Il tira violemment sur le tissu manquant de tomber avant d'y arriver.

- « Peut-être que tu devrais enlever tes chaussures! » le taquina Bella, retirant les siennes par la même occasion ainsi que son pantalon.

- « Toi, chut, » plaisanta-t-il en réussissant à son tour la manœuvre. Il se tenait face à elle avec juste son caleçon et ses chaussettes. Bella était assise sur le capot de sa voiture en sous-vêtements. Bella sourit et il la cajola avec son doigt.

- « Ta peau est-elle si sensible ? » demanda Edward en se tenant face à elle.

- « Peut-être ? Mais je ne suis pas la seule. On a pratiquement arraché ton pantalon, » reprit-elle gaiement. Edward gémit quand ses mains trouvèrent le chemin vers son V au niveau des hanches. Elle laissa courir le bout de son index le long de ses muscles.

- « Le jeans humide sur l'intérieur des cuisses n'est pas très agréable. L'irritation n'est pas drôle » déclara-t-il tandis que Bella riait.

- « Cesse de rire! » plaisanta-t-il en faisant la moue et l'attirant à lui.

- « Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher » se défendit-elle. « Tu as toujours réussi à me faire rire. »

- « Je prends ça comme un compliment » répliqua-t-il, se penchant pour l'embrasser et tirant ses hanches contre les siennes.

- « Je ne pense pas que nous devrions le faire sur la voiture, » réprimanda Bella alors qu'il retirait son slip.

- « Pourquoi pas ? » grommela-t-il contre sa clavicule et la dévorant de baisers.

- « Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir » argumenta-t-elle. Edward se moqua de sa tentative pour l'arrêter.

- « Tu voulais le faire à l'extérieur ! »

- « Je sais mais... »

- « Ouais mais tu veux toujours le faire à l'extérieur. »

- « Je sais. Mais je ne me sens pas bien de le faire ici, » déclara-t-elle. Edward inclina la tête.

- « Bien » répondit-il humblement en remontant les sous-vêtements mouillés de Bella. Il faisait de son mieux pour lui montrer qu'il était en colère. Il tapait ses pieds sur le sol ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée avec l'humidité de ses chaussettes.

- « Je ne peux pas le gérer, Edward » gémit-elle en le suivant à la recherche de son pantalon. Edward cherchait son tee-shirt et son soutien-gorge.

- « Eh bien, il faudra le faire » répliqua-t-il de manière ludique et faisant un clin d'œil pour qu'elle comprenne que ce n'était que reporté.

- « C'est juste l'endroit » souffla-t-elle en le rejoignant près du coffre pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements mouillés.

- « Attends ! » cria-t-elle en sortant un sac plastique pour y mettre les vêtements humides.

- « Élégant » commenta Edward en retirant ses sous-vêtements et ses chaussettes et les jetant dans le sac plastique avec ceux de Bella.

- « Edward ! » Pleurnicha Bella en le regardant s'approcher de la portière conducteur.

- « Quoi ? » répondit-il innocemment comme s'il n'était pas nu à l'avant de la voiture.

- « Tu ne vas pas conduire ma voiture jusqu'à la maison de mon père, en étant nu. Que fera-t-on s'il est en service et qu'il nous arrête ? Comment diable l'expliquerons-nous ? »

- « Et bien » commença-t-il en sortant de la voiture. Il n'avait aucune gêne à être nu où ils étaient. « Nous lui dirons bonjour puis nous lui expliquerons ce qui nous a amené ici. Des années de sentiments refoulés, notre jeu, ton idée pour avoir des relations sexuelles ici » expliqua-t-il mais Bella lui coupa la parole.

- « Reste tranquille et met ces vêtements! » rétorqua-t-elle en lui jetant un ensemble de sous-vêtements et un tee-shirt.

- « Tu avais prévu des vêtements pour moi ? » Demanda-t-il étonné.

- « Bien sûr en préparant les miens »

- « Depuis combien de temps as-tu planifié tout ceci ? » Questionna-t-il en s'habillant. Bella lui avait donné aussi une paire de chaussette et d'espadrilles sèches.

- « Depuis la lettre S » répondit-elle avec honnêteté tandis qu'Edward l'attirait à lui dans une forte accolade. Il embrassa le sommet de sa tête. Elle soupira d'aise. Elle se sentait détendue dans les bras d'Edward. Il n'y avait pas de meilleure sensation que ses bras autour d'elle. Elle se sentait aimée et protégée.

- « Merci » murmura-il en se dégageant de sa douce chaleur pour la regarder.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'il dégageait son front d'une mèche de cheveux.

- « Pour créer un nouveau souvenir ici. Il ne remplacera pas l'ancien mais désormais, il arrivera toujours en premier dans mon esprit quand je penserai à cet endroit. »

- « De rien » répondit-elle humblement en baissant la tête.

- « Pourquoi ai-je cette chance ? » ajouta tranquillement Edward. Bella le fixa étonnée.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

- « Toi, » répondit-il. « Je parle de toi. Je suis le plus heureux bâtard vivant. Je t'ai dans ma vie. D'autre voudrait tuer pour être à ma place. »

- « Edward ! »

- « Non ! » L'interrompit-il. « Tu sais que c'est la vérité. Tu es incroyable, Bella Swan. Et tu l'as toujours été. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi à l'âge de quatre ans mais j'ai été trop stupide pour m'en rendre compte. Je suis tellement heureux d'avoir la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie. »

- « Edward, » répéta Bella et se jetant à nouveau dans ses bras. Elle le serrait fermement et ils rirent ensembles. Ses paroles l'avaient touchée. Personne ne lui avait jamais déclaré de telles choses.

Aucun homme ne lui avait dit être amoureux d'elle et qu'elle était parfaite. Aucun homme n'avait réussi à la faire se sentir belle. Aucun homme n'avait réussi à la faire rire quand elle voulait pleurer ou sourire quand elle était nerveuse.

Sauf Edward.

Il était l'exception.

Edward la faisait sourire, la faisait rire, la faisait se sentir belle.

Il la faisait se sentir comme si elle était importante.

- « J'avais tellement peur que ce jeu… cette nuit quand tu es revenu de New York… » Commença Bella. Mais ses pensées se brisèrent. « J'avais peur que tout soit fini. »

- « Mais ça ne l'est pas. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre » la rassura-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Mais quelque chose dans son regard était lointain. Il lui cachait quelque chose et ce depuis deux semaines. Quoi que ce soit, il devait avoir une bonne raison pour ne pas lui dire.

- « Maintenant, on va où ? » Questionna Edward alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le côté conducteur de la voiture.

- « Hey ! » ronchonna-t-elle. « Qui a dit que tu conduisais ? »

- « Moi. Alors où ? »

- « A la maison de mon père. »

- « En pour chez le chef alors » répondit-il en grimpant dans le véhicule.

**= X =**

Le chemin jusqu'à la maison du chez Swan ne fut pas long. Edward se stationna dans l'allée vide ce qui signifiait que Charlie était de service.

- « Je pense que ton père travaille » commenta Edward en suivant Bella qui utilisa la clé supplémentaire dans la boîte aux lettres pour ouvrir la porte.

- « Waouw » souffla-t-il.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Ça fait un bail que nous ne sommes pas venu ici. »

- « Oui, c'est pour cette raison que je tenais à venir. Mon père vient toujours nous rendre visite mais nous ne venons jamais. »

- « Nous ? » se moqua Edward. « Je suis sûr que le chez Swan vient te voir toi, pas moi. »

- « Tu sais que mon père pense à toi comme à un fils. »

- « Je suis certain que ses idées sur moi changeraient s'il savait que j'ai une folle envie de te prendre sur ce divan » s'amusa Edward en poussant Bella contre le mur près de l'escalier.

- « Merde Edward » ronchonna Bella. « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

- « Je suis tout dur à cause de toi » répondit-il en s'écartant.

- « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » gronda-t-elle en montant les marches vers sa chambre.

- « Ce que tu as fait ? Rien, c'est bien ça le problème. C'est ce que tu n'as pas fait » plaisanta-t-il.

- « Triple idiot! » rouspéta-t-elle en pénétrant dans sa chambre, Edward à sa suite.

- « Nom de Dieu ! Ton père n'a rien enlevé de ta chambre ? » Commenta Edward en passant ses doigts sur les objets familiers de la pièce. Il fit balancer des bijoux accrochés à l'antique lampe de bureau et caressa les touches du vieux Compaq portable toujours posé sur le bureau.

- « Je sais. Moi non plus, je n'ai rien retiré. Je l'aime comme ça. »

- « Pourquoi ? » plaisanta Edward atteignant le mur où des photos de Bella souriante étaient épinglées.

- « Elle est synonyme de bons souvenirs » répondit-elle en se tenant à ses côtés. Ils regardaient une photo d'eux à l'âge de quatorze ans jouant sous la pluie. Ils étaient couverts de boue de la tête aux pieds dans la cour chez Edward. Ils avaient l'air tellement en paix et si heureux. Tous deux souriaient malgré la pluie qui tombait.

- « Te souviens-tu comme nous avons été malades après ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Oh mon Dieu » railla-t-elle. « C'est uniquement de _ta _faute. Tu m'as convaincu de t'accompagner. »

- « Oui, je l'ai fait. J'avais des arrières pensées » plaisanta-t-il captant l'attention de Bella.

- « Quoi ? » questionna-t-elle curieusement. Edward traça le contour du débardeur blanc qu'elle portait sur la photo.

- « Je voulais voir ton soutien-gorge » répondit-il honnêtement.

- « Pervers » l'accusa-t-elle tandis qu'Edward l'attira à lui.

- « Ton pervers. D'ailleurs, j'avais quatorze ans. Tous les mecs que je connaissais aurait fait la même chose. » Edward sourit en lui caressant le bout du nez. « Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. »

- « Oh, vraiment ? » Répliqua Bella sans y croire.

- « Tu ne te souviens pas pourquoi tu étais chez moi ce jour-là ? » demanda-t-il en la collant à son torse. Il la regarda secouer la tête et poursuivit.

- « Tu venais de découvrir que le type du glacier, Ted, Tom, Tod ou quelque soit son nom, n'était pas bon pour toi. »

- « Wow, » haleta Bella. « J'avais complètement oublié ce sujet. J'étais dévastée et j'avais pédalé tout le chemin du glacier à chez toi. »

- « Ouais et tu pleurais. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce que tu disais à travers tes sanglots. La morve coulait sur ton visage. » Edward riait mais elle le foudroya du regard tout en riant avec lui.

- « Je devais avoir l'air fantastique » plaisanta-t-elle.

- « Tu étais si triste. Je détestais te voir ainsi. Et je n'aime toujours pas. Alors, j'ai vu la pluie commencer à tomber et je t'ai demandée pour sortir. Tu avais l'air si heureuse à ce moment-là » en passant à nouveau son doigt sur la photo.

- « Et bien, tu as réussi. J'avais oublié cette catastrophe jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

- « C'était le but. »

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Bella décide de s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle s'allongea dessus comme à l'époque de son adolescence.

- « Putain » râla Edward en la serrant contre lui. « C'est toujours le même matelas dur. »

- « J'aime ce matelas. Je voudrais pouvoir le ramener à l'appartement mais il est trop petit pour mon lit. »

- « Quel heure est-il ? » Bella s'étendit pour atteindre le réveil sur la table de chevet.

- « Il est deux ou trois heures suivant que mon père a changé ou non l'heure durant ces quatre dernières années. »

- « Il doit être deux heures alors » répliqua Edward. « Dans la voiture lorsque nous sommes partis de la falaise, il était une heure. »

- « Nous étions là depuis longtemps ? »

Edward fit un signe de tête en la rapprochant de lui et la plaçant au centre du petit lit.

- « Edward » supplia Bella en tentant de s'éloigner de son ami. Mais elle échoua lamentablement. Tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire fut de se frotter à son érection.

- « Bella » gémit-il alors qu'elle se débattait toujours pour s'éloigner de lui mais sa prise sur elle ne faiblit pas.

- « Mon père pourrait rentrer à tout moment » protesta-t-elle. Edward caressa son dos sous sa chemise.

- « Il est deux heures, Bella. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il travaille jusqu'à six heures. Toujours. »

Bella rit en se rappelant pourquoi Edward savait exactement l'heure du retour de son père.

Ils étaient tous les deux installés dans la chambre de Bella pendant qu'Emmett se trouvait dans le salon avec sa nouvelle petite amie. Bella les avait autorisés à utiliser le séjour car ils n'avaient nulle part où aller sans voiture car Emmett avait bousillé les freins. Bella avait oublié de les avertir que son père rentrait à dix-huit heures. Quand il sonna dix-huit heures quinze, Charlie entra dans la maison. Il trouva Emmett soulageant sa petite amie sur son fauteuil préféré.

- « Souviens-toi d'Emmett criant quand Charlie les découvrit » déclara Edward la sortant de ses pensées. Elle hocha la tête.

- « Ça été terrible. »

- « Et bien…. _nous _savons quand il rentre à la maison. Donc jusque-là…. » Grogna Edward en tentant de retirer la chemise de Bella.

- « Je ne vais pas mentir, Bella. Mais j'adore quand tu ne portes pas de soutien-gorge » gémit-il. Ses mains cajolaient ses seins. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière de plaisir en posant ses mains sur les hanches d'Edward. Elle pivota et frotta son bassin contre le bas ventre de son ami.

- « C'est un autre moment à ajouter à nos souvenirs. Nous ne nous sommes jamais autant embrassés dans ta chambre avant. Bella se mit debout au-dessus d'Edward qui gémit. Bella lui sourit en le surplombant et observant la convoitise au fond des yeux noircis d'Edward. Elle retira complètement sa chemise qu'elle envoya sur la chaise de bureau avant de faire de même avec son slip. Elle resta debout une fois nue.

- « Bella ! » grogna Edward. Il s'assit sur le lit puis se mit à genoux sous elle. Il devait pencher la tête qui trouva refuge au niveau du paquet de nerf gonflé de Bella.

- « Oh, mon Dieu » haleta Bella. Elle retomba immédiatement à genoux sur le lit et il l'attira à lui.

- « Oui » gémit-il en prenant directement sur son mamelon droit dans sa bouche. Il le suça, le lécha avidement. Sa langue tournant sur sa chair délicate et sensible avant d'appliquer le même soin à l'autre.

Bella poussa un petit cri et tira sur les cheveux de son compagnon et frottait ses hanches contre les siennes.

- « Edward, arrête de me taquiner » geignit-elle comme la main de son ami serpentait vers son centre. Il le frotta, dessinant des circonférences dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Il massa son clitoris un moment avant de la basculer d'un mouvement brusque sur le lit, tombant avec.

- « Putain, ce petit lit » se plaignit-il en retirant son pantalon et son caleçon à la hâte. Il les laissa tomber au pied du lit. Belle riait jusqu'au moment où Edward la taquina avec son gland à l'entrée de son intimité.

- « Voilà comme ça aurait toujours dû être » gémit-il en poussant lentement en elle. Il ravala sa plainte en sentait une douce chaleur l'envelopper. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait une éternité qu'il n'avait plu senti Bella ainsi.

Bella respirait fort le sentant s'immiscer en elle. C'était incroyable. Autant elle détestait sa lenteur pour entrer en elle, autant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse et satisfaite face aux sensations accrues qu'elle ressentait.

- « Edward » murmura-t-elle sous ses vas et vient. Il se pencha et approcha sa bouche de son lobe d'oreille. Il le mordilla et il se délecta de ses gémissements d'extase.

Edward continua avec autant de lenteur ses mouvements. Chaque poussée étant plus difficile que la précédente mais resta lent.

C'était une pure torture érotique pour Bella.

Elle ne pouvait gérer la façon dont ses muscles se moulaient à lui. Elle ne pouvait faire supporter ses mouvements qui frottaient à chaque passage sur son clitoris. Tout était embrumé autour d'elle. Tous ses sens lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir travaillé des heures. Son corps était comme en feu. Elle tentait de retrouver un semblant de respiration sous les poussées d'Edward.

Ça n'avait jamais été aussi intense.

- « Bella » grogna-t-il. « Ça va ? »

- « Putain, Edward » sanglota-t-elle. Les sensations étaient écrasantes et elle était parcourue de décharges électriques. Elles partaient de son ventre et se ramifiaient dans ses membres jusqu'à ses doigts.

- « Je ne peux pa, » haleta-t-elle, incohérente. Elle essayait de répondre mais les poussées d'Edward la paralysaient. Elle ne pouvait rien faire sauf jeter sa tête de droite à gauche. Ses gémissements ressemblaient à des sanglots. Son corps semblait proche de la rupture. Le plaisir la submergeait. C'était trop pour elle.

- « Bella » grogna Edward. Il saisit le cadre métallique du lit d'une main et accéléra ses mouvements. Bella cria sous ce nouveau rythme. Son corps totalement perdu sous les sensations. Le lit cognait contre le mur.

Edward haletait au-dessus d'elle tandis qu'il maintenait la cadence. Il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de se retenir. Elle sentait si bon et son corps réagissait si bien au sien. Elle se resserra sur lui de manière glorieuse et il se sentit pris en étau au fond d'elle.

- « Edward ! » cria-t-elle quand l'orgasme s'abattit sur elle, son corps secoué de convulsions. Elle se cambra quand le plaisir la parcourut de haut en bas. Ses orteils enroulés contre le dos d'Edward.

Edward la regarda avec fierté durant les dernières poussées qui l'amena à l'orgasme. Il se laissa retomber à ses côtés.

- « Tu vas bien ? » s'enquit-il hors d'haleine. Bella répondit par un grincement de dents.

- « Est-ce un oui ? » questionna-t-il en riant. Bella hocha simplement la tête contre sa poitrine.

- « On va aller prendre une douche » suggéra-t-il. Bella acquiesça à nouveau.

- « Peux-tu parler ? » demanda-t-il avec suffisance. Bella le frappa à l'estomac.

- « A peine » répondit-elle. Edward grogna en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

- « Vient. On doit être impeccable pour le retour de ton père. »

- « Donne-moi une minute » se plaignit Bella en se redressant. « Je ne sais pas si je peux marcher. »

- « Mon ego te remercie. » Edward éclata de rire tandis que Bella levait les yeux au ciel.

- « Parce qu'il peut encore être gonflé? » railla-t-elle. Edward se leva et prit Bella dans ses bras.

- « Pose-moi à terre » vociféra-t-elle. Mais Edward ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain.

- « Quand est-ce la dernière fois que nous sommes venus ici ? » demanda Edward. Bella tentait de régler la température de la douche.

- « En janvier. Pourquoi ? »

- « Je pense que ton père pourrait voir quelqu'un » commenta-t-il avec désinvolture.

- « Il ne m'a rien dit » déclara Bella. Elle se rapprocha d'Edward près du lavabo. Il lui montra le maquillage et le parfum féminin sur la tablette. Rien n'était à elle.

- « Pourquoi ne m'aurait-il rien dit ? » questionna Bella tandis qu'Edward entrait sous la douche en lui tendant la main.

- « Peut-être qu'il se travestit » la taquina-t-il en faisant mousser le savon dans sa main.

- « Très drôle. Je me demande pourquoi. »

- « C'est peut-être nouveau et il n'a pas encore eu le temps de te le dire. Demande lui quand il rentrera à la maison » proposa-t-il pendant qu'il s'occupait de shampouiner les cheveux de Bella.

- « C'est bon » soupira-t-elle. Edward se pencha pour l'embrasser.

La douche dura plus longtemps que prévu. Ils passèrent la plupart de leur temps à s'embrasser langoureusement juste sous le jet d'eau chaude.

Il restait une heure avant le retour de Charlie et ils la passèrent assis au salon à regarder la télévision. Mais avant, Bella refit le lit de sa chambre et porta leurs habits mouillés dans la buanderie pour les sécher plus tard.

A six heures quinze tapante, Charlie franchit la porte.

- « Bella ? » appela-t-il en repérant le sommet de sa tête au-dessus du divan.

- « Papa ! » s'écria-t-elle en bondissant de son siège hors des bras d'Edward pour embrasser son père.

- « Que fais-tu ici, Bells ? »

- « Envie de te voir » répondit-elle tandis qu'Edward venait saluer Charlie.

- « Hey, Chef. »

- « Edward ! Comment vas-tu ? »

- «Bien, bien…Comment vous, vous allez ? » répondit-il badin. Charlie se tourna vers Bella pour avoir une explication.

- « J'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » questionna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour prendre une bière et s'asseoir à la table. « Es-tu enceinte, Bella ? »

- « Non, papa. Promis ! » Bella se sentait comme une petite fille face à son père. « Vois-tu quelqu'un ? » demanda Bella tandis que son père manqua se s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de bière.

- « Que veux-tu dire ? » répliqua-t-il pudiquement. Edward tentait d'étouffer son rire.

- « Eh bien, j'étais dans la salle de bain et il y a du maquillage… » Commença-t-elle en prenant une bonne inspiration. La conversation était tendue. Belle et Charlie n'avaient jamais eu une relation très étroite mais ils avaient eu leurs bons moments.

- « Oui » avoua Charlie sérieusement en hochant la tête dans le processus.

- « Qui ? » s'informa Edward, heureux quand il vit Charlie rougir. Cette émotion le surpris car il avait toujours pensé que la nervosité et la timidité de Bella venait de sa mère.

- « Papa, qui est-ce ? » répéta-t-elle avec enthousiasme. « Dis le moi. »

- « Sue Clearwater » lâcha-t-il tranquillement.

- « Papa, c'est très bien. Je suis si heureuse pour toi. Et Sue est une amie » répondit Bella qui se leva pour l'embrasser.

- « Vraiment ? Tu n'es pas fâchée ? »

- « Papa. Pourquoi devrais-je être triste ? Tu mérites d'être heureux. Et si Sue t'apporte le bonheur, alors c'est fantastique! »

- « Je suis heureux de t'entendre dire cela, Bells. J'avais l'intention de te le dire. Je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais sachant que ton vieux père voyait quelqu'un après tout ce temps. »

- « Papa » souffla Bella en se rasseyant. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu pensais que je serais bouleversée. Si ça c'était passé quand j'avais dix ans, je serai certainement partie me cacher dans ma chambre en claquant la porte. »

- « Bien sûr » s'esclaffa Charlie. « Et puis tu aurais appelé Edward pour te sentir mieux. »

- « Certainement » approuva ce dernier. « Je suis heureux pour vous, Chef. Il parait qu'elle cuisine divinement bien le poisson. »

- « C'est vrai. Peut-être que vous pourrez en avoir. »

- « Oui, papa. Donne-nous juste un coup de téléphone à l'avance pour nous prévenir. »

- « Nous avons quelque chose à vous dire aussi » annonça Edward tout à coup. Bella lui lança un regard stupéfait.

- « Nous ? » répéta-t-elle, choquée.

- « Bien sûr, nous » affirma-t-il. « Chef Swan. Charlie » commença Edward mais s'arrêta en voyant les sourcils froncés de Charlie. « Bella et moi, nous… » Poursuivit-il mais Charlie le stoppa au milieu de sa phrase.

- « Tiens. Vous êtes ici pour m'annoncer que Bella et toi sortez ensemble ? » Déclara le père de Bella. Celle-ci s'enfonça dans son siège.

- « Oui ? » répondit timidement Edward. Charlie se mit à rire.

- « Vraiment ? » Bella et son compagnon hochèrent la tête en silence.

- « Et bien il était temps! » s'écria-t-il en tendant la main à Edward.

- « Quoi ? » demandèrent ensemble les amoureux. Edward serra la main de Charlie faiblement.

- « Vous deux. Vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis pratiquement votre enfance. J'ai attendu ce jour pendant des années. Le jour où tu m'as appris que tu emménageais avec Edward, j'ai cru que vous alliez _enfin_ me dire que vous sortiez ensembles. Ce ne sera un choc pour personne. »

- « Vraiment ? Tu n'es pas inquiet à ce sujet ? » Questionna Bella.

- « Il n'y a personne au monde, Bella en qui j'ai plus confiance que toi. Mais Edward est certainement le plus proche ensuite. Edward et toi êtes faits pour être ensemble. Je l'ai vu lorsque vous étiez enfants. Soyons honnête, je suis assez aveugle quand il s'agit de chose du cœur mais…l'amour grandissant entre vous était assez difficile à rater, même pour moi. »

- « Papa » murmura Bella joyeusement.

- « Je suis heureux pour vous deux. Que vous ayez enfin décidé de voir ce que tout le monde avait vu depuis vingt ans! » conclut-il. Bella sauta hors de sa chaise pour l'embrasser.

- « Merci, Papa. Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. »

- « Ne me remercie pas » railla-t-il amusé. « Il n'y a personnes de mieux adaptées pour vous deux, que l'un l'autre»

- « Je ne pourrais pas dire mieux, Chef » répliqua Edward en prenant la main de Bella qui reprenait sa place.

- « Ouais, je te fais confiance Edward. Je l'ai toujours fait. Mais si tu lui fais du mal, je te traquerai. Je connais du monde » plaisanta Charlie.

- « Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal, Chef. »

- « Maintenant. Vous restez diner ou vous regagnez Seattle ? »

- « Nous restons » répondit Bella. Edward acquiesça. Il était heureux de voir le magnifique sourire illuminer son visage en lui tenant la main.

- « Pourquoi ce sourire ? » La taquina-il.

- « Je suis heureuse. »

- « Moi aussi. »

Pour le moment, la vie ne pouvait pas être mieux. Elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait.

**= X =**

Le diner avec Charlie rappela ceux de sa jeunesse à Bella. Il commanda des pizzas qu'ils partagèrent dans le salon en regardant le début d'un match des Mariner's. Mais à la cinquième manche, Bella somnola et Edward suggéra de regagner leur appartement.

- « Ce fut très agréable de voir ton père » commenta Edward en quittant Forks mais Bella ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière et dix minutes plus tard, elle dormait, la tête contre la fenêtre.

Finalement, ils atteignirent l'immeuble et il stationna le véhicule à sa place de parking.

- « Réveille-toi, Bella » murmura-t-il en la secouant légèrement pour la réveiller. « Nous sommes à la maison. »

- « Nous y sommes vraiment ? » grogna-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

- « Ouais, viens. On va te mettre au lit! » répondit-il en riant. Il sortit de la voiture et fit le tour pour aider Bella.

- « Attend ! » cria-t-elle à l'approche de l'ascenseur. « J'ai besoin de prendre les vêtements dans le coffre. »

- « Tu les prendras demain! » gémit Edward en la tirant vers l'ascenseur.

- « Allons dormir un peu. »

- « Ouais, dormir sonne bien » approuva-t-elle légèrement. Bella nicha sa tête au creux du bras de son ami. Elle s'endormait déjà.

Edward la bouscula un peu en arrivant à leur étage pour entrer dans leur appartement.

- « Où vas-tu ? » s'enquit Edward amusé en s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte de sa chambre tandis que Bella se dirigeait vers la sienne.

- « Je vais me coucher! » cria-t-elle.

- « Notre lit est ici » annonça-t-il fièrement. Bella sourit largement et revint vers lui. Il l'attira contre son torse et se délecta du plaisir de la sentir dans ses bras.

- « J'aime cette phrase » murmura Bella contre lui.

- « Bien. Allons dormir. La journée a été longue. »

Edward se dirigea vers son lit et tous deux s'assirent d'un côté du lit, ôtèrent leurs chaussures et rien d'autre. Ils étaient trop fatigués pour se changer pour la nuit.

- « Bonne nuit Edward » grommela Bella en se glissant sous les couvertures.

- « Bonne nuit Bella » répondit-il en se positionnant sur le dos et rejoignant très vite Bella dans le sommeil.

* * *

**J'espère que la fin du voyage à Forks vous a plu.**

**La fin est proche maintenant. Encore deux chapitres et l'épilogue.**

**Une petite pensée pour mes lémoniaques adorées et vous toutes qui faites vivre le forum. N'oubliez pas de venir lire les OS du concours. Le lien est sur mon profil.**

**A bientôt**

**Biz**


	31. Chapter 30: La dernière lettre

**Bonjour,**

**Je sais j'ai été une fois de plus très longue et je le regrette mais les chapitres sont nettement plus longs qu'au début.**

**Je rappelle que je ne suis que la traductrice et que les personnages appartiennent à SM et cette magnifique histoire à The Glory Days que je ne remercie pas assez de m'avoir donné son accord.**

**Merci à toutes les nouvelles lectrices et vous toutes qui me suivez depuis plus d'un an.**

**Merci aussi aux anonymes: Catherine, edwardxbella, Adeline, majea, Ver, Sego **(désolée mais ton mail ne s'est pas inscrit. Il faut mettre des espaces)** et Catherine **(Je n'avais pas gardé le lien pour tonblog.)

**Une pour mes lémoniaques adorées avec qui je passent des soirées géniales. Bisous les filles.**

**Donc je vous laisse avec Edward qui a un petit secret.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Eli**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 30 : La dernière lettre**

Edward s'éveilla tôt le dimanche matin en gémissant, sous les douleurs musculaires, lorsqu'il bougeait. Tout Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Le fait d'incliner la tête pour regarder Bella était douloureux mais il n'y prêtait pas attention.

Hier avait marqué un tournant dans sa relation avec son amie. Ils n'avaient pas discuté mais il était certain que même sans mot, leur relation avait changé. Il avait le pressentiment qu'il était inutile de parler de son statut de « petit ami » entre eux. C'était clair et explicite.

Il se tourna très lentement et posa sa tête dans le creux de sa main et examina Bella. Elle était profondément endormie, blottie contre sa poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient étalés sur le lit et cachaient une partie de son visage. Sa respiration était calme et sa main serrait la hanche d'Edward, son avant bras passant juste sous la ceinture de son survêtement.

Elle semblait si détendue et en paix dans son sommeil.

Durant quelques minutes, il la regarda dormir et profiter de ce moment reposant. Son sommeil avait été agitée la plupart du temps, elle tournait et se retournait dans le lit avant de trouver le sommeil.

L'esprit d'Edward était obnubilé par les rumeurs au travail et pas uniquement celles dont il avait parlé à Bella. Il pensait à sa carrière et aux rumeurs sur son avancement. Celui-là même qu'il espérait depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler pour l'entreprise.

Mais tant de choses avaient changé. Les choses étaient si différentes maintenant.

Il y avait une autre personne dans l'équation. Quelqu'un d'autre à tenir compte. Il avait essayé de garder son esprit loin de ces questions mais il allait devoir en parler à Bella.

Edward dégagea une mèche de cheveux du visage de sa belle en la glissant derrière son oreille tout en veillant à ne pas la réveiller. Il posa sa main sur le bas de son dos et lentement, laissa ses doigts caresser sa colonne vertébrale. Elle émit un minuscule miaulement dans son sommeil. Edward sourit à lui-même et secoua la tête.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait mis tant de temps, plus de vingt ans pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Hier avait été intense. S'ils avaient eu quelques rires tout au long de la journée, c'était très différent de leur vie quotidienne.

Il était évident que ce jour était une nécessité dans leur relation affective. Il avait compris que Bella avait besoin de dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Et elle avait trouvé le moyen de le faire. Quand elle avait suggéré le saut, son cœur avait bondi dans sa poitrine. Les images des années précédentes lui avaient bombardés la tête en regardant la falaise mais il avait sauté malgré tout. Il était heureux de l'avoir fait mais son corps lui rappelait maintenant.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Edward n'avait pas remarqué que Bella avait ouvert les yeux. Sa main avait migré de ses hanches vers son visage sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Elle essayait de détendre son visage et de faire disparaitre la tension de ses sourcils.

« Tu fais des math dans ta tête, Cullen ? » le taquina-t-elle quand il baissa la tête vers elle. Ses yeux n'étaient encore que deux légères fentes mais il pouvait y voir l'éclat de ses iris sombres.

« Toujours, Swan. Toujours. »

« Mon corps me fait mal, » gémit-elle tandis qu'Edward se mit à rire.

« Le mien aussi. Peut-être que le saut de la falaise n'était pas la chose _la plus intelligente_ à faire,' railla-t-il. Edward lui donna un faible coup dans le biceps.

« Hey, je te dis que je suis blessée et tu essaye de me frapper. »

Bella se déplaça et roula sur son ami. Tout deux gémirent de douleur avant que Bella ne retombe sur le lit.

« Outch, brute, » réprimanda-t-elle.

« Désolé…pas une de mes meilleures idées, » s'excusa-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas envie de bouger. »

« Moi, non plus. Nous allons simplement nous déplacer vers le salon et nous installer dans le divan pour regarder la télévision. »

« Mais nous devons bouger. C'est la dernière chose que je veux faire. »

Edward émit un petit rire en se levant et se déplaça lentement avant de regarder vers le bas. Ils étaient encore dans leurs vêtements de la veille.

« Allez, Bells. Je vais même commander à manger et je bougerai mon cul paresseux vers la porte pour le réceptionner, » déclara-t-il en se tenant à côté du lit et agitant ses sourcils comme si c'était un pari.

« Très bien mais tu devras aussi aller chercher les boissons dans le réfrigérateur à chaque fois, » affirma-t-elle. Edward hocha la tête en lui tendant la main. C'est avec facilité qu'il la tira contre lui, savourant la sensation de la tenir dans ses bras. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

« Tu es si chaud, » dit-elle contre sa poitrine. Il mit sa main dans ses cheveux au niveau de sa nuque et les caressa un peulacher.

« Bon, belle au bois dormant. Allons-nous brosser les dents. »

« C'est juste parce que tu veux le faire avec moi, » râla-t-elle en se dirigeant avec peine vers la salle de bain.

« Parce que ton haleine n'est pas vraiment la chose la plus agréable du moment, » répliqua-t-il.

« Tu peux bien parler ! »

« Je sais. C'est pour cela que j'ai dit allons nous brosser les dents. »

« Ouais, ouais, » grommela Bella en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. « Et ne pense même pas à prendre la mienne, » avertit-elle avant de saisir sa brosse à dents. Edward émit un petit rire en secouant la tête.

« Je ne l'utilise que quand tu ne peux pas me voir. Je le fais quand tu ne peux assister à ce crime. »

« Grr, je vais t'acheter une nouvelle brosse à dents après le travail demain. Ainsi tu ne toucheras plus la mienne. »

Edward sourit et regarda Bella dans le miroir au-dessus de l'évier tandis que tous deux nettoyaient leurs dents. Même la bouche remplie de dentifrice, Edward ne put s'empêcher de trouver Bella captivante et se demander pourquoi il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant comme elle était belle.

« Des maths, Cullen ? » s'informa-t-elle après s'être gargarisée les dents. Elle arborait ce sourire timide qu'Edward affectionnait tant.

« Non. Je pensais à autre chose, » répondit-il en l'attiranta tirant vers lui avant de la pousser contre le mur. Il l'embrassa rapidement, chuchotant contre ses lèvres. « Il existe de nombreuse choses bien plus agréables que les mathématiques. Sauf si tu veux compter en soustrayant nos vêtements. »

Bella éclata de rire et poussa Edward qui se joignit à elle.

« C'était mauvais Edward. Très mal. »

« Je sais, mais au moins, je t'ai fait rire, » se défendit-il tandis que Bella acquiesçait.

« C'est vrai. Canapé ? »

« Canapé, » répéta Edward en tirant Bella à sa suite. Ils gémirent lorsque leurs corps se rencontrèrent en tombant sur le fauteuil.

« Bon sang, ça fait mal, » se plaignit Edward avant de se repositionner correctement, Bella contre sa jambe.

« Ta faute. »

« Ouais, » admit-il en s'étirant pour saisir la télécommande sur la table basse.

« Alors, que veux-tu regarder ? » s'enquit-il. Bella haussa les épaules.

« Cà ne m'aide pas, Swan. »

« Il suffit de passer en revue les canaux et nous trouverons bien quelque chose à regarder, » suggéra Bella en se blottissant près d'Edward. Doucement, il enveloppa les épaules de son amie de son bras.

Le reste de la journée fut consacré à regarder Monty Python à la télévision, affalés sur le canapé. Ils rirent aux larmes et se commandèrent de la cuisine mexicaine.

Dans l'ensemble, ce fut un dimanche calme et insouciant comme la plupart de leurs week-end avant le début du jeu. Pendant quelques heures, tout sembla normal et Edward oublia sa réunion de travail du lundi matin. Tout ce à quoi il pensa, ce fut à la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras, sa meilleure amie, son amour pour toujours si possible.

Ils s'endormirent, appuyés l'un contre l'autre au son de _Brave Sir Robin._

= X =

Edward fut le premier à se réveiller le lendemain matin dès que le bourdonnement de son réveil se fit entendre. Il sauta du divan et se précipita vers sa chambre pour l'éteindre. Ce mouvement brusque avait fait tomber les coussins et réveiller Bella.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine, la saluant d'un signe de tête en passant.

« Bonjour, » parla Bella en baillant à moitié. Elle se leva et le rejoignit.

« Jour, » murmura-t-il en retour, désintéressé.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? »

« Rien, » gémit-il en prenant le carton de jus d'orange dans le réfrigérateur et en bu en grande gorgée. « Je suis juste fatigué et il est encore tôt. Dieu que je déteste le lundi. »

« Cesse d'être un tel grincheux Edward. Dis-moi ce que tu veux manger. »

« Arrête d'être si méchante avec moi, » répliqua-t-il en faisant la moue. Bella tenta de ne pas laisser apparaitre le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il était à la fois adorable et ridicule.

« Je ne suis pas méchante mais je suis sûre que personne ne va t'aimer si tu vas travailler avec cette attitude renfrognée, » répondit-elle en tentant d'attraper les céréales dans l'armoire.

« Ils m'adorent, » rétorqua-t-il avec suffisance en se levant pour aider Bella.

« Je sais qu'ils t'adorent, » ajouta-t-elle tristement.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, » demanda-t-il en s'approchant par derrière et l'attirant contre son torse.

« Rien, c'est juste…que sommes-nous ? » bégaya-t-elle. Edward la fit pivoter.

« Nous sommes ce que tu veux que nous soyons, Bella. »

« Donc, si je dois te présenter à des gens, » dit-elle lentement en le regardant avec timidité. « Je pourrais te présenter comme mon petit ami ? »

« Bien-sûr. Mais moi, je te présenterais comme mon âme sœur, » avoua-t-il. Bella leva les yeux vers lui et ses joues se teintèrent d'une belle couleur rosée.

« J'aime quand tu rougis, » chuchota-t-il ce qui fit rougir encore plus Bella.

« Tu sais que je déteste ça, » gémit-elle. Edward se mit à rire.

« Il semblerait que j'adore tout ce que tu détestes chez toi. »

« Cher Edward Cullen, tu es trop bon. Ame sœur ? J'aime tout ce que tu détestes chez moi ? On dirait que tu lis un manuel « comment rendre heureuse une femme ? » la taquina Bella. Edward lui chatouilla les côtes ce qui déclencha un fou rire.

« J'écris mes propres lignes, » répondit-il en faisant un clin d'œil. La mâchoire de Bella chuta et une douce chaleur se rependit sur ses joues.

« T'ai-je jamais dit que j'aimais la table de la cuisine ? » ajouta-t-il d'une voix taquine et séduisante.

« Je pense pas, » répondit-elle en déglutissant avec peine.

« Bien. » Edward se détacha et se rassit pour manger ses céréales. Bella resta debout, stupéfait.

« Je te déteste quand tu fais ça, » se plaignit-elle en grognant et reprenant sa place.

« Je sais, » rit-t-il tandis que Bella l'observait.

« Tu as quelque chose de nouveau au travail ? » s'enquit Bella.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée mais je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir de beaux et gros dossiers qui m'attendent sur mon bureau en vue d'une nouvelle campagne, » répondit-il un peu aigre.

« Quel est le problème avec le travail ? » demanda Bella pour la seconde fois. Edward haussa les épaules.

« Sérieusement, Edward. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Edward grimaça en voyant l'expression inquiète sur le visage de Bella.

« Rien de mal, Bella. Je te le promets. »

« Je ne te crois pas. »

« C'est un domaine annexe. Ne t'inquiète pas, » répondit-il en balayant ses préoccupations d'un geste large.

« Je veux savoir, » insista-t-elle.

« Vraiment, Bells. Ce n'est rien. Si c'était important, je te le dirais, » déclara-t-il fermement en se levant. Il plaça son bol dans l'évier et pivota vers elle. Il la regarda bouleversé et alla s'assoir à ses côtés.

« Je te jure, Bella. Il n'y a vraiment rien. »

« Alors pourquoi évites-tu ce sujet, » contra-t-elle. Edward souffla et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je suis désolé si je suis ainsi. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, donc je ne veux pas te stresser inutilement. »

« Je suis ici si tu veux en parler, Edward. Tu le sais, non ? »

« Bien sûr que je le sais. Je ne veux pas faire une montagne de quelque chose qui peut se révéler être un faux problème. »

« Très bien, » concéda Bella. « Mais si ça devient _un problème_, » souligna-t-elle. « S'il te plait, dit le moi. »

« Tu seras la première au courant. »

= X =

Edward était assis à son bureau en ce lundi matin. Il attendait des nouvelles de Mr Austen ou de Mr Meyer. Soit de vive voix, soit par téléphone. Son estomac fut noué toute la journée même quand Alice lui proposa de dire à tous qu'il était malade afin qu'il puisse rentrer à la maison. Edward refusa, lui disant qu'il avait besoin de rester.

Alice revint régulièrement s'assurer que tout allait bien. Elle avait aussi entendu les rumeurs de promotion possible d'Edward. Et selon, toute vraisemblance, c'est ce qui allait se passer. Oui, Edward était son cousin mais elle n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un travaillant aussi durement que lui. Même s'il était plus jeune que la majorité des dirigeants de la société, Edward les dépassait au niveau de ses compétences.

Edward savait ce que voulait Alice chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans son bureau. Et chaque fois, il lui répondait qu'il était stressé par une nouvelle campagne qu'il devait finir pour la semaine suivante. Mais il savait qu'Alice n'était pas naïve.

Il fut sur les nerfs et même le fait de parler avec Bella durant la journée n'avait rien arrangé. Il n'avait réussi qu'à faire empirer les choses. Sa voix était juste un rappel de ce qu'il allait perdre.

Quand le temps de rentrer fut venu, Edward sortit de son bureau et s'élança vers les ascenseurs afin d'éviter ses collègues. A l'intérieur de la cage, il tenta de descendre le plus rapidement possible, pressé de s'échapper du bureau.

Au moment où il entra dans l'appartement, un sentiment de soulagement s'abattit sur lui. Il se débarrassa de sa cravate, de sa chemise imbibée de sueur et commença à cuisiner du poulet et des pommes de terre pour le dîner en attendant Bella.

Il ne dût pas attendre longtemps.

« Hey. Comment fut le reste de la journée ? » Demanda Bella en laissant tomber son sac sur la table de la cuisine et retirant ses chaussures.

« Ennuyeux en fait. Mis à part Alice. Personne n'est venu me déranger. »

« C'est bien, je suppose. Je vais me changer et enfiler mon pyjama. Je reviens t'aider à éplucher les pommes de terre. »

Edward hocha la tête et regarda Bella se diriger vers sa chambre. Tout à coup, une idée surgit dans sa tête. Bella le rejoignit rapidement et s'installa pour aider à nettoyer les pommes de terre.

« Comment s'est passé ta journée, » s'enquit Edward.

« Bien en faite. J'aime bien cette nouvelle histoire. Elle a un grand potentiel pour finir best-seller. »

« Ca parle de quoi ? »

« Un couple va mourir et ils vivent leur dernière journée ensemble. Mais ils ignorent que c'est la dernière. »

« Ca semble intéressant. »

« C'est doux et charmant. » Edward lui sourit avant de se lever et d'aller laver les pommes de terre.

« Peux-tu les mettre dans la casserole, je dois aller chercher quelque chose, » demanda Edward. Il s'essuya les mains avec l'essuie à côté de l'évier.

« Bien sûr. Que vas-tu chercher ? »

« Tu verras. Retourne le poulet dans le four dans une minute. »

Bella hocha la tête et regarda Edward se précipiter dans sa chambre. Elle entendit le bruissement de vêtements avant d'entendre Edward voyager dans la chambre.

« Ca va là-dedans ? » cira-t-elle.

« Ouais. N'oublie pas de retourner le poulet. »

Edward sortit de sa chambre à coucher tranquillement et revint vers la cuisine en regardant Bella ouvrir la porte du four pour retirer le plat avec un torchon. Il cacha quelque chose derrière le coin du mur attendant qu'elle referme le four.

« Bella ? » appela-t-il d'une voix très grave. Bella se retourna pour répondre et croisa ses yeux qui étaient aussi sombres que sa voix.

« Qu'est-ce ? Edward, c'est quoi ? » Questionna-t-elle. Elle lança le torchon sur le comptoir en regardant Edward prendre une profonde inspiration. Elle était fascinée jusqu'au moment où elle constata le mouvement que faisait Edward.

Il était à genoux.

Edward était à genoux devant elle et Bella ne put empêcher une douce chaleur monter dans sa poitrine à cette vue. Sa respiration devint erratique.

Les coups dans la poitrine d'Edward étaient aussi désordonnés. C'était comme si son cœur allait sortir de son torse.

« Bella Swan. Je t'adore et je ne peux m'imaginer sans toi. Veux-tu… »

« Attend ! »l'interrompit –elle se sentant à bout de souffle et complètement paniquée. « Que fais-tu ? »

« Laisse-moi finir, » insista-t-il. Bella hocha la tête, hébétée. Son corps tout entier bouillonnait. Elle baissa les yeux tandis qu'Edward la fixait.

« Comme je disais, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. J'aime me réveiller à tes côtés et te regarder émerger doucement. J'aime regarder quand tu brosses tes cheveux. J'aime me quereller avec toi au sujet de ta brosse à dents. Veux-tu, » commença-t-il avant de se taire et de lui tendre l'objet caché derrière le mur. La respiration de Bella s'accéléra et elle se mit à rire.

« Est-ce un tiroir de ta commode ? » _(N/Eli : Moi, je pensais à autre chose !)_

« Alors, Bella Swan. Transporterais-tu tes affaires dans ma chambre ? J'ai fait de la place pour toi, » déclara-t-il en levant le tiroir. Bella continuait à rire.

« Oui, je vais le faire, » répondit-elle. Edward sourit largement et se releva. Il laissa tomber le tiroir et tira Bella près de lui pour l'embrasser.

« Qu'as-tu pensé que j'allais te demander ? » la taquina-t-il en lui embrassant le bout du nez avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.(_N/J :Vilain et sadique….) _

« Je n'avais aucune idée, honnêtement. Je t'ai vu à genoux et j'ai paniqué. »

« L'idée du mariage te fait peur ? »

« Nous venons juste de commencer une relation, » se défendit-elle. Edward se dégagea en souriant.

« Nous venons ? Je pense que nous l'avons commencé il y a vingt ans. »

« C'est vrai, » admit Bella avec un petit sourire.

« C'est vrai, » répéta Edward avant de s'assoir à table.

« Tu veux toujours avoir raison ? »

« Tu réalises ça seulement maintenant après tout ce temps. »

« Bâtard prétentieux, » le charriât-t-elle en préparant le repas.

« _Ton_ bâtard prétentieux. »

« Comme j'ai de la chance, » répondit-elle. Edward renifla de dédain.

« C'était du sarcasme. »

« Sers le poulet. »

« Avec plaisir, mon amour, » répondit-il en souriant. Il regarda avec satisfaction les joues de Bella se teinter de rose.

Ils mangèrent devant la télévision en regardant de vieilles rediffusions avant qu'Edward ne se dirige vers la chambre de Bella.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je vais t'aider à déménager. »

Il fallut une heure pour saisir tous les effets de Bella et de les amener dans la chambre d'Edward. Et encore deux heures pour trouver où et comment les y ranger. Pendant tous ce temps, Edward sourit en regardant les vêtements de Bella prendre place dans son armoire et ses chaussures siéger à côtés des siennes.

A onze heures, ils étaient tout les deux vannés et vautrés dans le lit d'Edward.

« Mon Dieu, quel boulot. »

« Qui diable pensais que tu avait autant de merde, » la taquina Edward.

« Blasphème ! Ca vaut une fortune. »

« Bien sûr. » Bella se leva et attrapa des vêtements de rechange pour aller prendre une douche. Quand elle posa sa pince à cheveux sur la table de nuit, elle trouva un morceau de papier en dessous de la lampe de chevet. Elle le prit et le déplia. La lettre X était notée dessus.

« Alors c'est là que tu la cachais, » s'adressa-t-elle à Edward.

« Tu l'as trouvée. Donne-la. » Il saisit le papier que Bella lui tendait. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le placard et sortit le bonnet de laine et remis la lettre dedans.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda Bella perplexe.

« Autant terminer le jeu correctement, » suggéra-t-il tandis que Bella secouait la tête.

« Quel est l'intérêt ? On connait déjà la lettre. »

« Si nous avions continué à jouer, nous aurions su ce que c'était de toute façon. D'ailleurs, je croyais que tu voudrais suivre les règles une dernière fois. »

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas. Mais nous aurions dû le faire hier. »

« Donc, nous allons faire un petit changement. Je vais choisir la lettre vendredi soir. »

« Tu es fou, » plaisanta Bella.

« Je ne le suis pas, Franco. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais. »

« Je crois que je préfère quand tu es un anarchiste, Chomsky. »

= X =

La semaine sembla passer rapidement pour Edward même si ses nerfs étaient à vifs. Chaque jour depuis lundi, il attendait avec impatience des nouvelles de Mr Meyer ou Mr Austen mais était déçu.

Chaque fois qu'il rentrait à la maison, il courrait jusqu'à l'ascenseur puis jusqu'à sa voiture. Il ne voulait pas donner la possibilité d'être arrêter sur le chemin du retour.

Cependant, tout changea le vendredi.

Il était environ trois heures quand Alice l'appela à l'interphone.

« Edward, » l'interpela-t-elle. Edward eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de point dans la poitrine.

« Oui, Alice ? » répondit-il avec une vive inquiétude dans la voix.

« Monsieur Austen voudrait te voir dans son bureau. Je suis désolée, Edward. »

« C'est très bien, Alice. Ce n'est peut-être pas à ce sujet, » tenta-t-il de convaincre non seulement Alice mais également lui-même.

« Tu as peut-être raison, » répliqua-t-elle.

« Nous savons tous les deux que j'ai tort, » rétorqua-t-il tranquillement tandis qu'Alice hochait la tête gravement.

L'ascenseur monta lentement, sonnant étage après étage le faisant se sentir de plus en plus mal.

Il se présenta à la secrétaire de Monsieur Austen et se dirigea vers le bureau de son patron.

« Edward, » saluèrent Monsieur Austen et Monsieur Meyer à son entrée.

« Asseyez-vous, Edward, » suggéra Monsieur Meyer.

« Je suis sûr que vous avez entendu parler dans les couloirs de la raison de votre venue ici, » commença Monsieur Austen. Edward hocha la tête. Pendant un moment, il se sentit comme s'il était revenu à l'école secondaire, assis devant le bureau du directeur.

« C'est bien Edward. Monsieur Meyer et moi-même pensons que vous feriez un excellent officier exécutif de cette société. Nous ouvrons une seconde succursale sur la côté Est et nous aimerions que vous en soyez l'administrateur.

« Monsieur, » commença Edward mais Monsieur Meyer l'interrompit.

« Je sais que c'est un changement énorme, Edward. En particulier parce que nous aurions besoin de votre présence à New York dès le mois prochain, mais il y a très peu de personne ayant les capacités nécessaires pour le faire. Et vous êtes la première personne sur la liste. »

« Monsieur. Je vous remercie pour cette offre. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré depuis que j'ai débuté ici mais toute ma vie est ici à Washington. Ma famille et mes amis sont ici. Je ne sais pas si je peux me déraciner et quitter l'Ouest, » expliqua Edward en regardant les deux hommes qu'il considérait comme ses modèles dans le domaine de la publicité.

« J'ai le sentiment que cela peut avoir un rapport avec quelqu'un en particulier, » ajouta Monsieur Austen. Edward baissa la tête, honteux.

« Il n'y a aucune gêne là dedans, Edward. Qui est l'heureuse élue qui a volé votre cœur ? »

« Vous souvenez- vous de la fête de Noël ? » demanda-t-il. Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête.

« C'est la belle brune qui vous accompagnait ? » s'enquit Monsieur Meyer. Edward acquiesça.

« Mais je croyais…vous m'avez dit que c'était votre meilleure amie, » répondit Monsieur Austen, confus.

« Elle est ma meilleure amie mais nous avons commencé à explorer d'autres domaines de notre relation, faisant évoluer notre amitié. »

« C'est une belle femme, Edward. Nous ne voulons rien compromettre entre vous deux mais c'est la chance de toute votre vie. Cela pourrait vraiment propulser votre nom dans le monde de la publicité et à New York, » insista Monsieur Meyer. « New York est la Mecque de la publicité, Edward. Si vous vous faites un nom là-bas, cela peut signifier de grandes choses pour votre avenir et votre carrière. »

« Je sais Monsieur Meyer. Mais elle est tout pour moi. Je sais que c'est bizarre et un peu cavalier d'expliquer ma vie mais lorsque j'étais à New York pendant ces trois jours, tout ce que je voulais, c'était sauter dans un avion pour revenir à Seattle, » répondit Edward. Monsieur Austen lui sourit aimablement.

« Vous êtes bien épris d'elle, n'est ce pas ? »

« Je l'aime, » avoua-t-il. Les deux hommes s'observèrent.

« Pensez-y, Edward. Parlez-en avec elle. Peut-être fera-t-elle le déplacement avec vous. D'ailleurs, ce ne serait que pour six à neuf mois. Pensez-vous sérieusement que nous nous permettrions de vous perdre ici à Seattle ? »Edward essaya de paraitre plus détendu mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Bella. Il savait qu'elle ne viendrait jamais avec lui.

« Pensez-y Edward, » rappela Monsieur Austen. Edward acquiesça à nouveau en leur serrant la main et sortit du bureau.

Lorsque la tête d'Alice se leva au dessus de son ordinateur pour le regarder, elle vit à son air grave et sérieux qu'il était perturbé.

« Je rentre chez moi, Alice, » lui dit-il tranquillement en passant devant elle. Alice lui emboita le pas et l'enlaça étroitement.

« Je suis désolée, Edward. C'est drôle comme au lieu de célébrer cela, nous réagissons comme si nous venions de perdre un proche. »

« C'est un peu ce que je ressens, » marmonna-t-il. Sa cousine lui tapota le bras pour le réconforter.

« Rentre chez toi. »

« Je te vois lundi, » ajouta-t-il en agitant la main et se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs.

= X =

Il attendit près de deux heures et demie avant de voir Bella rentrer.

Dès qu'elle passa la porte, elle sut qu'il se passait quelque chose.

« Quel est le problème ? » questionna-t-elle tandis qu'Edward se levait.

« Nous devons parler. »

« Rien de bon ne vient jamais de ces mots là, » répondit-elle en suivant Edward jusqu'à leur chambre.

« J'au reçu une promotion, » commença-t-il mais Bella se jeta sur lui en le serrant très fort.

« Edward, c'est incroyable. C'est fantastique, » applaudit-elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était la seule à se réjouir. « Pourquoi suis-je la seule à fêter cela ? »

« Je dois aller à New York. »

« Oh, » souffla Bella en faisant un effort pour respirer en s'asseyant au pied du lit. New York City, » répéta-t-elle doucement alors qu'Edward prenait place à ses côtés.

« Ils veulent que je parte le mois prochain. »

« C'est…C'est une grande nouvelle, Edward, » déclara-t-elle calmement tout en contrôlant ses émotions. Edward pouvait voir au tremblement de ses mains et le fléchissement de sa voix qu'elle était au bord des larmes.

« Je ne vais pas accepter, » déclara Edward. Bella bondit sur ses pieds.

« Ne sois pas stupide ! » gronda-t-elle. « C'est _tout_ ce que tu as toujours désiré. Tu as travaillé pour cette promotion. »

« Je ne peux pas, Bella. Je _ne peux pas aller_ à New York sans toi. »

« Il s'agit de ta carrière. »

« Je ne veux pas te quitter, Bella. Je t'aime. J'ai besoin d'être avec toi tout le temps. J'ai besoin de me réveiller et de voir ton visage tous les matins, » argumenta-t-il. Bella secoua la tête comme ses larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

« Tu _ne resteras pas_ ici à cause de moi. M'entends-tu ? Tu vas le faire. Je t'aime aussi mais tu dois le faire. »

« Bella, » tenta-t-il de dire mais elle l'interrompit.

« Non, Edward. Je savais que ce jeu n'apporterait rien de bon. Regarde-nous ! Tu mettrais en péril ta carrière pour quelque chose qui pourrait ne pas durer plus loin que le mois prochain. »

« Ca ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Tu devrais accepter, » cria-t-elle.

« Le jeu nous a réuni, Bella. Ce jeu nous a surpris mais il m'a apporté TOI. »

« Ce jeu était la plus stupide chose que nous ayons faite. Je n'ai jamais donné mon accord. » _(N/Eli : Je ne sais pas vous…mais moi je veux lui donner des baffes…faire ça à Edward !)_

« Comment peux-tu dire ça, Bella ? Regrettes-tu ?, » hurla Edward.

« Nous n'aurions jamais dû le faire ! Je savais que ça foutrait tout en l'air, » pleurnicha Bella sous le regard ébahi d'Edward.

Ils avaient mis en place les règles._ Elle_ les avait mises en place et avait été la seule à vraiment les appliquer _strictement. _Mais que diable, les règles ne sont-elles pas faites pour être transgressées ?

« Que veux-tu me dire, Bella ? Je n'ai aucune idée, putain, de ce que tu veux me dire. Alors, s'il te plait…s'il te plait n'agit pas comme si _j'étais le méchant_. Tu étais une participante tout comme moi. Tu as acceptée dès le début. Je ne suis pas le seul fautif. »

Bella gémit en saisissant ses cheveux et murmurant : « Je le savais, je savais que ça arriverait. »

« Il ne reste plus qu'une lettre Bella. Disons simplement que nous terminons ce que nous avons commencé. Après cela, nous verrons ce qu'il se passera, » chuchota Edward en s'approchant d'elle et cognant son épaule de la sienne. Il tenta de la calmer mais il n'y arriva pas. Bella était terriblement tendu.

Il tira le chapeau du tiroir, le secoua deux fois et le tendit à Bella. Ils savaient tous les deux quelle lettre ce serait mais c'était ainsi que le jeu fonctionnait depuis le début, il y a quatre mois.

« C'est mon tour, » murmura-t-il en prenant une profonde inspiration en attrapant un papier plié. Rapidement, il empocha le papier après l'avoir lu et sortit de l'appartement pour se préparer pour samedi, laissant Bella seule avec ses pensées.

* * *

**Voilà, Edward a dit à Bella se qui le tracassait. Comment avez vous vécu la réaction de Bella? Moi assez mal, j'avoue.**

**Je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le temps de poster le suivant qui n'est pas encore commencé. Mais dès que ce sera possible, je vous mettrai un teaser sur le blog. (Lien sur mon profil).**

**Sinon, vous pouvez venir me retrouver sur le forum : lovelemon-in-fic pour discuter de cette fic avec moi.**

**A bientôt.**


	32. Chapter 31: X pour la fin

Bonjour et meilleurs voeux pour cette nouvelle année.

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et que vous êtes en forme pour débuter 2011.

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour le retard de publication mais les journées sont trop courtes et le temps passe trop vite.

Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Il nous restera l'épilogue.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : X pour la fin.**

Edward circula dans son quartier un grand nombre de fois avant de décider de retourner chez eux. Il trouvait ridicule d'être nerveux mais suite à leur dispute, il appréhendait vraiment.

En reprenant sa marche vers leur maison, il se répétait les arguments qu'il voulait lui dire dans sa tête. Il trainait les pieds sur le trottoir en signe de défaite_.(N/jackye : Le pauvre)_

Tous deux avaient donné une proportion énorme à cette situation. Il n'avait même pas été capable d'expliquer l'ensemble du projet mais pour être honnête, il ne le voulait pas au début. Il savait que s'il expliquait tout à Bella, elle lui dirait d'y aller et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait entendre.

Il était malheureux. Mais il était sûr que Bella était dans le même état. Il savait qu'il pourrait regretter sa décision plus tard mais perdre Bella n'était tout simplement pas une option. La simple idée de la perdre le terrifiait_.(N/jackye : A l'amour quand tu nous tiens)_

Ce n'était pas simplement la peur de la perdre comme compagne. C'était la peur de la perdre comme meilleure amie qui le terrifiait le plus. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, même à lui, son amitié était tout son monde. Oui, ils formaient un couple mais sous ce titre, ils étaient Edward et Bella, les meilleurs amis depuis vingt ans. Et c'était cette relation qu'il avait le plus peur de perdre.

Pour Edward, Bella était la personne à qui il pouvait confier ses plus sombres secrets, aspirations ou désirs. Il n'existait dans le monde aucune personne en qui il avait plus confiance.

Ca avait toujours été ainsi et il avait voulu que ce soit ainsi.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, que Bella l'aimait autant qu'il l'aimait. Mais entendre Bella remettre tout en question, lui avait fait mal. Il voulait croire que ces mots n'étaient que bravades mais il ne pouvait oublier le sentiment de néant apparut dans sa poitrine quand elle avait dit que c'était une erreur. C'était comme si elle lui arrachait le cœur pour le piétiner. Et la colère qui brillait dans ses yeux le fascinait_.(N/jackye : L'amour fait bien souvent dire des bêtises et Bella ne rate pas une, à croire qu'elle fait exprès)_

Jamais il ne s'était autant attaché à quelqu'un mais ce n'était pas surprenant, ils étaient si proches. Elle était là quand il avait besoin d'elle et vice versa. Mais ces mots avaient été comme des poignards.

Lentement, il arriva à la porte d'entrée de son immeuble. Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis sa fuite. Il arriva devant sa porte, ses clés en main.

Edward regarda le numéro en laiton sur la porte. Sa clé, prête à entrer dans la serrure. Son attention resta sur ce nombre.

Il avait trouvé cet appartement peu de temps après l'obtention de son diplôme. Il avait su directement qu'il voulait un colocataire. Bella avait été son premier et dernier choix. Leurs parents avaient été inquiets de leur choix de vie mais eux avaient confiance. Jamais ils n'avaient pensé que leur amitié était plus que ça.

La plaque sur la porte était à l'origine en acier avec les chiffres peint en noir. Mais celle-ci s'écaillaient laissant apercevoir la couleur argentée. C'était une idée de Bella de la remplacer par des chiffres couleur or. Ca donnait un genre royal. Et leur appartement était leur château. Edward avait ri de la niaiserie de la chose mais avait malgré tout accepté.

Pour être honnête, si elle lui avait demandé le monde, il se serait arrangé pour lui donner_.(N/jackye : Je l'adore cet Edward, c'est un amour)_

Il fixa le nombre cloué à la porte une éternité avant de tourner la clé dans celle-ci et de l'ouvrir.

Il entra silencieusement. C'était étrange la sensation de vide qui émanait de l'appartement sans bruit. Tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était l'air et cela était étrange. Immédiatement, Edward sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'était pas à sa place_.(N/jackye : Non elle n'a pas fait ça ! Elle n'est pas partie Hein !)_

Quand il se dirigea vers sa chambre, il comprit. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la lueur de la lampe de chevet provenir de la chambre de Bella. Il avança vers elle et l'aperçut recroquevillée sur son lit. Elle dormait et d'où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir sa main tenir fermement la clef qu'elle portait autour du cou_.(N/jackye : Houfff ! J'ai eu peur)_

Il était évident qu'elle avait pleuré, ses joues étaient colorées du noir de son maquillage et elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de retirer ses vêtements de travail.

Edward retira ses chaussures aussi discrètement que possible, les posa la pointe vers le lit et se coucha à côté d'elle. Il l'attira contre sa poitrine et coinça ses genoux derrière les siens jusqu'à ce qu'il soit confortablement installé. Ils ressemblaient à deux cuillères collées l'une contre l'autre.

Le mouvement réussit cependant à réveiller Bella.

« Edward ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Ouais, c'est moi, Bells. Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je pensais que quand tu reviendrais, tu ne voudrais pas de moi dans ta chambre, » chuchota-t-elle.

« Comment peux-tu penser cela, Bella ? C'est NOTRE chambre, » déclara-t-il fermement en desserrant légèrement ses bras. Elle pivota pour lui faire face sans s'extraire de son étreinte réconfortante. Edward essuya les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux et tenta même d'effacer les traces noires sur ses joues.

« J'espère que tu sais que je ne voulais pas dire ce que j'ai dit, » marmonna Bella de sa voix rendue rauque d'avoir pleurée_.(N/jackye : Pourquoi tu ne réfléchis pas avant de parler ?)_

« Alors, pourquoi l'as-tu dit ? » s'exclama-t-il sous le choc.

« A ce moment, c'était la seule chose à faire. Je pensais que ça t'aiderait pour y aller. Tu dois accepter ce poste. Il n'y a pas d'autre réponse, autre que oui à donner. Edward, c'est ton rêve qui se réalise. Je ne veux pas que tu regardes en arrière. Tu le regretterais plus tard. Je ne veux pas que tu me blâmes un jour, dans vingt ans. Que tu dises que ta vie aurait pu être complètement différente…mieux, » expliqua Bella. Edward sourit_.(N/jackye : Voilà ! Tu es plus attachante encore avec de telles explications, c'est bien !)_

« Eh bien, dans vingt ans, quand je regarderais nos diplômes d'école secondaire, je ferai en sorte de ne pas le montrer, » lança-t-il.

« Edward…, » commença-t-elle mais Edward l'arrêta.

« Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire mais ça ne se produira pas, » s'opposa-t-il. « Je t'aime et dans vingt ans, j'espère être lové dans mon lit avec ma belle femme qui se prénomme Bella dont les cheveux grisonnants ne me dérangeront pas car je la regarderai toujours comme la femme dont je suis tombé amoureux. _»(N/Jackye : Je l'adoreeeeeeee !)_

« C'est ce que tu crois qu'il se passera ? » demanda-t-elle. Edward hocha la tête.

« Oui. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire tout ce qui concernait New York. »

« Et ? »

« C'est seulement un déplacement temporaire de six à neuf mois. Ils ont juste besoin de moi pour créer leur bureau de la côté Est ensuite ils veulent que je revienne à Seattle. C'est juste que je ne veux pas y aller, » détailla-t-il tandis que Bella secouait la tête.

« C'est ridicule, Edward. Tu dois y aller. C'est ce pour quoi tu as travaillé depuis tant d'années. Ne sois pas stupide et ne bousilles pas tout. »

« Je sais, » murmura Edward, laissant tomber son menton sur sa poitrine.

« Je déteste l'idée d'être loin de toi. C'est ridicule, je sais, mais maintenant que nous sommes ensembles, je dois te quitter. Par manque d'éloquence, je l'ai même dit à Meyer et Austen. Je leur ai dit que je ne pouvais accepter ce poste car je ne pouvais supporter d'être loin de toi. »

« Tu leur a dit ? Etais-tu ivre à ce moment-là ? » S'enquit Bella avec une pointe d'amusement. Elle se redressa sur le lit et Edward l'imita.

« Non, je…je me sentais obligé de leur dire. Je ne sais pas, bon sang. »

« Tu leur as vraiment avoué cela ? A tes patrons ? » Répéta Bella en riant.

« Ouais, » admit-il, montrant son embarras. Il secoua la tête et continua. « En y repensant, je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai fait. »

« Où est passé votre bon sens, Edward Cullen ? _»(N/jackye : Il n'en a plus tu as envouté son esprit)_

« Certainement autour de ton cou sur une chaine en argent, » la taquina-t-il. Bella secoua la tête tandis que sa main touchait le pendentif autour de son cou.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies dit ça à Monsieur Meyer, » s'exclama-t-elle. « Monsieur Austen, peut-être parce que tu es proche de lui mais à Meyer ? »

« Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a pris. A ce moment-là, je me suis littéralement trainé jusqu'à leur bureau lorsqu'Alice m'a dit qu'ils voulaient me voir puis en redescendant, elle m'a consolé. »

« Dans le genre pathétique, c'est le top, » le taquina Bella tandis qu'Edward fronçait les sourcils. C'était agréable de voir Bella heureuse même si c'était à ses dépens.

« Tu trouves pathétique que je préfère rester à Seattle près de toi plutôt que de te laisser derrière moi ? » Il avait dit cette tirade avec sérieux. Bella le regarda fixement avec un léger sourire sur le visage.

« Non, j'aime le fait que tu ressentes la même chose que moi mais il semble que tu les aies presque supplié de te laisser ici. Et ça, c'est pathétique, » affirma-t-elle. Edward esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête en accord avec ses paroles.

« Ouais, c'est vrai. »

« Je suis sûre qu'ils seront d'accord de tout oublier quand tu leur diras que tu as fait le point. » Edward soutint le regard de Bella avant d'hocher à nouveau la tête.

« Es-tu d'accord d'y aller avec moi ? » questionna-t-il. Bella proposa de s'assoir. Elle s'installa sur ses genoux en face de lui et il l'imita. _(N/jackye : La balle est dans son camp.)_

« Edward, » commença-t-elle tranquillement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle lui prit le visage dans ses mains avant de parler.

« Je ne vais pas m'assoir ici pour dire que je ne serai pas blessée et que je ne sangloterai pas lorsque tu partiras mais c'est bien seulement pour six à neuf mois ? C'est…Ce n'est pas si long. »

« Ouais, mais je ne pouvais même pas gérer trois jours alors plus, » protesta Edward. Bella frotta son front pour enlever le pli de tension qui s'y trouvait. _(N/Jackye : Je le crois pas elle va le laisser partir seul ! Pas possible !)_

« Nous allons devoir apprendre à compter avec cette distance. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, Edward et toujours, tu m'as poussé à faire ce que je voulais. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de faire de même pour toi. Tu dois y aller. C'est la plus grande opportunité de ta carrière. Comprends-tu. _La plus grande_. »

« On dirait Meyer. » Edward et Bella rirent ensemble un bref moment.

« Nous allons gérer cette distance, » répéta-t-elle tandis qu'Edward acquiesça.

« Tu viendras me voir ? Ou tu pourrais venir avec moi et trouver un emploi là-bas ? Il y a des tonnes de maisons d'édition à New York. Je suis sûr qu'une t'engagerait en une seconde. »

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas partir. Je suis tout pour Charlie, » déclara-t-elle. Edward hocha une fois de plus la tête.

« Non, il a Sue, qui je suis sûr est une meilleure compagnie que toi. Du moins au niveau de la chambre à coucher du chef, » plaisanta-t-il_.(N/Jackye : Il aura tout fait pour qu'elle parte avec lui !)_

« Ne parle jamais de mon père, de Sue et d'un lit. C'est compris ? Et tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Je sais ce que tu voulais dire. Cela ne change rien au fait que je veux que tu viennes avec moi, » ajouta-t-il en faisant la moue.

« Je veux venir mais je ne peux pas. Nous passerons à travers ça. C'est juste un contretemps, » le consola-t-elle. Edward l'attira à lui et l'étreignit. _(N/Jackye : Plus têtu qu'elle tu meurs !)_

« Ca va être dur, » murmura-t-il.

« Nous y arriverons. » Edward pouvait sentir la tension dans le corps de Bella tandis qu'elle luttait contre ses larmes.

Tous deux restèrent silencieux quelques instants, étroitement enlacés jusqu'à ce que Bella se dégage.

« Quand pars-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Dans six semaines. »

« Eh bien, nous avons six semaines. Profitons au mieux de ce temps que nous avons. »

« Absolument, » murmura-t-il. Bella se rapprocha de lui.

« Tu veux vraiment que j'y aille ? » questionna-t-il après un bref silence.

« Non…oui…je ne sais pas, » bégaya Bella. « Je veux que tu y ailles car c'est pour cela que tu as toujours travaillé et que tu mérites ce succès. »

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Rien. J'ai tout ce que je puisse désirer. Et pour couronner le tout, je t'ai. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. » _(N/Jackye : Alors lances toi ! Parts avec lui ! Il ne demande que çà. Tu m'énerves !)_

« Tu sais que je te donnerais le monde, Bella Swan, » répondit-il sérieusement.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, » ria-t-elle. Edward apprécia la sensation de son corps, secoué de rire qui se frottait contre lui.

« Alors, je vais au moins essayer, » répliqua-t-il.

« Maintenant, je te crois. »

= X = X =

Bella se réveilla ankylosée le lendemain matin. Quand elle tenta de se déplacer, elle comprit qu'elle était dans l'étau des bras d'Edward. Elle essaya de s'éloigner de lui mais il l'attira contre son torse.

« Bonjour, » la salua-t-il. Bella rit.

« Jour, » répondit-il. « Pourrais-tu me lâcher un peu ? Tu me presses trop et j'ai mal. »

« Désolé, Bells, » s'excusa-t-il en la laissant aller. Il la regarda s'étirer en se levant. Il était fasciné par la façon dont les boutons s'enfonçaient sur son ventre en étendant les bras vers l'arrière.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle timidement en voyant le regard d'Edward sur elle.

« Cette chemise te va bien. »

« Merci. » Elle rougit et se détourna pour déboutonner la chemise.

« Que fais-tu ? » s'enquit Edward en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Les boutons ont été pressés contre moi toute la nuit alors maintenant ils me démangent, » gémit-elle en se frottant le ventre. « Dormir dans mes vêtements n'étaient la meilleure chose à faire.. »

Il se mit à rire en voyant Bella retirer son soutien-gorge et frotta sous ses seins. Ensuite elle fit de même avec son pantalon et frotta les marques de sa ceinture.

« Je vais prendre une douche, » informa Bella. Edward se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Il l'attira à lui, profitant de la pression de sa poitrine contre lui.

« Suis-je autorisé à me joindre à toi ? » minauda-t-il en passant la main sur sa colonne vertébrale. Elle trembla sous lui.

« Hum, » réfléchit-elle. « Je ne sais pas. _»(N/Jackye : Menteuse ! Tu ne demandes que ça !)_

Edward ne dit rien mais fit une moue enfantine. Il voulait faire oublier la conversation de hier soir. Il voulait la voir sourire. Et pour être franc, il ne voulait plus y penser non plus.

« Très bien, mais juste une douche. Aucune autre entreprise. _» (N/Jackye : Rêves beauté !)_

« Aujourd'hui c'est samedi, tu te rappelles ? Aujourd'hui, c'est mon jour, » gémit Edward en se frottant contre elle.

« Quel rapport avec la lettre X ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais je suis sûr que je trouverai. » _(N/Jackye : On peut lui faire confiance, il va trouver !)_

« Qu'as-tu prévu pour aujourd'hui ? » demanda Bella.

« Honnêtement ? » répondit-il. Bella hocha la tête et s'éloigna de lui.

« Quand j'ai choisi X au départ du jeu, je voulais l'utiliser comme dernière lettre parce que je ne pensais pas qu'un de nous puissions trouver quelque chose la concernant. »

« Attends. Tu n'as réellement aucune idée de quoi faire avec elle, » répliqua-t-elle en riant. Edward la regarda simplement.

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de mot commençant pas la lettre X, Bells. Du moins les mots avec une signification applicable à notre jeu. Mais j'ai décidé d'être différent et au lieu de choisir un mot avec la lettre X, j'ai décidé d'examiner la lettre elle-même, » expliqua-t-il. Bella l'observa confuse_.(N/Jackye : Moi aussi je sèche là !)_

« Je veux dire que la lettre X est formée de deux lignes collées. Je pars sur cette base pour aujourd'hui. »

« Et ce sera ? »

« Tu verras. Et maintenant que dirais-tu de la douche ? » Chuchota-t-il en levant les sourcils. Surprise, Bella secoua simplement la tête.

« Allons, playboy. Voyons voir si nous pouvons nettoyer cet esprit sale qu'est le tien. »

« Tu peux essayer, » rétorqua-t-il en la suivant vers la salle de bain. Il n'y avait aucune tension sous-jacente de la nuit dernière et il espérait que ça reste ainsi jusqu'à son départ.

= X = X =

Une heure plus tard, Edward et Bella étaient habillés et ils prenaient leur déjeuner au café qu'ils fréquentaient au coin de la rue.

C'était le premier endroit où ils avaient mangé après leur déménagement il y a quatre ans. Après six heures de route et le déballage de leurs affaires, ils déambulaient pour trouver un endroit pour manger et ils étaient tombés sur ce café. Depuis, il était devenu leur lieu de prédilection.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu avais planifié ceci ? » demanda Bella en volant un morceau d'omelette à Edward.

« Non, mais je promets que ce n'est pas grand-chose. C'est assez simple. » Bella l'observa et se demanda ce qui n'allait pas avec lui.

« Ca va Edward ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Tu sembles un peu…sous tension. Cela a-t-il avoir avec le déménagement ? » Insista-t-elle. Edward secoua la tête. Mentalement, il s'en voulut d'avoir poussé Bella à repenser à sa promotion.

« Non, je me demandais si, aujourd'hui allait surpasser la semaine dernière. »

« Je suis certaine que ce que tu as planifié sera incroyable. » Elle approcha sa main de la sienne et la caressa. Edward lui sourit, se pencha pour l'embrasser légèrement avant de retourner à son déjeuner. Il regarda ses joues rosies. Il sourit. C'était décidément sa couleur préférée.

« Tu as fini ? « questionna-t-il. Bella hocha la tête en engloutissant ses dernières frites maison.

« Alors, qu'as-tu prévu ? »

« Ce n'est rien de spectaculaire mais tout de même. » Il saisit sa main et l'aida à sortir du box. Il déposa suffisamment d'argent sur la table et ils sortirent. C'était une nouvelle journée grise typique de Seattle mais il ne pleuvait pas. Le manque d'humidité dans l'air signifiait que la pluie n'était pas d'actualité.

« Où allons-nous ? » Edward arborait un sourire lumineux en marchant sur le trottoir. Il se tourna vers son immeuble mais continua à marcher vers le chemin familier qui menait vers la plaine de jeux.

« Le parc ? » demanda septique Bella en posant le regard sur le module de gym vide.

« Ouais, viens, » répondit-il en la tirant par la main jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent aux balançoires. Bella s'assit sur l'une et Edward prit place à sa droite.

« Pourquoi le parc ? »

« Pour commencer, il est trop tôt pour qu'il y ait des enfants. Alors ça va être vide pendant un certain temps. Ensuite et surtout parce que c'est le premier endroit où je t'ai dit _je t'aime, »_répondit-il.

« Tu sais que je croyais entendre des voix, cette nuit-là. J'y ai pensé pendant longtemps. J'étais tellement persuadé que mon esprit me jouait des tours, » avoua Bella, soulagée.

« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

« A ce moment, tout s'est mis en place pour moi, comme un déclic. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. »

Bella se leva et réduit la distance qui la séparait d'Edward et s'assit à cheval sur ses genoux de sorte qu'elle était face à lui. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa profondément. Edward lâcha les chaines en métal et ses mains s'aventurèrent sur son visage.

« Je t'aime tellement, » susurra-t-elle en prenant sa respiration après leur baiser.

« Je suis amoureux fou de toi, Bella. »

« L'autre raison pour laquelle je t'ai amené ici, » ajouta-t-il lentement en se balançant. « C'est parce que tout cela a commencé lorsque nous étions enfants. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Bella en posant ses mains sur celles d'Edward sur les chaînes.

« Toi et moi sommes les meilleurs amis depuis que nous étions enfants. Quel meilleur endroit pour exprimer cette partie de notre relation qu'une plaine de jeux ? »

« Qu'entends-tu par-là ? »

« Tout me rappelle un moment de notre vie. La plaine de jeux, le centre commercial, le côté bruni des œufs, » commença-t-il. Bella sourit.

« Je suis sérieux, Bella. Il n'y a pas de chose qui ne me rappelle toi. Chaque chose à laquelle je pense me ramène vers toi, » contesta-t-il. Bella souriait toujours.

Elle regarda autour du terrain et vit un sac de livres posé sur le dessus d'une poubelle débordante.

« Bon, une question difficile. « Cartable. » Elle sourit béatement mais il disparut lorsqu'Edward sourit d'un air hautain.

« Bella, ce n'est pas dur. »

Comment, pas difficile ? Et je ne veux pas dire quelque chose de simple que nous avons utilisé pour transporter nos livres à l'école, » rétorqua-t-elle. Edward se mit à rire.

« Je sais. Mais je vois un sac de livre. Je pense au sac de sport bleu où étaient cousus des badges que je recevais à chaque Noël. Plus important encore, quand je pense à ce sac de livres, je pense à son contenu, un pyjama et des vêtements de rechange pour le jour où nous avons perdu notre virginité. »

Bella soupira.

« Tu te souviens de ça ? » Edward secoua la tête.

« Je me souviens aussi comment tu as été dévastée quand la sangle droite à cassée et que ma mère n'a pas pu la réparer. Elle a essayé de la coudre, de le coller mais rien n'y fonctionné, » répondit-il. Bella l'embrassa.

« Comment peux-tu te rappeler toutes ces choses ? » _(N/Jackye : C'est ce que l'on appelle l'amour Bella)_

« Elles sont importantes. »

« Bien. Que diras-tu avec _téléphone_ ? »

« Facile, » s'amusa Edward. « Te souviens-tu des factures de téléphones que nous avions lorsque nous étions loin l'un de l'autre au collège. »

« Oh, mon Dieu. Je pensais que mon père allait me tuer. » Bella se mit à rire.

Bella se redressa sur les cuisses d'Edward et imita son père. « Bella, vraiment, qu'as-tu de si urgent à dire tous les jours à Edward ? Trois cents dollars ? Ne pourrais-tu parler comme tout le monde, juste quelques minutes ? »

« Oui, mes parents m'ont sermonné également à ce sujet. »

Bella laissa son regard voyager dans la plaine de jeux à nouveau. « Très bien. Que diras-tu pour _table_ ? »

Edward s'esclaffa rapidement avant de se racler la gorge. Sa voix prit un ton grave pour répondre.

« Table, » gémit-il en répétant le mot. « Veux-tu _vraiment_ que j'entre dans des explications ? »

Bella rougit et s'éloigna d'Edward pour reprendre sa place sur l'autre balançoire.

« Viens me pousser. »

« Il se leva et se positionna dans son dos.

« Tiens-toi pour ne pas tomber. »

« C'est arrivé une fois. J'avais huit ans et c'était de ta faute. »

Ils se mirent à rire comme des écoliers et jouèrent un peu à la balançoire. Ils quittèrent le terrain qui se remplissait d'enfants vers midi et allèrent manger dans un petit restaurant italien.

Après ça, ils se promenèrent dans Seattle, main dans la main et parlèrent. Parfois, ils s'arrêtaient pour regarder une vitrine où Edward lui parfait de quelque chose qui leur rappelait leur vingt ans d'amitié.

« Où allons-nous maintenant ? » questionna Bella tandis que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Edward garda le silence et les ramena jusqu'à leur appartement.

« Quand nous arriverons à l'étage, je voudrais que tu ailles dans ta chambre, te changer en mettant les vêtements que j'ai mis dans ton placard et que tu me retrouves sur le toit dans une heure. Ni plus tôt, ni plus tard, » Lui dit-il en arrivant devant la porte puis il s'écarta.

« Tu n'entres pas ? »

« Non, il te suffit de suivre les instructions sur le papier que j'ai laissé sur ton lit. »

« Quand as-tu trouvé le temps de laisser des instructions sur mon lit ? » demanda-t-elle mais Edward secoua la tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as une heure, » répondit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser. « Je te verrai bientôt. »

Edward regarda Bella entrer un peu apeurée. Il l'entendit fermer la porte avant de se diriger vers l'escalier et monta sur le toit. Dès qu'il atteignit le dernier étage, il ouvrit le loquet de la porte et vit que tout était dans le même état que la dernière fois.

Edward avait installé une station d'accueil pour son Ipod ainsi que des haut-parleurs. Il dut redescendre pour passer le smoking qu'il avait caché souhaitant que personne ne l'aperçoive en train de se déshabiller dans le couloir.

Une fois fait, il remonta l'échelle. Il devint assez nerveux et fit les cents pas sur le toit, se tordant les mains et réajustant son nœud papillon.

La radio était en place, la télécommande se trouvait dans sa poche. Les lumières étaient accrochés le long des câbles et branchés sur un petit générateur qu'il avait trouvé dans une quincaillerie.

Il n'avait pas vraiment tout prévu pour cette soirée mais bien pour son but.

Bella avait permis à ses rêves de devenir réalité en le laissant partir pour New York. Ce soir, il ferait se réaliser l'un des siens.

Il voulait donner à l'homme sans visage de ses rêves, un visage.

Le sien.

Le dernier quart heure, il tourna en rond sur le toit, perdu dans ses pensées. Il mourrait d'envie de voir Bella. Il ne pouvait penser à autre chose. Il espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas trop de difficultés pour gravir l'échelle avec ses chaussures. Il eut peur qu'elle ne se soit blessée quand il entendit son nom.

« Edward ? » appela Bella du pas de la porte. Edward se retourna rapidement.

«Edward soupira en la regardant. « Tu es radieuse, » la complimenta-t-il avec adoration. Ses yeux balayèrent son corps avant de se fixer dans ses yeux marron.

« Merci, » murmura timidement Bella en regardant la magnifique robe bleue roi qu'elle avait trouvée dans son placard.

Son cœur se mit à battre de manière incontrôlable. Lorsqu' elle avait trouvé la robe dans son placard, elle avait été au bord des larmes. Bien sûr, Edward se souvenait du petit rêve qu'elle avait mentionné quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle plaça ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et se maquilla légèrement avant de se rendre à l'étage. Elle avait stressé en grimpant l'échelle, sentant ses nerfs plus tendus que d'habitude.

« Si belle, » murmura-t-il. Bella baissa les yeux en rougissant.

« Ne fait pas ça, » demanda-t-il dans un soupir.

Bella leva la tête pour regarder Edward. Elle fut choquée en le voyant habillé d'un smoking sous les lumières suspendues. Les revers de sa veste reposants parfaitement sur son torse, le nœud papillon aussi droit que possible. Il était parfait.

« Quand as-tu fait tout cela ? » Elle garda sa voix basse de peur de ruiner le côté mystique et l'aura du moment. Les lumières scintillaient faiblement dans le ciel foncé de la nuit.

Edward resta silencieux et avançait pour s'arrêter devant elle.

« Isabella Swan, » commença-t-il en tendant la main vers elle. « Amour de ma vie, puis-je t'inviter à danser ? _»(N/Jackye : Il a une classe folle, Bella ne le laisses pas partir seul)_

Bella hocha la tête et mit sa main dans celle d'Edward et se laissa conduire au centre du toit. Elle le regarda enfuir sa main libre dans sa poche et tout à coup, le son fleurit d'un violon se fit entendre. La mélodie de « At last » d'Etta James débuta.

Edward glissa la télécommande dans sa poche et attira Bella à lui. Il posa une main sur sa taille et prit la main de Bella dans la sienne.

Elle se remémora la phrase inscrite sur le papier posé sur son lit. _Ce soir, je t'offre le monde_. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il faisait. Ici, sur le toit, au-dessus des habitants de Seattle, ils virevoltaient, ignorant le reste du monde.

Pour cette nuit, personne d'autre n'existait. Juste Edward et Bella.

Ils dansèrent lentement sur le toit. Edward chanta les paroles. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser de temps en temps et chaque fois, Bella ressentait la perfection absolue du moment.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il faisait complètement noir. Les lumières brillèrent autour d'eux et Bella ne s'était jamais sentie plus amoureuse. Elle avança et posa sa joue contre la poitrine d'Edward près de son cœur. Ils dansèrent sur la chanson qui se répéta.

« Je t'aime, Bella. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Edward, » répondit-elle en s'écartant tandis que la chanson se finissait une fois de plus. Edward coupa la radio mais ils tournoyèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre aussi longtemps qu'ils purent le supporter.

= X = X =

Six semaines s'étaient écoulées plus rapidement que Bella ne l'avait cru possible.

Elle rejoua tout ce qui s'était passé avant qu'ils ne partent pour l'aéroport.

C'était un jour gris typique de Seattle. Bella n'aurait pas voulu que ce soit différent. Ca aurait été pire si la journée avait été ensoleillée.

La veille avait été consacré à emballer tout ce qu'Edward n'avait pas fait envoyé dans l'appartement que la société avait mis à sa disposition à New York. Bella avait gardé quelques tee-shirts pour les porter durant l'absence d'Edward.

Ils avaient convenu que Bella lui rendrait visite dans deux semaines et resterait une semaine puis deux semaines plus tard, c'est Edward qui viendrait lui rendre visite. Si tout allait bien, ils se verraient toutes les deux semaines. _(N/Jackye : Je le crois pas ! Il va partir seul ? Lequel des deux va craquer le premier ?)_

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport se passa dans un silence relatif. Bella observa les moindres détails d'Edward au volant. Elle étudia la façon dont ses mains saisissaient le volant, sa mâchoire se serrait quand quelqu'un lui coupait la route.

Ils atteignirent l'aéroport quand la pluie commença à tomber violemment mais Bella sut que ça n'empêcherait pas l'avion de décoller. Il n'y avait pas de réel danger. Si les gouttes avaient été plus grosses, si le vent s'était levé et accéléré, il y aurait des retards. Elle aurait gagné des minutes, voire des heures avec Edward. _(N/jackye : Ce n'est pas possible, elle adore se torturer. Je prends l'avion moi avec lui si elle ne se décide pas.)_

Elle récupéra le parapluie dans le coffre et ils le partagèrent en traversant le parking. Edward tirait deux valises derrières lui sans se soucier qu'elles soient mouillées.

Bella regardait tristement Edward qui faisait valider sa carte d'embarquement. Durant tout ce temps, elle se sentait nauséeuse. Son ventre remontait jusqu'au fond de sa gorge.

« Je devrais y aller. La liste de sécurité est assez longue, » déclara Edward tranquillement quand il revint près de Bella. Elle hocha la tête tristement. Ils étaient restés chez eux le plus longtemps possible avant de prendre la route vers l'aéroport. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'ils s'aperçurent que le moment de se dire au revoir était arrivé.

« Ouais, » fut tout ce qu'elle put dire.

Edward se plaça devant elle et la serra fortement.

« Viens avec moi, » tenta-t-il en entendant Bella renifler.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas. Nous en avons parlé cent fois. Mon travail et tout le monde est ici. »

« Tout le monde sauf moi ! » En l'étreignant encore plus.

« Edward, » soupira-t-elle.

« Je sais, Bella. Je sais, » marmonna Edward sans la lâcher. « Putain, Tu vas me manquer. Ca commence déjà. »

« Toi aussi, » répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Elle essayait très fort de ne pas pleurer.

« Je te vois dans deux semaines. »

« Deux semaines, » répéta-t-elle en sentant sa gorge se serrer de plus en plus.

« Je t'aime, » déclara Edward en l'embrassant passionnément avant qu'ils ne doivent se détacher l'un de l'autre.

« Appelle-moi quand tu atterris. »

« Bien sûr, » acquiesça-t-il en se dirigeant vers la zone de sécurité.

« Je t'aime, » cria-t-elle. Edward se retourna et lui sourit.

Bella le regarda traverser le poste de sécurité. Elle sentit comme si son cœur se brisait centimètre par centimètre. C'était douloureux. Elle ne voulait pas craquer. Elle suivit du regard Edward jusqu'à ce qu'il agite tristement la main une dernière fois et disparut.

Elle ne quitta pas du regard l'endroit où il était entré durant quelques minutes puis se retourna et prit le chemin du parking.

La douleur dans sa poitrine restait vive, sa gorge était nouée et ses yeux lui piquaient. Elle sentait encore les bras d'Edward autour d'elle quand il l'embrassait. Elle pouvait encore se sentir comme lorsqu'elle était blottie dans ses bras et ne voulait pas perdre cette sensation.

Dès qu'elle sortit de l'aéroport, elle laissa finalement ses larmes couler librement sur son visage, atténuant la tension dans sa gorge. Elle n'ouvrit même pas son parapluie qui pendait à son poignet. Les gens la regardait tandis qu'elle marchait dans le parking et elle était sûre qu'ils se demandaient pourquoi elle n'utilisait pas son parapluie.

Ses pieds trainaient sur l'asphalte et s'imbibaient de pluie, pénétrant par la toile de ses chaussures de sport. Mais elle ne s'en soucia pas. Elle poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à sa voiture en boudant.

Au moment où elle atteignit son véhicule, elle ne pouvait savoir si son visage était mouillé de larmes ou de pluie. Lentement, elle se glissa sur son siège et démarra. Elle mit le chauffage dans l'habitacle pour se réchauffer même s'il faisait chaud dehors.

Dans la solitude de sa voiture, Bella éclata en sanglots en posant sa tête contre le volant. Elle observa ses larmes couler sur les anneaux entrelacés de l'insigne Audi jusqu'à ses cuisses.

Elle saisit son portefeuille et prit un morceau de papier qu'elle avait mit durant la nuit précédente.

Elle y lut : 1 209 600 secondes, 20160 minutes ? 336 heures, 14 jours. »

« Deux semaines, » scanda-t-elle. « Deux semaines. » _(N/Jackye : Oui, 2 semaines seule, et la faute à qui ?)_

_

* * *

_

Voilà, c'est fait, il est parti...tout seul.

Que pensez vous de cette séparation?

Dites moi tout.

J'espère ne pas être aussi longue pour poster le dernier.

A bientôt

Eli


	33. Chapter 32: Epilogue

**Coucou**

**Nous voilà réunis pour la dernière fois autour de traduction que je partage avec vous depuis presque un an et demi.**

**Je remercie infiniment The-Glory-Day pour m'avoir autoriser à la traduire.**

**Merci à vous tous pour avoir lu et reviewer.**

**On se retrouve en bas pour quelques nouvelles.**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

Nerveuse était le meilleur mot pour décrire l'état émotionnel de Bella attendant le départ de son vol de Sea-tac.

Sa jambe tapait régulièrement sur le sol, d'un mouvement rapide et erratique. Ses doigts pianotaient, suivant le même rythme sur son genou. Sa nervosité avait même attiré l'attention du passager assis à ses côtés, qui ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Le son des bracelets résonnait à chaque mouvement de ses doigts le faisant tressaillir.

« Avez-vous peur de voler ? »demanda son voisin avec impatience.

« Oh, non, » répondit-elle en stoppant ses gestes.

« Vous allez vois un être cher ? » questionna-t-il. Ordinairement, elle ignorait les personnes qui voulaient lui parler mais aujourd'hui, elle voulait lui répondre. Edward était beaucoup plus sociable qu'elle.

« Oui, c'est mon ami, » rétorqua-t-elle honnêtement en baissant la tête. C'était surtout pour cacher son sourire qui fleurissait sur son visage.

« Sans être indiscret, vous êtes ensembles depuis combien de temps ? » demanda le vieil homme doucement.

« C'est une longue histoire. »

« Et bien, c'est un long vol, ma chère, » répliqua-t-il en souriant.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés lorsque nous étions enfants mais ce n'est que récemment que nous avons pris conscience de ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre. Je n'avais rien vu mais honnêtement, je pense que nos sentiments avaient toujours été là. »

« L'amour fonctionne parfois de manière folle. »

« Bella, » se présenta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

« Sal, » répondit-il en lui serrant. « Je vous souhaite le meilleur pour vous deux. »

Bella le remercia et cessa de parler. Elle ne voulait pas monopoliser la conversation sur elle.

Le reste du vol, elle continua à s'agiter sur son siège tout en échangeant parfois quelques mots avec Sal. Ils abordèrent des sujets variés comme le prix ridicules de l'alimentation aérienne.

Elle tenta de lire un manuscrit qu'elle avait apporté avec elle mais son esprit vagabondait trop. Elle voyait le texte flou et devait relire chaque phrase deux fois. Même le film n'accapara pas son attention. Elle était trop impatiente d'arriver et de sortir de cet avion. Elle essaya de faire une sieste mais en vain. Ses nerfs étaient à vifs. Au bout de cinq heures, elle était toujours aussi agitée.

Lorsque Bella commença enfin à somnoler, le commandant de bord annonça leur arrivée à Kennedy Airport.

Durant la descente, l'estomac de Bella se noua de plus en plus Et ce pour deux raisons. La première était que c'était la partie du vol qu'elle détestait le plus et la seconde car elle était à quelques minutes de voir Edward.

L'anticipation allait la tuer.

Il lui sembla qu'il lui fallut une éternité pour sortir de l'avion. Elle marchait pour aller récupérer ses bagages mais sa nervosité augmentait. C'était ridicule d'être nerveuse, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle était inquiète et désespérée de voir Edward.

« Ca va ? » s'enquit Sal avec amusement.

« Oui. Juste inquiète. »

« Je peux seulement l'imaginer, » plaisanta-t-il en tirant sa valise du tapis et lui disant au revoir.

« Bonne chance, Bella. »

« Merci, Sal. »

Il lui sourit et elle l'observa s'éloigner vers les portes coulissantes donnant accès au hall d'arrivé. Elle aperçut alors des mèches des cheveux d'Edward. Durant quelques minutes, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et tapant du pied exaspérée en attendant sa valise.

Quand finalement elle la récupéra, elle se démit presque l'épaule en l'arrachant vivement du tapis.

Elle inspira profondément et se dirigea à son tour vers les portes coulissantes. Lorsqu'elles s'ouvrirent, elle se mordit les lèvres. Ces halls d'accueil des aéroports la mettaient toujours mal à l'aise sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

« Bella ! » entendit-elle Edward l'appeler sur sa gauche. Elle se retourna et le vit.

Bella courut vers lui sans se soucier de l'air ridicule ou stupide qu'elle pouvait avoir après avoir laissé choir sa valise au milieu du hall. Elle se précipita vers lui. Edward la réceptionna avec adresse tandis qu'elle lui enveloppait la taille de ses jambes.

« Edward, » soupira-t-elle contre son cou en triturant ses cheveux.

« Putain, tu m'as manqué Bella. Terriblement manqué. »

« Edward, » ne cessait de répéter Bella. Elle s'accrochait à lui, voulant se rassurer.

« Bella, » s'amusa-t-il en l'écartant légèrement afin de voir son visage.

« Bienvenue à New York, Bella, » l'accueillit-il en l'embrassant. Bella se laissa emporter par ce baiser en y mettant tout son amour et oubliant complètement la foule autour d'eux.

« Tu m'as manqué, » chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Edward lui sourit.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, mon amour. »

« Laisse-moi prendre ma valise et on peut y aller, » déclara-t-elle. Edward la regarda se diriger vers l'endroit où elle avait abandonné son bagage.

« As-tu faim ? » demanda-t-il quand il la rejoignit. « Je sais qu'ils font payer pour la nourriture à bord des avions mais je pense que tu préfèreras manger quelque chose qui a réellement le gout d'aliments.»

« Ce serait bien. Tu n'as pas idée du prix pour un simple biscuit aux pépites de chocolat. »

« Combien ? » Questionna-t-il réellement intéressé par ce détail insignifiant. Il voulait profiter au maximum de sa voix et de sa présence.

« Quatre putain de dollars ! » s'écria-t-elle en montrant quatre doigts. Edward rit en enveloppant ses épaules de son bras et utilisant sa main libre pour porter sa valise.

« Tu es à New York depuis à peine vingt minutes et déjà, tu jures comme un charretier. »

« Que veux-tu ? Je m'adapte rapidement. Darwin serait fier. »

Edward s'esclaffa à nouveau et conduisit Bella hors de l'aéroport vers le parking. Durant le trajet, elle observa le paysage. Elle constata qu'Edward conduisait très bien dans le trafic de New York. Quand ils tournèrent dans Manhattan, elle haleta en prenant connaissance de la vue sur la ville.

« C'est beau, non ? »

« Dieu, pas étonnant que beaucoup de personnes qui y viennent en vacances, et décident de rester, » répondit-elle stupéfaite.

Edward se tourna vers Bella et sourit. Il ne pouvait cacher à quel point il était heureux de l'avoir près de lui. Il tendit la main et la lui tint durant le reste du trajet.

Il emmena Bella déjeuné à Serendipity et lui fit découvrir leur célèbre chocolat chaud congelé. Ils passèrent leur repas à rire et se voler des baisers.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le restaurant, Edward attira Bella contre lui et l'embrassa une fois de plus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, celui-là ? » Bella se mit à rire en suivant le regard d'Edward. Il était flagrant qu'il n'appréciait pas le regard du serveur derrière la vitre.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais jaloux, » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Tais-toi, » gémit-il en lui prenant la main. « Rentrons à la maison. »

Le trajet fut court. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent sur Madison Avenue.

« C'est ici qu'ils t'ont loué un appart ? » demanda Bella en levant les yeux vers le gratte-ciel.

« Et tout était prêt quand je suis arrivé. »

« Je suis impatiente de voir l'intérieur, » ajouta Bella excitée. Edward gara la voiture devant le bâtiment et remit sa clé à l'homme en charge du stationnement des véhicules.

« Il la parque pour toi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Apparemment, » répondit-il. « Le bâtiment dispose d'un garage mais seuls les locataires sont autorisés à entrer. Sinon, ils doivent accompagner les visiteurs. »

« Bonjour, Monsieur Cullen. »

Bella se tourna vers la voix et trouva un homme qui leur tenait la porte.

« Bonjour Jimmy. C'est Bella, » la présenta-t-il. Bella serra la main de l'homme.

« L'infâme Bella ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. »

« Il a parlé de moi ? » s'étonna-t-elle. Jimmy éclata de rire.

« Tout le temps. »

Elle rougit et se retourna pour regarder Edward.

« Hey, elle est importante pour moi. »

Si c'était possible, elle rougit encore plus. Elle suivit Edward à l'intérieur jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

« Je suis tellement content que tu sois ici, Bells, » déclara-t-il en l'attirant vers lui pour l'étreindre.

Bella se leva sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur et Edward les conduisit jusqu'à son appartement.

« Bienvenue à la maison, Bella » Edward la poussa à l'intérieur.

« Wow, » fut tout ce qu'elle put dire en entrant. La lumière pénétrait dans l'appartement par trois grandes fenêtres qui allaient du sol au plafond.

« Quelle vue, » admira-t-elle en s'approchant des fenêtres.

«C 'est encore plus magique la nuit. Je suis content de pouvoir le partager avec toi. » Edward s'approcha d'elle et enveloppa sa taille de ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué, Bella, » répéta-t-il contre son cou avant de le parsemer de baisers.

« Je me sens comme à la maison maintenant que tu es ici. »

« Que de belles paroles, Edward Cullen, » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Pas de belles paroles, mais la vérité, Bella. »

« Toujours aussi juste. »

« Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, » s'amusa-t-il. Les vibrations de son rire dans son cou, l'enflammèrent.

« Tu sais toujours quoi dire, » répondit-elle en pivotant pour lui faire face.

« J'ai raté ce que tu ressens dans mes bras, » murmura-t-il en la fixant.

« Tes bras m'ont manqué. »

Edward se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Bella gémit quand elle sentit qu'il tirait sur ses cheveux. Il la souleva et l'emmena vers la chambre. Doucement, il la déposa au centre du lit et prit place au-dessus d'elle.

« Ca m'a manqué de ne pas te sentir sous moi, » gémit-il à son oreille et poussant ses hanches contre les siennes. Il saisit sa jambe et l'enroula autour de lui. Bella se mit à rire quand il la dévora de baisers dans le cou.

« Ca m'a manqué d'être sous toi, » répondit-elle. Edward déposa ses lèvres sur sa bouche.

Leurs gestes se firent au ralenti.

Chaque vêtement s'évapora et chaque centimètre de peau fut parsemé de baisers. Chaque mouvement et touché déclenchaient une réaction ou un gémissement.

Chaque son qui résonna, révélait beaucoup plus que de simples cris de plaisir. Ce fut l'amour qui suinta de chaque soupir et gémissement. Chaque caresse et chaque coup de langue sur sa peau entrainaient une nouvelle réaction.

Chaque assemblage de leurs hanches fut accueilli avec adoration et plaisir mutuel.

Et chaque exacerbation des sens fut couronnée de mots d'amour rauques.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans se soucier des fines couches de sueur qui les recouvraient et le silence qui bourdonnait autour d'eux.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi, » déclara Edward brisant le silence.

« Pourquoi dois-tu toujours me donner quelque chose ? » murmura-t-elle. Edward savait qu'elle était sur le point de disserter sur le don de cadeaux. Mais il se leva et l'arrêta d'une main tendue.

« C'est important, » ajouta-t-il en enfilant son caleçon et son pantalon. Il jeta à Bella ses vêtements. Rapidement, elle les rattrapa et enfila ses sous-vêtements et son jeans pour le rejoindre.

Edward l'attendait devant les fenêtres et Bella regarda les lumières qui s'illuminaient sur la ville. Le soleil s'était couché et le ciel avait revêtu sa couleur de nuit. La beauté de la ville de New York le soir apparaissait.

Bella vit Edward se mettre à genoux à ses côtés.

« Edward ? »

« Bella, » commença-t-il.

« Tu sais que la dernière fois que tu as fait ça, j'ai reçu un tiroir. Vais-je recevoir un rideau, cette fois ? » Plaisanta-t-elle. Edward secoua la tête et tendit le poing.

« Qu'as-tu dans la main ? » demanda-t-elle en voyant son poing.

Il lui sourit et ouvrit sa main, paume vers le haut. Bella sourit lorsque la lumière se refléta sur la bague qui se trouvait dans la main d'Edward.

C'était un simple anneau en or très joli ornée d'une grande fraise. Bella soupira de soulagement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle. Edward souriait toujours et lui prit la main. Il glissa la bague à son index.

« Tu en avais une identique lorsque nous étions enfant. Tu l'as perdue à l'aquarium. Tu la portais à ce doigt. Je l'ai vue dans une vitrine et je l'ai achetée. C'est un petit rappel d'où, tout a commencé. Tout a débuté par un délice à la fraise. »

Bella sentit des picotements apparaitre aux coins de ses yeux.

« Ed…, » commença-t-elle. Mais Edward la stoppa.

« C'est rien. J'ai encore quelque chose à te donner. Suis-moi. »

Bella hocha la tête lentement et le suivit dans le couloir puis l'ascenseur. Elle se sentait ridicule, sans chaussures mais c'était mieux qu'Edward qui ne portait ni chaussures, ni chemise.

Bella comprit où il allait et décida de la taquiner.

« Tu as un penchant pour les toit, Edward ? »

« Les toits fournissent un lieu agréable et un endroit calme pour réfléchir. Et puis à New York, c'est le meilleur endroit pour vraiment apprécier la vue de la ville. »

Bella était d'accord avec lui en s'approchant du rebord pour voir les lampadaires et les voitures filer. Quand elle se tourna, Edward était une fois de plus à genoux.

« Edward ! »

« Chaque jour, je remercie ma mère d'être allée ce jour-là, s'écraser sur le caddie de la tienne, » expliqua-t-il. « Bella, personne au monde n'est plus important pour moi que toi. Je t'aime depuis que nous sommes enfants et je t'aimerai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle et même quand je serai de l'autre côté. Je t'aimerai toujours. »

« Edward, où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Ne retourne pas à Seattle, » supplia-t-il, ses yeux graves fixés aux siens.

« Quoi ? »

Edward tira une clé de sa poche et la tendit à Bella.

« Reste ici avec moi à New York. Je ne peux pas te dire au revoir à nouveau. »

« Edward, mon emploi, » commença-t-elle mais Edward lui prit les mains en se levant.

« J'ai besoin de toi, ici avec moi. »

« Edward, je…je ne sais pas, » bégaya-t-elle.

Edward attendit sa réponse.

« Avant que je ne puisse te répondre, je peux te demander quelque chose ? » questionna-t-elle. Timidement, Edward s'approcha d'elle. Il était soucieux.

« Tu peux me demander n'importe quoi. Tu le sais bien. Tout va bien ? »

« Très bien. Je voudrais…pourquoi moi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Que veux-tu dire par pourquoi moi ? »

« Tu peux avoir qui tu veux. Et pourtant c'est moi que tu choisis. »

« Je ne choisis pas. Il n'y a personne au monde qui me fait le même effet que toi, qui m'aime indépendamment de mes défauts comme tu le fais. »

Bella le dévisagea comme si une deuxième tête lui était poussée.

« Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas que tu es belle, intelligente, étonnante. Qu'est-ce que vous avez les femmes ? Vous ne pensez jamais que vous êtes assez bonnes. J'ai des nouvelles pour toi, Bella. Cent pourcent du temps, la femme est _trop_ bien pour l'homme, » déclara-t-il en dégageant son regard de ses cheveux.

« Je penserai probablement toujours ainsi, » répondit-t-elle. Edward acquiesça en souriant.

« Je vais changer cela. Je vais te montrer Bella Swan. Je vais te montrer à quel point tu es incroyable. »

Bella secoua la tête et se serra contre Edward.

« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-elle contre sa poitrine.

« Je t'aime aussi même si tu es une tête de mule. Vas-tu rester ? » Plaida-t-il à nouveau. Mais cette fois, Bella hocha la tête.

« Oui, » affirma-t-elle fermement. Elle savait qu'il y aurait des répercussions liées à cette brusque décision mais pour le moment, elle ne s'en souciait pas.

Edward l'étreignit, se penchant pour l'embrasser et glissa la clé le long du dos de Bella.

Sous les lumières de New York, tous deux enlacés, regardèrent la ville au-dessous d'eux en se demandant où demain les conduirait.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Une histoire qui se termine c'est toujours un peu triste.**

**The-Glory-Day m'a chargée de vous remercier d'avoir lu sa fic et est très contente qu'elle vous ait plu.**

**Malheureusement, elle ne veut pas que je traduise dans l'immédiat la suite "The missing letters" car elle vient d'être pliagié et cet épisode la fortement marqué. Mais peut-être plus tard...Elle le sait et je ne me laisserais oubliée.**

**Je traduirai dans les semaines à venir un ou deux bonus.**

**Encore une fois merci beaucoup pour votre soutien, vos messages.**

**J'espère vous retrouver sur une autre de mes fictions ou traductions.**

**J'en profite pour rappeler qu'à l'occasion du premier anniversaire du forum "lovelemon-in-fic", un concours d'écriture est ouvert depuis le 15 janvier et ce jusqu'au 15 février.**

**Venez nous y rejoindre.**

**A bientôt**

**Eli**


	34. Annonce

Bonjour à tous,

Non pas de nouveau chapitre mais une annonce.

J'ai été très surprise d'apprendre que j'avais été nominée pour trois de mes fictions sur le forum DAMN ADDICT LEMON qui va décerner les Addict of lemon awards.

Je suis reprise dans les catégories suivantes :

**Best BDSM : The dominant's creed**

**Meilleure JELLA : Mes meilleurs amis**

**Meilleur traduction : Alphabet we.**

Si l'envie vous dit de venir voir la liste complète des différentes catégories et peut-être voter, voici l'adresse du forum.

**Damn-addict-lemon(.)forumgratuit(.)fr **_ (il suffit de retirer les parenthèses)_

A bientôt

Eli


End file.
